Welcome To My Truth
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: Hayden,a teenager, has to leave her mother, and live with her father. She hasn't seen him since she was three, and she isn't too fond of him. The only friend she makes is Tyler Orton, a boy who has been on the road for a while. How will she get used to it
1. Please Don't Go

**Welcome to My Truth  
Prologue/Chapter 1: Please Don't Go.  
**

--  
Flashback.

_She folded her arms against her chest and pouted her face. Her big blue eyes had tears building up by the minute. Her pigtails jumped within each step she took toward her parents. She took a look at her mother, who had an aggravated look on her face, and her father, who was trying to reason with her. In each hand, he held two suitcases. _

_"Go, just leave!" she screamed to her long term boyfriend._

_"Gianna, don't act like this," he replied with pleading eyes._

_"No! Your leaving us, our daughter and I. How the hell dare you!" she continued with tears streaming down her face._

_" I need to go. Its my new job, and it requires me to be on the road. Don't you understand? It will help pay of our apartment and help take care of her." he explained, placing the suitcases down, and trying to drag her into an embrace. Instead, a stingy slap connected to his face. _

_"Your such a liar! You have some tramp out there waiting for you. Go and take care of her. We don't need you." she exclaimed throwing the suitcases at him. He nodded his head, as his relationship came to an end. There was no way in convincing her otherwise. _

_"Get out!" she shouted in a raspy voice. Gianna opened the door completely gesturing him to leave the apartment. _

_"Hold on!" he snapped walking toward his daughter ._

_The little girl stared at the horrific scene. Her mom and dad seemed so happy, now they're family was falling into shreds. _

_She continued to cry, and sat on the kitchen floor. Her face glanced at her dad, who was now kneeling in front of her. _

_"Honey, you know I love you right?" he assured, the three year old nodded._

_"Yes daddy, I wubb you." _

_"Baby, daddy is going on an adventure." he told her._

_"Why? Please take me with you!" she began to cry again. He wiped the tears dripping down here face with the pad of his thumb._

_"I'm sorry baby girl, you can't come with me. Its work, and pretty risky." he denied her request._

H_e shook his head, trying to hold back the tears. He didn't like seeing his three year old daughter like this. He cared too much to leave, but he had no choice. It was the opportunity he had been working for a while. _

_"No! Please daddy. I wanna be with you, take me on your adventure. we could have tons of fun, the two of us and momma! please!" she begged with her big blue eyes full of tears._

_"Listen to me, I'm going to come back for you. I promise." he promised her holding her small hand._

_"Okay daddy, I trust you," she agreed rubbing his cheek with her opposite hand. Her mother watched in pain, as the two spoke._

_"I love you baby girl." he whispered in her ear._

_"I love you too daddy, I'll be waiting for you." she sobbed giving him a huge hug. He kissed her forehead, however she kissed his cheek._

_The young man stood up, and took his belongings. He glanced at his former girlfriend one more time, and winked at his little girl._

_Her mother closed the door, and picked her up. The little girl frowned, and stared at her mother._

_"Will he come back momma?" she asked. The twenty year old shrugged her shoulders and tears dared to leave her eyes._

_"I don't know. Maybe." she replied holding her daughter in a warm embrace._

"I think he will." she quietly stated 

_--_

_This chapter has been re-edited (:  
xoxo, Michelle _


	2. Airports

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 2: Airports.**

**A/N: I can't believe I actually have to re-do this chapter again. Thanks to whoever hacked my account. You're really nice. I tried my best to remember the Chapter, I may have tweaked a couple of things, like the way they meet and stuff, nothing too big.  
---**

I can't believe she is doing this to me. This thirty-year-old is driving me insane. I have done nothing to deserve what she is doing to me. Then again, losing her job was not something she deserved either. You see, my mother, Gianna, has decided to send me to live with my 'Long Lost Father'. The man I haven't seen since the mere age of three. Yes, that was such a long time ago. I'm surprised he accepted the offer of taking custody of me. My mom said it this would be the best thing for me. I don't think that at all. I can see where she is coming from though. Right now, my mother can't afford to take care of me. Although, I gave her the option of staying with my Aunt Lanie, she decided that it was time for me to live with my 'father'. She told me that once she can take care of me, I'll be back with her. However, she also claims I'm going to love the way my father lives. She said I might not want to come back home once I live with my dad for a while. I highly doubt her theory.

I should probably introduce myself. I am Hayden Michelle Moore Cena. Yes, it's a long name. I usually go by Hayden Moore. My mother told me it would be better that way, because she didn't want people knowing my father's last name. I'm a simple thirteen-year-old. I consider myself mature for my age, although, my height makes me look a bit younger. My mother told me I look like my father. She states my big topaz eyes, and my dimples are what reminds her of _him_. I guess I could thank my 'father' for the color of my eyes. Other than that, there is nothing else to thank him for. He has done nothing for me in the past ten years.

Here I was, a tabloid magazine laying on my lap, and a propel bottle juggling in my hands. Alongside of me was my mother, crying like a depressed baby. I could not cry, although it was sad that I would no longer live with my mother. I would miss her terribly, along with my family and fiends down here in West Newbury. But, there was nothing I could do about that. My grandmother reassured me everything would go just fine. She told me my father was a great man, even though he did make a big mistake.

"Mom, please stop crying," I yawned, placing the bottle in between my legs, "It's making me feel bad."

She shook her head, taking another tissue from the large box on her lap, "It's just..."

"Sad? I know Mom," I always had to be the strong one, "But, we'll see each other on occasions. It's not like I'm never going to see you again. And, I'll call you everyday if you'd like...send letters, e-mails.."

"It's not that Hayden," she cried, "I don't have my daughter with me twenty-four seven. I can't come home and be with you. It's going to be so quiet in the house without you."

I understood where she was coming from. After all, my mother and I were always the party animals. Well, when we would have our own little parties at home. My mother and I are very close. She's like my best friend, I can tell her everything. Yeah, she usually yells at me, and grounds me, but I can never stay upset with her. She's always been by my side. When I was sick, she'd be there. When I broke my arm, she was there. Our mother/daughter relationship was amazing.

"Please don't make me go," I suddenly said, "I can't live with him. He doesn't even know me."

"Then give him the opportunity to get to know you. Honey, I know this is going to be hard for you."

"More than hard mom, I don't like him."

"You don't know him."

"Because he left us when I was three. What kind of father is that?"

I still held that grudge.

My mother shut her eyes for a brief second, and squeezed the top of her nose with her two fingers.

"He really wants to make it up to you," she opened her eyes again, "Give him a chance."

As I was about to come out with another opposing comment, the echo of the Flight Women went through the mid-full terminal.

"Flight 234 to Tampa Florida, please board," The flight attendant stated.

Great, I have to go.

My mother took my bags, as I got up from the chair. She gave me them, and I slung the two bags on my shoulder, and held the bottle and magazine all in one hand. She pulled me into a hug, and I could hear her begin to cry again.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said, "Please call me when you arrive."

"Will do," I let go of her embrace, "I love you mom."

She gave me another hug, and kissed the top of my head, "I love you too. Please behave, and have a great time. Don't forget to be respectful.."

Does she think I'm going to curse him out or something? That could be a possibility if I loose my patience with him. Eh, I highly doubt I would curse him out. I'd be too scared. My mother always told me ladies with dirty mouths aren't classy. I try my best not to curse constantly. Sometimes, it just slips out, am I right?

"I know mom. Even though, he shouldn't deserve _my_ respect."

She rolled her eyes, taking out another tissue, "He's your father Hayden. If he tells me your being disrespectful, I will get on a plane, and ...."

"Okay, I promise I won't," I cut her sentence off with a huge smile, "Please take care of yourself."

"You know I will," her straight-face turned into her bright smile, that I sure will miss, "He's really excited to see you."

I wish I could say the same thing. But I can't. I don't want to meet my 'father'. He has never called to see how I was. Nor has he ever wished me a Happy Birthday, with at least a card too. A father actually cares about their child. I bet he could care less about me, that's how it's been since I was three.

"Last call for Flight 234!"

This is awesome, I'm ready to go.

My mother frowned slightly, and gave me one more hug. I knew she would be fine, she was the optimistic kind. I swallowed, I could feel a large lump in my throat. I couldn't cry, and I could feel the tears wanting to splurge out.

"I'll see you when I can," she told me, "I love you Hayden."

"Love you too," I said, and then I turned on my heel, entering through the gate. There, she disappeared from my sight. Now, there was no turning back. Boarding the plane, one of the Flight Attendant's gave me some ear phones. It's not like I was going to use them. I had my I-Pod with me. This was going to be a long, five-hour flight. All alone, no one to speak with. I entered my seat, and sighed.

My purse sat on my lap, and I rummaged through it. Finally, after finding my I-Pod, I placed the ear buds in and put it into 'shuffle mode'. Next to me sat a tall, lean woman. Her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She looked like about fifty, by dressed like she was a kindergarten teacher. She smiled, waving at me as if she knew me. I just smiled, and turned my head to face the window.

I leaned my head back, and I felt the vibration of the plane taking off. The woman next to me started puking, and I could hear her mumble 'kiddie' words. This was not going to be a pleasant ride. Groaning inwardly, I shut my eyes and allowed the beat of the rock music travel through my ears. However, the mixture of the woman annoyed me. I took one ear-phone off, and opened one eye.

"Hello darling," she started, "I'm Ms. Dolan."

I gave her a look, "Um, nice to meet you. I'm Hayden."

She smiled, "That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"Why are you on this plane all by your lonesome? Where are your parents?"

Ugh.

"My mother, I left behind. And, I'm going to meet my dad at the airport."

She simply nodded, "That's great!"

"Sure," I mumbled, "Excuse me, I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh sorry," she giggled like a rat, "Go ahead."

And so, ignoring her once last time, I turned the music all the way up, and drifted into a deep slumber.

---  
_Five hours later__._

Ms. Dolan woke me up as if the plane caught on-fire. She apologized for her overreaction, but she said it was the only way I would wake up. I just ignored her, and tried my best to get away from her as fast as possible. She followed me out of the plane, and then she spotted her brother. They were twins. Two of them, it was scary. Before she could introduce me, I ran to the other side.

Now, where the heck is he? My mother said he was good-looking, tall, and built. This was going to be quite difficult. My eyes roamed through the airport. I didn't see anyone who fit that description. Why can't he hold a sign or something with my name on it? I mean, the majority of people do that when a family or friend comes to visit. Running a hand through my dark brown hair, I took in a deep breath. I hate this.

As I continued to search for my 'father', my eyes spotted a teenager. He wasn't too short, nor too tall and his light brown hair fell into an angle. He looked to be physically fit, and he was really cute. He took a glance to my direction, which caused me to look away. How embarrassing is it when a guy catches you staring? Very.

"Hey," I felt a tap on my shoulder. Oh no.

Slowly, I turned around and was met with a pair of light green eyes, "Hey."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and didn't say a word. He just kept his daze on me.

"Did you need anything?" I asked, breaking his trance.

"Oh! Uh," he bit his bottom lip, and stuck his hand out in front of me, "I'm Tyler."

"Er, I'm Hayden," I smiled, gladly accepting his hand. Suddenly, I felt him tug me across the airport. What the hell!?

"What are you doing?!" I practically screamed, as he simply chuckled. Then, he stopped in front of two built men. Tyler looked similar to one of them, and the other had blue eyes and brown hair.

"I found her!" Tyler held my hand, pointing it out to the two men.

The one man stared at me with awe, it looked like he was about to cry. Then, the certain dimples sticking out of his cheeks, helped me easily recognize who it was. And that was when I wanted to run. Too bad Tyler held my hand...wait, why hasn't he let go?

"He-hello?"

My 'father' smiled, and was lost in words. Great, he's just going to stare at me.

"He's just..very shocked," the other tall man stated, "Well, I'm Randy Orton. I see you've met my son, Tyler."

Tyler smirked, and stared down at our hands.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, taking my hand away from his, and shook Randy's, "I'm Hayden Moore."

"Cena." I heard his voice after so long, "She's Hayden Moore Cena."

----  
_OKAY.  
This is chapter 2, again. I did slight changes.  
So, this chapter has been, re-edited._


	3. Uncomfortable

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 3: Uncomfortable  
****----**

My 'father' grabbed my bags, and the four of us left the airport. The smile on his face wouldn't leave at all. It was kind of getting on my nerves. On the other hand, I had no smile on my face. I thought of my mother and how she said my dad was 'good-looking'. Which, I don't know if I should judge that standard. I peered out the window, as the car moved past stores, and all different places. The road seemed to be busy, which meant traffic. John and Randy sat in the front. Meanwhile, Tyler and I were in the back. The car was in silence for the most part. I was not going to start a conversation in the car, it would be weird. Tyler looked over at me, I could see him from the corner of my eye, he just didn't stop staring at me. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable having a boy I barely knew stare at me.

"So, you're thirteen right?" Tyler broke the silence in the car, directing the question towards me.

I glanced over at him and nodded.

"So that means your in seventh grade?" he continued.

Is he serious?

"No," I simply replied, "Eighth grade."

"Sweet, me too," he told me with a smile, "That means, we're going to study together."

"Really?" I was clueless about this, he's going to the same Middle School as well?

"Aren't you going on the road with us?" he questioned, "Is she John?

I rose an eyebrow, unsure of the situation. My mother did mention my 'father' had a job which consisted on being on the road. I don't think I will be with him on the road. Right? He'll leave me at his house with a nanny. Yeah, that's probably his plan.

"Shut up Tyler." His father hushed Tyler, who mimicked his dad's face.

"Why don't you talk much?" Tyler continued his little questionnaire with me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, and tried to look away. Somehow, this boy always grabbed my attention.

"I know you're probably shy to talk to someone so adorable as me," he joked, cracking a smirk.

"Right..." I mumbled with a small chuckle. He's a bit conceited, in a comical way.

The car stopped in front of the most biggest house I have ever seen, okay I scratch that, it's a mansion. My jaw dropped to my feet, while I stepped out of the car with my things. Tyler snatched one of the bags out of my hands, and lifted it up.

"I'll help you with that," he suggested, "We wouldn't want your nails to break would we?"

I shot a glare at him, only to receive his devious grin. I didn't bother taking the bag back, I knew he would win. Plus, I really wasn't in the mood to start anything. We entered the large Tampa home, John looked over at me and smiled.

"Come on, let me show you where your room is." he gestured pointing up the stairs. My topaz eyes traveled throughout the house, checking out the other different rooms this mansion contained. My room was all the way at the end of the hallway. Yep, so he won't have to see me. The other two followed our tracks, he opened the door, to reveal the most biggest room I have seen. Trust me, this was probably the size of the apartment I used to live at. _Mom, if only she could see this room. I miss you. _

"Welcome to your room," he presented as we entered it. I dropped my bag on the king sized bed, and Tyler did the same.

"Damn, your lucky. This is the biggest bedroom of all the bedrooms your dad has here, Randy told me. "Well..."

"Randy..." My 'father' slapped his best friend upside the head, "Shut up."

"Ow! No need for violence outside the ring," Randy said. I wanted to laugh at the comment. Wait, ring? Clue perhaps?

"We better get going, I'll see you tomorrow night." he told John.

"Alright, see you later Ortons." My 'father' said, pounding his friend's fist.

"Nice to meet you Lil' Cena." he nicknamed me. Nicknames... the joy of those.

"You too." I sweetly replied with a small, barely could see smile.

"See you later Hayden," Tyler winked waving goodbye. Winks.. he likes to give me those for some reason.

Soon, I was alone in the room, with the man who was supposed to be called 'Dad'. He didn't speak a word, and neither did I. We just stood there, he was staring at me. I was just looking around.

The door bell rang, and he quickly went to answer it. The immediate smell of pepperoni and sausage pizza scented around.

"Hayden," John called out. " Pizza's here."

I made my way down the stairs, and entered the kitchen. Mighty big... I sat on the stool, and twirled my hair. He handed me a slice of pizza, on a paper plate. I was starving, and finally some food. Hey, at least he didn't forget to feed his daughter. He sat across from me, biting into his slice. He swallowed the chomp of pizza he took, and opened his mouth to speak;

"I can't believe your here."

"Me either..." I murmured in a serious tone.

"I haven't seen you in so long."

"You're telling me." I continued to short and fresh answers. It's not like he would notice anyway.

"Okay. Tell me about yourself, I don't know much about you." he continued his failing conversation.

"I'm thirteen, somewhat smart, er, used to have a pet guinea pig, nothing special. " I explained with no emotion.

"That's interesting, have you ever watched WWE?"

"Nope, I've heard about it, but not in any interest of it."

He rubbed his chin, then scratched his head.

"Well, I'm going to tell you things about myself, He cleared his throat, "I'm thirty-years-old. You probably knew that though. I'm a professional wrestler, and am currently the WWE Champion. I have four brothers, so you'll soon meet your uncles. My best friend is Rands, and I have no girlfriend."

I nodded my head pretty interested at the small bio about himself.

"That's good to hear." I answered.

"Yes, since I'm a professional wrestler, I am constantly and always on the road," He paused, "Let me get to the point."

"Please do." I interrupted.

"You're going to be on the road with me all the time. I don't want to get a babysitter for you. I'd rather you be with me. I asked my boss, and he's fine with it. Plus, you'll be with Tyler. Which he mentioned before, both of you will be working on an online program, specilized for home schooled kids. So the room you're in, you'll keep the things you really don't need, like posters... But, you will have to bring clothes, and all the major neccessities, " he rambled before biting his bottom lip.

Holy crap, I'm going to be on the road 24/ 7? With people I don't even know yet? Great, that makes me feel great. My mother agreed to this? How could she? This was way to much to take in. It sounded like fun, but scary at the same time. There was nothing I could do about this. Only put on a small grin, and finish off my pizza. I didn't speak, after he finished off his sentence. I yawned, feeling tired after the long day I have had.

"Will you excuse me," I told him, getting up from the seat, "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Go right ahead, Goodnight Babygirl," he replied. Baby girl... no one has ever called me that, only he did when I was young. It was kind of a first, and it felt nice. But, still he's not a good 'dad', because he called me Babygirl. After all, he did ignore me for ten years.

"Sweet Dreams, _John,_" I sharply commented rushing back up the stairs.

As I entered my bedroom, and closing the door, I noticed there was my own bathroom in here. That's so cool, to have your own bathroom I changed into my pajamas, and jumped into the bed. My eyes wanted to close immediately, and they did. Not because of how tired I was, but because the bed was very comfy. I'm sure I will miss it when I go on the road with _John_.

_---  
This chapter has been re-edited._


	4. Mondays

**Welcome To My Truth  
****Chapter 4: Mondays  
---**

Hands trembled up and down my spine, as if it were a massager. It felt pretty cool, but then it just began to get annoying. I groaned, and tried to shake it off. The stupid hands wouldn't budge. My eyes fluttered open, and with my hands, I rubbed them.

"Good Morning..." a voice started my day. It was Tyler's. Why the hell is he in here?

I slid up, and my head hit the board of the bed, "OUCH!". I touched my head, and flinched.

In the background, Tyler was laughing at me. How nice of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as the pain disappeared.

He sat on the bed, and looked at me. How embarrassing, I had a stupid school hoodie on, and my hair was up on a messy bun. He probably thought I was a messy person or something. Well if he does, he's wrong. I'm one of the most cleanest and neatest girls you could me. I cannot stand a messy room, and I always need to look good. I'm weird like that. John, Tyler, and some other people will soon find that out.

"I am here to wake you up," he replied, "Its already one in the afternoon."

My eyes widened, and I grabbed my cellphone to check if the time was accurate. Okay, he was right, it was already one fifteen. How come, they had me sleep so late!

"Why didn't John come and wake me up?" I questioned, getting up from the bed.

"He said he didn't want to bother you, and since you had a long plane ride, to let you sleep." he explained.

That's a fair enough explanation, I suppose.

"Oh alright, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready." I said. "So get out please."

He nodded, and out of nowhere, he pulled the bun out of my hair, releasing the medium length hair.

"I like it down.." he commented before he closed the door behind me. I felt my cheeks flush to the colour rose. He did not just do that?

He left my mind, as I took a nice shower, and began to get ready. I slipped on my under garments, and picked out some clothes. After about taking ten minutes in picking clothes, I decided to wear some light denim jeans, a white tank top, and over it a bright blue zip up sweatshirt. To match the tank, I grabbed some white flats. After getting dressed, I scrunched my hair, and clipped my bangs up into a the small fashionable bump. No makeup for me, except concealer. At this age, my mother told me, wearing makeup wasn't good. Plus, I wasn't allowed to put any on. Only lip gloss, and concealer. After brushing my teeth, and spraying some perfume, I skipped down the stairs.

As I entered the rather huge living room, Randy, Tyler, and John were sitting watching the television. I sighed, as they all turned to me. I waved, and formed a smile.

"Good morning, no, Good Afternoon." My voice echoed through the room. Now, that was very weird.

"How did you sleep baby girl?" John questioned, with a sip of his soda.

I shrugged my shoulders, and simply answered the question with a 'Fine'.

He nodded, and a smile appeared on his face. "Good, why don't you sit with us? Or you can get breakfast, It's in the kitchen."

No thanks, I'm never hungry when I wake up.

"Sure." I agreed, and sat in between, John and Tyler. "What are you watching?"

"The soccer game. USA vs. Brazil." Tyler said looking straight at me.

"Brazil better be winning." I retorted folding my legs. So far it was, Brazil: three, USA: one.

The three men, glanced at me at the same time, and frowned. "You like Brazil?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yes they are amazing."

Orton's son nodded, and turned his attention back to the television. By this time, the game continued and US, had the ball.

"A bad cross." I mumbled, at the poor choice the soccer player made.

"So do you play soccer?" Randy asked me during commercial.

"Yes-well, now I used to play." I emphasized the used to. I was on a travel team, and it was great.

Once my mother decided to put me with my dad, it was painfully over.

"For fun, or competition?" he continued

"Competition, we were in first place." I smiled with a nod.

"Really? What position did you play?"

" Forward."

"So you must have been good then."

"Yup, one of the best." I said and shook my head. I'm not conceited, just self confident.

"Cool, maybe we can verse one day," interrupted his son. "I would definitely beat you."

Tyler had no idea of what kind of a soccer player I was. I'm a beast, thank you very much.

"I'd like to see you try," I simply answered, before glancing back at the television. Brazil scored a perfect header.

That perfectly proved, Brazil is absolutely amazing.

**

* * *

**

RAW.  
John POV.

I entered the arena, with Hayden next to me. She was always quiet, never speaking more than three sentences. I guess she needs to get used to the new lifestyle she was going to begin living. Tyler is going to be with her, and soon she will befriend the divas. Well, some of them, I guess. Every time I look down at her, I see the past. How awful I keep feeling when I remember. I left them both, in a small apartment, with little money. Hayden growing up without a father must have been hard. I know it would be for me personally, I really did miss her. But, there was nothing I could do, there was never a time I could see her. Her mother didn't like me, and she tried all her power to not let me see our daughter.

I held all of our bags with both of my powerful arms, as I found my lockeroom. Eyes were glued on the both of us, everyone was probably wondering who the teenage girl next to me was . They were soon going to found out. I set everything down, and collapsed on the couch right next to her. She had a straight face on, and her eyes looked bored and full of emotions. The same eyes I had, the sparkling big blue ones. She had that look, of 'I don't want to be here' . There is this good feeling inside me that, she is going to enjoy herself sooner or later. Hayden was stubborn, just like her mother. She's a hard nut to crack.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, no eye contact from her.

She just shook her head, "Not really."

Her arms crossed against her chest, and legs folded.

"Alright." I mumbled, and glanced at my watch, it was eight-forty already. Time does go by fast, now where would I leave her?

"I have to go see the boss, and stuff to get ready for my match tonight. If you want, you can walk around the arena." I offered standing up from the couch. This time she looked at me, . I don't know whether they were shooting daggers, or just a normal stare.

"Okay.." she mumbled, "Like i know my way around."

How can I forget about Tyler?

"If you would like, Tyler can show you around. He's a Pro of arenas." I tried to make that humorous. Guess it didn't work.

"Sure." Hayden told me and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Alright, come with me, and I'll show you to Randy's Lockeroom. I have to meet him there anyways." I figured with a smile.

She stood up, and followed me out of the lockeroom. Both of us walked next to each other, down the corridor and there we ran into a certain diva.

"John! What's up?" asked the familiar brunette.

" Nothing much how about you Candice?" I asked her as we stopped in the middle of the hall.

"About to get ready for my match against Beth." she replied, and faced her eyes to the girl next to me. "And this is? biggest teenage fan?"

"No." Hayden said loud tone. "I'm his long lost daughter."

Her eyes widened, and I can tell her jaw wanted to drop to her feet. She looked at me, then back down at Hayden.

"Oh, well... nice to meet you. I'm Candice Michelle," she formally introduced herself to my daughter. "And you are?"

"I'm Hayden Moore." she answered, why does she always keep out the Cena part. "Cena."

Okay, never mind, she remembered.

"I wonder how I didn't notice it before, you look just like your father." Candice smiled. " You are beautiful."

"So John's is beautiful?" she joked cracking a grin.

The Former Women's Champion chuckled and shook her head. "You're funny."

We better get going, I'll see you later Candice." I finished, as we began walking toward the opposite hall.

"Nice to meet you Hayden." she called out, as we left.

"You too Candice." Hayden responded back.

As we walked in silence, Randy's room came upon us pretty fast. The both of us entered the room, which revealed Randy taping his wrists, and Tyler sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey guys," I greeted patting the Legend Killer on the back. Tyler looked up at Hayden, and licked his lip. He got up from the couch, and made his way over to her.

"What's up Hayden?" he asked. She turned to him, and rolled her eyes.

"Absoloutly nothing." she murmured in her normal tone.

"Tyler, I have a favor to ask you," I entered their minimal conversation.

"Shoot."

"Since, Randy and I have matches, can you show Hayden around, introduce her to some superstars and divas."

Tyler nodded and stuck his thumb up. "No problem."

"Thanks Tyler, I appreciate it." I winked, Randy finally finished taping his wrists.

"Lets go." the Legend Killer said slapping my back.

"Okay, I heard you. Hayden,...have fun. Ty, don't act like an idiot." I warned him before I left the lockeroom.

**

* * *

****Hayden's POV.**

As John and Randy left, I was alone with the flirt machine. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" f people ask your my girlfriend, okay? " he suggested with a smirk.

"No thanks, I have better things to do."

He is such a flirt. I shrugged his arm off, and left the lockeroom. He trailed behind, and ran right in front of me.

"Now I'm going to take you through a tour," he offered extending his arms out, showing off the sections

This couldn't be half bad, probably interesting perhaps. We went through half the arena, he showed me the interview space, the lockerooms, the catering room, and gorilla position. It was pretty interesting I might say. Tyler, I have to admit is one funny kid, this was probably the greatest times I have had so far.

"Wow, you are so weird." I laughed slapping him upside the head.

"Thank you, that's why everyone loves me." he said as we reached to the other side of the lockerooms.

There all these sweaty guys and girls were hanging out at. Some had some hot bodies, and some had yucky bodies! The girls looked pretty nice, but some stared at me as if I were dirt. One guy and girl stopped us again, this time it was like Punk rock type of couple. If they were a couple...

"Hey Tyler, whose your girlfriend?" the guy asked pounding his fist.

"This is Hayden Moore Cena, John's daughter." Tyler introduced me.

The same expressions made by everyone, eyes big, jaws down.

"Hey Hayden. I'm Jeff Hardy, and this is Ashley Massaro." they told me, and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I answered sweetly.

"You look just like John, but much prettier." Ashley chuckled.

"Yeah isn't she?" Tyler said, I rose an eyebrow, did he just say that?

" Watch out kid, he's the Champ's daughter." Jeff nudged the teen in the stomach lightly.

"I know." he chuckled slightly, taking a glance at me.

The four of us talked a little, and then Tyler and I went back to Randy's lockeroom. We sat on the couch, and he flickered the television on.

There was John, right on the television, fighting a guy. Randy on his side, outside of the ropes. Damn... John looked like he was in pain. How could people enjoy watching four sweaty guys beat the crap out of each other. I guess this is a blood thirsty kind of sport. Oh gosh, one of them are busted open, okay not John. Thank god, I can't handle blood, it sickens me. I tried to turn my attention to something else but it wouldn't work. Two men's voice kept agitating my thoughts, talking about "Oh my god, Cena has him in the FU! Orton is getting ready for the RKO!"

"Come on Pops," cheered Tyler standing up. He was definiatly proud of his father, unlike me. What was there to be proud of? Nothing, at least that's my opinion. As the match finished, it ended up Randy and John's hands being raised in the air, John with his diamond belt, and Randy with no belt. The television powered off, and it Tyler began to speak with me.

"So Hayden, why do you always call your dad John?" he asked me curiously.

Okay, here comes that question. the question, I thought someone would ask me, maybe far from now. Guess not, I should have known. Tyler is the kind of kid who wonders a lot.

"Do you really want to know?" I reassured.

"Yes, I think its weird you don't call him dad after all, he decided to bring you here to live with him." he told me.

Oh god...

"Fine, I'll tell you why I don't call him Dad..." I began. " Don't say anything. Promise?"

"Promise."

A huge explanation, I hope he doesn't get bored. Maybe I shouldn't say anything.

"My dad is the biggest asshole." I simply stated.

Not a big explanation right?

" Excuse me?" a voice came through the room.

It was John.

_---  
This Chapter was re-edited_.


	5. Whatever Dad

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 5: Whatever 'Dad'  
**---

Oh No. He heard what I just confessed, _my_ words, the words. My heart couldn't be beating any faster. Tyler's face was indescribable. My face turned a bright red, and I could feel nervousness run through my body. Oh gosh, the faces on all three men looked shocked.

"Tyler let's go get some food." suggested Randy, reaching for his son's arm.

Please, don't go! I'll be alone in this room, with the man who has the face of an angry boxer.

Tyler shook his head and answered. " But I'm not hung-"

"Just go!" He dragged him by the arm and yanked him out of the room.

They shut the door, and now it was just John and I. I sighed deeply and tried not to make any eye contact.

Have you heard of the statement 'If looks could kill you'd be dead' ? I'm really not in the mood to get one of those looks.

"What is going on?" he asked me, placing his hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about?" Lets play clueless, I'm good.

"You have no right to call me an asshole."

Oh please...yes I do.

"It's called Freedom of Speech."

"I haven't been treating you badly, or have ignored you. So I don't know how you can call me that."

He walked over to his bag, and grabbed his water bottle. He took uncapped it, and took a long sip, before capping it.

"Sure you haven't," I said in a nasty tone.

He turned to me, and was right in front of me. I could feel him looking down at me like a hawk.

"Where is this coming from? I've been with you the whole time, you're acting very ungrateful," he replied, "I'm trying my best in being a good father, see I've brought you here to live with me. You should be happy, you're with me."

The last straw was thrown. I could feel the anger rush through my blood, I have a short temper.

"Yeah, I should be happy that I'm with a father, I haven't seen in uh..ten years because he is so selfish, and arrogant. You left my mom and I, all alone. You didn't even call to see how we were. You just forgot about us, as if we never existed."

"That's not true." he interrupted.

I'm on a roll here.

"Yes it is, and you know it. You just thought I would forget didn't you? That I would just not even bother to remember what you did to my mom and I. You picked yourself over us, and decided to disappear from our lives." my voice became a tad bit louder.

All these memories, were flooding wasn't good for me. The pain was coming back, and so were the tears I spilt through the years without my father. I hated crying, especially for this reason itself.

"I never forgot about you." He tried to explain.

"Really?" I almost laughed. " Then where were you on my birthday? How about a call each week or at least a month? A visit perhaps to see how your daughter was blossoming through the years. You didn't bother at all!" Some tears leaked from my eyes, I wiped them off quickly.

He rubbed his face and swore under his breath.

"It's your mother's fault."

What the hell? Now he wants to blame his mistakes on my mom!

"Don't you dare put the fault on my mother. You are the one who made the poor decisions to erase your daughter from your life. She was the only parent who was loyal, and cared for me. She was there when I was sick, who gave me everything I needed. You were back who knows where. Probably getting another woman pregnant, and then leaving her."

"You are wrong Hayden, you don't know the whole story."

Whole story, probably the lies he was making up in his brainless mind.

"There is no whole story. The story is you failed to be a father."

"No I didn't."

"Then, why didn't you keep your promise? You said you would come back to get me. And you didn't" I just burst out crying.

He tried pulling me in for a comfort hug, however I just pulled away, and left the locker-room. To no surprise, Randy and Tyler were listening to the whole argument.

"Eavesdroppers!" I barely yelled, walking away from sight.

I ran into the catering room, and sat at a table all by myself. I put my head down, and continued crying. Everything I wanted to keep inside, finally burst out in front of me.

I guess it was time to tell my father the truth, and how I felt. Since it has only been two days with him, I just couldn't handle it. He's probably going to send me back with my mom. I really hope he does, and for him just to forget about me, like he did for ten years. I yawned and could feel my wet eyes close by the minute.

-----

I felt two strong arms place me on a comfortable bed. Where am I? Oh my god, what if I'm being raped?!

I burst my eyes open and screamed at the dark figure. He fell back and let out his own small yell.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I shouted slapping them off.

"Calm down," he went over my voice, turning the light on.

It was John again.

I let out a sigh of relief and nodded, he stared at me, and I could see his eyes were sad. Tears... wanted to come again. This time I held them in with composure.

"Sorry for slapping you." I told him as I sat up on the bed.

"It's alright, you were frightened." he responded with a weak grin.

"Is Randy here?" I asked him curiously

"No, he just left."

I nodded and stared up at the blue ceiling. They are not fascinating, I can tell you that.

"Having fun staring at the ceiling?" he smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

Trying to make conversation are we?

"I guess so." I murmured.

"Did you know its a turquoise blue?"

How pathetic can he get?

"Okay, lets cut to the chase here, I really don't want to talk right now. I'm tired, and still pissed off. I'll see you in the morning tomorrow if I don't feel like running away."

I could see I brought down his happiness mood, and clearly I really didn't care.

"Fine. Goodnight Hayden." he finished, as he shut the light off, and left the room.

I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on. I was still upset but confused. Everything was just weird at the moment. It seemed as if he wasn't mad at what I said, and that kind of bothered me. I don't know the reason, but it did. I'm not even tired, after all I fell asleep in the catering room, with probably all these adults staring at me. I just continued to stare at the darkness, hoping that something right would happen.

---  
_This Chapter Has Been Re-Edited.  
_


	6. A Phonecall To Gianna

****

Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 6 - A Phonecall to Gianna  
---

_John POV._

After what happened two days ago, Hayden and I can't have a normal conversation. She hasn't gotten used to everything yet, and after the blow up she had, who knows what will happen. She hurt my feelings two days ago, and normally, hurting my feelings is hard to do. The things that came out of her mouth, were so unbelievable to me. Hayden didn't let me say anything, she just continued her tantrum. I don't blame her, I definitely did feel bad. There is one thing I can say though, it wasn't my fault.

I sat alone, with my cellphone sitting right on the table, in front of me. I keep hesitating the decision I want to make. To call or not to call? That is the question. I should take advantage of the time I am alone shouldn't I? While Hayden is at the soccer fields with Tyler and Randy, I should clear things up. How come when I'm about to do it, I click the end button? Come on Cena, just get it over with.

I grabbed the cellphone, and dialed the number for the fifth time. R_ing, Ring, Ring, Ring...._

_"Hello?" she answered._

Her voice, it seemed cold and alone. I hope she was coping fine. I coughed and spoke;

"Gianna, it's John."

_"How's my baby?"_

"I'm fine, thank you." I teased, a slight smile on my face.

_"Hayden, dumb ass." she harshly said._

"Not very good actually."

"What do you mean? What are you doing to her?!"

"Calm down, she just isn't to fond of me."

_"I know, she has to get used to it."_

"What did you tell her Gia?"

_"Excuse me?"_

"Hayden and I had an argument two days ago."

_"And? what does it have to do with me?"_

" he told me I was a bad father, who didn't visit her, and didn't call for her birthday."

_"John, what the hell does that have to do with me?"_

"You lied to her. Where are the cards Gia?"

_"What cards?"_

"You know what cards, don't play stupid."

_"I was protecting her."_

"Yeah, and screwing me over."

_"You know what, I don't want to speak about this."_

"Well I do, my daughter hates me, because of you."

_"Its not my fault, you did this to yourself."_

"Gianna, you were the one who went crazy, not me. I tried to compromise."

_"Whatever John, bye."_

"Don't you hang up on m-, hello?"

Damn it, she hung up on me. I can't believe she would do this. I slammed my hand on the table, anger rushed through me. I stood up from the table, and decided to take a refreshing walk to the soccer field.

* * *

_Hayden POV.  
_

"Randy pass!" I called out waving my hand in the air. I breathed heavy and soon had the ball to my feet. I juggled toward the goal, with Tyler trying to take it away. I did a scissors move, and got away. As I kicked the ball hard into the goal, I felt a sudden push to the ground. I fell and felt a flinching pain in my lower leg. Ouch! God, I have been getting hurt a lot lately.

"I am so sorry," apologized Tyler, sticking out his hand. I accepted, and was helped up. A throbbing pain was sent to my leg, weakening it.

"Oh crap," I complained, limping toward the bleachers.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. Both Ortons sat next to me, and Randy handed me an icy water bottle. I took a long sip, and put the bottle down.

"You are fantastic." the legend Killer complimented.

Shrugging my shoulders, I saw someone walking toward us. Tyler lifted my leg up, and rested it on his lap.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Checking your leg out. Who knows you could have broken it or something." he figured.

Randy smiled at his son, before going up to the man who was coming near us. It was John, of course.

I could feel myself becoming more loose with the Ortons. They are really nice, especially Tyler.

"Thank you." I thanked him with a warm smile.

"My pleasure Hayden." he told me, as he rubbed my leg slightly.

"I beat you!" I bragged, receiving a playful glare.

"No you didn't we tied remember!" he said, which was right. We were three to three.

"Shut up. I'm still better." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Can I lick your tongue?" he offered, in a fliratious matter. Eww, he just ruined the moment.

"You're so disgusting."

"It was worth a try." Tyler smirked.

"Sure it was."

We sat back and continued to talk about normal things, teenagers speak about.

The only thing in the back of my mind was if John was still hurting about what I said days ago. He tries to speak with me normally, but it doesn't work. We are in two uncomfortable positions, and it sucks. I talk to Randy more than John. In addition, I miss my mom, I could talk to her about everything, and I mean everything. She was like my best friend, mother style.

"Ty, Hayden, we are heading down back to the hotel." called out Randy.

The two of us got up from the bleachers. My leg was hurt, and its pretty hard to walk on.

"Let me help you." Tyler suggested, he wrapped my arm over his shoulder, and he helped walk toward the two men.

John looked over at my leg, and back at me. Randy smiled at his son, once again. I guess he is proud his son acts nice to girls. However, from what I heard, Randy is a player for the most part. What if Tyler is the same way, or is going to become the same way. That is pretty fascinating isn't it? Both men look alike, have that signature smirk, and are somehow cocky.

We entered the car and made our way back to the hotel. I put in my earphones and doze off to a different world.

_---  
This Chapter has been re-edited.  
_


	7. Training Time

**welcome to my truth**

**chapter 7 : training **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

My body cringed with disgust. Goosebumps were sent down my arms, how could they eat that? No, drink something like that. I mean I eat eggs, but scrambled or overeasy! Never the way these guys do. Three of them were gulping down cups of it. I wanted to shut my eyes, but it drew my attention. Tyler sat there, with a cup in his hands, hesitating whether or not to take a sip of it. None of them had their shirts on, except for Tyler. However all four were very sweaty.

" Ok, John, let me try the RKO again." Tyler started as he climbed into the ring all pumped up.

" Ty, your too small!" Jeff retorted with a grin. 

" Shut up Hardy, No I'm not." he shot at him, with a smile forming on his face.

haha, Tyler is so funny when he tries to act tough. I love it! My dad sat on the top turnbuckle, laughing at two guys in the middle of the ring. He looked over at me and gestured for me to go over to him. Okay.. John and I have began to talk some more. I can tell you its getting there.

" So, are you having a boring time?" he asked.

Okay, what kind of question is that John? 

" Yes, all I'm doing is sitting here, watching bulky,sweaty men stuff raw egg yold down their throats." I replied, as I stood on the ring.

" Its very nutriocinal!" he chuckled, I joined in, and shook my head.

" And? Its raw yolk, eww." I said in a joking tone. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

I guess, John was nice, but I still needed to get used to him. I wasn't going to unravel myself completely.

" You want to learn a move?" interuppted Randy, once he came over to us. John shook his head in disapproval.

I thought it would be really neat to learn a wrestling move. Get a feel for what they do in this ring. Hey, I want to see how it works.

" Sure, that would be cool." I agreed.

" No way, she can get hurt if it's performed wrong." John said in a serious voice.

Come on dude, don't ruin the fun!

" Don't worry, I'm going to teach her an easy move." informed Randy.

" Fine, but if she gets hurt, I'm going to kick your ass!" warned Cena.

We both nodded and walked over to the middle of the ring. I took off my hoodie, revealing my purple tank top. John payed no attention to us, since he was speaking with the extreme Hardy. Tyler was next to me, listening to his father's instructions.

" You first have to use both of your feet in order to lift off the mat. Your legs will come off, and need to be directed to the oppenant's chest, knocking him to the floor. The key is the power you have in your legs. Its kind of difficult to do, since you need to lift off the mat. But, I think you two can handle it." explained the " cocky" superstar.

It sounded like an easy move, and it didn't look as hard as it sounds.All you really have to do is jump, and use thoe force of your legs right?

Tyler lifted himself to the air with a large leap, and kicked hisfather right in the chest, causing Randy to back up just a small bit.Wow, that was good. I bet I can do it better though.

I sighed, and stretched my legs and arms out. The " Legend Killer" stood up straight and waited for me. I licked my bottom lip, and breathed one more time. Here it goes. I jumped up, and directed both of my legs towardhis chest. BOOM! my whole body fell onto the mat hardly. Ouch!I didn't see that coming. All the guys circled around me concerned. I sat up, the pain to my left leg came back. This time to my knee, damn it hurts a lot. I held back the tears that verged to come out. John kneeled in front of me, and noticed the leg I was holding.

" Hayden where does it hurt? " he questioned.

I held onto the leg tighly, maybe it would relieve the pain? Wait, that's something stupid to do. '

" Hayden.!" John repeated my name in a worried tone.

" My knee alright!" I responded.

" Lay your leg straight..." he told me. " Please."

I did as I was told, however it hurt like a mother! I brought my leg back up to how I had them before.

" Please Baby girl, just lay your knee out. It might just got out of place." he told me again, this time, this doctor guy was here. That was fast...

I flinched in pain, and laid my leg out.

" You have a sprained knee.." the doctor told us. Why!! I have never hurt my leg before, gurr. Only a sprained ankle, and that lasted like a week.

" It will heal pretty fast depending on the way you handle it." he continued. " Crunches would be best, and here.."

He wrapped this band around my left knee, which tightened. I felt as if it were cutting circulation off my leg. Tough... I guess.

" Thank you Doctor." I thanked with a bright smile.

" What gave you the idea you can do a wrestling move, without being a proffesional?" asked the doctor

" This guy!" I pointed to Randy, who's jaw dropped at the snitching.

" No suprise, last year his son broke his arm, trying the elbow drop off the turnbuckles." he said glaring at Randy.

" For the last time I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't mean for him to do that! He's an idiot!" he apologized

Tyler glanced at his dad and slapped his arm. " I'm not an idiot dad!"

This is the typical Ortons fighting again, John, Jeff, and I sitting here watching. This time, I'm not sitting, I'm standing in these crunches they brought out for me.

I hate being hurt, it sucks.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Backstage:**

I made my way through the halls, just thinking of all the events that have been occuring the past weeks and such.Its been fun so far, and not so fun. hint, my knee. Even though I got hurt, trying out that move was fun. I have the sudden urge to try it again, and succeed. to tell you the truth, it was harder than I expected. I guess Tyler landed it because his father probably trains him. You know what Orton's son told me? He said he was going to be a WWE wrestler, the fourth generation Orton. That's so cool. He rubs it in John's face all the time, saying you will never have a third generation. That's interesting right?

" Hayden! What happened?" a woman's voice shrieked in concern. It my fave girl, punkie.

" I tried a dropkick, and it didn't go so well."

She shook her head and figured. " Randy right?"

" Exactly!" I said in agreement.

" You know last year, his son broke his arm because of him!" she shook her head explaining the story I heard earlier.

" Its the bumps and bruises you got to go through. It was fun though."

" Yeah, we sacrifice our bodies everyday."

" I don't know how you all do it. But, it looks like hardwork and passion."

" It is, you have to want it."

" Yeah..."

That sounded pretty cool, I wonder how it would be if I became a diva? Funny... like that would ever happen.'

" Have you seen your dad?" she questioned.

" Yeah, he was getting ready for his match."

" Oh, when you see him again, tell him I was looking for him."

" Will do, see you later Ashley." I told her before going back to the lockeroom.

As I entered the room, I saw John speaking with a who seemed pretty normal height. She had long curly dark hair. Eww, she has a lot of makeup on. They turned their attention to me.

" Hi?" I started. She gave a wide smile showing off her pearly whites.

" You must be Hayden, its so nice to meet you. I'm Melina." she introduced herself shaking my hand.

" Er, nice to meet you also, love the boots!" I complimented, pointing at her beige fuzzy boots.

" Thanks, I got them in LA." she thanked with a happy tone. 

" Oh, interesting..." I answered back. " Anyway, John, Ashley was looking for you."

Melina's face turned from happy to jealously. I don't know why, but she seemed to be angry at the fact Ash was asking for him

" Ashley?" she repeated the name.

" Yeah. you know her? The cool Punk, with the snakebite rings, cool clothes?" I described her.

" I know her, she's a slut." she mumbled. " John I'll see you later cutie."

" Sure, bye Melina." he stuttered before she left the room.

I sat on the couch, and rose an eyebrow at him.

" Is Melina your girlfriend?" I investigated.

He sat right next to me. " Nope."

" Oh, then why is she calling Ash a slut and stuff, acting all jealous?"

" Its a girl thing, jealously since I like Ash." he blurted out.

Awww, he likes Ashley! That's so cute.

" Melina know that?" I continued.

" Yeah, but she tries to flirt with me , and get my attention."

" haha, that's funny. Does Ashley know you like her?"

" I don't think so."

" You should tell her, I mean don't hide your feelings." I adviced.

He smirked and adjusted his hat.

" Thanks Baby girl." he glanced at his watch. " I got to go, interview."

" Cool, I'll see you later than." I said with a grin.

" Later Hayden." he smiled as he exited the room.

I got up with my crunches, and left the room. I was not going to sit around in a room by myself and watch televison.

Instead, I'm going to walk around and look for some random people to speak with.

This should be fun...

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxxo**

**thanks for reviewing the last chappie. i appreciate it a lot.**

**please review this one as muc has you did to the last one!**

**huz and kisses michelle **


	8. Blood and Rumors

**Welcome to My Truth**

**chapter 8 : Bloody Rumors.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

I scanned the hallways full of commotion. I tried making my way in between packs of wrestlers, makeup artists, workers, and others. It was kind of weird being a hurt thirteen year oldd surrounding by adults. Oh well, its another thing I am becoming used to. My eyes grabbed the attention of the group of divas. hmm.. lets go check that out.

I approached the group and to no suprise the person in the midle was none other than the Legend Killer's son. I don't like eavesdropping, but I'll make an exception. Its got to be fun watching Tyler flirt with the WWE Divas.

" You girls look so fine tonight. I'm suprised my dad hasn't come after any of you." he talked. The divas giggled at the comment.

" Tyler your dad has a girlfriend." one of the divas said, I think it was Maria.

" Yeah, but she isn't as hot as you girls."

Oh my gosh! hahaha.

" You are just like your dad. A sweet talker." another one replied.

" He taught me well. You see, I have a girlfriend." he winked, and the divas gasped.

Girlfriend? He never told me that little secret before.

" Really? Who is she, spill little Orton!" Maria beamed with a smile.

" She's so pretty, and has the most amazing blue eyes. I don't know if you have met her yet."

" Please tell she is at least your age Ty." A blonde told him.

" She's the daughter of someone you all know well."

" Don't tell me John Cena!" Maria screeched and groaned. " Gosh he's a player."

My dad a player? hmm. some dirt on hjim, hehe, I can use this to my advantage.

" Maria you have cracked the code, its Cena's daughter."

ME! what the hell? I am not his girlfriend. Ew, since when? I never got the notice. He is such a dead man.

"Aww, that is so adorable ! She is such a pretty girl." Candice butted in.

I am so pretty! haha, just kidding, I'm not conceited like my dad. Although, the information I heard was pretty juicy. Maybe, just maybe I can get some more dirt on him. As Tyler left the divas, I confronted Maria. She seemed pleased to see me.

" Hayden right? " she remembered my name. I grinned and nodded my head.

" That's correct. So, I was wondering, are you good friends with my dad?" I asked curiously.

She scrunched her face and nearly nodded. " He's changed, I mean, your dad is someone I wouldn't or the divas would want to associate with."

" Why not? Come to think of it, he's a nice dude." I continued with a questionable face.

" John and I were together for about four months, then he cheated on me with some prissy."

My jaw dropped inside of me, and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. My " dad" cheated on her! Oh my god, this is so hilarious. Some more dirt to use for my disadvantage. Are those tears this diva is forming? Did she really like him that much?

"Wow, I didn't know that..." I trailed off. " Okay, see you later."

I quickly left so I didn't have to watch her little girly cry about a guy who left her for someone better. I continued my walk through the arena, and ran into someone familiar. He was a quite handsome guy, okay I lied, he's a hot kid! He was tall, crystal blue eyes, short brunnette hair. I was dumbstruck to tell you the truth.

" H-hey." I stuttered. He grinned and extended his hand out.

" Are you a fan?" he asked me nicely.

" N-no, I'm Hayden" I said in a stuttery tone. Gosh, get a hold of your self.

" I'm Cody Rhodes, Nice to meet you."

" Same here!" I nervously said. " Come here often?"

" I should ask you the same question. " 

" I'm John Cena's daughter." I blurted out then letting out a laugh.

" Oh, so you're the girl everyone is talking about."

" Y-yeah that's me! Hayden Moore Cena." I laughed, he laughed too.

" What happened? Try a wrestling move." he pointed at my knee.

" Randy tried to teach me a drop kick, and it went downfall literally." I shortly stated.

" That sucks. I hope you get better. I got a match, so I'll see you later." he finished.

" Sure! Bye Hot- I mean Cody!" I called out as he left.

Boy was he nice! oh my god, my heart was skipping beats, he was so adorable. I cannot wait till I see him again. I wonder if my dad is a friend of his? hmm. I continued my walk down the arena, and entered the catoring room. I spotted a Subway Sub, and immediatly went over to it. Hey, I'm a growing girl!

I grabbed a seat, and placed the sandwich in front of me. Unwrapping the sub, my mouth watered just from the simple smell. I took a huge bite out of the delicious all meat sub, and savored the taste. I haven't eaten since three and it was already 10:45. As I ate my food, I saw Tyler walking toward my table. I rolled my eyes, and took a sip out of my Propel bottle.

" Hey Cutie." he flirted, taking the seat in front of me.

" Yes Tyler?" I started, taking another bite.

" Did you here that we're going to my what's her face's house tommorow."

Uhm no? Who the heck is What's her face. Hasn't he ever heard of Proper nouns?

" No? I haven't." I said shaking my head.

" That's what our pops were talking about."

" Oh, Well guess what!"

" What?" he got all bouncy, it was amusing.

" I'm so pissed off!" I changed my tone, and finished the last bit of my food.

" Why? What happened?"

" Well, someone spread a rumor about me." I hinted.

He rose an eyebrow and laughed nervously. " Really?"

" Yeah, they said You and I were a couple!" I burst out laughing at the thought.

He did the same, but his laugh was a " Oh my god I'm dead." one.

" Is that bad?" he asked.

" Yeah! I mean, I don't like people spreading ugly rumors about me." I continued.

" But Tyler and Hayden sounds so perfect together!" he told me.

I gave a disgusted look, however it was on the playful side.

" Yeah, and that's like My dad and Melina together, which is Eww." I added.

He frowned at my comment, and licked his bottom lip. I could tell his look was either a perverted one, or stupid one. He stood up from the table, and came closer to me. He leaned his closer and whispered in my ear : " Trust me, one day you're going to be mine."

With that last sentence, he left me there, sitting trying to break down the sentence.

" Hayden!" I heard someone call my name. I turned my head, and saw John standing their with blood streaming down his face. Holy Crap! What the heck happened! Oh my gosh, he's bleeding a lot. I got on my crutches, and hurried over to him. He breathed heavy, and held his belt next to his thigh.

" OMG, what happend!" I exclaimed worried.

" A fight, a chair, a videocamera." he spoke in short words.

" Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." I dragged him with me back to his lockeroom. I closed the door, and got a wet towel.

" sit down." I informed him. He did as he was told, and I sat right next to him. I wiped his face gently, and he just sat back, and began to breath normally.

As I finished off cleaning the last of the blood. I grabbed the rub alchohol and rubbed it on huge cut.

" Ahhh!" he complained.

" Calm down, you've taken harder hits." I replied to his little whining. He chuckled at the comment, and shook his head. " Stop moving!"

" Sorry." he apologized. I patched up the cut with a large bandaid, and threw away the towel and bandage wrapper.

" There you go." I mumbled. " Now you're clean."

John brought me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

" Okay?" I murmured, receiving a grin.

" Thank you for cleaning my cut and stuff." He thanked me sincerely.

" Hey, its what I have to do, your my dad, I couldn't just leave you like that." I smiled.

Yepp, he's my dad, and its what I got to do. Plus, I really hated to see him all hurt, and see gooey red fluid run down his face. Its just not cool.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxxo**

**thanks for reviewing the last chappie. i appreciate it a lot.**

**please review this one as much has you did to the last one!**

**huz and kisses michelle **


	9. Mickie's casa

**Welcome to My Truth **

**chapter 9 : Mickie's Casa. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

I took out my Sidekick Slide and dialed my mother's phone. I haven't spoken to her in a while, and I was worried if she was alright. I missed her so much, since I haven't really had a lot of girl talk if you know what I mean. ringg.. rinng...rinngg...

" Hello?" my mother's voice was a relief to me.

" Mama!" I exclaimed through the phone. " how are you?"

" Baby, I'm fine, how about you, I haven't heard of you in a while."

" I know, I've been busy lately, and hanging out with John and stuff."

" So are you getting along with him more?"

" Yeah, he's actually a nice guy, I didn't like him at first."

" Mhm, are you still fighting with him?"

" No not really, its not like major fights. I haven't fought with him for a while."

" Ok, Good. Honey, whatever your father says, goes. I don't want to hear that you're being a wise ass..."

" But I'm not."

" You better not, please behave baby. I have to go, I love you honey."

" I love you too Momma." I finished off and heard her hang up the phone. I closed my cellphone and threw in my black coach purse. I let out a weary sigh, and buckled my gold studded belt around my waist. I tousled my curly hair, and clipped up my bangs. I smiled, as I finished getting ready. John told me we were going out to Mickie James' house. I was pretty excited because she had such a bubbly personality, and had great fashion taste. Sadly, they were all going to be in the pool, and I'm stuck with a sprained knee, watching them. I guess it won't be that bad. It'll be fun just to make fun of how idiotic they act in the pool. I wonder whose going to be there? Of course Tyler is, and Randy, they're riding with us as always. Putting on my gold nikes air forces, John entered the room brushing his teeth. Toothpaste ran down his chin, and he wuped it with his toothpaste bringing it back into his mouth.

" You're so disgusting!" I commented scrunching my nose. He stuck his tongue out, showing off the watery toothpaste.

" Eww!!" I screeched, and he came closer to me with his tongue hanging out like a dog.

" Ok, seriously John put that thing away!" I seriously said, with a disgusted face. He laughed with his tongue still out, and he ran into the bathroom. _Spit, Spit, Gargle,Splat_

He came back out with his face nice and clean, and his breath smelling minty fresh! He took his small gym bag and stuffed some things in there.

" Did you eat already?" he asked curiously.

I nodded my head, thinking of the delicious bagel I had this morning. " Yupp."

" Ok, save your appetite though, Mickie is a beast in cooking." he added. Yes, a good home cooked meal tonight! I haven't had one of those since I've came here. I'm not saying what I've eaten the past weeks, wasn't good, its just you need home cooked meals once in a while. Its a craving that has been growing since the day I left West Newbury.

We continued talking for a bit, until there was a knock on the door. I rushed to door with my crutches, and answered it. Opening the door, I saw the two Ortons dressed in the same shirts, but different swim shorts, and sneakers.

" Hey guys!" I greeted with a friendly grin, they came through the door not letting go of their things.

" How's your knee Hayden?" questioned a concerned Tyler.

" Its doing good, still swollen." I replied in a glum voice. I hated being hurt with a stupid sprained knee. I gotta tell you, it was so hard sleeping with your leg straight. It was one of the worst nights I've ever had.

" Oh man, so you're not going swimming?" a ditzy thirteen year old said.

" Ty, just shut up!" Randy retorted rolling his eyes. Tyler glared at his dad, and turned his attention back to me.

" Yeah I know stupid question, don't mind my dad, he's pissed off again." he assured me nicely.

" Oh, its ok, did you hear, we have to start studying next Monday!" I groaned in annoyance.

" Its not that hard, the program. I've done it for seven years." he continued as he sat on the couch. I stood with my crutches, resting my elbows against the handles. Why did John and Randy have to take such a god damn long time! They were going to spend the day together anyway!

" You kids ready to go?" John's voice entered the room, as he rushed with his bag and car keys. Randy was behind him with a pretty pissed off look. I wonder what was up with him? I don't know, but he was taking it out on his son, which got Tyler a bit perked down than usual.

" Yeah, lets go..." I said as we all left the hotel.

We boarded the car, and headed to Mickie's casa. I sat alongside Tyler, the bags in the middle. He stared out the window, watching the different kinds of cars past. The guys talked about the cars, as usual. It was the same old guy talk. It was always about cars, the football game, and all those other men things. THe music was even manly. I couldn't stand it at all. I took out my Lime Green Ipod and put in the earphones. I put it on shuffle and listened to " CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore. Its a sick song, I tell you.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I sat in the same seat for nearly two hours. I had the long wooden bench all to myself, my legs up resting on a fluffy pillow. I watched the group swim in the pool, having a blast. The laughter, splashing and all made me feel a bit jealous. On the other hand, it was fun to sit back with a cool cup of lemonade and watch Tyler being thrown around like a volleyball. One guy would take him , and throw him to the other side. The next one took him and threw him back to the otherside. It was like Water Potato, except the potato was Tyler. I anxiously watched John and Ashley talk, he would always be smiling when he saw her. I could tell he likes her a lot. I don't know how she doesn't notice the way he stares at her, and flirts. Maybe, its normal for her to see him act that way. They looked like the perfect couple, they're celebrity name could be Jashley! How cute! Speaking of couples, Mickie and Ken were very close, I don't know if they are together or anything. I could be wrong, I'm not so good at guessing. haha, remember when I thought Jeff and Ashley were the punk couple, I was very wrong. Turns out Jeff is with Candice Michelle. Interesting Mix don't you think, I would have never thought they would be together. Then again, you never know who you will end up with, or who people will be with. Its one of those things, that aren't predictable as can be.

I leaned my head back, and adjusted my oversized gold sunglasses. I took a sip of my lemonade, and placed it down on the table next to me. I continued to watch the group play volleyball. The Divas vs The Wrestlers. This game has been going on for about fifteen minutes. They were tied for the last point.

" Let's go girls!" I chanted with a huge smile. The guys looked over at me and shook their heads.

" Your supposed to route for us ! You're dad is on our team." Jeff scolded trying to splash me. Thank god, I was far enough from the pool.

" And that really doesn't matter! The girls are way better players than you guys." I retorted defending their skills.

" Thanks Hayden, you rock!" Ashley shouted from the far side of the pool. John winked at me and they continued the game. The volleys were perfect, no one dropped the ball. Until, Mickie spiked the ball toward Randy. He was caught off guard completely, missing the ball. SPLASH!

" Yes we won!!" they exclaimed jumping up and down in circles. The guys groaned in frustration at the loss. I grinned and nodded my head to the victory. A well played game by both teams. The group swam for a little bit, and played innocent chicken. I laughed as Tyler sat on Torrie's shoulders. It was Ty against Ashley. It was sucha funny match.

" You're going down Punkie!" Tyler taunted sticking his tongue out at her.

" Oh Please Ty, don't act like your cocky father." Ashley shot back adjusting her pink bathing suit bra.

" Lets Play chicken!" Randy yelled in a playful voice.

The two began fighting, however, Tyler had some tricks up his sleeve, he poked the diva in her ticklish spot causing her to flinch a bit. John held her up tightly with all his power. However, Torrie started to talk to John, trying to distract him. Tyler continued to poke her, until she grabbed his finger and bit it. He yelped in small pain wagging it in the air. With a hard shove, Tyler fell underwater, with Torrie shaking her head at the kid.

" Gosh Tyler, I thought you were stronger." she teased winking at Randy.

" I'm sorry, I promise next time I'll win Torr!" he apologized breathing heavy.

She gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. " No Problem Ty." I saw his face turn red after the kiss. Awh, he's either embarassed her flustered with a huge crush on the diva. He looked back at me and did the " kissy" face. Gosh, he is such a flirt. I rose an eyebrow and just smiled. What else was I supposed to do, give him the " kissy" face back? Hell no!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Crunch Crunch Crunch.. Mmmm! I chewed my food, savoring the delcious taste of shrimp skewers and a medium well steak, along with amazing white rice and black beans. I have never eaten anything like it, I didn't want the food to end. Sadly, my plate was almost empty, and so were the seconds. Guys eat like animals, and the girl barely eat sometimes. Ashley took a whole big plae of food, however Candice didn't take so much. I thought that was a bit disrespectful not taking a lot of food. Oh well, I bet that's how she keeps herself thin. She probably eats very healthy, and not alot of grease. This meal was full of greasy meat that made my mouth water by the scent of it. Finishing my plate, I left in front o me, and sat back and listened to the conversations. The guys talking about the usual, and the girls with the latest gossip. Candice glanced over at me, and decided to pull me in to the conversation.

" So Hayden, when you left Massachussetts, did you leave a boyfriend?" a curious brunnette asked. The dinner table went silent, since the men wanted to listen in on my personal lovevel ife. Honestly, I didn't have one, remember my mother was strict. I nodded my head and took a sip of pink lemonade.

" Yes he was fifteen years old. I loved him " I lied. let's see their reaction. John's eyes widened and he almost choked on his shrimp. The divas awed at my answer

" John, your daughter attracts older men." Jeff teased nudging a disabeliefed Tyler.

" Are you kidding me?" Tyler said. " Then again ,you're hot so I wouldn't blame them.

Oh god Ty! I could feel my cheeks fluster to the colour pink. I hope they don't notice it. I looked down and smiled.

" See look at her dimples!" The mini Orton pointed out.

" Ok, Why didn't you're mother tell me you had a boyfriend." John questioned after taking a long sip of his beer.

I shrugged my shoulders and brightly responded. " You never asked, and it wouldn't matter to you."

Oh my god, that caused a lot of looks from the people in the table. John shook his head disappointed at how fresh I answered him. _Don't be a wise ass._ I recalled the sentence my mother told me. Damn, I really do have to watch my mouth, and think before I say anything.

" Lets change the subject.." Ashley's voice broke the silence. " Wanna play guitar hero later?"

" Oh my gosh I love that game!" I said in a happy tone. John glared at me, and finished his plate of food.

" Cool, we should play that later." Ashley nodded her head.

" I bet I can whip your ass anyday!" Randy blurted out at random.

" Wanna bet on that Orton?" The " Punk" replied with a teasing attitude.

Randy smirked as the others laughed at the bickering friends. At least the attention was off of me for now. Once everyone finished their food, I helped Mickie clean up the paltes. I placed them in the dishwasher, and cleaned up the table.

" Thanks for helping Hayden." she thanked me showing off her million dollar smile.

" No problem, my pleasure." I told her as she gave me a small hug.

" Lets go watch them play guitar hero." she said as we ran to the large living room. I sat on the floor, spreading my legs out. We continued watching, and each took turns. I demolished everyone in that game. I'll can tell you I'm the queen of Guitar Hero. My biggest competition was Randy. He was a beast at this game. I couldn't believe how good he was. I versed him twice, and he beat me once.

" Okay, its getting late, and I got an autograph signing tommorow." John looked at his watch.

" Alright, then lets go." Randy said putting the guitar down.

" Thank you a fun time!" I thanked everyone espicially Mickie for inviting us to her house.

" Anytime sweetie, I'll see you Monday." the perky brunnette told me.

With that, we left off to the hotel room around 10:00 PM. I could feel my eyes closing by the minute. It was a long night, and I knew if I was awake by the time we made it to the hotel room,I would be in trouble. So the best thing I could do was fall asleep in the car.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**please review! **

**hope you all had a fabulous thanksgiving!!!**

**I'm grateful for all of you reviewing and supporting **

**my stories. I appreciate you all reviewing and helping me make**

**my stories possible.**

**hugzz and kisses Michelle  
**


	10. Autograph Frenzy

**Welcome to My Truth **

**chapter 9 : Autograph frenzy. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

The covers wrapped around my buddy like a mummy. I could barely breath, it was as if I were suffocating. I rubbed my eyes, and look around the room. John was over in the living room, tying his sneakers. I got up, and entered the room.

" Good Morning." I barely said in a groggy voice. He looked up at me, and smiled.

" Hey baby girl what's up?" he asked me. weird, he's not mad at me?

" Nothing ,where are you going?" I asked in a prying matter.

He put on his black hat and leaned back on the couch. " About to go to my autograph signing."

I nodded and gulped hardly. Hmm, I wonder how it is in those autograph signings. maybe, he'll let me go with him.

" Can I come, I mean I don't want to stay here alone." I asked and bit my bottom lip hopefully.

He smiled showing the same dimples I had. " That would be awsome."

I jumped happily " Yay, thank you, I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

" Take your time, its in an hour." he told me.

I ran back into the other room, and ran into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and turned on the shower. As I finished up brushing my teeth, I entered the shower, and washed my hair and body. It felt so relaxing as the hotness hit my body.

I wrapped the towel around my body, and closed the door of the main room. I picked out some tight light denim jeans, and a white tshirt with the words " I didn't ask to be a princess, but hey if the crown fits." in bold black letters, and scattered crowns all over. I wrapped a black studded belt around my waist, and slipped on my white air forces. I looked at my reflection, and scrunched my hair. I kept my bangs down since they fit in with the wet curly hair. I put on some concealer and a touch of lipgloss.

As I finished getting ready, I grabbed my cellphone and shoved it my back pocket, I did the same with my green ipod, except it was in the other pocket. I left the room, and went back to the living room. John looked up at me and shut the telivision off.

" Lets get ready for the fan frenzy." he mumbled as we left the hotel.

I sat in the front this time, and luckily was able to control the radio. I flickered through the channels and stopped on 105.1 " Im So Hood" by DJ Khaled was playing. I absouloutly love this song. I guess John did too, since he was rapping the words. I began to laugh at the most random time and he looked over at me.

" Are you making fun of my rapping?"

I shook my head, then just said the truth. " You sound so weird rapping."

" You know, my character about two years ago, was a ghetto white guy."

Wow, he probably seemed like a poser, but when he told me all about it. It sounded as if he was the start of a new style or something. I found that so interesting about him. I was happy we were on good terms, even though the little fresh mouth I had last night.

" So did you break up with that boyfriend?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

" No, I never had one." I confessed, clearing my throat.

" So you lied?" he said while looking for a parking spot.

" Mhm, I wanted to see your reaction and the others." I began to laugh again.

" Yeah, you almost killed me!" he said. " I choked on the shrimp."

" I know, that was mad funny." I confirmed. " Sorry about last night."

" Its fine, last night was alot of fun." he chuckled taking the keys out of the egnition.

We exited the car, and walked through the private way. Everyone shook my father's hand, and two bodyguards came with us. I looked at them awkardly, and they gave me dirty looks. As we appeared in the public scene, I sat behind him, trying not to draw attention. The fans were crazy literally. I couldn't believe how they treated John! Some cried, some were shocked, some rambled, and others just didn't speak at all. I held my laughter in for those girls who talked about how hot he was and how they worship him. How? Why? I guess its one of thoe Johnny Depp kind of obsessions they have. People came in with posters, lifesize cardboard cutouts of him, bras, pants, they were such random things. John continued with his million dollar pearly white smile, and not once did it leave. That's what I admired the most. He cared for those fans so much, and never ever ignored them. He's such a great role model for kids, maybe that's why he was nominated for the Kids Choice Award in Australia. He definiatly deserves it, I mean look at him no matter what age he treats them great. After a while, it began to get boring. I took out my cellphone and surfed the internet. I was distracted by an irritated girl voice, who just so happened to have so many things of John's. His shirt, dvd,games,wristbands,posters, the list goes on and on. I looked up , and she gave me an odd look.

" John may I ask you something." she politly began.

" Anything sweetie." he answered, and continued to sign her things.

" Who is that girl sitting behind you?" she asked. That brought my attention. I stared at her, while she stared back. John didn't answer her.

" John?" she repeated. " Are you going to answer my question."

I listened intently, waiting for the answer of a proud father.

" Oh, that's Hayden, she just travels with us wrestlers." he explained.

Wait, What !

" Oh that's cool, nice to meet you. You're so lucky you can travel with these wrestlers." she introduced herself. " I'm Lexa."

" Nice to meet you Lexa." time for freshness." But, its not that fun. all these bulky assholes, have no lives and aren't proud of they're own flesh and blood."

She was taken back by my words.John glanced at me, and shook his head.

" Hayden Don-" he was interuppted by me.

" Shut up John!" I screamed. " how dare you lie, espicially about something like this!"

" What is he lying about Hayden?" Lexa continued with her ditzy tone.

" You want to know my full name!" I told her. " I'm Hayden Moore Cena!"

The whole Best Buy became silent at my confession.John put his head down on the table embarrased I suppose. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, and I could tell they were very shocked.

" Wow, I would have never thought that." Lexa mumbled staring down at John. " I still love you John."

" Thanks..." he murmured as he lifted his head back up. Before he could notice, I left from the sight, and walked around the Best Buy.

I needed my alone time after this stupid tantrum. How the hell could John do that to me? Seriously, was he ashamed about telling the WWE fans about having a daughter at age seventeen. And that she was living with him now, traveling the US and world with him? I think its up most ridiculous. He acted so immature and mean, I actually thought he cared for me. I thought he was happy he had a daughter, and wanted to share it with everyone. He did at Raw, by the time the show started ,everyone knew who I was. This was something I didn't expect. My leg began to feel the pain, after walking circles in the store. I went to the last place John would probably think of, the washing machine section. I climbed up on the machine, and spread out my legs. I looked down, and felt horrible. Not because of my leg, but how messed up John acted. He definiatly lost some points with me. I was actually thinking he was an OK guy.

" Excuse me Ms. can you get off the machines?" a worker informed me.

" No, I can't I'm sorry." I snapped at him. "get away!"

" Sorry! Oh yeah, your Cena's daughter."

" Shut the hell up, that's not something to be proud of." I said in a scratchy voice.

" I would love to be Cena's son anyday."

" Oh Really? Lets switch places bro."

" I wish..." he trailed off, and got back to working.

I think those who think it would be amazing to be related to John, have no idea whats o ever how it is. Espicially for me. I'm a thirteen year old, who just met her father after ten years. A father who said he missed me and was sorry for everything. Pathetic right? I was starting to warm up to the guy. Its so hard, living on the road, and living with a man who I thought was OK, but now he's just an asshole. Yepp, I was right an asshole. Since the begginning of time, since I was three, since he left my mother. I guess he never changed, only the fact he's more mature.

I took out my ipod, and put my earphones on. It was the only time, I felt in peace,and relaxed. I blasted " Hot." by Avril Lavigne. I sat back and closed my eyes. I tried to picture my beautiful mother in my mind. There she was picture perfect, with a beaming smile no one could take off. I miss her alot, now I just wanted to buy a plane ticket and go back with her. Forget this ever happened, erase my father from my life, and not think of him anymore. I just want to imagine, he was never in my life. But that's just my imagination, it will never happen. I'm here with him for good, or at least till my mother can afford me. This sucks, a lot. My life was burning into a living hell. The only good part of it were the people besides John.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I ignored it, only to be annoyed with the same tap five times.

" What!" I snapped at them.

" We really need to talk." John started ,sitting on the machine next to me. He had on a hoodie, and the hood was over his head.

" No thanks." I mumbled looking away.

" Hayden, I didn't mean to say what I did." he said in an apologetic voice.

Like I should believe that.

" Yeah right..." I barely laughed.

" I didn't wan't to expose that I had a daughter yet."

" Mhm.. so you lied about me to every fan out there."

" That's not fair."

" Its not fair that I had to come live with a horrible father like you!" I could feel the tears run down my cheek for the first time in forever.

He put his head down in shame and shook his head. " Please Hayden, you don't understand."

" I understand completely.You are still the the same guy you were when you left my mom and I!" I shouted with tears spilling from my eyes.

John came closer to me and tried to pull me into a hug. I got out of his grip, and fell on my leg. Ouch!

" Ahh." I yelped in horrid pain. He came down from the machine, and tried to help me up.

" I can do it myself!" I said using the machine for leverage. I got on my crutches and began to walk away.

" Where do you think you're going." I heard him say.

" Far from you..." I managed to say, as I continued to walk away.

Stepping out of the store, his footsteps weren't behind me. I guess he didn't bother to come after me. I walked to the bustop near, and got on. I sat down, and looked through the window. The day was so beautiful yet my day was eerie and disgusting. I just wanted to get away, and feel happy again. Like yesterday, it was so much fun hanging out with everyone. Now, that was the past ,and today was one of the worst days I could have ever had here. As we passed more stores, I waited for them to stop near the Hotel. For the past fifteen minutes, my butt was on the smelly bus seat.

" Next stop, Cooper Street!" The bus driver announced through the speakers. I stood up, with my crutches and waited for the bus to fully stop. He opened the door, and I paid my ride. I walked through the streets, thinking about the whole scenario. I entered the five star hotel, and entered the elevator. Who's place should I go to? Of course, the one and only place I know. I stopped on the seventh floor, and marched down to the end of the hall. I stopped at the room 7-16.

_Knock, Knock._

" Hayden? What are you doing here?" Randy asked, unsure.

I sighed deeply, and could feel the tears burn behind my eyes. The emotions I had couldn't be kept inside anymore.

" Can I just come in please?" I managed to ask without bursting into sobs.

" Of course!" he accepted leading me into the room. He closed the door, and had a concerned look on his face.

" What's wrong?" he said, before sitting on the couch alongside of me.

I shook my head, and buried my face into my hands. Soft sobs escaped my lips, and tears from my eyes.

" What happened!" he exclaimed in a worried tone.

I lifted my head up, and wiped my tears away quickly.

" Does the world know you have a son?" I asked clearing my throat.

" Of course they do, they've known for seven years." he replied with a nod.

Great, at least Randy told the world he had a son. He wasn't embarrased or ashamed about it. Why couldn't John be like him?

" At least you are proud to have a kid." I commented with a sarcastic chuckle.

Randy shook his head confused because of my questions.

" Where's your dad?" he asked.

" Whose he?" I said with an unsure look.

" You got in an argument with him didn't you." Randy figured stroking his short brunnette hair.

" Ok, I went with him to his autograph signing right? So I was sitting in the back, and everything was going fine." I explained. " Then, this crazed fan by the name Lexa, was all like who is that girl? And John was like quiet, and she was like Are you going to answer the question? And then, he was like Oh she is someone that comes with us, she travels with us wrestlers! I got pissed off ,and flipped out in front of everyone, and told them I was John's daughter. I went and sat on a waching machine, and started crying because of the whole thing. and he came by and tried to explain, but he made it worse! So, I just left and took a bus for fifteen minutes .And the only place I thought of was here, and since this is the only hotel room I know, besides John's."

He listened to the whole story. I was impressed, not a lot of people would just sit there and listen to you're problems. Randy was so nice, to do that. All of a sudden, an enraged Tyler burst into the room.

" John should put a bag over his head and breathe!" he yelled. " He's such an ass!"

" Watch the language!" Randy warned his son.

" Sorry but Dad, come on. How could John just say something like that!" complained Tyler.

Tyler came up to me, and pulled me into a huge hug. I hugged back awkwardly and rose an eyebrow.

" Thanks?" I thanked with a questionable tone.

" No problem, I'm going to give John a piece of my mind later!" Tyler pounded his fist against his opposite hand.

" Its ok, sorry for pouring my problems on you. I didn't mean too." I told them with a smile.

" Its ok Hayden, I'm glad you trust us enough." The " Legend Killer " responded.

" thank you so much!" I thanked him with a huge hug.

" No problem..." Randy said with a bright smile.

We sat down and watched some television. About a half hour has passed , and my mind just forgot about the whole incident. Until, there was a knock on the door, a huge knock I might add. I looked over at the door, and my cheeks puffed, and I let out a huge breath.

Tyler answered the door and began to speak. " You are the meanest man in the world! I'm so shocked. You're a disgrace.!"

I held in the laughter, that wanted to leave my lips. Through the door, and into the room I was in, came John. He seemed pretty upset, his face concerned and relieved.

" Thank god you're here!" he let out a sigh and adjusted his cap.

" Sure." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

" Hayden, we really do need to talk." John said to me.

" Nope, I don't wanna listen to your lame excuses." I shot at him hardly.

" Ok, just go back to the hotel room now!" he demanded with a louder tone.

I stood up and grabbed the things I had broughten.

" Thank you guys." I smiled before leaving the room, and back to John's and mine.

This was not going to be fun at all. I didn't want to talk, or listen to his stupid words. They don't mean crap to me!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Third P.O.V.**

Randy's room.

The two men stood in the doorway outside of the hotel room. Randy looked at his best friend with disapointment.

" Dude, how could you do that?" he asked shaking his head.

" I wasn't thinking okay?" John told him. " and, I didn't want to get a big thing of publicity."

" So who cares about the publicity, I didn't care about it!"

" Randy you love the attention, and all. Who knows what rumors and storyline ideas are going to happen!"

" Does it fucking matter? John, she's your daughter. You haven't seen her for 10 years." Randy said. " She's hurt dude, very."

" i know, I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen to me."

" Teenagers are like that, but you're daughter is mad smart." he commented. " She cried John, As strong as I've seen her, this is the first time she broke down and let all those feelings out."

" Yeah.. I fucked up didn't I?"

" Big time!!" Tyler shouted listening from the inside.

" Tyler!!" Randy yelled with an angry tone.

" Sorry Pops!" he shouted back.

" Anyway, let her cool off, and do something special for her. Find out what she likes,trust me she'll warm up to you."

" Alright, thanks Rands, I owe you bro." John smiled giving his friend a manly hug.

" No problem, just go back to Hayden." he said.

" See yah!" he called out as he walked back to his own room.

Entering the room, he heard his daughter speaking to herself.

" Why, what the hell is going on. My mom disowned me, I live on the road, and my father doesn't care for me like he says!" she grumbled.

John felt hurt at those words, he really did care for her. It was just a stupid ass mistake he did. He was acting selfish and forgot about her feelings. Even though he tried to explain, it made it worse. Now, it was his second chance to apoligize. Just not right now.

" Hey Hayden.." John mumbled dropping his car keys on the table.

" Leave me alone." she said in a bored tone.

He stayed quiet, and the whole day, was silence between the two. The pain was hard for both of them, and they wanted to relieve it. Medicine couldn't cure it, only the apologies and reasons would. Hayden didn't know when that would happen, and she didn't want to know anything about her father. Better yet, she laid on the queen sized bed, and laid there for the rest of the day. No food, her hunger wasn't there. The only sound you heard was coming from two different Ipods. The lime green one, and the blue one. One playing sad songs, and the other playing the same genre. little did these two family members know, both had so many things in common, internally and externally.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**please review! i love it seeing the **

**fabulous reviews ya'll leave[[: **

**it means a lot to me, thank you**

**love always, michelle  
**


	11. Girl Time

**welcome to my truth **

**chapter 11 : Some girl time. **

**a/n : A drop of love is all they needed, was deleted. Someone had hacked into my account, and deleted it! To tell you, I was mad pissed off!for those who read that story, my apologizes, I promise that will never happen again for any of my other stories!! Toodles.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

John fiddled with his fingers, trying to figure out a brilliant idea. He hadn't spoken so much with Hayden after the big blow up the other day. She refused to speak with him, her answers were either short, or a smart mouth. He didn't know why the words he said came out of his mouth. All he wanted to do was turn back into time, and tell the whole world he had a daughter. Now, the Champion wanted to make it all up, and get on good terms with his only daughter.

John took out his cellphone, and called a certain woman.

_Ring...Ring...Ring... _

" Hello?" the woman answered.

" Hey, its John." he greeted.

" Oh, hi, what's up?" she asked him.

" Nothing, how about you?"

" Er, just here at my hotel room."

" That's cool. Can I ask you a question?"

" Shoot.."

" What should I do if a thirteen year old girl was mad at me? Randy told me to do something special, but I don't know what."

" Wow, Hayden's mad at ya?"

" Big time!"

" Oh John, what did you say now?"

" Its a very long story. I'm an asshole to sum it up."

" Ok, send her to my hotel room."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah,I'm going to take her to the mall. You know, for some girl time."

" Alright, what time?"

" Hm,..how about in ten minutes. Is that okay with you?"

" Yupp, that's cool."

"Great, talk to you later." Ashley finished up the call.

John shut his phone, and sighed happily. He checked the time, before grabbing his key card. Now, all he needed to do was go to Randy's hotelroom, and send her to Ashley's hotelroom. John's mood changed from disappointed to happy, now that she had something to do.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hayden's Pov.

" Tyler, you are such an insolent jerk." I told him with frustration, before picking up my purse.

He rolled his eyes, and hit me with a pillow. " Using big words with me now?"

I scrunched my face, and put my bag on the table. " Yes, words you wouldn't understand."

" And why is that little Cena?" he said getting all up in my face. I stood back, with my eyes full of attitude.

" Because you are an idiot." I told him with a sarcastic smile, he formed an angry face, and smirked.

" You are just jealous." Tyler mumbled under his breathe.

I crossed my arms, and rose an eyebrow. " Oh Really? Why the hell would I be jealous of you?"

He tapped his chin, and smirked. " Well, first off, I'm way better looking than you. Second,you want me."

Is this kid serious, I want him? haha, please. Why would I want to be with a monotanous, infamous kid like him?

" Pssh, sure. You got that backwards bro." I said. " I'm all those things you described."

" That's true. You really are pretty." he flirted.

I couldn't help but giggle at that comment, I'm a girl we do those things okay! I sat on the couch, and turned the telivision on. I've been at Randy's hotelroom for a while now. It was the only hangout place I had, and just to get away from John. I haven't spoken to him in such a long time. However, it really doesn't make a difference to me. He's given up on me.. I can tell. Honestly, that hurts me a little. But, there isn't anything for me to do, except suck it up, and go on with life. Even if it sucks.. though, my knee was better! yay, i could run, jump, skip and all sorts of crap. But, I had this stupid little knee brace thing. Oh, well as long as I didn't have to use those crutches, I'm fine!

_Knock Knock_

Tyler answered the door, and smiled. " Hey dude."

It was John...of course. I tried my best to ignore the guy, it didn't work.

" Hey Ty." he greeted. " Hayden.."

" Hi." I simply said in a dull voice, with no eye contact.

" Where's Randy?" he asked Tyler.

" Pops went to get some pizza." Orton answered. " about ten minutes ago."

" Aight, then I'll wait here with you." he sat next to me on the couch.

I could feel his eyes on me, for a while. It was beginning to get on my nerves, I hate when people stare at me. Through the corner of my blue eyes, I saw him reach for his wallet. hmm..

" Here's my credit card." he put it in front of my eyes, trailing it to his own face.

" What?" I questioned in a confused face.

" Go to Ashley's hotelroom, number 1134, just three doors down from here." he informed me.

" Why should I?" I sharply replied.

He glared at me, and snatched my purse. He took out my gold wallet, and shoved the credit card in it. He zipped the purse up, and gave it back to me.

" You're going to the mall with her."

I smiled brightly, and I knew my eyes lit up. " Really?"

John nodded, and grinned. " Yes, that's why I gave you the card. Spend as much as you like."

Holy crap! my dream has come true! I get to use as much money as i would like! This man is a genius, trust me. Hold on.. is he bribing me? Who the hell cares, its money, and shopping with a killer person.

" Thank you so much." I quickly hugged him, and stood up from the couch. " See you soon."

" Bye Hayden." he called out,as I left the hotel room.

I gotta say, this is one of my lucky days, and that's brought my mood to another level. I skipped down the corridor, and stopped at 1134, and knocked. The door opened, revealing a punk dressed in a black tanktop with a silver skull in the middle, some ripped denim jeans, and black boots.

" Hayden!" she hugged me, as we were jumping up and down.

" Ashley!" I greeted back. " How are you."

She stopped jumping,grabbed her things, and led me out of the hotel.

" I'm doing fine, and you.." she asked as we waited for the elevator.

" Eh, its been okay.." I mumbled with a nod.

" Cool...so how are you enjoying being on the road?" she continued her questions.

" Its been gre- oh my gosh." I changed my words, as the elevator came to a stop, and my eyes rested on the image of heaven. The two of us entered the elevator, joining the angel. It was as if, my eyes were glued onto him. He was so damn goodlooking.

" Hey, Cody!" Ashley said. " What are you up to?"

He answered. " heading out for the gym.."

I just continued to stare,until.. ahh! He's noticed, waving his hand in my face.

" Hey Hayden, long time no see." he smiled his million dollar smile, I did the same.

" Mhm, how have you been Cody?"

" I've been great, I like your shirt." he complimented, making me blush to the max.

I looked down at my shirt, it was a black tee with skittles scattered in the front.

" thanks!" I thanked him with two thumbs up.

" No problem.." the elevator stopped, and the three of us got out. Sadly, Cody left a different direction than us.

Ashley and I rode in her car, and listened to some music. We knew the words to almost every song, and our laughs made it sound funnier. I got to admit, this woman wasn't an ordinary.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**two hours later...**

" This is so cute!" I hollered lifting up the shirt, displaying it to Ashley. It was a black corset top, with gold trim. She smiled birghtly, taking it from my hands.

" I'm buying this!" she said, for the seventh item of clothing from_ this _store. I giggled,looking through another rack of clothes. Let me tell you, I bought so many things through the past seven stores we shopped at. Poor daddy, was going to have a huge credit card debt. Hey, he offered!

My eyes caught the attention of a pink tanktop, with a black skull embroidered in the middle. I checked the price ' 12.00' Yes! Finally a bargain price. I took the shirt, and held onto it, in the same hand I held the other jeans and shirts I bought. Ashley came out of the dressing room wearing a short light blue tube top dress. Let me tell you, she looked very nice.

" What do you think?" she asked me unsure, as she spun around.

" Ash, you look so gorgeous.." I exclaimed. " John would definitly fall head over heels."

She stared at me oddly, and rose an eyebrow. Uh Oh, I didn't mean to say that.

" What?" she repeated. " Why would he?"

I bit my bottom lip and shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know."

" Hayden..."

" Ashley..."

" Tell me what I don't know." she placed her hands on her hips, and came closer to me. She stared me down with her hazel eyes. It was just so hard not to lose! So, a secret escaped my lips.

" Cena likes you." I revealed. " A lot."

Ashley's face was undescribable, whether she was happy or not, I couldn't tell. She nodded her head, and with no words she went back to the fitting rooms. As I looked for some more clothes, I got a few my tees, and sweatshirts. My favorite article of clothing.. jeans! I bought enough of those already, and didn't need anymore. haha, then again, enough is enough!

Ashley came out of the room, dressed in her normal clothes, with the dress in her hand. " Let's go pay sha'll we?"

I smiled nicely, and followed her to the cashier. I paid first, he scanned the clothes, and calculated the price.

" Its 257.89" his annoying voice confirmed with me. " Scan that thing here."

I slid the credit card, and confirmed the payment, he put my things in a bag and falsely smiled. I stood in the front, and waited for Ashley to finish. She paid her things, and we continued our shopping spree.

" Wanna get something the eat, and than go?" she offered.

I nodded, " Sure, my feet are killing me anyway."

" I'll race ya!" she challenged me. " Dork..."

" Okay, be ready to lose turtle." I stuck my tongue out and we ran toward the food court.

**xoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**food court...**

I sat back, and enjoyed my Big Mac, fries, and Coke. I took a huge bite, and chewed it, savoring the taste. The Blonde was enjoying her own food, which was chinese. We had been talking abbout girl stuff, guys, and every other things. It was so much fun with her...

" So, I saw you checking out Cody." she teased swalllowing her chicken.

"Woops, was I that obvious?" I replied slightly embarrased.

" girl, drool was dripping out of your mouth!" she joked around.

" No it wasn't!.." I remarked. " You have to admit though, he's so-"

" Hot!" she finished my sentence. I busted out with a laugh and nodded.

" I know, when I first saw him, I was amazed." Ashley told me.

" that's how I was, I didn't think something so adorable could exist in the world."

haha, its the truth...

" Yes, but, you have another boy.. Ty Ty." she hinted with a light punch in the arm.

Ugh, Tyler.

" No thanks. I'm not to fond of that kid." I confessed with a disgusted face.

" Why not? He's so cute." she said

Does she know the real Tyler Orton?

" Because, he's so annoying, and a big flirt." I explained.

Ashley giggled. " That's how his dad is."

" Yeah, I kinda figured that when Randy was kept flirting with the flight attendants."

Ashley continued to laugh. " you know if Tyler gets Randy's ego, he gets his looks."

" And?"

" And, that means Tyler is going to be one hot guy!" she commented.

" Ashley!!" I screeched in sarcastic gasp.

" Hey, I'm just telling you!" she continued. " When you're older, remember you called Tyler first."

I shook my head and grinned. I kept smiling today, maybe because of the hilarious jokes, or unbelievable moments. ONe thing is for sure, I am definiatly happy I found someone to talk to. Ashley. She was beyond a good girl friend. Maybe, like a best friend figure. The best thing of all, she reminded me of my mother. And, I can tell you that, its a very good thing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

hope you enjoyed this chapter!

please review! i love it seeing the

fabulous reviews ya'll leave[[:

it means a lot to me, thank you

**love always**, michelle


	12. Ty and Ty again

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 12 : Ty, and Ty again. **

**oxoxoxoxoxox**

I sat back on the couch, listening to my ipod. " Go Girl." by Pitbull. The beat was so intense, and made me want to get up and dance. Hey what the heck, the guys aren't here, and apparently I'm in a good mood today. I stood up, and started singing the words, out loud.

_party like a rockstar Look like a movie star Play like an all star mmm like a pornstar Baby I'm a superstar_.

I moved my hips to the beat, and couldn't snese anyone near me. Boy, was I wrong. I snapped my attention to the door, when I saw John, Randy, and Ty staring at me oddly. All I could do was blush with embarrassment. I paused the song, and wrapped my Ipod up, stuffing it in my back pocket.

" How much did you see of that?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

Ty stepped in front of me. " When you were like, Play like an all star, mm like a pornstar." he started shaking his hips, imitating my dance moves. I shot an evil glare, before slapping him in the arm.

" Ay! What was that for?" he rubbed his arm, with a small frown.

JOhn and Randy stood there, as if they were walls. They didn't say a word, just listening to their children bicker, was probably funny. I sure as hell would think that. Espicially if you have a kid like Tyler. A crazy ass kid, who can't control himself most times. LAst week, he touched Melina's ass, and he ended up getting hunted down by five divas. Randy calmed them down, and high fived his son! A job well done? What is this man teaching his son, to be a player, and pervert! Wow, not good moral values. Then again, its Randy. A player himself, correct? Or is that John. I've heard stories about both of them, pretty interesting.

" For being the worst imitador of me!" I replied, folding my arms into my chest.

" Actually, that was pretty good." added Randy. " That;s how you looked like."

" Thanks, Rands, but I didn't look like a crazy fool, like this boy." I pointed my thumb, toward his son.

" Of course I'm crazy.." he smirked. " crazy for you." aww. how sweet, I'm blushing.

John stepped alongside of me, wrapping his arm around my small shoulder. " Stop hitting on my daughter."

Randy rose an eyeberow, and winked? " Hey, its not his fault, he is attracted to your daughter."

I stared up at John, and gave him this odd look of disgustment. " I don't think she's interested."

" Come on Cena, Ty is an Orton. everyone is interested in Orton's."

John shook his head. " Not Cena's girl."

I busted out a laugh, before eyeing the staring Ty. I rolled my eyes, as his signature smirk formed on his lips. " you want me."

Let me have some fun. " Oh yes, I want all of you."

Randy and JOhn bothed glanced at me, with shcoked faces. " Where did that come from."

I got close to Tyler, and smiled. " In your dreams."

With that, I left the room, with a jovial smile. Teasing never hurts anyone! I walked down the corridor, just thinking about the upcoming events this week, and the next. Did I mention? My birthday is next week! Hitting the big one four. Yeah, not that important, but exciting in some peculiar way. I wonder if John knew, then again, he forgot about all the birthday's the last ten years. Oh well, doesnt matter anyway. I'll just get family phonecalls, and that's it.

" Hayden!" a voice called, Ashley! I smiled, catching up to the Punk Diva. She gave me a hug, and twirled me around.

" Cute outfit." she winked. " got that with me right?"

" Of course I did." I told her, running a hand through my straight hair.

I was wearing, a short denim skirt, and a gray longsleeved shirt, with a pale blue tanktop under it. I had my chestnut colored Ugg slippers on, to tie it perfectly. My hair was straightened, bangs down , in a nice angle. I got to admit, I looked good, not conceited.

" So, how is it going?" she asked, as we sat in the catoring room.

" Good, John and I have been getting along more." I said. " that whole blow up crap, has been blown in the dust."

" That's good, its the past, no need to dread on it." she smiled, checking out her black polished nails.

" I know, that's why I was like whatever."

" Good thing. Changing the subject, how is Ty Ty?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered her curious question. " Still a conceited kid."

" Aw, he hits on you a lot..?"

" Yeah! Its not even funny."

" Hayden, he likes you. So cute.." she added in with a screech.

"No, he simply likes to annoy me..." I grinned, only to receive a shaking head.

" He definitly likes you. I bet, one day, you two are going to be together."

Is she actually saying this! Ashley, come on, that is not possible. I doubt Ty and I would get together. He's a player, he is playing games with me. Which, will be won by me every single time. If I were to ever fall for Ty, shoot me if you will. haha, joke right there.

" Ok, little over exagerating if you will."

" Nope, I'm dead serious. Its fate.." she nodded her head.

Fine Ash, wanna roll that dice, I will roll back.

"I can say the same thing for John and you."

She rose an eyebrow. " What are you talking about?"

" Cena likes you plain and simple."

" He can't like me. He's like my best friend."

Is she that blonde? Come on she has streaks.

" Ash, he flirts with you so much, how do you not notice."

Shrugging her shoulders. " I dunno Hayden.."

" Trust me, he likes you. I would not lie."

" Ok. whati f I told you..." she trailed off because of the my voice interuppting.

" You liked him?"

" Yeah.?"

I nodded my head, wiggled my eyebrows. " I can help you with that"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**third POV.**

John sighed, as he took out his cellphone. He was preparing to get worried, about the situation he was in.

_Ring Ring Ring..._

" Hello?" a woman answered.

" Gianna, hey."

" John? Hi what's up?" she asked brightly.

" Nothing you know, just here."

" How's our daughter?"

" Great, we're getting along again.."

" Again?"

" We had a fight two weeks ago. big ass blowup."

" Was she being a smartass with you."

" No, I was the one who was being an ass."

" Oh my god.."

" Yeah, but its all resolved you know?"

" Thats good, you gotta let me in on this stuff. that girl tells me nothing, anymore."

" haha, no problem. Wait, I got a problem."

" Shoot."

" Hayden's birthday is next Saturday. I need your help."

" With what to get her correct?"

" Yes, I don't know what she likes."

" She loves jewelery."

" Ok, now I have a serious question to ask you."

" Alright."

" Where are those birthday cards."  
" Why?"

" I want them... for her birthday."

" Fine, I'll send them to you, along with my present."

" Thank you so much Gia."

" You're lucky, I'm being nice to you today."

" Its for our amazing daughter, you gotta be nice."

" That's true, well I have work, so I'll speak with you later."

" Alright, thanks again Gianna, bye."

" Toodles."

John hung up the phone, and a huge smile took over his face. Randy,taping up his fists, peered at his friend strangely.

" Ok, what happened?"

" I have the perfect present for Hayden.."

Randy grinned, grabbing his shirt. " Good, me too."

Raising an eyebrow, John asked. " What is your present?"

Randy didn't hesitate to answer the question. " Tyler."

The WWE Champion shook his head, and chuckled. " that's perfect?"

" Yes, my son is the perfect looking, perfect personality, and will get your daughte'rs heart perfectly."  
" Wanna bet on that?"

" yes, and I'll win." Randy finished, as the two men left the lockeroom.

**xoxoxooxoxo**

**Hayden's POV.**

" You are such an idiot..." I shouted, for the second time today. " I'm not a diva."

" You could be though. You got the looks, and attitude." he winked. " you can be _my_ valet, _my_ diva."

Blushing... am I ! Damn, he always says those sweet remarks, that are part of his game. Who knew a fourteen year old boy would have such charisma, and opinions on girls. Funny isn't it. I bet he gets it from his daddy.

I sat on the floor, with the control in my hand. Nothing interesting on television tonight... boring. All of a sudden, I felt a sudden shove. IT was Tyler! He took the control out of my hand, and started going through the channels. He stopped on some sports channel.

"Tyler, give it back." I calmly asked extending my hand out. Instead, he slapped in, as a polite gesture?

"No, Its mine..." he said leaning back on the chair.

This was definitly pissing me off, I want that control. I can't stand watching these sports shows. Talking about the Yankees, and they're little winning streaks. Ugh, sickening to me. Standing up from the floor, went for the grab. No help.

" Nuh Uh uh..." he wagged his finger in the air.

" Please.!" I begged, with the normal puppy dog face. He doesn't budge for those things, for he didn't have no emotion whatsoever. I'm going to get it, with my vexing screams.

" Let me see it!!" I screamed in a high pitched voice. He held his ears, and two men entered the room disabelieved.

" What are you planning on seeing!" John asked with worried eyes.

" The control.." I slowly mumbled. John held his chest, and so did Randy. okay?

" Thank god..." sighed the two men.

" What did you think?" I questioned.

" They thought you wanted to see my chimichanga." freely expressed Tyler, pointing at my pants.

Eww! Do they actually I have sucha dirty mind! yuck, no, eww, I'm disgusting just thinking about it.

" Hell no!" I yelled in a grossed voice.

" Sorry baby girl, it just sounded wrong." John hugged me, and kissed my forehead.

" I understand." I slightly grinned, glaring at the Orton.

Boy, did he make me say and think crazy things. Why? Because he's Tyler Orton of course . One of the most weirdest, perverted, free minded, guys in this planet. Good thing is, he's ap retty hot, and good kid. I hated to admit that, but I gotta. I'm a girl remember, we think about that stuff.

**xoxoxoxox**

i know, odd chappie. i wanted to add tyden moments. and foreshadowing i guess.please review!

thankss[[: michelle.


	13. Fourteenth Birthday

**Welcome To My Truth**

**Chapter 13 : Happy 14 Birthday.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The steamy rays hit the Sunshine State brightly, making it over eighty degrees. Silver oversized glasses shadowed my ocean coloured eyes, and a silver tank top to match. I walked down the sidewalk all alone, just thinking about life. I puffed my cheeks, and a weary sigh left my glossed peach lips. The day had gone so fast for me.. it was already four thirty! How life passes you by in the blink of an eye. One second I'm thirteen, and the next the age is fourteen. Today, marks my fourteenth birthday. And how am I spending it? Walking down the sidewalk of John's small neighborhood. It was John and I today.. just us. Randy and Tyler were not with us this time. Weird right? It was usually the four of us, almost every day. We laughed, fought,ate,had fun, all together. To tell you, its not that bad. I enjoy it, mostly because Randy and John always act like idiots. Its fun to watch them, you gotta be there, when they imitate Vince and Shane McMahon! Lets change the subject, I spoke with my mother this morning. She wished me Happy Birthday, and we spoke about John, and other things. Mama questioned me about the whole thing between John and I. However, I didn't go into specific details, like she would want me to. My mother and I haven't been as close as we were before I came here. Now its like, I'm closer to the people here. Its odd I know, but they're like my own family. People I'm so comfortable being with. Yes, I sound corny, but its a corny life!.

" Hayden?" a familiar distant voice called. I turned around, and noticed John was jogging towards me.

" What's up?" I asked calmly, adjusting my glasses.

" What are you doing?" he continued, breathing heavy.

" Taking a walk..." I answered. " Like you told me to."

A chuckle escaped his lips, and he smiled. " True."

" Ok?"

What is his problem? I placed my hands on my hips, and smiled.

" Wanna get something to eat?"

I rose an eyebrow, and nodded. " Sure, why not."

" Cool, lets go to the house. I gotta get my keys."

A competitive smirk formed on my face. " I'll race you.."

" Why? You know I'll beat you."

Cocky are we? I'm sure I can fix that.

" Well I know I can boost your ego down."

He sarcastically gasped, and got into a race position. I stretched my legs, and got ready.

" ON your mark, get set,GO!" John chanted, as we sprinted down the sidewalk.

I ran down the path, pumping my arms back and forth, breathing in through my nose out through the mouth. It had been working well, John was eating my dust. I turned around, running backwards. I stuck my tongue out , and managed to talk. " haha, I'm beating you."

I turned back around, and continued running. Wait... Is that.. No! John was right next to me, with a huge smile on his face. I gave him a look, and stared at the ground, while I ran. My feet moved swiftly, and rapidly down the sidewalk. The house was right in front of us, and the both of us, were tied. I picked up the pace, and ran faster than before. There, I reached the house, with victory! Victory! I sat on the porch, and my hands rested on the top of my head. I breathed in and out constantly, regaining my breath. John was right behind me, except he collapsed on his green grass lawn. He laid like a dead man, with his chest pumping fast.

" I beat you!" I said in a confident tone. He stood up, wobbly, and shook his head.

" I let you beat me. Its your birthday remember." John got up from the ground, wiping off the small specks of dirt.

" Open the door." he informed me, pointing at the huge knob.

I shrugged my shoulders, and twisted the knob. The door creaked open, and John pushed it hardly.

My eyes widened, and jaw dropped to my feet. Heart beating so fast, and emotions of suprise, and happiness swirled through my body. I closed the door again, is this for real? John stood behind me,and I sense his eyes were staring at me. The door was pushed open, by the same man again.

" Surpise!" the crowd chanted simutaniously. I put my head down, and laughter fluttered out of my lips. This was awsome. Let me suck in this moment, a great one to add. I peered back up, and smiled. " Oh my god!"

They all came after me for a group hug, which ended up on the floor. We all laughed, as we stood back up. I covered my mouth, and tried to hold back the tears of happiness. If you don't get what is going on, let me break it down for you. I entered the house, and to my disbelief was the whole clan of WWE superstars and divas. Selected ones of course. Want specifics? Ok, for the superstars we got, Randy, Paul aka Triple H, Shawn M, Jeff,Paul, Brian, and Cody. The divas, Ashley, Torrie, Mickie, Candice, and Lilian. Oh, did I forget to mention Little Orton, Tyler? Yeah, he's here, with his usual smirk, and his flirtatious ways with the divas. There, right now a perfect example. He won't stop complimented Lilian on her choice of outfit, which I might say looks fabulous! Ok, don't wanna get off the subject. I glanced at John, and a wink came upon his right eye.

" This is so shocking." I told them all, rubbing my hands over my face.

Laughs fluttered the room at the comment..

" This was so hard to keep from you." Tyler fessed up. " I've known for like forever."

" What?! How long?"

" About two weeks. You know, Cena over here planned it and all." Triple H added.

" Yeah, don't forget who helped him!" Ashley interrupted raising her hand.

She smiled at me, giving me a warm grin, this was amazing.

" So, are you ready to party?" Tyler said, as he shaked his hips. " This is how Hayden dances."

Oh god, ever since the day they caught me dancing to Go Girl, Ty has been mocking me forever. Everywhere we go, he's shaking his ass, and singing I party like a rockstar, mmm like a pornstar. The song gets on my nerves now, thanks to Orton.

The group laughed at the fourteen year old, and clapped their hands. " Lets put some music."

John turned on his huge stereo thing, and through the speakers came. " The Anthem." by Pitbull.

Damn, I love this song. My new favourite Pitbull Song. This time , I feel I shouldn't dance. The divas were the first to dance, the guys just stood their like sticks. Ty was dancing with each diva. I rolled my eyes at the sight, and saw John staring at Ashley. Aww... so cute he's checking her out. I walked over to him, and whispered.

" Go dance with her.." he looked down at me and shook his head.

" No, not now."

I shrugged my shoulders, and sat on the chair. However, a certain man came over to me, and sat beside me. The face of the cutest man alive, Cody. His visage was precious, so hard not to love.

" Hey.." I started in a nice tone.

" Happy Birthday Hayden. " he told me with his attractive bajillion dollar smile.

" Thanks Cody.." I thanked him stroking my straight brunnette hair.

" You sure looked suprised. You're face was undescribable."

" Haha, well I wasn't expecting a party."

" Yeah, I could tell." he said, checking out the dance floor. " Ty, is a ladies man."

" I know, he flirts with every girl he sees." I rolled my eyes.

" Does he flirt with you?"

" Yupp.. so annoying."

" You two look like a descent couple." he commented with an arched eyebrow.

I shook my head. " No chance in hell."

" Don't tell me you have been hanging out with Mr.McMahon." he chuckled.

" I did the other day. I had nothing else to do.."

" Really?"

" Yes. I saw him in the hallway, and he looked lonely so I started talking to him."

" He's a crazy ass boss you know?"

" Yeah, that's what John said when he found Mr.McMahon and I playing a Card Game."

" You two simply have no lives." joked Cody, punching my arm softly.

" Hey, its not my fault I'm at an arena every day." I replied. " What else am I supposed to do?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " You could hang out with Tyler!"

I shook my head and laughed. " I do that everyday. John and Randy are like mad close friends."

" Which means, Ty and you should get close."

" What is with you suggesting Tyler and I get together!" I laughed.

" I don't know kid, but he really likes you." he hinted.

I smiled, as my eyes connected with Cody, so cute. " Okay."

" Hayden, come over here." John informed me, dragging me away from Cody.

" Excuse me." I said, standing up from my seat.

I walked over to John, who had a huge smile on his face. With him were six people, four guys, a woman, and man. They stared at me with smiles, the woman with tears in her eyes.

" Hello?" I nervously greeted with a confused smile.

" Hayden, this is your grandma, and grandpa." he pointed at the couple.

Oh my god! My grandparents from my father's side. This is such a suprise, seriously. I thought I was never going to meet them. My mom never told me about them, the only thing she told me was that I met them when I was just a little baby. I can't believe, I'm standing in front of them, after so long.

" Oh Hayden, I haven't seen you since you were three." she said. Huh? Ok, maybe I did meet them, but I just don't remember.

Grandma brought me into a warm, loving hug... then she kissed my forehead.

" God have you grown into a beautiful young lady." she said. " Happy Birthday sweetie."

" Thank you Grandma." I officially called her grandmother. That probably made her feel really good.

" Hayden, these idiots over here are your four uncles." John pointed to each. " That's Matt, Boog, Dan, and Steve."

I smiled, shaking each of their hands... my uncles! Wow, this is so cool, meeting my family.

" Geez John, she looks a lot like you." Boog smiled staring at the both of us.

" Is that a good thing?"I joked causing the Cena family to laugh.

" She's a funny kid, doesn't get it from John." Dan commented, punching his brother, softly on the arm.

" Hey, be nice!" Grandpa told them, before staring down at me. " My little girl, is now so big."

He brought me into another hug, and grinned. " We have missed you so much."

" Same here!" I smiled nicely.

" So is John treating you well?" Grandma asked, glaring at her son.

I nodded looking up at him. " John has been treating me very well."

They all stared at me awkardly...but smiled.

" Great honey, why don't you show you're Uncles the pool." she offered.

I nodded nicely. " Alright, lets go guys."

They all followed me, with two arms wrapped around each shoulder. It was Steve's and Matt's.

**xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Third POV.**

John entered his bedroom, followed by his two parents. They took a seat on the leather couch in his room, and he sat on his King sized bed. His mother stared at her son concerned, along with her dad.

" What's going on?" Mr. Cena asked.

John shrugged his shoulders. " What are you talking about?"

" What's going on with Hayden and you?" his mother questioned.

" Its great Ma, we're closer than we ever have been."

" Really?" Carol Cena rose an eyebrow.

" Yupp.." he told her with a smile.

" John tell us the truth." Cena's father ordered.

With a laugh John answered. " It is the truth!"

" If its going great, why is she calling you by your first name?"

John adjusted his black cap, and cleared his throat. He knew exactly, why his daughter didn't call him Dad, and he was going to tell his parents the reason.

" She's not ready to call me Dad-"

" Why? Honey, that's not good." her mother's voice got louder.

" well, its not good to force it upon her!" he responded to the comment.

His mother seemed to be upset with her granddaughter's actions to John...

" I don't think she likes you John."

" Why would you think that?" he felt hurt by the sharp comment.

" Honey, you haven't seen her in ten years, do you actually think she could get used to?"

John glanced at his father, who had been agreeing with his wife..

" I know she will... their is no doubt in my mind."

John's mother stood up, sitting down next to her son, and grabbed his hands.

" You can't handle it sweetie, anything but this." she informed

He was taken back by the words his mother expressed toward him.

" how can you say that?"

" Its the truth, give her back to Gianna."

John's eyes grew big, and he could feel anger. " What?"

" You will regret keeping her... trust me."

John let go of his mother's hands, and got up from the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck, and shook his head.

" No Ma, I regret not being able to visit and see my daughter, because I was selfish."

" John send her back to her mother, please its for you're own good."

" I am not going to miss out on her life again." he told her.

" What's the difference you did the last ten years." Carol mumbled under her breathe

John held his composure, and shook his head, not saying a word.

" I don't have anything against her, only the fact she will never see you as a father."

" You know what ma." he began. " She's my daughter, and I love that girl to death. No way in hell will I give her up, even if she doesn't call me Dad, I still love her because I'm proud to say she's a Cena. No matter what you say, she's going to stay with me..."

With that, John left the bedroom, and went back to the party. There he laid his eyes on Hayden, who was laughing away with her Uncles. He could never give her up, he got so used to her... and he cared oh so much.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hayden's pov.**

" Yeah, so John fell down the stairs, it was so funny! " I laughed reminiscing the incident that happened a couple of days ago.

" That's my brother for you." Steve said, taking a sip of his beer.

God were my Uncles amazing.. they were mad funny, how did I miss out on this. I had been talking with them for what seemed a long time. trust me, I felt like my breathe caught in my throat a couple of times, because of the funny stories we shared.

" So Hayden,how's the party so far?" interuppted Ms. Ashley Massaro.

I nodded in happiness. " Great, thank you guys so much!"

" Our pleasure kid, where's your dad?" she asked me, with curiousity.

" Er, talking with my grandparents." I said.. " I think."

" Alright, I'll see you in a bit." she smiled, leaving me again.

I turned my attention to the Cena brothers, who just so happened to be drooling at the sight of the diva.

" Hello?" I snapped waving my hand in they're faces.

They came back, with satisfied looks.

" Oh sorry, that's Ashley right?"

" Yeah, she's awsome."

" She's so freakin hot!" he commented, high fiving his bro, Dan.

I waved my finger. " Don't you get any ideas!"

" Why not?" they pouted.

" Because, that's John's girlfriend." I lied to the men.

" god! Why does John always get the hot chicks." Boog whined with a frown. " Its not fair."

Speaking of the devil, John came outside with us, taking a seat next to me.

" Hey baby girl, you enjoying yourself?" he questioned with a grin.

" Totally, these guys are flippin sweet." I complimented.

" My brothers?" he repeated. " No way."

" hey I take that offensive." Dan added..

" And I care why?" John sarcastically said.

" because, with my Cena charm, I'll steal your girlfriend." he replied.

John rose an eyebrow, with a confused smile.. " What?"

" Ashley dude, she's mad hot."

" She isn-"

Oh crap, let me stop this before they find out I lied.

" Guys, look a bird!" I pointed up at the sky randomly.

They all looked at me strangely, before changing the subject... Woo, that was a close one!

" Hayden!" a annoying familiar voice echoed as it came outside with a drink in hand.

Oh god, Tyler... here to annoy me once again.

" Yes Ty?" I rolled my eyes, and grinned.

" I gotta tell you that you look so hot today." he complimented, causing me to blush.

" Excuse me, don't be hitting on my niece." an overprotective Boog hollered.

" Sorry, just showing my appreciation." he winked at me, before getting grabbed by the collar.

" Listen here, she isn't interested alright little boy, don't hit on her that way, she ain't a piece of meat!" Boog warned throwing him into the pool.

" I love you Boog!" I hugged him tightly, thank god for him! I laughed my ass off, pointing at the wet Tyler. Randy ran outside, and burst into laughter at his wet son.

" Ty, were you flirting again?" Randy said in a loud tone.

Ty simply nodded, getting out of the pool. All the men death stared him, before he entered the house again, soaking wet.

This was a funny day, and I really didn't want it to end.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Of Party...**

I hugged my Uncle's tightly, with tears probably escaping my eyes. Come on, they were great, and it would be along time until I see them again.

" Love you niece." Matt said kissing my cheek. " Be good."

" You too." I said. " you better stop with your player actions."

" I will, just for you." he winked before the four left...

I sat down in the seat, with my eyes on all those presents... they were amazing! I wanted to just ripped them all open. Ashley, Randy, and Ty had just been they only ones here. They were all helping clean up the mess left... it was close to finished. The party was absouloutly great, so much fun. After the whole Tyler incident, we all entered the huge party, and danced! John slow danced with Ash, it was so cute! They got some heavy chemistry.. and it so adorable. Did I mention, the food was amazing. Mickie and Lilian cooked Spanish and Italian homemade food. I pigged out, that I can't fit anymore in my stomach. I closed my eyes, I can say I was pretty exhausted. It was 11:00 PM. The party was so long, and I wanted to continue the whole night! Too bad, people gotta rest... haha.

" You tired?" asked Tyler, poking my stomach.

I squinted one eye open, and nodded. " Yeah."

" I got something for you." he hinted, pulling a present from behind.

Ok, now he has my attention. I immediatly opened my eyes, and snatched the present from his hand. He smiled, taking a seat next to me. I ripped the present open, and it was the most cutest little thing. Aww, Tyler may be conceited, and a big flirt, but he can the sweetest kid in the world.

" You like it?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded, holding it in my hands. " I love it! Thank you!"

It was a teddy bear, with a mini " RKO" shirt on, and wrestling boots on its feet. It was so cute... Wait, what is that? Oh my god its gorgeous.. I took it off the bear's wrist, and examined the bracelet. It had a heart on it, and on the back, it said TO & AC. What the hell? TO & AC I glanced at him, and shook my head. He shrugged his shoulder's and smirked. Our initials on this bracelet, what is that supposed to mean.. hmm, interesting.

" You conceited idiot." I joked, putting the bracelet on my wrist. " It's beautiful."

" I try!" he said, with his usual smirk. I reached over, pulling him into a hug.

" Thank you!" I spoke into his ear...

" I better see that on you, every day!" he ordered, pulling away from the hug.

I nodded, as I planted my eyes toward John and Ashley. Aww, she was giggling, and John was flirting away. Oh my gosh, how cute! He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and a kiss on the cheek he gave her. John's a sweet talker, how nice...

I walked over to my presents, and shook each one of them.. Some were money, others I don't know boxes of something?

" Hayden.." Ashley's voice called, I turned around, and immediatly went over to her. She smiled, giving me a hug.

" I'll see you Monday.." she told me. " Hope you like my gift."

" Thank you Ash, and I will trust me." I laughed.

She smiled, before giving Randy, and Ty a hug, along with John. " Bye!"

She left the house, it was Ty,Randy, and John. The four of us, again...

" Dude, I'm going to go ." Randy glanced at his watch. " I'm whooped."

" Dad, you old man."

" I am not old!" he shot at his son

" Sure pops." he patted his dad's back..

I simply laughed at the arguing Orton's. John did the same, as rolled his eyes.

" Bye Hayden.. see you tomorrow." Randy said giving me a hug.

" Bye Rands." I simply stated, then turned to Ty. " Bye dude."

" Later Cena.." he winked. " You're pretty."

" Tyler!" John entered the small conversation.

" Sorry!" he said, before the two left...

The door closed, and ow it was two people. The Cena's... I stretched my arms, and yawned. John wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" It was a fun day.." he started with a nod.

" Yes it was, It was great." I looked up at him. " Thank you."

" No problem, its you're fourteenth birthday!" he hyped up.

I nodded, and opened some of my presents. They were clothes, cute clothes.. God, do I have a lot of clothes now, I'm going to leave some of them here, because seriously its going to be hard to carry all these clothes. I ripped open Lilian's, and it was a Spanish Book. Yes, now I can learn spanish words! I skimmed through it, and knew it would take a while for me to do this. haha, John walked over to me, and stood over to me. Peering up, he had a present in his hand. It was deformed in some weird way. I rose an eyebrow and grinned.

" I hope you enjoy this." he said. " it explains some unspoken things."

I took the present, and felt it. It was like papers, let me guess a story! haha, probably of his life. John yawned, rubbing his eyes.

" I'm going to sleep." he told me. " You should too."

" Yeah, right after I open these." I replied.

" You can open tommorrow too." he suggested

I nodded at his idea, and agreed. I stood up, with his present still in hand, and the two of us walked upstairs. The lights turned off, and each to our seperate rooms. I collapsed on my bed, and relaxed. What a fun ass night, and its all over! Gurr, I hate when time goes so fast, when ou don't want it too. That's the bad thing about life.

I entered the bathroom, and took a quick shower, after, I put on blue sweatpants, and a green tanktop. My hair was let down so it could dry, and now I sat here in my bed, with John's present in front of me. I bit my nails, nervous to know what it was. _It explains some unspoken things.._

What the hell, I should just get it over with, and rip this thing open. I gently took the wrapping paper off, and my eyes widened at this.. Could it be? The things I didn't receive for ten years?

It was ten birthday cards.. for every birthday I ever had. Tears formed in my eyes, as I opened the first one, or my fourth birthday. It had a picture of a duck in the front, and a four. Inside it had a couple of words, then John's writing.

_Hayden, I wish I could be there right now, but I can't. You'll understand when you're older. I want to see you turn four, a great year. I love you baby girl, and I'll see you soon.. I love you.. with love , daddy._

I covered my mouth, in disabelief. This was from 1998. The date was on here and everything. I took out the next card, it read you're five on the cover. I opened the card, and it read :

_Hayden, I miss you baby girl, you're probably so beautiful, and big.. I need to see you, I can't go like this, But I can't.. Have a happy birthday little one, I love you so much, with love ,daddy_

This was all too much, and I couldn't believe it! John really did send me cards, but where did they go? My mom, must have gotten them, then why didn't she give them to me. Tears fell from my eyes, oh How guilty I felt. John really did care for me, he missed me, and loved me. I continued to read, each letter, with different messgaes. More and more emotional.

I got up from my bed, and entered John's room. He was laying in his bed, with the covers over him .The plasma television on, showing off the reality show, "George Lopez." He glanced over at me, and smiled.

" Hey, what happened?" he asked me sitting up on the bed.

I felt tears fall more, and I didn't reply.

" Hayden, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breathe, and shuffled over to him.. my arms wrapped around him, as I gave him a hug, for a long time. He held me tightly, and tears continued to fall. He stopped hugging me, and met me face to face.

" Are you alright?" he questioned concerned.

I nodded, while I tried to stop crying.

" I love you!" I finally said. " I love you da-"

" I love you too baby girl." he interrupted, as he pulled me into another hug.

I stood there hugging him,for a while.. I let go, and rushed over to my room.

Now, I definitly know we're closer than ever, those cards made a huge difference.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**please review! i worked hard on this chappie..**

**thank you so much[[: xoxo Michelle.**

**ps. merry xmas+ happy new year.**


	14. The Amusement Park

**Welcome To My Truth **

Ficcc

Chapter 14 : Amusement Park.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.

Slipping on my new white and black air forces nikes, I checked the time.. it read 10:30. I heard voices coming from downstairs, most likely Tyler's and Randy's. They are the reason, I woke up this morning. I stood up, straightening out my black tanktop, with the words " Baby Girl." in white bold letters, and fixed up my hair into a high ponytail... I put on the bracelet Ty had given me. I went over to my desk, an grabbed all those birthday cards, shoving hem into my personal box.. Clink... what was that? I rummaged through the card mess, and found a box, along with two cards attached to it. I sat on the floor, and opened the first card. Wait, this is from my Mama. It read :

_Hayden! Happy 14 birthday, I'm so sorry I can't spend it with you. I hope you're doing great with John.. I hope you will call me, and tell me everything that has been going on, I haven't spoken with you as we used too. I miss it.. anyway, have fun today, blow those candles and wish on something extrodinary. I love you honey. xoxo Mama. _

I wiped the small droplets that dared to leave my blue eyes.. my mom. Why? To tell you the truth, I literally didn't want to know about her. She betrayed me all these years. She forced me to practically hate my own father.. hiding all those birthday cards, and whatever else he did for me.. it makes me so frustrated, and aghast. My own mother, Gianna, did something so insolent and stupid. Right now, she was my least favourite person. wait... a small box. I untied the pink ribbon, and opened the box. Inside, was a gold heart, in the middle a red stone. It was gorgeous.. damn.. I clicked it open, and inside was a picture of herself, on one side, and on the other John. I held it in my hand, and just stared at it. This was unbelievable, out of nowehere, confusing suprise. I loved it.. but couldn't stand my mom. She did something, no mother should do.. keep me away from any contact to my dad. I opened, the second card, it was from John. I ripped the card open, and inside was a gold necklace, with my name in gold, and diamonds outlining it. Jesus, I got so much nephamilia... in other words, jewelery. I read the sincere card :

_Happy 14 birthday, babygirl. Finally, we are spending a birthday together after ten years. It killed me not being there these past years. I wanted to be there when you began growing into sucha beatiful young lady. Luckily for me, now I can be with you again. It was so difficul for me not to speak with you, or see you. I know you have been angry with me, and we haven't been in close terms because of my selfish ways, but I just wanted to tell you that, no matter what you're my daughter, and nothing can change that.. it sucks that I missed all those years, but now, I can regain some years with you now with me. Trust me Hayden, I'm so happy you're here, and I promise I will never leave you again. well, I hope you read those cards, which you probably did.. I don't know. Anyway, your mom told me you love jewerly so I got you this necklace. I hope you like it! love, John_

Again, some tears.. this was probably one of the most emotional birthdays I've ever had, it was great. haha, not the crying, but they were tears of happiness. Honestly, my dad won muc more respect, and points with me. He is absouloutly great, although all those years I didn't see him. I have this weird feeling that my mother had something to do with it, since she didn't give me those cards in the first place. I am going to get to the bottom of this, very soon. You can count on that!

I put the cards into the box, took the jewelery and placed it on my dresser. The box was closed, and under my bed. I stood up, and my miror right in front of me. I stared at my reflection, and smiled. Stepping out of my room, I heard arguing.. oh god Tyler. I went downstairs, and was greeted by three fools watching television. I grinned, walking into the living room.

" Hey guys.." I greeted " What brings you here this early in the morning?"

Ty looked up at me, and answered. " We're going to the amusement park remember!"

" Oh yeah, I completely forgot!" I told them.

Haha, silly me. They had planned to go to the amusement park this Sunday, for over two weeks now. I was pretty excited about it, but after everything going on, it doze off my mind. I walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed a Propel bottle out of the refridgirator

" Does anyone want anything to drink?" I asked. " Randy, Ty, Dad?"

I got three shaken heads, and a few moments later, a shocked Tyler coming over to me.

" You just called John, dad." he whispered.

I nodded, and gave him a stare. " Yeah, I know."

" I thought, you didn't-"

" Things are different now Ty." I simply stated, taking a sip of my drink. " okay?"

He nodded, snatching my bottle, and took a sip. A confused stare came across my visage, and he simply smiled. " What?"

" You just took something that had my saliva." I told him, taking a bite out of the bananana I had grabbed.

" Exactly, and plus I was thirsty." he answered with a smirk.

" You're sick.." I mumbled in an annoyed tone, before going back into the living room. I sat beside Randy, as the guys were watching some show. It looked boring, but I had no other choice. It was either this, or going into my room all alone, increasing the chances of a little flirting machine to follow me. So, this was better.

" I wish I could talk with dogs." Randy told my dad. " It would be cool."

John gave him this look, " You have problems."

" Hey! No, I don't, that guy can talk to dogs!" he said.

" Dude, no he doesn't" the WWE Champion to his buddy.

I silently giggled, and watched the little debate between the men. I stared at John, and thoughts ran through my mind.

" When are we leaving?" Tyler's voice suddenly entered my thoughts, and echoed the room. The two guys snapped their heads toward him, and one checked their watch.

" Lets go now." Randy figured, clicking the television off. " You got the stuff dude?"

John nodded, holding the bag up in the air. _Stuff? _I stood up from the couch, and stretched my arms once more. Tyler came over to me, and touched the shining bracelet hanging from the tip of my wrist

" It looks nice.." he complimented with a smile.

" I know." I simply stated, walking away from him.

I heard his tracks, behind me, and the door shut right behind us.. John smiled at me, and I did the same.

We entered the black Escalade, Tyler and I in the back, and the two dumbutts up front.

" Ready?" My dad asked us, turning to look at the back.

" Yup." I mumbled, along with a hyped up " Yeah" from Ty.

I leaned my head against the window, and put in my earphones, and blasted " Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. I tuned out all the chitter chatter coming from the guys.. Who wants to listen to " The New York Giants are going to playoffs," or " The Nets did horrible the past game." Not me, that's for sure. I was always out of the conversations most times, maybe once in a while I would talk abut the sports things, but that was when I am beyond bored, or its my favourite sports team.

It was such a beautiful day, the sun hitting perfectly on this side of the world, and the cerulean sky showing off its vivid colour, and shaped clouds. It made me happier that we were going out to an amusment park. I haven't been to one in a while.. sad. haha. Now I got to go with the guys.. fun. no, really its fun, no joke...

I closed my eyes, maybe I could get another small nap before we get there...

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**one hour later. **

" Come on John, put it on!" a voice collaberated with the soft music. It was Randy's, I believe yelling at John..

My eyes managed to open, revelaing a blurry image... it was Randy trying to put on a blonde wig over John's head.

I immediatly shot up like a pop tart. " What the heck is going on?"

The two men turned to me, and laughed. " We gotta get this on your dad."

" Why?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

" Or else, we're going to be attacked by fans." John interuppted.

That is so true... people see them, we will definitly become a huge circle of chaos.. who wants to be in that? Tyler, put a red hair wig on his father's head, along with a cowboy hat on top.

" haha!" I burst into this uncontrollable laughter.

" What is so funny?" they asked me, in confused tones.

" Randy-In-a-red-cowboy-haha" I said in between my laughs, causing an Orton to glare at me.

" Thank you Hayden." he said in a straight tone.

" No problema." I simply stated, helping with the Blonde wig..

After a few little arguments with the stupid head costumes, we finally got out of the car, and into the amusement park. You're probably wondering what each men look like. And I'm going to tell you, because its some funny ass crap! First, Randy had his long red wig,with a cowboy hat on. Some heavy black eyeliner, and black lipstick. John had a short blonde wig, skater hat, covering his face, eyeliner, black freckles, and sunglasses. Overall, they looked funny, I wonder if they dress like this for halloween. Good thing is, no one recongized them! Shocking to me in some way, since the bodies look too muscular for the persona from the neck above.

I walked alongside Tyler, and John on the other side. We each had maps, searching for some rides to go on.

" How about this?" John offered, pointing at the weird helicopter ride.

" Nah, this?" Tyler declined, pointing his finger at the scribble scrabble ride.

Randy scrunched his face, and shook his head. " God, you two have no taste. lets go on the Demon."

The Demon... Oh shit. This was a huge rollercoaster out of all the other ones in the park. I wasn't a big fan of rollercoasters, I don't handle them too well.

" That's a good idea." John stuttered, is that the tone of a nervousness? Maybe, I'm not the only one scared.

" Lets go, the line isn't long." Tyler said, noticing the waiting line.

" Yeah." I mumbled, adjusting my oversized black sunglasses.

We went over to ride, and got on the line. I got to tell you, I'm scared. This was a beastly ride, the screams were horrid, and the puke lashing out during each three seconds, was sickening. The fear in my blue eyes could be cleary shown, but no one seemed to notice, except for the fat kid behind us. He was winking at me, eww. I just smiled, and turned around, meeting Tyler's face. He was jumping off the walls, pumped up for the ride.

" You excited?" he questioned with a wide smile.

" Uhuh." I grumbled dumbfounded at the Tyler's smile turned into this concerned look.

" What's wrong?" he asked, as I bit my bottom lip.

" I'm freaked out about rollercoasters." I confessed, feeling this load come off my back,not completely, however.

Tyler smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. " Don't worry, I'll protect you."

A tint of pink appeared over my cheeks, and a small grin lifted up on my face.

" Tyler!" John called out in his protective voice. He immediatly took his arm off me, and put on a cheesy smile.

" I love you John!" he shouted, waving at him.

We got closer to our dad's, and were ready to be next. My nerves were a bit calmer, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared half to death. The ride came back after its adventure, bringing back the stoked people. They all got out, talking about how it was, some scared. They opened the gates, allowing the next victims to go. We were the next victims. Each row took four people.. Our row went, John,Randy, Tyler, Me. We pulled the safety thing over our heads, and strapped in the next seatbelt. The woman came across our row, and stared at John awkardly. He smiled, showing off his colored tooth.. haha, wow.

" Ready, victims. " the woman said through the loud speaker. " You're entering hell."

The ride slowly began, hey, maybe it isn't that bad?

" If you want you can hold my hand." offered Ty, showing off his hand.

" No thanks." I simply said, beginning to feel confident.

The ride shot up into the tunnel, and began going up fastly. Well, there goes my confidence.

I closed my eyes, and tried thinking of rainbows and unicorns. Damn, that's not working at all! I felt tears well up in my eyes, I'm freaking out here. panic attack! The ride reached the top, which felt as if I were in the airplane going to Mexico or something.

" Here goes! " Randy yelled, all pumped up. " Woo!"

" Please don't go Ric Flair on me! "John shouted in this weird voice.

" Woo!" he repeated in an annoying voice.

" Shut up!" I visciously screamed like a tiger wanting its prey.

" Someone's feisty are they?" Ty laughed, before I felt my stomach drop, as the ride went down the slope.

I grabbed onto Tyler's shirt, and hair all at the same time, pulling it as hard as I could. " Ahhh!!"

This ride was crazy, everyone was screaming, except for one person, you can guess who that was.

" Hayden get off!" Tyler screamed in annoyance.

" Hell no!" I yelled at him, tightening my grip while we went through the circle of fire.

my eyes were still shut, and Tyler was trying to get my hands off him, that's a first. We went up, down, and all around, this was a crazy! I could of swore my voice was caught in my throat, for I couldn't scream no longer.

" I hate this!" I screamed with tears streaming down my cheeks.

" You're telling me!" Ty yelled. " Get off me!"

" hahaha!" we heard laughter coming from a certain brunette .I continued to cry, and with my eyes closed . talented aren't I? When was this torture going to be over! I saw a light of white! Maybe its god, saving me from this place! Nope, it was a stupid flash...

Finally, the ride slowed down, and my heart didn't come out of my chest. I let go of Tyler, once we reached the place we first started. Randy's face was red, my dad looked traumitized.. I got out of my seat, and we exited the opposite way. As we went down the stairs, I started to breathe normally again.

" That was so scary." I commented, wiping the tear stains from my face.

" I know, I couldn't stop yelling." my dad said. " Were you alright babygirl?"

I nodded, and patted Ty's back. " Yupp."

" Thanks, you ruined my hair." he commented, running a hand through his brunette hair, which fell over his eyes.

I sarcastically gasped, and rolled my eyes. " Sure."

" Look, pictures!" Randy started, wagging his finger toward the Demon picture stand. " let's check 'em out."

We went over to guy, and asked him to pull up the digital picture of ours. As he looked for it, he smiled at the sight of our picture.

" Here you go." He showed the picture, in the computer in the front of us.

I laughed, at the picture. This was hilarious! Oh my god.

" Unbelievable." sighed John, adjusting his hat..

In the picture you had it was John with his eyes shut, and mouth wide open, I was screaming, eyes shut, and my hands tugging on Tyler. He was yelling with his eyes shooting daggers at me, and to be honest, this was the funniest of all. Randy was sitting there hands lifted up and a smirk plastered on his face. He was calm, enjoying the ride, keeping the emotions to himself.

" Pops you look so weird." Ty commented shaking his head.

" Thanks." he straightly said. " At least I didn't have a girl clawing her hands into my hair and shirt."

" No, but you had a man scream into your ear." he said.

He shrugged his shoulders, and paid for the picture. Randy wanted it as a memory, of a day together. I was going to sendb that all around the roster Monday. They would get a kick out of that.

After that ride, we all went on all these different rides. So much fun.. Tyler was complaining most of the time ,because he wasn't able to sit with me most times. I usually sat next to my Dad. After some rides, we got some grub, and the guys checked out girls. Ew, not something I wanna be involved with. I took the last sip of my blueberry slush, and threw it away. I sat back down, and fixed up my ponytail.

" Having fun?" John asked me with a smile.

" Yupp, are you?" I answered and nodded my head.

" Scary, but good. " he laughed.

" What do we do next?" Randy questioned, scratching his head.

" Hmm.." John looked down at his map, searching for rides we didn't go on.

" I got one." Tyler suggested. " the boat ride."

The two men peered up at the fourteen year old. " What?"

" Yeah, the boat. its fun, trust me." he said..

" But, its only for teenagers." Randy rose an eyebrow. " We can't go on."

" yes you can, the one across from it is or adults." he pointed out the two boat attractions on the map.

" Are you sure?" Dad asked him. " Cuss-"

" Trust me, I'll be with Hayden, and you guys can go on that one. Its a thrilling ride."

Hmm, very suspicious..

" Okay, that's cool." John bit into his cheeseburger.

" Can we go now?" Ty offered. " Or else the line will grow."

" Sure, just be careful." Randy warned, sipping his Coke.

" Alright. Let's go Hayden. " Ty signaled, while I stood up from my seat.

" Okay?" I unsurely said.

I followed the kid, and into the attraction. Why is this only couples? I'm going to kill his boy.

" Ty-" I was stopped by the Italian man, gesturing us into the red coloured boat.

I glared at Tyler, and sat in the boat alongside of him. The man strapped the doors shut, and pushed us into the tunnel, shaped of a heart. As we went through the tunnel, we saw hearts everywhere, and love music playing. It was pretty dark here, however, I could see.

" Tyler, I'm going to kill you." I warned him.

" For what?" he told me. " This is a boat ride."

" A Love boat ride!" with a loud voice, I replied.

" Calm down, I just wanted to have some alone time."

Alone time? Oh god.. this kid always has somethin up his sleeve.

" Yes, but you lied to our parents."

" So, they will figure it out sooner or later , when the go through the Ducky Boat." he shrugged his shoulders, sitting towards me.

I crossed my arms into my chest, and looked away from him.. this is so gay.. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler! What does he do this for? I should find out.

" Why are you like this?" I began, glancing back at him..

He stroked his brunette hair, and bit his lip. " I dunno."

" Come on Ty, for real? Why do you always do this?"

He captured my blue eyes with his own. " Because, its you."

Me? What the hell is that supposed to mean.

" Okay?"

" you make me feel weird, I don't often get this feeling. I really don't try this hard with girls..but for you, I've busted my ass."

No reply came from me.

" And, I know you don't like me very much, but I like you a lot."

Aww, he is so sweet with words. Corny, but I knew from his eyes, that he meant every word.

" Are you serious?"

" More than ever." he replied in that serious tone.

I smiled, I totally was blushing ,thank god for the darkness. That was probably one of the most sweetest things a boy has ever said to me.

I leaned in, with no hesitation, and swept my lips over his for what seemed like forever. My _first kiss.._

_Splash!_

Breaking the kiss apart, our attention went to the two idiots behind us. One in the water, and the other spying through a kaleidoscope.. I looked at Tyler with worried eyes, and a slight laugh escaped my lips..

" John, all I see are colors." Randy commented, twisting the thing.

I shook my head, and our boat went down the trail, the both of us didn't speak...

Once we got off the ride, Randy and John gave us a lecture about not telling the truth and crap. I tuned them out, my head was elsewhere.. It was on someone I least expected to have feelings for.. Tyler.

I definitly didn't think this amusment park day would turn out like this. Look at the bright side, its over.

**xoxoxoxoxo **

thank you for the last reviews! Ya'll rock!!

hope you enjoyed this chappie! thanks xoxo michelle.


	15. The New Girl

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 15 : The New Girl **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

" Crap, okay, ten squared plus six squared equals.. ugh!" I recited the confusing math problem.

I hate math with such a passion. Now since I don't have a proper teacher, its become much more harder. I feel like my brain has been soaked in nitric acid because of all these numbers. The Pathagorean thereom,ew. I've been working on this unit for nearly two weeks, and I want to murder the guy who invented it. Too bad he's already dead. Its another typical Monday Night, and I'm here doing some Math. Remember, yesterday? Yeah, well its still in my mind, more than the Pathagorean thereom. I've barly seen Tyler today, we went our separate ways when my dad told him I had math work to do. You see, after the amusemnet park the four of us went to Pizza Hut, then back to the house. Tyler and I didn't speak, it was like we were strangers, it was scary. That little love boat ride wasn't a big shocker, but the kiss was. Anyway, I got really scared when I saw Randy and John snooping on us, but they didn't see the kiss! That proves those two, need some help with spying, especially Randy. He was looking through a kaleidoscope, classic blonde moment.

I shoved some potato chips in my mouth, and took a sip of Propel. Mmm.. salty. My brain hurts, badly. So many thoughts have been browsing around, it gives me this huge migrain. I'm bored out of my mind, but have something to do, which I don't want to do. Confusing right?

I shut my math notebook, and cleaned up all of my supplies. I shoved my head into my folded arms, against the table, and tried tuning out the noise in this catering room. It was pretty noisy tonight, partly because half of the promos were in the interview space. I closed my eyes, and tried relaxing my cranium.

" Hayden!" a voice ruined it for me, that stupid irritated pitched voice. I scrunched my nose, and got up from my seat.

I walked over to the Ebony head diva, and smiled. " Hey Melina.."

She smile brightly, with her arm wrapped around a girl. She seemed as if she were my age, a little taller than me, her platinum blonde hair laid a little above her shoulder, some freckles across her pointed nose, and brown eyes, which were covered with pounds of makeup. God...

" Hayden, I would love you to meet my niece, Roxy." she introduced. " Roxy, this is Hayden."

Her eye twitched, and extended her hand out, I gladly shook it.

" Nice to meet you." I grinned, running my free hand through my dark hair.

" You too." she spoke with the same irritating voice as her aunt.

" Roxy is gonna be here for two weeks." Melina revealed. " she has school break."

I nodded my head.. " Cool."

Melina glanced at the clock above the catering room, and shook her head. " Girls, I have a match to get ready for, have fun!"

" Bye Auntie." she waved her goodbye, before turning to me.

Roxy stared me up and down, and lifted her nose in disgustment. " trashy clothes."

Ugh, what audicty this girl has! What? All because I have some ripped jeans on, and a purple tanktop, along with nikes on? Geez, at least I don't look skanky.

" haha, that's cute. where did you get yours? Your aunt's slutty closet?" I shot back.

She glared at me,sarcastically gasping. " Excuse me? Who are you to say that?"

" And who are you to judge me?" I told her back, placing my hands over my hips.

" Why I'm Roxy Lynn Perez." she beamed as if she were the Queen of England.

" And I should care why?" I slightly laughed, receiving another glare.

" You should shut your mouth girl." she got closer to me.

" Or what?" I said. " What are you going to do about it?"

"Please, like I would want to get involved with trash like you."

Rolling my eyes, I grinned. Did this girl honestly think she was cool... ew, look at her. She has a little jean skirt on, and a red tight tanktop,with high heel sandals . What a way to show off your body.

" Oh burn, that hurt Roxy." I held my chest, and busted out a chuckle.

" Do you really think you're all that?" she asked with a smidge of attitude.

" Actually, yeah I do, because I love to dress normally, and wear no makeup." I replied. " Its a talent."

With that, I grabbed my books, and shoved my way through the door.. She squealed like a little five year old. God, what a huge girly girl.

Walking down the corridor, books in one hand, and a free hand resting on my side, I couldn't help but laugh inside. That girl is crazy, she makes me laugh so hard! You know why? Because she actually thinks she's the shit. God, I hate girls like that.. I thought I wouldn't see any girls like that once I'm on the road, another thing I'm wrong about.

_--BOOM-- _

Great what idiot decided to knock me down on the floor this time... I saw his hand reach out, but I ignored it.

" Excuse me!" I retorted regaining my composure.

" Sorry Hayden." He laughed at me, as he picked up my math books.

I stared up, damn, I should have taken the hand.. the hand of a gorgeous man.

" Oh hey, Cody." I greeted with a smile. " How are yah?"

" I've been doing great." he said, skimming through my books. " You're working on math?"

" Yeah." I sighed. " I absoloutly hate it.. so confusing."

" Like what?" he questioned, continuing to scan the books.

" The Pathagorean thereom, I hate geometry."

" Oh, you mean A squared plus B squared equals C squared?" he said, looking up at me.

I nodded akwardly, and slightly laughed. " Yeah..."

" I love math." he stated. " If you want I could help you with it later or something."

Oh my god, Cody helping me with math! That would be incredible..fun.

" Yeah, that would be cool." I nodded with the same smile on my face.

" Trust me, I'm a math genius." he laughed, as he handed my books back. " I gotta go, a match."

" Oh alright, I'll see you later." I said, before he pulled me into a friendly hug. God, did he smell so good.

" Bye Hayden." he said before striding away..

I took a moment to myself, breathing in and out.. I got a hug... from Cody. Wow, why am I so starstrucken when I see him. Maybe because he was cute? THen again, there are other guys around here that I cute, but I don't get all bubbly inside.. with the exception of Tyler.

I held onto my books, and turned to walk down the crowded hallway.. geez its so noisy. You have your backstage managers, makeup artists, wrestlers, camera men, photographers, and much more people. It so hard to get to dad's lockeroom. Fianlly, I shoved through two bulky wrestlers scary, and barged into the lockeroom. There, John and Randy were preparing for their matches. I slammed my books on the table, grabbing their attention.

" Hey babygirl." he greeted. " finish your math homework?"

I ran a free hand through my hair. " Almost, its so hard, dad!"

" You'll get the hang of it." he said, as he tied his black sneakers. "Trust me."

I sighed deeply, scanning the room for the familiar face i see everyday.. Where is he? He was always here when the guys are warming up, this time he's not.

" Where's Ty?" I asked with a quizzical look.

Randy glanced up, scrunching his face. " Er, I think with Melina's niece. He was showing her around or something."

Nodding, I sat on the couch, thinking of that thing.. Roxy. Ugh, she made no good impression on me. " Oh."

" If you want, you can go,hang out with them." offered the Legend Killer. " He was asking about you."

" Yeah, do that, instead of sitting here all alone." my dad agreed, placing his black cap on..

" Sure.." I mumbled, getting up from the couch once more. " If I get bored, I'll be back."

" You won't." chuckled Randy. " Those two are having such a great time."

" Ok..." I barely said, shutting the door loudly, as I left the lockeroom.

I really wasn't in the mood to speak, or even be near Roxy. She was like a bug, well, she looks like one too. Ugh, and that fact that I pretty much have to hang out with her now, sickens me to death. What if I just don't hang out? Hmm.. maybe I could continue my adventures throughout this arena? Interesting... I don't even know. _Yawn. _ Why have I been so tired lately? I skipped down the halls, listening to the unfamiliar everday conversations. They crack me up most times. For example, I was listening to a discussion between Gene Snitsky and Maria. They were talking about different types of pie, and how they bake, and about my dad. Gene thought he was hot, so did Maria. That's what made me not want to go near Gene Snitsky again. Once, my dad told me not to go near him if I wear any open toe type of shoe, or else that guy will try to lick them? I was disgusted by the warning.

" hehehe." I heard these vexing giggles coming from around the corner..I wonder what it is.

I slowly crept down the hall a bit, and made a small turn.. damn. To my own suprise, there was Tyler. I found him, with Roxy.. together.. lip on lip action.

How the hell could he do this to me? Didn't he kiss me yesterday? I thought it meant something to him, great. After, I started to develop feelings for the jerk. I should have known he was a player. I continued to watch the horrific sight, and tried to hold in those painful tears.. no one was going to make me cry anymore, especially Tyler. I couldn't believe this, it was so unexpecting. I mean, I knew they were hanging out, but I thought Ty wouldn't be attracted to a skank like her. Wrong again Hayden.

I stared down at my left wrist, and saw the bracelet glistening brightly. Behind it, were the initials, HC & TO. So pointless, it means nothing to me. I unhooked the bracelet and threw it across the floor, causing the lip lock to separate.. I hid behind the hard boxes, and heard curses come out of Tyler's mouth.

" Oh shit..." he swore, as Roxy wrapped her arms over his waist, knuzzling her head into his neck.

" What is it Ty Ty?" she sweetly asked. Gross..

He removed her grasp off of him, and picked up the bracelet he had given me. " Shit."

" Aw, you got me a bracelet, although we just met!" Roxy squealed snatching the bracelet.

How Pathetic is this little bitch?

" give it to me Roxy." he ordered. " now."

" Bu-"

He grabbed it out of her hands, unleashing her annoying screams. " Ugghhh!"

" Look, I got to go, see you soon." Tyler said, trying to escape her.

" Bye cutie." she calmed her voice, giving him a peck on the lips.. he gladly accepted.

I shook my head, running swiftly out of the scene. I couldn't have him catch me in the hallway, trust me I'd make a big scene, and embarass his ass. However,I'm a nice person, and won't do that to him.

I turned five corners, and ran into the lockeroom.. Great, no one is in here. I shut the door, and sat on the couch rationally, watching Monday Night Raw. I choked back those worthless tears, and just took deep breathes. _In and out, In and out._

As I started to go back to my normal self, I concetrated on the match given on the television. It was Randy vs. Carlito.. So far, Carlito was winning Randy with his headlock. Sometimes, wrestling confuses the hell out of me. I don't understand how they can remember the moves, you know? I guess it takes a lot of passion to do what they do.. I really would wanna enter that ring, and fight Roxy. I don't know why, but jealously ran through my body, when I saw those two kiss, I hate to admit that.

All of a sudden, the lockeroom door opened, revealing the person I really didn't want to see right now. I ignored his voice, when he beg to speak with me. I just folded my arms into my chest, and watched the oh so difficult match.

" Hayden.." he said with concern in his voice. " talk to me."

No reply from me..

" Hayden!" he pleaded. " please talk to me."

I shook my head, letting a sarcastic laugh escape my lips. " What the hell do you want?"

" Why was this on the floor?" he asked me, holding up the bracelet.

I shrugged my shoulders, not even peering over to him once. " I don't know."

" I can explain..."

" Explain what?" I glanced at him. "That you are a little player?"

" Hayden its no-"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I needed to release all the anger within in me. It was hard to keep in when someone is agitating you for over ten minutes.

" Look, you don't have to explain anything." I started. " Everything I saw was good enough... you little asshole."

" I didn't mean to." his voice trembled with concern, his eyes full of worry. What ? Am I supposed to feel sorry for him, hell no.

" Your a stupid liar, who actually began to make me feel special. Ty, do you know how much I thought you really cared for me. That kiss you gave me meant so much. You know? To be honest, you were my first kiss! I wasted my first kiss on an asshole like you. You see, I'm an idiot Tyler. You're probably wondering why? Well, I began to fall for this really adorable guy, who always flirted with me, and gave me this bracelet, where I actually thought it meant something. You know what it means? Shit to me now, because you kissed a girl who you barely know. A girl, who I hate because she thinks she's better than me. I guess you think she's better than me, because you'd rather go kiss her, instead of being with me." I explained with bitterness, and anger appearing clearly.

He sat there, lost in words. He didn't know what to say, except just stare at me with pain. I shook my head, continuing to fight back the tears which wanted to explode from my eyes. This was far to much in one day. So much has happened over these days, its so hard to handle. I hate being a teenager its so complicated.

" I'm sorry Hayden." he apologized.. trying to make things better. please..

" Whatever." I got up from my seat, and opened the door from the lockeroom. There, standing in the doorway was my father. He took me into a hug, and started to speak.

" Its okay.." he simply stated.

" I know, I'm strong dad." I looked up at him. " Don't worry."

" I know you are." he said. " As for that boy, he doesn't know what he lost."

I nodded my head, with a chuckle leaving my lips. Tyler continued to flood through my mind, more than ever.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**okay, another chapter down[: woo. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, please give me your thoughts.**

**hugs and kisses, michelle.**


	16. Tutoring Gone Bad

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 16: tutoring gone bad. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" Oh come on, that isn't fair!" I whined clicking several buttons on the control.

I hate this game... I don't get it al all. John and I were sitting on our hotel room, playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2008. John was himself, and I was Randy.To say, in minimal words, I suck at the game. John was beating me harshly, can't he give a girl a break?

" Stop hitting me!" I said, as I tried making the Legend Killer get up.

" Try to reverse it." he said, while his ape fingers pressed the buttons.

" Yeah, dad, I know how to reverse the move, when I've played this game before." I said, glancing at him.

" Hayden, I taught you the buttons to hit." he said. " Don't you pay attention."

" Maybe, you are teaching me the wrong buttons, so I can lose" I figured, putting the game on pause for a brief moment.

His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in a sarcastic manner.

" Why would I do that?"

" I don't know, so you can win." I shrugged my shoulders, holding back laughter.

" To tell you babygirl, I'm not a cheater like Randy." he stated, once Randy entered the room with his ew son.

Since Monday I haven't been on great terms with Tyler. He tries to speak with me, but I don't pay any attention to him? Why should I? He's a player, plus he likes Roxy. Ty and her had been hanging out a lot, because I always got stuck wth the two weirdos. Roxy saw me yesterday, in the hallway , on my way to my hotelroom. She gave me this dirty look, and spoke. " What brings this bitch here?" I rolled my eyes at her petty comment, and simply got in her face. I told her. " yes,what brings you here whore?" She just did that disgusting, bloody murder scream, and ran off with fume coming out of her ears. I guess that's what Tyler aims for in life. Girls who only think about makeup, clothes, and talk about other people. See, Roxy talked about Ashley saying she was A Punk mess, and looked like trash, Ashley overheard. She was so pissed off, she just wanted to tell her off, but she held her composure like a mature adult.

I looked up, and caught Tyler staring at me with his piercing hazel eyes. I shook my head, turning my attention to Randy

" who are you calling a cheater?"

" Yeah, pops doesn't cheat." Tyler defended. " He just has slick strategies."

Rolling my eyes, I got up from the floor, straightening out my shirt.

" Would you guys like a dink?" I politely offered.

" Yeah, can I have a coke." Randy said.

" Me too." dad agreed, raising his hand.

" Can I have a water? " Tyler added, relaxing on the couch.

I nodded, heading into the small kitchen. Out of the fridge, I took out two cokes, and a Kiwi Strawberry Propel.

" Here you go." I handed my dad and Randy their cokes, before plopping down on the floor again.

" Where's my water?" Tyler asked with a confused tone.

" Pffftt." I sighed. " Go get it yourself."

" Fine I will." he scoffed, walking into the kitchen.

I took small sips from my bottle, and brought the game controller into my hands. Squeezing the buttons, John and I began to wrestle again. I was so lost, as I tried to reverse, kick, or whatever to beat him. He pounced on my player, punching him to death. Ah, oh my gosh its not working.

" Hayden, reverse it!" Randy yelled. " Come on, I'm losing."

" I can't!" I said annoyed, pushing more buttons.

All of a sudden, Randy snatched the control out of my hands, taking full on control. Now, there was a arm reverse, and John was on the floor in a tight headlock. Haha, ok.

" You're winning!" I chanted. " Go Rands!"

" Hayden?" John gasped. " How could you betray me like this?"

I stifled a chuckle, and rolled my eyes. Turning around, I looked up at the clock placed on the wall, it read 1:30. Uh Oh Oreo, I was supposed to meet Cody five minutes ago. Oh crap, I hope he's still there. I have that tutoring thing with him today.. in math of course. He offered Monday, and said he was avaliable Thursday, so here I am, wasting the time that I could be spending with Cody.

" Dad, I got to go." I spoke, getting up from the floor, grabbing my notebooks, and two pencils. I put it on the table, fixing up my hair. It was in loose curls today, with my bangs clipped up. So cute.. I might add.

" Where are you going?" Tyler questioned, coming back into the room, with a bottle in hand.

" None of your buisness." I simply stated.

" No really, where are you going?" my dad said, putting the game on pause.

Great, now Tyler will know where I'm going to be! Damnit, dads.

" Er, Tutoring." I replied. " With Cody."

" Cody, Tag Team Champ?" Tyler sharpened his stare, curiousity appearing in his green eyes.

" Yes." I smiled. " See you later dad, you too Rands."

" Bye Hayden." Tyler called out, no reply came from me.

I love ignoring the guy, but its also been hard for me not to speak with him like I used to. Trust me, I usually could trust Ty with anything, since he wouldn't tell anyone. I know him, he keeps secrets. However, after everything I went through because of him, yes dramatic, but I'm a girl, he lost points with me. I wish he didn't kiss her, that's my one wish. What was so special about Roxy? Her blonde hair? Brown eyes? Her height? What did she have that I didn't have? It obviously attracted Tyler, since he gave her a big smooch. Now, Ty and Roxy hang out almost everday... it sickens me. Although, I'm trying my best to forget about this whole thing, its stuck in my hand like cotton candy in your fingers. Tyler Orton.. typical.

I stepped out of the elevator, and fastly walked toward the dining room in this hotel. There, I scanned the room for Rhodes. Where the hell is he? Oh my gosh, he left. He probably is upset with me, I set such a bad impression. Damn, I feel like such an idiot..

" Hayden." a voice shouted from across the room.

My eyes landed on the man sitting in one of the booths. Okay, good, he didn't leave. I made my way over to him, and a smile came across my face as I took a seat across from him. I sighed deeply, stroking my hair gently.

" Hey Cody." I greeted ." Sorry, I'm late. I had something to do."

" No problem. " he grinned. " How are ya today?"

I shrugged my shoulders, Tyler is in my mind.. he doesn't need to know that, yet. " Good, and you?"

" Pretty nice, went training, you know, the usual." he said, sipping some of this water.

" That's cool." I said,admiring his face features, I hope he doesn't notice.

" Alright, so what are you having trouble on here?" he said, opening the book.

Ugghh, he's going to make me work! Noo..

" That formula crap." I responded. " The Pathagorean thereom."

He nodded, reading over the book. " Okay, its simple."

" Explain please." I chuckled, as he set the book down in front of me.

A triangle was in my face, and it was a right triangle. I recongized that at least.

"Alright, the width of this triangle is leg 1,, the height on the triangle is leg 2, and the long one opposite the right angle is the hypotenuse." he explained. " Thats the labels, write them down."

I opened my notebook, and wrote drew a right triangle, labeling the sides he told me to. I looked up, holding the pencil in hand. " Now what?"

" Okay, so leg 1 is A, leg 2 is B, and hypotenuse is C." he continued. " Do you know what squaring is?"

" Yeah, when you multiply the number by itself." I nodded.

" Correct.. thats what you do with the sides. " he said. " You square leg 1 and leg 2's lengths, then add them together to get the hypotenuse."

I nodded, somewhat this was making sense. I was learning it wrong by myself, its so confusing learning something by yourself.

" Okay, what else?" I said.

" when you get the sum, it equals the hypotenuse squared. " he showed me, as he did a sample question. " That isn't the length of it."

" What? How come?"

" Because its squared." he told me. " You got to find the square root of the sum of C."

" Alright..." I trailed off into a low mumble.

" Let me do this with you." he took a different pencil, and made a triangle, with a lengths of 5 and 3. The hypotenuse was labeled C.

" Now what do you? "he asked me quizzically.

I rose an eyebrow, biting on my bottom lip. I wrote on the paper, A squared plus B squared equals C squared. Then, I I wrote 5 squared plus 3 squared equals C squared. I peered up at him, he gave me a reassuring smile.

" So, 25 plus 9 equals 36." I started. " C squared equals 36?"

" That's right." he smiled. " Good Job, now what's the length of C."

" isn't it 36?" I questioned.

He shook his head at me, causing a frown to spread on my face. " No, look in the notes you recently wrote, what does it say?"

I stared down at the paper, and skimmed through the freshly written notes. Oh damnit, how did I forget that part. " So, the length is 6?"

" Yes!" he snapped his fingers. " Don't forget that part, its the most important."

" Oh okay." I nodded, circling the specific part over and over again.

" Lets do another." he informed me. " Here, I'll give you the lengths of A and C."

" What? I can't do that." I stuttered. " Cody?"

" Yes you can, you know how to do multi step equations correct?"

" Yeah..." I mumbled.

" That's all you do." he put his hand on the table. " Now try it."

" Fine." I said.

" Okay, the lengths are 4 for A, and 5 for C"

I worked on the problem going through it carefully. Okay so, 4 times 4 is 16, and 5 times 5 is 25. Now, hm, how the hell do I figure out B? Shit.. a toug one. Aha, subtract 16 from 25. I did that, getting the difference, eight. Hmm, is that the length squared, or the length? I thought about it for a second, and decided it was the length squared .As the regular length, I simply put radical sign eight.

" Done.." I put the pencil down, and Cody turned the notebook toward. He read through the problem, and I saw a smile crack from the corner of his lips. How cute he is.. I hate this crush deeply.

" Absoloutly Correct." he looked up at me with his bright blue eyes. "You catch on fast."

I felt my cheeks burn to the color red, how humilating. " Thank you."

" No problem, do another one, we're going to keep practicing once you get the hang of it fully."

" Okay, that would be nice." I nodded ,stretching my arms out. He wrote the lengths of two sides, and I figured them out easily. This wasn't as hard as I thought. I just needed someone to explain it to me. Cody, was probably an excellent teacher.

" Okay, so C squared is 125-"

" Hayden? What are you doing here?" Tyler's voice butted into my tutoring session, my head snapped at the teen. What the hell is under his arm. Ew, that little skank. Ugh, she had so much makeup on today. Not to mention, some tight fitted jeans, and a red halter top.. wow.

" What do you want?" I snapped.

" Feisty are you?" Roxy said. " What are you doing?"

" I'm studying." I stated clean and cut.

She chuckled with this hyena voice. " You? Study? You aren't so smart, Hayden."

" Look who is talking." I shot back. " Ms. Dumb As Rocks."

" Oh honey.. " she laughed. " Don't talk about your mother like that."

I stood up from my seat, getting into her face.. Although, she was taller than me, by a few inches.

" Sorry, my mother doesn't look like a slut." I scoffed, cocking an eyebrow.

Cody held in his laughter at the comment, haha, how can he just sit there and watch this?

" Excuse me? Are you calling me a slut?" she asked in a ditzy tone, Tyler stood there patiently.

" Well.." I claimed. " If it looks like a slut, smells like a slut, and talks like a slut, well then its a Slut."

All of a sudden, I felt a hand go across my face hardly, causing me to step back again. Tyler let go of Roxy in a shocked matter.. Oh hell no! She is not going to get away with slapping me in the face. I heard her cackling, and I returned the favor. I held my face, before pushing her to the ground. I smiled, as she immediatly got up, pushing me back on the ground. Before I knew it, she was on top of me, trying to land punches. I heard her scream, as I flipped her over. There, I felt two arms grab me, but I tried so hard to stay in where I was, beating the shit out of her.

" Hayden calm down!" Cody shouted.

I didn't listen, as I successfully landed punches on her crooked nose. Blood oozed out of one nostril of her nose , rubbing onto my knuckles.

" Stop!" Tyler demanded. "Calm down Hayden."

I tuned them out, continuing to try and beat her up even more, as she pulled on my hair. Out of nowhere, I stinging pain went through my knee, the same one I hurt several weeks ago. I fell to the ground, holding onto my knee, trying to suck the tears in. Roxy crawled up from the floor, tears falling from her eyes. " this isn't over!" she screamed. Pssh, I won loser. Cody came over to me, with a concerned look in his face.

" Are you okay?" he asked me.

I shook my head, trying to smile. " My knee dude."

" Come on." he said, helping me get off the ground . He grabbed books in one hand, and wrapped my arm around his neck, helping walk down the corridor. I held tightly, my bottom lip quivering, body shaking because of this throbbing pain. Tyler, dissapeared after the whole thing, he followed Roxy. There he goes again, now he really isn't in my good book. We stepped out the elevator, and I told the Tag Team Champion the room number.

He knocked on the door, and my father answered the door. His eyes grew large, full of worry.

" What the hell happened?" he lifted me in the air, and set me on the couch.

" Girl fight down there." Cody said. " She will tell you. I gotta go.. but Cena , you got a tough girl in your hands, and very intelligent."

" I know man. " dad agreed. " Thanks for everything."

" Thank you Cody." I smiled, hiding the blush from the comment.

" No problem, I'll see you soon." he waved his hand. " Oh, by Randy."

" Thanks for forgetting me Rhodes. " Randy appeard from the kitchen, with a sandwich in one hand.

" Sorry!" he called out, before shutting the door behind him.

I held onto my leg, and received two stares from the men. I rolled my eyes, with a sigh escaping my lips.

" Who did you fight?" Daddy asked me, raising his right eyebrow.

" Tyler's little girlfriend." I scolded, remembering her stupid face. " She's such a bitch."

" Language Hayden.." he warned. " And, whose blood is that?"

" Hers." I mumbled.

" Good Job! My daughter can beat the shit out of that little Melina." he high fived me, with a smile. " But it was wrong."

" Was Tyler with her?" The Legend Killer questioned, with an angry face coming through.

I nodded, trying to hold back those tears of hurt. " Yepp, defending that girl all the way, and dad, she started it by slapping me."

" Damnit." Randy sighed,running a hand through his hair.

" Oh really? Well, then it wasn't wrong. It was self defense. Now, come on, lets get you checked out." my dad told me, helping me up from the couch.

Great, I get to go to the medical doctor again. They probably know me already, how fascinating.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

okay, i hope you liked the chappie! Please review.!

Thanks... hugs and kisses michelle.


	17. Second Chances

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 17: second chances.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Randy POV**

I paced back in forth, taking some short breathes, trying to control the anger I had right now. In front of me, sitting on a couch, was my son. Someone I was upset with right now. He hurt someone we care for deeply, just for a girl. I don't know, but Hayden seemed to be very angry.. jealously. I can understand, even if I am a player most times, the girl has feelings. Tyler lied to me, he said he cared for her. That would add to some more anger in me, my son lied to me. Now, thirdly, he took the side of that mini Melina, I knew she wasn't a good girl. By the way she acted, and the way she dressed, gave me this feeling Ty shouldn't have been associating with her. I take part in that fault, for allowing him to hang out with her when I would go to John's.

I stopped in front of him, and shot some daggers at him. He had this worried look on his face, his body stiff. I hate being mean to my son, but it had to be done to discipline him. It said to not praise your children too much, or else they begin to get cocky, and beleive they could do what they want. I guess I praised him to much, but I also don't? In that scale, we lie in the middle. I barely yelled at him, and if I did, its when he does idiotic things like jump off tables in the catoring room.

" What the hell were you thinking?" I started in a medium toned voice.

" What are you talking about?" Tyler asked acting stupid. This boy isn't going to fool me, I know him too well.

" You know what I'm talking about." I told him. " You are in some serious trouble with me."

" For what? Hanging out with Roxy?" he rose his voice with his little attitude.

" Lower your voice." I ordered. " And yeah, for hanging out with her.

" You allowed me to!" he said. " You said, Ty, you can hang out with Roxy, its alright."

He had a point, and I knew I was wrong. But, I thought he would make the wise decision, and notice that girl was a little whore in the making.

" So? You took her side."

" What the hell? In what?"

" How many times have you hung out with Hayden the past week?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

" Huh?" he's acting stupid again.

" You heard me!" I raised my voice, causing him to flinch. " Answer the question."

" Like once, but techinically when it was you and John and her."

" How many times did you hang out with Roxy?" I said.

" The whole week." he mumbled.

" Were you with her when Hayden and her fought?" Lets see if he is going to lie to me.

" Yes." he sighed, folding his arms behind his head.

At least, he's being honest.

" Whose side did you take?"

" Does it matter?"

" Yeah, because it effected Hayden."

Tyler's face turned soft, and full of concern. He scratched his head. " I'm sorry."

" You took Roxy's side, Ty." I sighed, taking a seat next to him.

" Dad, Hayden wouldn't stop attacking her." Tyler spoke up. " That's why I kicked her."

Are you shitting me? He kicked her, I thought i was Roxy who kicked him. Now, this boy is in more trouble.

" You better be lying." I scoffed with anger gleaming off me.

" Dad, I had to-" he replied raising his hands up.

" Are you an idiot? Tyler, you hurt her knee." I informed him. " She's got to put that knee brace on again. How could you kick a girl, espicially someone you care for."

" I don't care for her."

I sarcastically laughed. " Sure, Ty, you gave her that bracelet, you kissed her. Kid, you told me that you cared for her."

" Well, kissing someone, and giving them a bracelet doesn't mean shit." he said looking away.

" Really?" I rose my voice, and lowered it again. " It did to Hayden."

" Pops, she hates me okay?"

" I would hate you too, if you kissed someone a day after you kissed her, and confessed your feelings."

That oughta get him.

" I messed up, I know. Roxy was just there, and I didn't know what to do. She was tempting, but when I kissed her. I thought of Hayden, she was in my mind dad."

" Right.." Should I believe the kid, his eyes do look honest.

" Seriously, I like her so much, and I realized it once I kissed Roxy. The reason I chilled with her was because she seemed nice, So I thought. Now, that I found out everything, and heard her say all those things to Hayden. It got me mad, but jealously came over me." he explained.

" Jealously?" I questioned confused at the comment.

" She was with Cody, having fun." he put his head down. " I thought she liked him more than me."

Aw, haha, he thinks a twenty two year old will sweep a fourteen year old off the ground? He's been hit with a huge love arrow, he likes her alot. I feel bad for him, but what he did was false.

I let out a sigh, and rubbed the back of my neck. " You got to apolgize to her."

" I tried to the night I kissed Roxy, but Hayden didn't care."

" Just try and talk with her." I suggested. " It won't be bad."

Tyler bit his bottom lip, and looked away fro me. Poor kid, he probably feels bad. I know I would feel the same way. I checked the time, it read seven thirty. Crap, I got to go. John has his date with Ashley ,and I gotta stay with Hayden and Tyler. Haha, perfect timing for them to start talking. John is a saint for setting that date up for Thursday Night. an awkard day to do it, but it works out perfectly after what has happened here.

" Trust me, you two ill start talking very soon."

" Right." he said in a negative way.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hayden POV.**

" why didn't you tell my you were going out on a date with Ashley!" I screamed in a shocked voice.

John held his ears, scrunching his face at my reaction. " Sorry, I forgot."

I rolled my eyes, laying back onto the bed in the room. " What time is your date?"

" In twenty minutes." he said, while flattening out his black collar shirt.

" So, hmm, what should my father's curfew be?" I sat up, tapping my chin.

" Very funny." he sarcastically stated, spraying Axe on himself.

Taking a big whiff of it, I loved Axe. See, sometimes I would steal dad's body spray and put it all over myself. I walk around with Axe on, people are like " Oh my gosh, you smell like a guy." That's the funny part, I don't care if its for guys. I love the smell, haha, even if dad hid it from me after using all his good ones.

" Well, while your out having a good time with your soon to be girlfriend." I hinted. " I'll be here, watching Step Up, She's The Man, Coach Carter."

John rose an eyebrow, and a small grin came to his face. " Is there a theme to this?"

I nodded, thinking of my other celebrity crush. " Two Words, Channing Tatum."

" Oh the guy is your wallpaper in your cellphone." he figured, tying his shoes.

" Yeah.." I dreamily said to him.

" He's bi Hayden."

I snapped my head toward him, and gave a death glare. " No he is not!"

" Yeah, haven't you seen those pictures of him against men's body?"

" He's a model, they do that to get some dough." I pointed out getting up from the bed, stretching my ams.

" That guy hit on me when he came to Raw last year." he revealed, finishing off getting ready.

He met Channing Tatum, oh my god! Damn, my father is so lucky to have meeten him.

" Sure, dad." I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my straight hair.

" I'm serious, no joke. He told me I looked good sweaty, and we should take pictures together sometime." he laughed thinking of the moment.

" There goes my chances." I mumbled.

" You never had a chance." he corrected. " The man is like ten years older than you."

" So, age doesn't matter, only love!" I replied in a lovestruck voice.

" Too bad for you, I wouldn't let you get with him anyway." he said.

" Thanks." I sarcastically stated, as I followed him into the opposite room.

Dad grabbed his jacket, and keys. I planted my butt on the couch, before getting lifted up by him.

" What the hell? Am I going with you or something?"

" No, you're going to Randy's, I don't want you to be here alone." he informed me.

Is he freaking kidding me! I'm going to go and jump out of the balcony window in this hotel room. How could he do that to me? Doesn't he realize I'm not to fond of Tyler anymore! He ruinedmy life.. okay, no, that was just over exxagerating. He broke my heart pretty much. after taking that little bleach blonde barbie's side! Tyler Orton, an egomaniacal jerk. Now, I have to stay with him while my dad is out with Ashley.

" Dad please, don't make me go." I pleaded. " Please."

He shook his head, not approving my idea. " Sorry babygirl, you have to."

I glared at him, and could feel myself getting upset. " thanks a lot."

" No problem." he smiled..

I straightened out my white tanktop, and over it, a black tanktop with gold and silver hearts scattered on it. My dad and I left the room, and made our way to Randy's. We stood in front of the room, and he gave me a hug.

" Please try not to beat anyone up." he warned me. " Even if you are good at it."

A chuckle escaped my lips. " Don't worry, maybe just a slap."

" Alright, behave." he stated.

" You too." I answered with a bright smile. " I love you."

" Love you too Hayden." he told me before dissapearing down the corridor.

Here it goes, time to deal with this stupid drama. This totally ruined my plans to have my Channing Tatum marathon. Now, I have to probably sit through a football game most likely, or another type of sport thing. Not looking foward to seeing that Orton, it will take a whole lot for me not to slap him.

I knocked on the door, and heard a voice say " Coming." Opening the door, was he. Ew, I bit my bottom lip hardly, keeping my patience.

" Hayden, hey." he greeted.

I pushed through him, ignoring his polite gesture. I heard the door shut, and saw Randy sitting on the couch, chomping on some pizza.

" Hi girl, how are ya?" he asked, swallowing a chunk of Pizza.

I pointed at my knee, and smirked. " Just great.."

" I heard the fight was entertaining. " Randy continued, I took a seat alongside him. " How did it start?"

Tyler coughed uncomfortably, sinking onto his own seat, staying out of the conversation.

" Ok, plain and simple, she insulted me, and I did the same, she slapped me, I pushed her, she pushed me, and next thing you knew, I was in this knee brace because she kicked me I think, and she's in a nose thing, because its fractured. " I giggled when I told him the last part. The Poor Bitch got her nose fractured, so funny. I cannot wait until she leaves next week. I should throw a party with everyone.

" It'll be okay I mean its on for only two weeks?" he confirmed. " And, for her, her nose will always look crooked."

" Haha, that's so true." I agreed laughter coming through my lips.

" So, Ty, do you need to tell Hayden something?" Randy turned to his son.

Great, what does he have to say now.

" What?" he spoke up. " What are you talking ab-"

" Just tell me." I ordered. ' Get it over with, or do you need Roxy to tell me?"

" What the hell?" Tyler got up from the seat.

Randy peered at the two of us, before jumping out of his seat. " I'm going down to get some more pizza, you two sort this out."

With that, Randy quickly left the room. If I were him, I would have never done that. When he comes back, he might find his child on the floor dead.

I sighed, checking out my french manicured tips, trying not to pay attention to Tyler. That isn't going to last, there goes his voice.

" We really need to talk."

I glanced up at him, with interest, and shrugged my shoulders. " About what?"

" What happened down there earlier, and this whole week." he began with a shaking voice.

" Tyler, what do you have to explain? That Roxy is your girlfriend, and you hung out with her the whole week. Good for you." I said in a plain voice.

" Its not like that. She isn't my girlfriend. "

" Sure."

" You gotta believe me." he put his hand on my shoudler, however, I swatted it away hardly.

" Don't touch me." I scolded.

" I'm sorry Hayden." he apolgized with his green eyes sparkling. " Really."

" No your not." I placed my hands on my hips, not believing the words.

" Look, Roxy is a bitch, I know, but I was jealous."

Jealous? what the hell ish e jealous about. There is no other guys here, I would flirt with. He has gone out of his mind to think that.

" Jealous of what?"

" I don't know.. I thought you were like falling for Cody."

here comes the part where I fall to the ground laughing like an idiot. To bad, I'm not going to do that. Of course I like Cody, but as a stupid little girl crush, not like for real. This boy seriously neede a reality check, and notice I've liked him all along. There you go, I have admitted like Tyler.

" Dude, Cody is like nine years apart from me." I told him. " He's my friend, nothing else, he can't be."

" I know, but I was an idiot." Tyler confessed. " I only care about you okay? I don't like Roxy. She annoys me."

His eyes locked with mine, and now I could tell he was telling the truth. A small smile appeared on my face at hbecause of his comment. Probably, on eof the most sweetest things he has eve said to me. Should I believe him? My mind is going through all these differents thoughts about him. Whether or not he is being honest, or just a little sweetalker .

" So you only care about me?"

" Yeah.."

" Then why did you kick me?" I asked, remembing the harsh kick to the knee.

" So you could stop beating her up, and steam off."

" Like that steamed me off. That got me more heated Ty!" I cocntinued with a slight laugh.

" I know, you are a fighter." he complimented. " You looked pretty today."

here comes the blushing he always had me doing. Damnit.. I looked down. " Thanks."

" Are we cool?" he asked me, getting closer to me.

everyone gets second chances, and Ty has his second one now. I nodded my head, as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. I took his hand, pulling him into a friendly hug.

" We're cool." I said into his ear.

Yeah, now we're cool. I had to give him a second chance. As much a she hurt me, everyone deserves a second chance. Ty, I know he didn't mean what he did, and I actually believe him. thikn I'm crazy, and an idiot for forgiving him? well, I'm a crazy girl, who fell for this boy .. and I know its okay.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

hope you liked the chappie. thanks so much for the 16 reviews!

now , review this chappie! haha, thank you. hugs and kisses michelle.


	18. Another Night, Another fight

**Welcome To My Truth.**

**Chapter 18 : another Monday, another fight**

**GhostWriter, I'mOrton'sbetcch,Fozzy-Floozy-,Csimiamigirl73, justkimmy, foreverafan15, WWEAngel, and Xattitudex...thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter, you all are great! Enjoy the next chapter...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I leaned back into my chair, resting my head on Tyler's shoulder. I was bored to the extreme this Monday Night. There was nothing to do, besides walk around.. which I really don't feel like doing right now. Tyler and I were all alone right now, both of our fathers had gone to do their jobs. For example, Randy went to fill out some paperwork for the next storyline, meanwhile, John was getting ready for his interview with Maria. Speaking about Maria, did I tell you the whole ordeal she was in? Okay, this woman found about how my dad and Ashley were now an Item ever since their date. He never came back that night.. alright, that was off the topic. Anyway, when Maria found out, she was furious. So, she went to Ashley demanding her to break up with my dad.. Ashley rejected her demand, telling her she wasn't going to give up John. Maria, was pissed off that she slapped Ashley, and boom there was a new storyline developing from this. Now, you have a love triangle between John/ Maria/ Ashley, along with his belt on the line, between JBL. However, as much as Maria would want to get with my dad, its never going to happen.. in a bajillion years, he already explained the whole situation. Remember a few months back? When, Maria told me John was a ' player.' and hurt her heart? Bullshit.. she played him. The two were together happily, for about three months. Then, my dad came back from a match, to find Maria smooching with Carlito.. there was the end of their relationship. Maria swtiches the story around, making her a victim. I believe this girl loves the negative attention she birngs to herself. I find it quite entertaining most days. With her ditzy character, along with idiotic actions, she's interesting to see.

Now, other than Maria, another person who I gets on my nerves, but I **hate **with such a passion is, Roxy. After the fight that occured last Thursday, the girl always tries to find trouble with me. Want to know something comical? She thinks Tyler hates me too, and wants to kick my ass. Poor girl, doesn't know that Tyler and I are back to being good friends, nothing else. She kept calling him the whole week, telling that I the ' big fat bitch' fractured her nose, and now she has to wear this ugly cast thing. She also told him, that she needed him to cuddle with. Ty told her that he was grounded and crap.. it was so funny. Randy was proud of him for not accepting her hang out invitation. Now, after everything that has occurred, Tyler and I have decided to just be friends. At least, that's what I decided on.. Tyler wanted to be more, but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. Even though, he didn't want to just be friends, he accepted it. Yeah, he still flirts like an idiot, but that's Tyler Orton. And, yes I like this boy a lot, but I can't be with him, _yet_.

" Ty what time is it?" I asked, trying to see the clock, too bad its so far, and small.

He checked his own watch.. " Ten thirty."

" Oh god, another half hour before the show is over." I groaned, shoving my head into a pillow.

" Its not that bad.. you're with me." he wiggled his eyebrows, lowering his voice.

I rolled my eyes playfully, slapping him on the arm lightly. " You little flirt."

He smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. " I try..."

I slighly giggled, rolling my eyes at him. He flicked through the television channels, stopping on the movie ' How To Deal' . This is the cutest movie I've ever seen, wth the exception of The Notebook. The guy, Macon, is so hot, and sweet. HIs features remind me of Tyler, the hair, and smirk.

" Ty, you know..." I coughed. " You kind of look like Macon.."

He rose an eyebrow, unsure about my choice. " Really?"

I nodded, lifting my feet up onto the comfortable couch. " Yeah, I bet you're going to look like him when you're older."

" Is that a good thing?" he said, with a half smile.

" Of course it is, that guy is so cute." I commented, running my fingers through my curly hair.

" Well, I can't say, you look like Mandy Moore." he began.. " because, you'll be more beautiful than her."

My cheeks burned to the colour pink, he always makes me blush.. god, what an effect. " Thanks."

" Yeah..." he trailed off, as he leaned closer to me.. What's he doing?

" Tyler.." I whispered, as his breathe hit against my lips.

He leaned in for a kiss, however, I turned away, making him regain his normal posture. " What?"

" We can't.." I mumbled loudly. " Remember? We're friends."

He shook his head with an upset face, as he turned away from me. I thought he understood, I wanted to keep it as friends, possibly flirting friends of course, but not serious. As much I wanted to kiss him, I fought the urge, keeping my word. I don't think he liked that too much, I see it in his face.

" Sorry.." he apoligized. " The moment took over."

I nodded, in an understanding matter, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. " The cheek isn't bad."

I saw his face turn a deep red, as he put his head down. All of a sudden, I felt the couch vibrate. I jumped from it, scared as hell. Then, I noticed it was Tyler's stupid cellphone.. How I feel like an idiot... look at that asshole, laughing at me. I rolled my eyes, throwing a pillow to his head.

He checked his phone, his smile fading away. " Its Roxy."

Eww, the slut is texting him.. " What did she say?"

He read the text message out loud. " Hey Tylercakes, want to meet me in the catering room now? I'm alone, and I need company, Its my last week here.. love Roxy."

Chuckles came from my lips, at her pathetic text.. Wow, does she literally thinks she sounds attractive, and flirtatious. Please, so pathetic.

" What should I say?" Tyler glanced up at me.. " No or Yes? "

I snatched his cellphone, and pressed various buttons, and closed the phone, finishing the text.. I grabbed his hand, lifting him up from the couch..

" Okay.. ready?" I asked him, forcing him to hold my hand..

" Where are we going?" he questioned, as we exited the Lockeroom..

" To make Roxy jealous." I smiled, before receiving a mischevious smile.

" Sweet." he squeezed my hand, as we walked down the corridor.

People continued to stare at us oddly. I guess they don't know Tyler and I are friends again? Yeah, everyone found out about the whole thing at the hotel last week. It goes around fast. Now I'm known as the third generation Cena. Why? Well, my grandpa's the first, my dad's the second, and I think I'm the third.. most likely. Well, yeah, I'm going to be a ' diva' as they say.. sure.

" Hayden?" a voice came from behind, grabbing my attention... ah, Cody.

" Hey Cody.. " I greeted, with a friendly smile.

" How have you been?" he asked, looking down at my knee.

" Its been great." I replied, as Tyler squeezed my hand.

" Hey Ty, how have you been?" Cody continued. " Training with your dad?"

" Yeah, a little."

" I can't wait to see you in the ring in a couple of years." he punched his arm lightly. " Rolling with the big dogs."

" Cody, I'm going to be in that ring--" He stopped for a brief moment. " When I'm seventeen."

"What?" he practically exclaimed. " Kid, that's too young, its impossible."

He shook his head: " Hey, my dad became the youngest World Champion, people though that would be impossible, but he did it."

" Yeah, that's different-"

Tyler interrupted the twenty two year old. " No its not, watch me fight you in four years. Be ready, I'm Tyler Orton."

I stood there, at the debating two, why does Tyler get so defensive? Probably because he is so determined to be just like his father. I can't wait to see that happen, I know wrestling is this boy's blood..

" Okay, well, I have a match." Cody said. " Watch the dedication, Ty, and you'll see."

" No, you watch the dedication my father brings." argued Tyler, before Cody looked over to me.

" See you later Hayden.."

" Good Luck.." I smiled, before he disappeared from our sight.. Uh Oh, why is Tyler glaring at me.. what did I do?

" Why are you encouraging him?" he asked me, as we stood in the same place.

" Because he's a good person to me." I answered. " I want him to win his match."

" So? He isn't a good person to _me_." scoffed Ty. " He thinks I won't be in that ring at age seventeen."

I slapped his arm playfully. " Don't take things to heart Ty, he was probably busting your chops."

" We'll see." he mumbled. "When we get in that ring in four years."

I wonder what that would be like? Tyler Orton verse Cody Rhodes, interesting. Who the hell would I chant for? That would be hard, since Ty would expect me to be with him, and Cody would want me to say I'm on his side. A future rivalry coming early, I can totally tell. It should be interesting to see what will happen, if that ever does occur in the future.

We continued to walk down the corrider,until we reached the catering room. There she is, sitting all alone in table, with a mocha latte next to her. Tyler took a look at me, with a reassuring smile. We made our way over to Roxy, and stopped right in front of her table. On her nose, was a cast, covering half her face. Boy, did I want to just take a camera out, and take the picture.

" Tyler!" she squealed, then turned to me, with a dirty look. " What are you doing with this trash?"

I held in my anger, its just one little insult Hayden, get over it... I kept repeating that line over again. " Hey."

She rolled her brown eyes at me, with a fake smile. " So, how does your wittle knee feel?"

Strike number 2... I don't have much patience for girls like her.

" It feels fine, how about your big nose?" I shot back, with a smile.

She stood up from her seat, holding the latte in her hand, and took a sip. " How the hell do you think it feels? You little whore, you ruined my face."

Oh god, strike number 2 and a half.. I released my hand from Tyler's getting closer to her. " So what? You can't take the bruises Roxy? Aw, poor baby. At least I can take the pain, other than screaming like a little cow."

She lifted the mocha latte, and poured it right on my head. " Take the heat, bitch."

Oh hell no! That's it.. Strike number three for this bitch.. I speared her to cement floor, continuing what I wanted to end last Thursday. She flipped me over, pulling my hair. All of a sudden, people were circling around us, yelling ' girl fight woo!'. Others chanting. ' lets go Cena. ' The adrenaline pumped through my body, as I was on fire landing successful punches on her. Then, I felt two arms grab me away from her. I kicked them right in their little area, hearing everyone gasp, I stopped punching her, and turned to see, my dad, laying on the floor holding his you know. Meanwhile, Tyler was chanting my name, but soon stopped after I kicked my dad..

Roxy crawled on the floor, receiving medical attention someone had called. I went over to my dad, as people were commenting. ' you're a fighter Hayden, good job' or ' you kicked that tramp's ass.' Tyler was laughing away, but, Randy had come along, taking his son by the ear. poor kid..

" Dad?" I stuttered with nervousness. " Are you okay?"

He peered up at me, with an angry face. " What ...the...hell... are ...you ...thinking?"

I shrugged my shoulders, sitting on my knees. " I have your temper problems."

A small smile creeped on his painful face, he took some breathes.. " Who..started..it..."

" Dad, she poured Mocha Latte on me." I told him. " She called me a whore, and bitch."

He smiled, continuing to breathe slowly. " Thats...my...girl..."

I laughed, helping him up from the floor. " You alright? I'm sorry about that.."

" Yeah, but don't ever kick me again, in that area." he laughed, as he bent down.. " Is your knee okay?"

I tilted my head. " It hurts."

He bent down, gesturing me towards him.. " Want a piggyback ride?"

I laughed, nodding my head. " Sure."

I got on his back, as he held onto my legs.. if only I could have done this when I was younger. I wonder why my dad and I were forced to miss all these memories we could have created.. it always makes me sad. Now, the two of us, can create new memories.. happy, sad, angry, hey, they're still memories.

We went down the hall, people staring at us, and laughing. I went up and down, while pops ran down the halls.

**Baaammm**! My dad stopped running, when we bumped into the ChairMan Of the Board, Mr. McMahon.

I jumped off my dad's back, as I stood up straight. " Hey, Mr. McMahon how's it going?"

He smiled at me, answering. " I'm doing fine, how about you?"

" Er, its been fine." I answered, wiping off Mocha Latte from my forehead.

" Why do you have coffee on yourself?" he asked. " Oh wait, you got in a fight with Roxy? I heard.."

" I'm sorry, Mr.McMahon--"

" No, don't apologize, I'm impressed from what I've heard. People have been telling me your a good fighter." he said. " making me think about--"

" Vince, she's too young.." my father interrupted Vince's speech.

" John, I can tell she has the talent, although I personally haven't seen her fight." he continued. " She's a Cena..."

My dad shook his head, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. " Not yet.."

" How about you train her for four years." he offered. " She'll be a diva by the time she's seventeen, or eighteen."

" Let me think about that." John told him. " Seriously."

Me? Diva potential... I never thought that would be possible. That's very interesting.. I kind of want to learn, no, I **do **want to learn how to wrestle. It sounds like a great oppurtunity, but it takes a lot of work, from what I've heard. Plus, I have that school program, its so easy though.

" Ok, let me know." Mr.Mchahon smiled. " Bye Cenas."

He left our sight, and the both of us, went back to the lockeroom. I plopped down onto the couch, damn, I'm tired.

" So, would you want to be a diva?" my dad wondered, taking out clothes from his bag.

I shrugged my shoulders.. " Maybe, if I have enough potential, and guts."

" Of course you got those two characteristics. " he smirked. " You're a Cena."

I rolled my eyes, at his conceited comment. " Sure, is it alright If I take a shower here, I have clothes in your bag."

" Go right ahead babygirl." he nodded, as he handed me his own bag. I grabbed the extra pair of clothes, a towel, and entered the fully supplied bathroom. Time to get all this sticky, coffee smelling, dry liquid off of me...

As I was about to close the door, I heard dad's phone ring.. He answered it, and the name I heard was " Gianna?"

**xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**sorry for the late delay, i've had so much to do lately, with french midterms, and reports in school! please review**

**hugs and kisses, michelle. **


	19. It's Time To Go

**Welcome To My Truth.**

**Chapter 19: Its time to go.**

**alexa, giftiebee, Vannahgrl,Wmcshick2006, Ghostwriter626,Xattitudex, justkimmy,WWEAngel,csimiamigirl73,ChainGangShorty54,I'mOrton'sbetcch,batista'sanimal xo, Fozzy-Floozy, foreverafan15,and Drummer12, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! you all are amazing! **

**Enjoy the Chapter...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**John POV.**

" Gianna?" I questioned over the phone..

Why is she calling me? That's strange, she never calls me.

" How the fuck dare you.." she swore in her angry tone.

" What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at her.

" Don't play stupid with me John.."

" Gianna, I seriously don't know what you're talking about?"

" Oh really?" a sligh laugh was heard. " Well, why did your mom call me.. huh? Telling me you don't want Hayden."

What the hell is she talking about? My mom, why would she say that?

" My mother?"

" Yes your mother. She told me you didn't want Hayden because she's too much of a hassle!"

" I never said that!" I told her in al honesty.

" I can't believe you.." I heard her cry. " You haven't seen Hayden in ten years John. And, once you have her-"

" Yeah, I have her. And i want to keep her. My mom is lying to you."

" Your mother would never lie to me! We discussed it over dinner last night."

" You're having dinner with my mom? Discussing something that isn't even true."

" Stop with your stupid lies John.."

" I have no lies, I want her with me."

" Whatever, because you're mother and I have come to an agreement." she said.

" And that is?"

" Hayden is coming back to live with my boyfriend and I."

" No way in hell is she going back to live with you." I yelled frustrated.. why is this happening?

" We made a deal John... " she slowly stated in her uptight voice. " When I was able to raise her, I get her back."

" No, she isn't going back to live with you, she's staying with me."

" John, I'm giving you the fucking chance to give her back, since you don't want her..now, I want my daughter."

" I never wanted to give her up." I repeated.

" Stop acting so immature okay? You're sending Hayden on a plane to West Newbury, first thing tommorrow."

Is she fucking kidding me? She first calls me with these stupid lies my mother made up, and next she wants to get Hayden back, after the brainwash my mother gave her. Worst thing of all, she wants Hayden on a plane by tommorrow... this isn't happening.

" No... " I straight up told her.

" You are giving me my baby back.. or I'm going to get my lawyer and send you to court John. I'll win **full **custody of her."

" Please Gianna, you had full custody of her for ten years. You never let me go see her, you took her away from me first."

" Asshole, you left! It was your actions that made you pay the consquences."

" You know what?" I slightly laughed, this is pointless.

" What?" she sharply snapped at me.

" I'll send her on that plane first thing tomorrow.. and, I'll get a driver to get her to your house."

I heard a sigh of relief come from the other line, and sobs leave her lips... please

" Thank you so much." she said. " Now, its good for you. you have no hassle on you."

" It never was a hassle Gianna, it was great."

With that, I hung up the phone on her. This is bullshit, I can't believe my mom would do this to me. I've had Hayden for a couple of months now, and she's great. I would never want to give her up.. my mom is screwing me over, well is trying to. I clenched my fists in frustration, punching the wall in anger.

_Knock Knock..._

I opened the door, to see Ashley standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. She looked so beautiful today, she'll cheer me up.

" hey baby, what's up?" I asked her, as she gave me a kiss on the lips.

" Eh, nothing,just came by to see you. " she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

" You look pretty.." I complimented with a grin.

" Thank you." she blushed. " Are you okay?"

I shook my head, putting my it down.. I felt Ashley's index finger lift my chin up, to face her blue eyes full of concern.

" What's going on?" she asked me.

I took her arms off my neck, leading her to the couch.. I sighed, adjusting my hat.

" Hayden's mom called me." I confessed. " She wants Hayden back."

Ashley's jaw dropped to the floor, and I could see tears well up in her eyes. " N-no, can she take her back?"

I tilted my head, and soon nodded. " Yeah, I guess. My mom called her, and said that I told her Hayden was a hassle, and I didn't want her. Apparently, I'm a liar, so she wants Hayden back."

" Does Hayden know about this?" she asked, wiping away a few tears that had left.

" Not yet... I'm telling her tomorrow."

" John.. what is she going to say?"

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know, Ash, I don't want to give her back."

" You don't have to John."

" Yes I do!" I responded. " She'll bring me to court, and try and get full custody of Hayden. meaning, I won't be able to see her, unless Gianna allows me, which I doubt."

" You don't want to give that girl up." she continued, as more tears fell from her eyes. " You just got her, after ten years. John, she's your daughter."

I brought her into a hug, rubbing her back, this was painful for her too. Ashley was like a mother to Hayden. She took her shopping, gave her advice, they did almost everything together. Ashley was Hayden's best girl friend, and Hayden was Ashley's.

" Don't worry Baby." I lowered my voice, speaking into her ear. " Hayden's not going anywhere."

She nodded, as she looked up at me with a grin. " Good."

I smiled, as I swept my lips against her own, I could feel the kiss go deeper.

**xxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hayden POV**

I exited the bathroom, only to find Ashley and my dad making out on the sofa, that's cute, but disgusting to watch. I shut the door rather loudly, and spoke.

" Hello!" I said in a sing song voice, while Ashley broke the kiss, looking at me embarrassed.

" Hey Hayden, what's up?" she asked, sitting up straight on the seat. Meanwhile, my dad was adjusting his hat, and regaining some lost breathe.

" I'm good, did you hear about the fight in the catering room?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

" Hell yeah, you beat Roxy's ass again!" she commented. " I wish I could have seen it."

" You should of seen it, everyone was there Ash." I told her. " Then, your boyfriend over here, tried to pull me away, but it landed bad for him."

" What?" she looked at John, then back at me. " Why?"

" I kicked him in you know, his area." I tried holding in the laughter. " And he fell to the floor."

The Punk Diva burst into hysterical laughter, pointing at John.. Her face turned the colour red, as she continued to laugh.

" Ok, you can stop laughing at me now. "John told her, rolling his eyes, playfully.

She nodded, as she stopped laughing, and breathing normally. She hugged my dad, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They're so cute together.

" So, what are we doing later?" I asked lifting my hair up into a messy bun.

" We are actually going back to the hotelroom, packing our things." he said. " We have a very early flight tomorrow."

" To where?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Remember!" he practically exclaimed. " Raw is in the Big Apple Next Week!"

Oh my god, how could I forget! I've been waiting for Raw to go to New York for such a long time? Why, well, I have always wanted to go to New York ever wince I was a little girl. Sadly, my mom never found time to take me there. Now, I'm so stoked to go an see Time Square, and all the stuff there. I heard there was shopping there also. I felt my hear rate go up in exciment, and a huge smile spread across my lips.

" Yes!" I squealed twirling around in happiness. " We go to New York! Dad, I can't wait."

My dad's smile, turned into a slight frown.. okay? That's odd, I thought he wanted to go to New York, he's been talking about it too.

" Dad? Aren't you excited!" I said in this perky tone.

He nodded, as he looked over to Ashley, she had this concerned look, with an unknown smile. " Of course."

I smiled.. " Great, its gong to be so much fun. All of us, You, Ashley, Me, Ty, and Randy can all go to Times Square." I rambled. " And see that really big MCDonalds. I've always wanted to see that.. oh my god, and the Naked Cowboy, I've seen him on television, he has a rockin body. It's going to great."

All of a sudden, I felt Ashley's arms over me, giving me this huge tight hug. " I love you hun, I'll see you later."

She had a couple of tears down her cheeks, and before she left, she gave John a kiss on the lips, and whispered something in his ears. Why is she acting so odd? She would usually be celebrating with me about this.. I'm deeply confused right now .

" Dad, is she alright?" I questioned with care..

He nodded is head, taking a good look at me, I felt him give me a long hug. Is today give Hayden A Hug Day?

" Is the world going to end, or something?" I giggled, as he released his hug.

" Hell no, are you crazy." he said, as he grabbed his bag,and my own. " Come on, lets get to the hotel."

I grinned, as I helped him with the bags..with that, we met Tyler and Randy out in the parking lot, and made our way to the Hotel.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**at the hotelroom. **

" Tyler, give it to me now!" I ordered him, as he grabbed one of my favourite hoodies. It was the one my dad got customised for me. On the top right corner it said ' Hayden' in cursive, and on the back of the hoodie, in big bold white letters it said ' Cena's girl' , and the number 13 under it. The colour of the sweatshirt was black, bringing on the words easier than any other colour. Overall, this was the most comfortable, and stylish sweatshirts I've owned. I have other sweatshirts, my dad got customised for me, with different things on it. Now, Tyler was holding it in his hands, ready to try it on.

" Tyler!" I repeated his name in annoyance. " Give it to me."

He shook his head, as he placed it on his shoulders, he is being so idiotic.

I finished up packing all my things, except for the clothes I would wear for tommorow... I guess I'm wearing that sweatshirt.

I lay on the bed, taking several tired sighs. I was wooped after everything that had happened today, with the fight and all. I'm so excited for tomorrow, its going to be great. New York.. the city that never sleeps.

" Hayden!" Tyler yelled, slicing up my thoughts.

I sat up from the bed, arching an eyebrow. " Yes?"

" I heard that Vince wants to train you to be a diva." he told me, as he threw around a rubber ball.

" Yep, my dad told him he was going to think about it." I added to the information. " It sounds pretty sweet though."

" I think you'd be a mad good WWE diva." he stated with a fliratious smirk. " Like I'll be a WWE wrestler."

" Sure.. Ty." I sighed, I can feel my eyes close, I'm so tired.

" I'm serious.. Hayden." his voice was beginning to sound blurry, along with my vision. " We could train together...and be the future of the WWE."

There, I felt my head become heavy, and body hit the bed.. _dreams_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**airport. **

Lifting up the hood of my hoodie, I sat in the uncomfortable seat, playing thumb war with Tyler. So far, he was beating me by three points, me I had one. I wasn't very good at this game, I'm better at Arm wrestling.. I beat Tyler twice in that game, boosting down his male ego. I tried beating my dad once, it didn't work out so well. I thought he broke my arm, after putting so much pressure on it. The weird thing is, that isn't the strength he uses to fight, he told me that's nothing compared to what he does in the ring. Scary isn't it? I also arm wrestled Randy, he beat me too. I really shouldn't fight those guys, they are all full of testostorone. Its nine o'clock in the morning, and we are all waiting for the plane to New York. My seat was right next to Tyler, oh the joy. Whenever you sit next to him in an airplane, all he does is talk, or sing, or flirt. Its annoying most times, so the best thing I can do is fall asleep. That way, I don't have to listen to his little stories. Yeah, that makes me feel bad, but I listen to him talking all the time, give a girl a break!

I took a sip of my kiwi strawberry propel, and examined the many people walking down the airport. Most with irritating children, others alone, and the others were couples. There was this one guy who passed by, I think he was a petefile. When he saw me, he winked at me giving me kissy faces. I literally flipped out, and told Tyler. He got up from his seat, ready to go fight. It was so funny, I had to calm the poor boy down. At least Tyler still defends me, its so adorable. I glanced at my dad, he looked nervous, his legs were shaking, and I could see it in his eyes, something wasn't good. I kept trying to get it out of him, however, it didn't work at all. He's a hard nut to crack, as the saying is. Meanwhile, Randy was flirting around with Torrie Wilson. When he found out that she was available, you should have seen him jump off the walls. I guessed he had some feelings for her, but from what I see, she doesn't look like she likes the ' Legend Killer' so much. Tyler told me his dad always would stop whatever he was doing, and watch Torrie's matches. He told me it was quite amusing to watch his dad focus his attention on only one girl.

" Flight 113, boarding to Queens, New York." the flight woman announced through the speaker.

Yes, I'm so close to entering that plane, and heading to the Big Apple!

I got up from my seat, walking towards my dad, he had this blank look on his face.

" Come on, its our flight." I smiled at him, extending my hand.

He got up from his seat, taking my flight ticket from my hand, ripping it up! What the hell is he doing? I gave him a scattered brain look.

" Dad? What the hell!" I said loudly, causing some people to look at us.

" You're not going to New York." he confessed..

" What are you talking about?" I asked, I could feel my heart drop right there.. he burst my bubble of fun.

Tyler and Randy stood beside John, Randy the same look Ashley had? Tyler, had a look of suprisement. I think he's on the same boat as me, where we don't know what's going on.

" Your mother called last night.." he began. Oh yeah! I remember that, but I didn't feel like listening to the chat, I guess I really should have.

" And what?" I said. " She doesn't want me going to New York without her?"

He shook his head, with this distraught face. " Hayden, she wants you back."

My mom wants be back? Is he being serious? After all the months that have passed, and everything I've been through. She wants be back? No, she can't..

" Okay.." I slowly stated.

" You're going to West Newbury." he officially said, holding up the new ticket.

Tylers' face turned from confusement, to sadness. I could sense he was going to say something.. and he did.

" No!" he snapped. " Hayden can't leave. John you seriously can't have her go back. Please."

Tyler came over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, holding tightly.

" Sorry Ty, she's going to West Newbury." he sadly stated. " I'm sorry."

Ty shook his head angrily, as he continued to hold me. I could feel those tears threaten to stream down my cheeks. This isn't happen, its so out of the blue.

" Don't go." he whispered in my ear, as I faced him. " Please."

" Ty, I have to." I responded, as I gave him this huge hug.

" No you can't." he shook his head, denying the fact. " We're supposed to be here together, train together, become part of the WWE together. Hayden, you're supposed to be my diva, my valet."

Sobs came through my lips, as Tyler said those words. I knew he meant it.

" I know." I quietly said.

" Flight 113 last call, boarding Queens, New York." the woman announced.

" Ty we have to go." Randy told his son.

Tyler faced me, he looked so depressed, he was losing a friend, and I knew he wanted to cry. But, he didn't, he was strong. Me, I wasn't strong. I'm here crying because of the news, I'm leaving.. that's why Ashley hugged me. She knew the news, before I did. Randy, he knew the news before I did.

" Hayden... I'm gonna miss you." he whispered. " Remember that okay?"

" I know Ty.." I nodded, as I felt him grab by left wrist.

Out of his pocket, he took out the same bracelet he had given me on my birthday. He slipped it on my wrist, patting it gently.

" With that bracelet, stay strong. Don't let anyone mess with you, stay the way you are." he said.

" Thanks Tyler." I cried, as I gave him one last hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

Randy gave a hug, telling me to take care of myself, and be good. Then, the Orton's dissapeared from my sight.

I stood in front of my dad, and waited for him to say ' bye.' But, he grabbed his own ticket, and ripped it up.

" Dad, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

He grabbed his bags, pulling me out of the section. " Come on."

" You're going to miss your flight." I told him as he yanked me to flight 231, to West Newbury.

" I'm going with you." he simply said with a smile.

" Wait what? I recalled his words, is he being serious.

" I'm fighting for you to stay with me." he replied. " I want you to stay with me."

I could feel more tears splurge out my blue eyes, and I gave him a huge hug.

" Thank you." I said, as we sat down in two seats.

" No problem, just be ready to see your mom, and mine." he said. " be prepared to talk."

I nodded, wiping the tears away with a tissue. " Why didn't you tell me I could be staying! Tyler is so depressed now."

A small smile came across face. " I know, Randy knows you might stay too. We're making Ty suffer."

" That is so mean. " I laughed ,resting my head on his shoulder.

I still have a chance to stay with my dad, I still do.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

omg, she's going to West Newbury!

please review[: oxoxoxo michelle.


	20. Her Decision

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 20 : her decision. **

**thanks to... WWEAngel,hcskyrocker2005,giftiebee,csimiamigirl73,cassymae,GhostWriter626,foreverafan15, godess.0f,discord,Spunky-Hyper-Girl, justkimmy,Fozzy-Floozy,ChainGangShorty54,Vannahgirl, and Drummer512... you guys are sweet! thanks for reviewing, the past chapter[:**

**enjoy this one..**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sitting in an airplane isn't so fun, when your body is shaking, along with nervousness scattered all over your body. My heart palpitated rather fastly, as I leaned my head against the small window. Its been two hours, and we would be landing any minute. The closer we got, the more I panicked. I have no Idea what I'm going to say. My reaction after finding out I would be coming back again, was self explaintory. As much as I missed my mother, I loved my dad too. I don't understand reality anymore. My life is just one big glob of mess. You begin with the white lies your mother told you about your father, then you get to meet him, and now, you don't want to leave him. I wonder why my life can't be like the fairytales, where you have one problem, and that's it. You can live happily ever after, once that little situation is over with. Too bad, there fictional characters, believing there reality is none other than perfect. I guess the perfect life everyone dreams of having, is really only in your dreams.

I felt the plane rush down onto the ramp, and slowly stop. Passengers began unbuckling their seatbelts, prepared to start commotion in the cramped corridor. We might as well just sit there, and wait for the last person to leave the plane. Peering over toward my dad, he was fast asleep. Poor guy, he's been through so much stress, and I know it. With WrestleMania coming up, defending his belt, and this whole ordeal, he's most likely beat. This man is my hero, seriously. I know he loves me , and I love him too. He'll do anything for me to stay with him, and he proved it by ripping up those tickets. I smiled, reminiscing the thought of the first time I met him.

" Dad..." I whispered, moving his heavy arm. " Wake up.."

He stirred in place, lifting one eye open. He smiled, as a yawn came through his lips.

" Come on.. we're here." I rose my voice, unbuckling my own seatbelt.

He rubbed his eyes, as he unbuckled his seatbelt, and regaining his posture. He smiled at me, as everyone finished up getting out of the airplane. We were the last ones to leave. He grabbed our bags, and the two of us left the airplane. We took this separte passage way in order to leave the airport. If we don't take this way, the Champ will get mauled by fans. As mcuh as he loves them, he really doesn't feel like going through the craziness.

My dad and I entered the rental car, and headed off to my mother's house. I stared out the window, admiring the clean atmosphere outside. Everything seemed to be so perfect, nothing bad. The grass was all green, the sun hitting the right place, and the houses all tidy from the outside. This is what you call the suburbs. I remembered the way we used to live, exactly like this. My mom is a clean person, always wanted everything in order. I smiled thinking about the great memories I shared with her. We were best friends, no one could compare to us, that's what we say. Now, I wonder how its going to be, having my mother and dad reunite again. Interesting isn't it? They haven't seen each for about eleven years now. It should be interesting to see how they'll react when they see each other.

You know, I remember when my mother told me the way she fell in love with my dad. She said it was ' love at first sight', so she thought. They were fifteen, the first time they met. From there, they fell in love. They became good friends, however, my dad wanted more. So, he surpised her with this romantic dinner, and that's when they realized the love between them. Their love went to the next level, when they had their one year anniversery, I was conceived. They were happy, and couldn't dream of being anywhere else. My mom claims that's where it all began. She told me, my dad didn't want to be with her anymore, he wanted to go and experience his dreams. I guess that's when there love ended, my mom still was in love with him, even after he left. Eleven Years later, I guess she doesn't have those feelings. My mom told me she has a boyfriend, an adorable one. I can't wait to meet him, its the first time my mom has had an honest relationship in years.

" Hayden!" my dad's voice sliced up my thoughts, making me glance at him.

" Yeah?" I innocently asked, flicking through the radio channels. I stopped on the song " No Air." By Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown.

" Are you ready?" he began, turning on Grace Street. We're close.

" To suck it?" I joked, mimicking DX's motto.

He laughed, shaking his head. " No, for seeing your mom?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I spotted my house five houses down. My heart's beating rapidly again, here comes the nervousness.

" I don't know, I'm nervous." I admitted, stroking my brunette hair.

" It'll be alright, just breathe, and relax." he suggested, as he stopped right in front of her house.

The memories of growing up began to flood back, I moved her when I was four. One year after my dad left us.. it's a great house. I have had so many memories here, some good, others terrible. Now, here I am again, after so long, ready to see my mom, her boyfriend, and my grandma all in one day. Like this couldn't be anymore scary. I exited the car, and could feel this weird feeling in my stomach. An arm wrapped around my shoulder, as I peered up.

" Babygirl, its going to be fine." he stated, with a sympathetic smile. " I'm here.."

I nodded, giving him a small hug. " Thanks daddy."

" Sweet, we went from dad, to daddy." he commented trying to joke around.

" Yeah.." I simply stated, as I took a deep breath.

My dad and I walked up the driveway, and landed on the porch. Here we were,seconds away from seeing my mother. My dad rang the doorbell, several times, before it was answered. I felt these emotions strike me, as I saw my mother's face again. A wide smile spread across her face, and tears dripped down her cheeks. I waved as she took a hold of me, giving me a tight hug. I kissed her cheek, as we continued to hold onto each other.

" Mama." I said, as she released the strong grip. " I've missed you."

" I've missed you too honey." she said, wiping a few tears. " How have you been?"

" I'm doing good." I told her. " And you?"

She didn't answer, her eyes had landed on my dad. He stared at her coldly, while she looked at him confusely.

"Its been a long time, John..." she began, folding her arms into her chest.

He nodded, adjusting his black cap. " It sure has..Gianna."

" Yeah, you look good " she complimented, with a friendly grin.

I stood in the middle of them, feeling awkward in this position.

" Mhm.." he murmured, continuing to give her this icy look. Something is going on, some bad heat between these two.

" Come in.. you two." she told us, motioning to the door.

We stepped into the house, greeted by the same way the house was the last time I was here. I took a whiff of the vanilla scented room, and immediatly, my eyes were glued to the man sitting in my chair, and my grandmother drinking some tea. I entered the room, with a smile, and wave.

" Hello Grandma, and.." I stopped my greeting, walking towards the man sitting in my chair.

He had a bright caramel eyes, shaggy dirty blonde hair, and a buff body.. my mom does pick the good looking ones. I stuck my hand out, shaking his.

" I'm Hayden, and you are?" I politly introduced myself.

" I'm Gavin, you're mom's boyfriend." he answered. " I have heard so much about you."

" I hope its good stuff." I joked, taking a seat across my grandmother.

John gave his mother a glare, taking a seat on the opposite couch, next to my mom. The room stood with an uncomfortable silence, until my grandma began to speak.

" So, what are the arrangements?" she started putting her tea down. " You know, with Hayden."

I rose an eyebrow, confused at her question. I glanced at my dad, who was bickering with my mom silently.

" Grandma what are you talking about?"

She cleared her throat. " Sweetheart, this shouldn't involve you, this is a decision you're parents make."

What? Since when does she have the authority to talk to me that way. I silently laughed, tilting my head.

" Grandma, its actually decision." I corrected. " I get to decide who I want to stay with."

I received the attention of the whole room, and the eyes are all on me. A weary sigh escaped my lips, as my mom began to speak.

" Hayden, don't talk to your grandma like that." she warned. " And, we all really need to discuss what's going to go on here."

I nodded, placing one leg over the other. " That's right."

" Hayden.." my mother said. " You know that once I got enough to support you, that you're supposed to come back and live with me."

That's true, once she was able to afford to have me here, I would be able to leave the road, and live with my mom, the way it used to be. I got to admit, it was pretty fun, and stable place to live.

" Wait a minute." dad interrupted. " I haven't spend time with her for ten years. I want to be with her."

" John, you can't handle having a child with you right now." my grandmother stepped in.

" I don't see why you have to get involved ma." John shot at her. " this is between Hayden, Gianna, and I."

" No, I'm the grandmother, I know what's best for all of you!" she argued raising her voice.

" Sure mom, keep thinking that." John rolled his eyes, as he fought with his mother.

" Who supported you when you and Gianna found out about being pregnant?" she revealed. " I did! No one else. I helped you too, now do me the favour, and give Hayden to Gianna."

I sat back, shocked at what I was hearing. Was this really happening? My grandmother trying to give me to my mom? She seems to be rather agitated with the thought of my dad keeping me. This is my fault. I know it. I'm breaking there family apart, and it pains me more than how they feel. I continued to listen to this fight, and I felt tears want to splurge out of my eyes.

" John, I want my daughter!" my mother screamed, standing up from the couch. " She's mine.. you were never there."

" You wouldn't let me be there Gianna!" my dad yelled angrily. " You never let me see her."

" For your own good." My grandmother continued..

" I want her." my dad simply said. " She's my daughter too."

" Yes, but I'm her mother, she should stay with me." my mother cried, before turning to me. She rested her knees on the floor, facing me. " Honey, please stay with me. I miss you, I know you miss me too. Stay here, it will be like before."

I saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes. It pained me too, seeing her like this. She really wanted me to stay with her. I have this feeling if I don't stay with her, she'll go crazy. And, I don't want to hear that my mother is going insane because of me.

" Listen to your mother." Grandma defended my mom.

My eyes looked over to my father. I saw him suffer, right in his seat. He wants me too, and I can tell. He's wanted me ever since the day he left us at the apartment. I saw him turn to me, and just give me this blank look.

" Okay..." I loudly said, as my mother stayed on her knees, crying.

" Stay with your mom." Grandma Carol taking a sip from her tea. " Your father isn't resonspible, he doesn't deserve to have you, and doesn't want to deal with you"

That was a big punch in the stomach, I stared at my dad with hurt eyes, is that true. This was it.. my grandma had reached the boiling point on my father. He stood up from the seat.

" How can you say that? Mom, I can't believe you!" he yelled. " I love Hayden to death. I want her to be with me, and you know it! I know she loves her mother, and loves me. Obviously, I'm not going to force her to stay with me, its her decision. If she wants to stay with her mom, she'll stay. Even if it does hurt me badly. But, there is nothing I can do."

There is the dad I know, and here is the mother I know. I sighed getting up from the seat. Tears came out of my eyes, and it was my time to cry.

" I have to make a decision..." I cried, turning away from them. " Just leave me alone for a minute."

I ran upstairs, into my old room. This brought back the memories I missed deeply. The good thing about living with my mother is I have her to realted to, and can see the old times, and create new ones. She and I were best friends, no doubt about, and I didn't want to hurt her. But, I have my dad. the man I also love. After his little outburst, I truly can see the way he feels. This was hard, and as much as it pains me, I know who I want to stay with. My mind has changed in several ways, after everything I've seen. The way I thought before I came here is different, now, my mind is set on something quite different. As much as it pains me to make this decision, I have to.

I came downstairs, to see a quiet room, sitting there, waiting for me. My mother looked at me, with a serious look, everyone did. I stood in front of them, combing my hair with my fingers. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I stared at my mother briefly, and gave the longest stare to my father.

" I'm sorry.." I cried. " I'm staying with..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**haha, cliffhanger! who is she staying with? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.please give me your thoughts**

**xoxox, michelle**


	21. Three years later

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 21 - I'm seventeen**

**a/n : I've made SO many changes for this chapter because I'm not satsified with the decisions in the past. so here is the FYI - Hayden is seventeen, alright. Tyler is eighteen, and joined the WWE a YEAR before her. He IS NOT WWE champion in this chapter like it said.. i thought it was too early for that. BUT, Hayden is still in contention for the belt she is in, she's going to be in the company for a YEAR SOON. !! I'm SORRY for all the changes, I'll adress these again in the next chapter, just so you don't get confused! **

**ok, i changed the ages again!, because i wanted to go back in time, i thought four years was too much of a gap, and two years was not realistic so i changed EVERYONE'S age, and now its more reasonable! and btw, the story is not over yet! you probably read this chapter again, however, you are known to the age where she is eighteen, and was sixteen. NOW she is now seventeen, working for the buisness.. alright[: **

**Aiden is three years old, he can talk too[: **

**for those who didn't read the chapter i had before, enjoy this one[:**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo. **

" Shit..." I muttered, rummaging through my closet, where the hell are they? I threw most of the clothes on the floor, searching for those pairs of jeans. I'm going to be late if I don't find them. I sighed, running a free hand through my layered brunette hair. If I don't find these jeans, I'm literally going to flip out.

" What are you looking for?" a voice came from behind. I turned around, with an upset face.

" I can't find my jeans."

She laughed, showing off the light denim jeans in her hands. My jaw dropped mockingly, before a chuckle escaped my lips. I took the jeans, and slipped them on. She sat on my bed, checking out her french manicured nails. I took a seat next to her, and let out a breath. " So..."

" Gavin wants to take us on vacation next month, you know August." she started conversation. Yes, my mother stayed with Gavin, they're married.

" Mom, I don't know." I said, with regret. She pouted her lips, grabbing onto my hands.

" Oh come on Hayden." she insisted. " It'll be fun, just like last year. But, this time we're going to the Dominican Republic."

I shook my head, denying the request. I liked Gavin and everything, but I couldn't go with her again. Last year, they went off by themselves, and forgot about me. I got completely lost in Puerto Rico, and ended up spending time with a couple of Puerto Ricans down at a resturant, along with taking care of Aiden. Who's Aiden you're probably wondering. Ok, the year Gavin and my mom got together, they found out my mom was pregnant. They were so happy, and decided to get married. I know that it was so sudden, but they really are in love. However, the two got married a year after Aiden was born. He's the cutest little thing, my little half brother. I spend so much time with him, and got him to love Wrestling. Its pretty funny, my mom doesn't like that he watches it. She claims he's going to try the stunts, and hurt himself. Gavin, on the contrary, sits down with Aiden, and cheers on the matches! I find it so cute, Aiden's now three years old, and a Wrestling Addict.

" Mama, you know I can't go." I explained, in a serious tone. " I have a lot to do."

She gave me an understanding look, and nodded. " I understand, you're job is more important."

" Mama, don't take it the wrong way!" I replied, as she looked away.

She turned back to me, with a jovial face. " I was just kidding, relax."

Shaking my head with laughter, I gave my mother a hug. She gave a kiss on the cheek, getting up from my bed.

" You better finish getting ready, its already 7:30. You have to be there at 8:00 PM, remember." she stated, checking out the time.

Nodding, I slipped on my White Nikes, and went over to my vanity mirror. I checked out my reflection, and simply smiled. I brushed my brunette locks,leaving it down. I found myself applying some ebony eyeliner, a bit of gray eyeshadow, concealer, and a touch of lipgloss. My mother stood behind me, watching me get ready. She smiled at me, tears brimming in her eyes.

" You look so grown up." she screeched, clapping her hands.

" Mama, you've seen me like this before!" I groaned at her little rant.

" I know, but I barely see you, only for a three months, and some holidays." she complained, I could tell she was still sad.

" Mom, please..." I tried to calm her down, because I knew she would begin to cry any minute.

" Okay.. okay." she repeated, as I finished up packing up my things. Grabbing my bags, and placing them on my shoulders, the two of us went downstairs. I walked through the downstair hallway, and was caught off guard by a hug to the leg. I giggled, lifting up the toddler.

" Hey babe, what's up?" I said, as he smiled at me.

" Where you going?" he asked, putting his arms around my neck.

" I'm going back to work." I simply told him, only to receive a frown. " What's wrong?"

" Don't leave, Stay please?" he responded, playing with the strings of my sweatshirt. " To watch wrestlin' "

" Don't worry, you can watch it with your daddy, he loves to pretend he's Triple H." I told him, as Aiden laughed.

" Daddy likes to spit water like him." he giggled, soon I joined " Daddy, funny."

" Kid, who's your favourite wrestler?" I asked, waiting for the obvious answer.

" John Cena!" he exclaimed happily.

" Good, he's great." I said, complimenting my father, god did I miss him.

" Who's your favorite sis?" he asked me curiously.. he has to know this answer.

" Tyler Orton." I simply stated with a smile.

Aiden scrunched his nose with anger, now crossing his arms. He stared at me angrily, and I just gave him a questionable look.

" Ew, he's an assclown." he mimicked Chris Jericho's words. Reason number two for Aiden not to watch wrestling, he comprehends the lines, and repeats them. Cursing is the biggest one out of all.

" Watch your mouth Aiden Lawrence." My mom walked in, warning her child.

" Ma, he isn't nice." Aiden reasoned, looking at his mother.

I shook my head, Aiden doesn't know the Tyler I know.. I think if he sees him in person, maybe his mind will change.

" Mhm, your sister has to go Hun." she said, reminding me the time.

" Noooo" he cried, the usual routine. " Sis, don't go."

" I gotta babe, remember, you'll be able to see me again." I said, as he wiped his tears away. " I love you."

" I love you sis." he gave me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, I did the same.

Leaving Aiden always pains me, he's the cutest boy I've ever met. I set him down, as he left our sight. I looked at my mom, she was crying too. God, where is a tissue when you need one. I grinned, as I gave her a huge tight hug. She kissed my cheek, tucking a strand of brunette hair behind my ear.

" Stay safe honey.." she told me, staring me in the eye. " Please, be careful."

" I always am Mama, you know that." I said, taking out my car keys. " I love you. Tell Gavin I said bye, and I sent him Love. "

" I love you too, good luck tonight." she wished me. " Gavin wants to see you do your best."

" I know, he gave the same ole' speech, he usually does. " I giggled. " He's great."

" I know, tonight's going to be insane." she laughed.

" Yeah, well, I'll talk you later Ma." I finished off. " Bye."

" Alright, bye Hayden." she sadly said, before I left the house.

I entered my Escalade, yeah the amazing big car, and made my way to the destination of my job. Shit, I have fifteen minutes to get there, he's going to kill me if I'm not on time. I drove fastly, let's hope there isn't a Police Officer around, that would ruin my day. Flicking through the radio channels, I stopped on some random Rap song, it has a good beat.

Reaching the place, I went under the tunnel, parking my car next to his. I exited the car, carrying the two bags I packed before. Here we go, another night, I haven't been here for two months. Damn, its been a long time. Through the doors, I saw the commotion that usually is full at this time. Everyone turned to me, with bright smiles. I gave them the same, waving at a couple of people. A choir of " Welcome Back Hayden. " and " Finally, she's back." went through the halls. My hood was over my head, and I put my head down, walking. I continued down the hall, before stopping at a certain door. Sighing, I knocked on the door politely.

" Come in!" he called out, allowing me to enter.

As I entered the Office, his serious face, turned into a huge smile. I put my hood down, taking a seat in front of him. I folded my leg over the other, as he cleared his throat.

" We've missed you through these two months." he began, looking through some folders.

" I see that." I simply stated, looking around the room.

" So, I have your plan for tonight your here." he handed me the paper, and I skimmed through it. Is he kidding me?

" Vince, you put me in a new storyline?" I asked him, referring to the paper.

He nodded his head, folding his hands. " Yes, since I put in a lot of hype with Mr. Orton, and you being one of the top divas, I think it would make the fans go wild. Obviously, you're not a heel, and he is. So, he will be bothering you for some weeks, then a rivalry goes on between you two. However, your on-screen savior is Cody. Mr.Orton will make several attempts in attacking you, however Cody will help you out. A romance will develop with him, and Mr. Orton will get jealous, envious to have you. To add to this, since John is in contention for that belt Cody holds, so he is also in the storyline. Trying to protect his daughter from all the drama. He doesn't want you to get with any of the boys', and wants you out of their drama. Which, when Ty comes out to beat you after one of your matches, Cody comes to help you, and then John comes out, beating Cody. This will have all in a triple threat match, you the special referee." he explained.

" Vince, why?" said, in frustration. " I thought I was in the run for the Women's title."

" Ms.Cena, you were gone for two months, you have to earn that spot, and this will be an interesting storyline for the fans."

" Fine, I'll do the storyline.. And the belt? Who do have to verse to win the spot?"

He read a paper, and looked up at me. " Kelly Kelly."

I silently laughed at the thought. She was the easiest diva to be on the roster, trust me. All she is known for is eye candy, she's been trying to fight, it isn't working. I nodded my head, in acceptance.

" Alright, tonight?" I assured, ready to leave.

" If you would like to." he agreed. " Right after the Tag Team Match, and the promo you have."

I smiled ,shaking Vince's hand. He always had a soft spot for me, after all, I was one of his favourite divas. Not as eye candy, but as I wrestler. Before I became a diva, I made sure I wasn't going to be treated like eye candy. I hate being that way, selling my body, no way. I'm here for the reason my father is here for, to make a name for myself, and do what I do best. I've been training since I was fourteen, and made my debut this year,seventeen years old, being the youngest to join the company. I was proud of that, hearing my name being called, Hayden Cena. To say, I was trained by the best, and you all know who they are. The Rainbow Hair Warrior, Legend Killer, Dirty Diva, A Formo Pyscho Diva, and The Dr. Of Thuganomics

" Thanks Mr. McMahon." I told him, receiving a content look.

I can tell he's happy that I'm back, hell, I'm happy I'm back too!

About to leave his office, I heard his last words. " Welcome back Cena's girl."

I exited the room, only to be pushed around by several people. Well, aren't we in a hurry tonight? I held my bags tightly, and saw a familiar body structure. About 6'2, built, a belt hanging over his shoulder. A small smile crept on my face. I carefully made my way over to him, trying to be as silent as a mouse. Jeff was talking to him, his jaw dropped once he saw me. I gestured a " shut up." with my hands, and put my bags down on the floor. How can someone be so clueless? I would probably notice if someone was behind me.

I jumped on his back, causing him to lose balance. Laughter surrounded the area, coming from Jeff and I. A soft curse left the guy's mouth, as he held onto my legs.

" Guess who's back!" I exclaimed in his ear.

" Hayden's back!" he shouted in happiness. I nodded as I got off his back.

I stood in front of him, and felt his arms wrap around my waist, embracing me. I put my own around his neck, rubbing it gently.

" I missed you." I said, and he smirked. His stupid smirk, he looks just like his father.

" I know.." he joked, peering down at me.

" Conceited ass." teased I, he lowered his face.

" But, you missed me." he repeated. "I missed you too. A lot more, than you missed me."

My cheeks burned to the usual " blushing " colour, and his lips pressed against mine. I haven't kissed him in such a long time. Our kiss could have gone deeper, however, someone cleared there throat.

" Stop making out in the hall!"

I broke the kiss, turning to see, The Legend Killer. Ah, this one and only man, who can make you laugh just by staring at him. Ever since I was fourteen, he's made me crack up laughing. You should have seen him at my Sweet Sixteen. He was one of the people to make a speech, should have heard it. When he said it, he was drunk. That's the day Torrie and him got together. He revealed his love for her, and she was shocked at his words. After that, he passed out, and came back in an hour or so. Partying hard than ever. The most funniest night ever! Now look at him, thirty three and still the same old Randy Orton.. he's a hell of a wrestler too.

I smiled, folding my arms into my chest. Tyler had an arm draped over my shoulder, and a smile.

" Sorry Pops. I couldn't help myself." he said, staring at me, then back to his disgusted father.

" Ty, you never can help yourself." he reminded his son. " You're back Hayden!"

I nodded, giving Randy a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

" Yeah I am." I laughed. " Its only been two months though!"

" WIthout the spunky Cena Girl." Randy pointed out. " Tyler over here was depressed, he's all like, ' dad how much more until my girlfriend gets back' and when you called him, he's all like ' I heard from my baby today.' You have a love struck fool next to you."

I glanced at Tyler, and saw his face turn a deep red. He burned holes into Randy, wanting to murder him on the spot. Giggling, I gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek.

" Awww, you actually do care about me." I fooled around, as his jaw dropped.

" You know I've always cared about you." he sweetly flirted, as Randy faked to puke.

" Okay, can we stop, there is a parent here." Randy pointed at himself. " And the gift of god."

" That's what you think." I rolled my eyes at his comment, just like Tyler.

" No, Hayden. " there's the smirk. " That's what I know!"

" Right.. keep telling yourself that." I nodded, as he rolled his eyes.

" Listen, I have to go." I picked up my bags, ready to head out. " I gotta meet my dad."

" Can we come too?" Tyler asked, alongside his dad.

" Sure, if you want." I shrugged my shoulders, agreeing to the question.

The three of us, went through the shortcut, meaning the Catoring Room. Look who is there, Ms. Alexa Gage, and Mr. Mike The Miz. Aw, look at them drinking a Strawberry smoothie together. Tyler rolled his eyes at the two, Alexa was his cousin. That's the way she got this job. Although she was twenty one years old, Tyler was protective of his cousin. She is related by marriage, as you can see. She's been in the company for two years, making her my best friend. We've tag teamed together, she's even been the Women's Champion. I can tell you right now, she's no diva you want to mess with, she's tough. Right across from her sits, her boyfriend of two years. The two met by me, I hooked them up. Tyler didn't like that so much.. but, he got used to it.

I shoved my bags in Randy's arms, and sprinted to the couple. Alexa's eyes widened, and her arms fell on me for a tight hug. Mike waved, waiting for a hug.

" Yes, my best friend's back!" she screeched, as we jumped up and down.

" I see you have missed me!" I giggled, letting go of her. " Miz, get over here."

He gave me a friendly hug. " Welcome back Cena."

" Gracias, loser." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. He just shook his head, taking a seat again.

" So, what is your schedule for tonight?" she asked curiously.

" Well, I have a promo starting my new storyline, involving Codykinz, and Ty. Then, a match for the number one contender spot for the belt." I answered, stroking my hair.

" Sweet, I have a tag team match, Ash is my partner." she happily stated. " So excited."

" I hope you win. Listen I have to go, see my dad." I said, as she pouted her bottom lip.

" Okay, good luck on your match." she winked. " Oh, and You, Ty, Miz, and I out to eat later?"

I nodded, sticking the thumbs up. " Definitly."

With that, I turned back around, meeting Tyler's arm around my waist. Meanwhile, Randy was holding my bags, and right behind our trail. We stopped at a certain lockeroom, and busted the door open. I saw my dad, putting on his shirt.. He rotated to see who it was, and a huge grin lifted on his lips. I opened my arms, jumping into his arms. He held me tightly, giving me a kiss on the cheek, as usual.

" Babygirl, you're here!' he exclaimed. " Finally, after two long months."

" I know, I've missed you so much!" I continued to hug him.

" Same here, its been quiet around here." he laughed. " Without my girl."

" Yeah, I can tell, since everyone looked like they wanted to throw a party because I was back." I chuckled, noticing my dad had the schedule.

" You see the new storyline!" I told him, in suprisement. " Excited?"

" Oh yeah." he sarcastically said. " To pry guys off my daughter's back. I already have one to deal with, the real boyfriend."

Ty put on a cheesy smile. " Hi dad."

" Don't call me that." he yelled, causing the room to laugh. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, before removing my hoodie from my body. Under, I had a simple teeshirt, the words Cena' Girl in the back, yeah the merchandise.

" Come on John, you already knew Hayden and I were going to get together. " Ty stood up from the seat, coming over to me. " I've had feelings for her since the day I met her."

" Stop telling me this please, I don't want to hear it again." Dad covered his ears. " I lost money because of you."

" Hell yeah you did, to me! I told you Hayden would fall for my son!" Randy bragged in his face. " Its the common Orton charm."

" Actually..." I stepped into the conversation. " The only reason I'm with this idiot, is, well, I felt bad for him."

Ty stuck his lip out, and the puppy dog eyes were cued. I fell for those everytime. I pinched his cheeks, slightly laughing. " Aw, look at the baby."

" You love the baby." Tyler smirked, not paying attention to the fact my father was in here. " Right?"

" Tyler, its taking me all the patience not to smack you upside the head." daddy told him, Tyler stepped down, winking at me.

" Well, I'm gonna get ready for tonight." I sighed, grabbing my wrestling bag, and entered the bathroom.

As you can see, I stayed with my dad. I couldn't bare not being with him, after ten years. And after doing all the math, I knew he was the right person to stay with. However, I did spent the summers with my mom. I might stop doing that this year, because of my career.. I take high school courses through online program, I'm in the advanced section. Lucky me! Life onthe road was simply the greatest. I wasn't going to give that up. I have a boyfriend, Tyler. We got together last year, after so long right? Well, I gave it some time, because we were best friends, then he asked the question on my birthday. We are basically meant to be together, I can tell. He says it too, he claims we are going to get married. I laughed at the guy, so did my dad.

You migh think its over, well, I'm seventeen, and its just beginning. For, I'm here to share with you the happiness, struggles,fun, and career. You know me, Hayden Cena. My life is full of suprises, and drama. I just can't wait to see what's going to go on here in my Wrestling lifestyle. A load of fun this is going to be, for me, and possibly you, that's only if you continue this ride with me. This is going to be a hell of a ride.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER[: **

**haha, i hope you are all satsified with the results! i know three years later! i hope you like it!**

**review m please! tell me what you think, xoxo michelle.**


	22. Hayden's Ring Return

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 22 : Hayden's ring return**

**a/n : I've madse SO many changes for this chapter because I'm not satsified with the decisions in the past. so here is the FYI - Hayden is seventeen, alright. Tyler is eighteen, and joined the WWE a YEAR before her. He IS NOT WWE champion in this chapter like it said.. i thought it was too early for that. BUT, Hayden is still in contention for the belt she is in, she's going to be in the company for a YEAR SOON. !! I'm SORRY for all the changes, and I hope you aren't confused! Just remember HAYDEN is SEVENTEEN, TYLER is EIGHTEEN, AND NOT WWE CHAMPION, LIKE IT SAID. if you need to go back, to chapter 21 to see what's going on, I suggest you do. FYI : Hayden will be turning eighteen soon[: **

**thank you for all those who reviewed! I love you all to death, thanks for your support![:**

**enjoy the chapter...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

My hair rested in two french braids, and a hat on top. I stareda t my reflection and smiled. Finally, I have my wrestling gear back on. Some black sparkly short shorts, and a neon blue bra top, showing off my toned stomach. Over it, I put on my usual wrestling tee. My black sneakers were tied, and I applied a little more eyeliner to my eyes. Finally, I took one last look, and was satisfied.

I exited the bathroom, noticing Tyler and daddy practicing for tonight. I grinned, walking closer to them. My arms crossed against my chest, and eyebrow cocked up.

" Having fun?" I began, looking at the two. Meanwhile, Randy was laughing on the couch, like a total goofball.

" No, Tyler keeps adding uneccessary lines in here." Daddy replied, directly looking at him. Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

" No, I'm making it more realistic."

Daddy shook his head, taking a small breath. " You're making it sound disgusting."

" Oh come on John, its not that bad." Tyler debated, putting the paper on the table.

" Really? Well, tell Hayden what you were going to say." my dad said, as Ty simply nodded.

" Fine..." the eightreen year old began. " I said that when I see your daughter, it makes me wanna grab her into my arms, and kiss her."

" Aww!" I screeched, giving Tyler a hug. " That's so adorable."

" He's lying to you!" daddy argued, pointing at Ty. " He said that after the show he wanted to have some ' play ' time with you."

My eyes widened as I released the hug I had on Tyler, and stood away. " You have such a dirty mind."

" I know!" my dad said, glaring at Randy's son. " The only reason I didn't kick his ass was because Randy held me back."

I rose an eyebrow, shaking my head. " Incredible, Ty, you really should watch what you say."

" I'm sorry baby, I just love getting on John's nerves." he burst into laughter, at my father's face.

" Yeah, it is pretty funny." Randy added in, regaining his focus.

I nodded my head, and stood in front of my dad. I can tell you right now, I did not inherit his height. I'm the shortest around, standing proud at 5'3". Everyone makes fun of me for it, including Tyler, Randy, and my dad. It pisses me of sometimes being short, but I learn to deal with it.

" Alright, well, my match is up next." I stated, checking the time, it read 9:30. " See you later."

" Good Luck Hayden." my dad said, giving me a supportive hug. I nodded, releasing his grip, and soon getting grabbed by Tyler. He tightly hugged me, and a smile was on his face. I giggled slightly, as my dad rolled his eyes at our little ' lovey dovey' moments.

" Kick Ass, baby." he told me.

" Trust me I will." I responded, giving him a peck on the lips.

" What? I don't get anything?" Randy asked, as I was about to leave.

" Oh yeah, bye doofus."

" Thanks!" I heard him call out, once I shut the door.

Walking down the hallway, cracking my neck, and shaking away the usual nerves that would hit my body, before a match, Todd Grisham stopped my tracks. I smiled at him, and the camera was rolling, promo time.

" Hayden, you're back after being gone for two months because of an arm injury." he played along. " How does it feel? Ready for your match?"

I nodded, giving a healthy sigh. " How are you Todd? Long time no see..how's life? Okay, well, I shouldn't be asking you that right now... anyway, I feel great, my arm is one hundred percent clear, and I'm back to kick some butt. My oppenent better be prepared because I'm pumped."

" Good Luck.." he wished me, as I patted his back, and made my way off the camera.

I strutted down the hall, and reached the curtain. I jumped up and down, warming up for the match . I heard Kelly Kelly's annoying voice talk about how she thinks its pointless that she's wrestling me, because she already has the match won. Oh please, she's had it easy the past couple of weeks, I hope she's ready for me.. from the looks of it, she sounds pretty confident. " Come on you little girl, get out here now. So I can finish you up." I heard her say, that was it.

Through the speakers, blared out my theme song " Rockstar" by Prima J. The crowd was on their feet, once I came through that curtain. I stood in their presence for a few moments, sucking in the moment. I brightly smiled, showing off the dimples I inherited from my father, and began hyping up the crowd. I went toward one side and slapped their hands, and went to the other side, doing the same thing. I rose an eyebrow, waving at Kelly.

I slid into the ring, and immediatly ran into the middle of the ring, lifting my hands up, I pointed to each section of the arena, and blew random kisses. Kelly bad eyed me, with her pink eyeshadow brightning her blue eyes. Doesn't she look like her real name today, Barbie. The two of us faced off, she was taller than me by a couple of inches, and she sure had a way of making herself tall..

" Ready to get your ass beat.." she silently said with a devious smirk. I rolled my eyes, shoving her to the ground.

I shrugged my shoulders. " Woops."

She immediatly got up from the floor, and gave me a punch to the side of the face. I lost my posture for a small second, and regained it by spearing her to the side of the turnbuckle. The crowd chanted, as I landed sweet punches on her perfect little face. I heard her little squeals, as she tried to block most of my punches. The ref counted to four, prying me off the Blonde. I held my lip, wiping some saliva which dripped from the corner. She carefully stood up, hanging off the turnbuckles. I ran toward her, clotheslining her to the third turnbuckle. I kicked her in the gut several times, until she took a hold of my leg and smashed me to the floor. I held my face, damn that was hard. I felt her new found strength, lift me up for a suplex right in the middle of the ring. I took deep breathes, the wind just got knocked out of me. The arena booed at Kelly, and I had a feeling she was climbing up the top turnbuckle. I crawled up, only to be hit with a major frogsplash. She put me in for the pin. " 1,2--" I kicked out with the remaining energy I had, and I heard her scream in frustration. She grabbed me by the braids in my hair, and pulled me in for a DDT. Damnit, I need to retaliate. Here we go, instead of her DDT, I reversed it to a backcracker, like Carlito used to have. That must have killed her. My legs shook, as I tried went to the top turnbuckle.

The crowd went crazy while, I set myself up for my finishing move. I stood up on the turnbuckle, and did a backflip split on Kelly's head, also known as the Haydinizer. The crowd was on their feet, and I placed her in a cradle pin. The referee came down with the " 1,2,3!" _Ding, Ding, Ding, _

I rested on my knees, burrowing my face into my hands, I'm number one contender. " Hayden" chants were sent across this huge arena, and I could feel the Ref put his hand on my shoulder asking me if I was alright. I nodded, forcing myself up from the floor. The referee held my hand in victory, and smile came across my face. My music was playing, and I got a hold of a microphone. I stood in the ring, alone, waiting for some silence. But, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

" Hey all you wrestling fans in Boston Massachussetts!" I yelled through the microphone, causing much more commotion.

" Well, I must say that I'm proud to be back.." I said, taking more breathes. " And, I hope you're happy I'm back too, am I right?"

" I promise, I'm not going anywhere, no one is going to take me out of action with a lazy injury like the last. I'm gonna become you're Women's Ch-"

Interuppting my speech, was the familiar music everyone hated... I glanced at the ramp, and saw him appear through the curtain. I rolled my eyes, putting my hands over my hips. The crowd booed upon seeing him, and he simply scoffed at them, and entered the ring. He got his own mic, and stared me up and down. I thought our promo was after the match, when I go back to lockeroom, this can't be right? or can it?

" Hayden Cena is finally back." he said, walking around the ring. " Just great..."

I rose an eyebrow, listening to his little rants...

" I mean, come on, why would we want _you_ to come back?" he asked. " Seriously babe, don't you have something better to do, like pose for some little magazine or something."

Ouch, I didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. Smiling, I lifted the mic up to my lips.

" You're so funny, I mean you just crack me up in laughter." I responded. " And I don't do magazine covers, you do. Did you all see the cover for the new Playgirl magazine! Mr. Orton over here graced it.. you looked so adorable by the way, in the little thong."

The crowd burst into varieties of laughters, and the only thing Tyler did was give me a death glare.

" I guess you get that pathetic sense of humor from your no talent father?" he shot back.

" Excuse me? Who are you to say my father has no talent?" I stepped closer to him, feeling insulted. " I think you mean _your_ father."

" No, sweetheart, my dad had talent, he beat your dad to the floor if you remember." he reminisced that day. Tough day for all of us. My dad and Randy couldn't talk to each other at all throughout the couple of weeks before that paperview, they were far too concerned with the match, and beating the shit out of each other. Sadly, Ty's dad lost, and my father kept his belt.

" Yeah, and my dad kicked Randy's ass." I said. " Like every other person has."

" I really didn't come out here to discuss our father's rivalries." he changed the subject. " I just want you out the ring."

" I really don't think you have the authority to kick me out the ring, Orton." I said with a grin.

" Well, your pointless match is over, so now its my time." he simply answered. " now get you're ass out of the ring."

That was it, the crowd went wild, as I stood close to Tyler, with anger flaming through my eyes.

" Make me!" I seriously taunted, throwing the microphone down.

" Okay.." he threw his mic down, and he grabbed my arm, ready to lift me up.. however, I slapped him hard in the face, causing him to let go of the grip. This isn't supposed to be happening, what the hell? This wasn't in my script... I'm deeply confused. Tyler held his face, and smirked. As I began to walk away, I felt a pull on the waist, and his grip was tight.

" Let the fuck go." I silently said, as Tyler shook his head. " What the hell?"

" Baby.." he whispered in my ear, as he lifted me up in the air.

I screamed with anger, as he was about to throw me down. The crowd jumped off the seats, when another familiar face slid into the ring, attacking Tyler to the floor. I backed up into the turnbuckle, grabbing onto my head..and staring at the emerging fight in the center of the ring. There, I saw Cody Rhodes on top of Ty punching him to death, I just stared with confusion, is this really happening? I expected for them to come out, but not this week, especially the week I'm back. Tyler slid out of the ring, staring at him with shock. I glanced at Tyler, and back to the man standing in the middle of the ring.

I shook my head, as he began coming towards me. However, I slid out of the ring, giving him confused stares. The arena blasted with shocked gasps, and cheers. I turned around, and walked up the ramp, back to the curtain. The show went off for a commercial, and at the curtain waiting for me was my boyfriend. I gave him a sturdy look, and shoved my way past him. I felt him behind me, and his hand lightly pull my arm toward him. I twirled around, facing his concerned face.

" Are you okay?" he asked. " Did I hit you too hard or something?"

" No..why didn't you tell me you had a segment after my match?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the gray floor. " I dunno, Vince told me it was supposed to be the suprise of the usual storyline crap. You know when you wing your own shit and stuff. He wanted me to go out their, to begin our little feud."

" When exactly did he tell you to do that?" I sighed, rubbing my neck.

" Er, once you left.."

Nodding my head, I took a notice of his ' sad ' face. " Alright, give me a hug."

His arms wrapped around me, and we shared a hug in the middle of all the rough commotion. He linked his hand with my own, and we walked down the corridor, back to spend some time together. For the rest of the show, we walked around fooling around. We talked the whole way, about the most silliest things, and things that happened to us during the time we were apart. Entering the room, there we saw my dad smooching with his fiancee, Ashley Massaro.

" What a show!" Tyler broke their liplock, and the couple turned to us.

My dad's face turned red, and he cleared his throat. " Oh hey guys."

" Ashley Massaro." I said her full name, running to her for a hug.

" Finally you're back. I've missed you so much." she laughed, looking at me. " Great match, by the way."

" Thanks, not too hard."

She nodded, patting her hair down. " How was your last two months of break?"

" Eh, they were nice, got to spend some time with my mom, Gavin, and little Aiden."

" Oh my god, is he ever coming around here?" Ashley smiled, she loved that little kid. " He's so adorable."

" I hope not." Tyler added in. " That kid hates me with a passion. He draws on posters of me, and calls me names."

I slapped Tyler upside the head, rolling my eyes.

" Hey---" he complained. " What was that for?"

" Making fun of my bro." I hollered at his remark, only to receive his puppy dog eyes. " Stop that."

" Daddy, see my match?" I asked him, plopping down alongside of him.

He nodded, giving me a side hug. " Good Job, that finishing move kills everyone. And, thanks for defending me out there, because some people around here don't have respect for the Dr. Of Thuganomics."

" Shut up John, it was for show." the Orton butted it, only to get a look from my father.

" Sure Tyler, remember I don't forget comments like that." my dad warned, standing up from the couch. " Babygirl, Ash and I are going out to eat, if you want you can go out too, here's the key, and, be back by one, don't stay out like you did the last time you were here."

" I know daddy, I think we're just going to hang out at Alexa's room." I figured, I'm not really in the mood to go out anywhere. " Is that cool?"

" Yeah, no problem." he nodded, grabbing his bags, and putting an arm around the Punk. " I'll see you later."

" Bye Ash." I gave her a hug, and the same for my dad. " Have fun, Daddy. "

" Tyler, behave." those were the last words my dad stated, before leaving our sight.

Tyler threw himself on the couch, and sighed. " Your dad scares me sometimes."

" I know, its pretty funny." I joked, his jaw dropped slightly.

He stood up from the couch, and looked down at me. " I'm gonna go see Alexa and Mike, tell them we're staying in for the night at their hotel, and I'm gonna take a shower, pick you up in fifteen minutes?"

I nodded, leaning up for a kiss on the cheek. " See you in fifteen."

He smiled, leaving the lockeroom. His smile was always there for me, never would it leave my mind. I felt butterflies sprout in my stomach, he always gave me this feeling, even if we were together for one year.

I went to the bathroom and took a nice refreshing shower, and wrapped a towel around my body. I took out some clothes, ready to put them on. I slapped on a black teeshirt with a skull in the middle some jean shorts, and my Nikes Sneakers. I brushed my brunette hair, and kept it down to dry naturaly. Finally, I put on a dab of eyeliner, and concealer. I grabbed my bags, and saw Tyler waiting in the room, all done and ready. I always wonder how he can get ready so fast. He had on some jeans, and a beige teeshirt, bringing out his muscular body. I smiled, and he got up from the couch.

" Ready?"

" Yeah.. lets go." I agreed, and we made our way to the hotel.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Alexa's hotel room. 12:30**

I placed my hands over my eyes, trying to peak through the holes. I really want to know the guys got to pick the movie this time. Not to self: never let the guys pick the movies, most likely you'll be scared half to death watching their flicks. Ew, why would they do that, I don't understand how someone could get trapped in something like that. I held the covers up, lifting them up to my face. It was dark in the room, and the only thing you could hear was the loud horror flick, and Alexa making out with Mike on the floor. Meanwhile, I was too concentrated on the movie, partly covering my eyes. I glanced over at Tyler, and saw him all into the movie.

As the man was being squished my the huge trap of death, the guy next to me cracked a laugh. Staring at him, he looked at me, with an amused face.

" Can you tell me how you find this funny?"

He shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention to me. " I don't know, I just find it that way. Like you find saying that I was in Playgirl magazine"

" Sorry about that, but I needed a comback, for your little comment." I apologized, and went back to the orignial subject. " And, Ty, the poor man is getting crushed into bloody gushing pieces, and all you do is laugh?"

He nodded, with a grin on his face. " Are you scared or something?"

" N-no.." I stuttered, as the woman in the movie screamed bloody murder.

I jumped with fright, and heard Tyler begin to laugh again. With a glare, he stopped, bringing me closer to him.

" Relax, baby it's just a movie." he comforted. " Don't worry, I'm here, just in case JigSaw wants to murder you."

" You seriously aren't funny Tyler." I said, looking up at him..

I heard a loud moan come from the floor, ew. Alexa was on top of Mike, ready to pull his shirt off. " Oh Mike."

" Stop it you have people here remember!" exclaimed the eighteen year old.

Alexa peered up at her cousin, and shook her head. " Shut up Ty."

" Go to the bed over there if you wanna get freaky."

" Okay, sweetie lets go." Mike got up from the floor, taking breathes.

On the contrary, Alexa pulled him down to the floor, slamming him next to her. " no, we're staying here, okay?"

" Mhm.." he seemed scared at her actions, and did as he was told.

I silently laughed, as Tyler tightened his arms around my waist, and I had the urge to kiss him. I grabbed his face, and gave him a sensual kiss on the lips. He was taken back for a moment, until I felt his lips move against mine. A quiet moan of pleasure escaped his lips, when I bit his bottom lip, the soft spot. After a good five minutes of making out, I broke the kiss, and simply lay my head on his hard chest.

" Thanks for the kiss." he told me, as the suspense of the movie built. " Now cover your eyes."

" What why?" I asked, not giving him a look... then, the man in the movie struggled to get his way out, only to be burned.

" That's why."

"Thanks for the warning."

" No problem..."

I rolled my eyes, closing them , I wasn't going to continue to watch this any longer. Instead, I just fell asleep like I always did.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

hope you liked the chapter, thanks for all those reviews for the last chapter!

xoxo Michelle.


	23. Lock and Throw The Key Away

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 23: Lock and throw the key away**

**a/n : I'm using songs from our present time, because I have no idea what music we will have in the future! So bare with me, I'm using music from NOW. **

**thanks for all the reviews: enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

" Do it again Hayden!" he ordered, as he rubbed his chest.

Sighing, I climbed back up to the top turnbuckle, and dropkicked my Dad to the floor, for the fifth time. It was Thursday, and this was Training Day. It was my dad, and I for the day. Tyler and Randy had to go to some photoshoot, and Ashley went out with the divas. So, that pretty much left my dad and I. He was happy we had some time for just us. He had woken me up at eight in the morning, for early training. Let me tell you, when you train with John Cena, you just want to jump out of a window, and run away. My dad is the toughest, and annoying man to train with. Yeah, he's funny sometimes, but, he makes me do moves over and over again until I get it perfect. You should have seen him the first few trainings when I began to get ready to start Wrestling. It was horrible, we had fights everyday, and he almost made me quit once. However, Ashley told him to lighten up, and so did Randy. He got angry with my dad too. I guess he takes Wrestling very serious when training others, especially me.

" Was that good?" I asked, standing in the middle of the ring.

He nodded, and ran his back hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat.

" Yes, you just have to work on it a little more, than bring it out in the ring." he said in a serious tone. " Tired?"

" Yeah, daddy we've been training for five hours! Aren't you tired?" I sighed, laying back on the mat.

" Not really, I'm pretty used to it." he commented, and put his hand out. "Come on."

"What? More training?" I said, looking up at him.

"No, lets go get something to eat.." he offered, and I stood up from the floor. "Go to the lockeroom, I'll meet you out here in ten minutes."

I nodded, and exited the ring, grabbing my gym bag. Entering the lockeroom, I took a quick shower, and got dressed into ripped denim skinny jeans, and a power blue tanktop. Over it, I put on my gray zip up, with the words ' Hayden Cena ' on the back. Finally, I put on my white sneakers, and began working on my hair. I simply scrunched it, and clipped up the bangs that were loose. Makeup consisted of some black eyeliner, and concealer. Finally, I grabbed my things, and exited the lockeroom, meeting my dad.

"Lets head out!" he said in a loud tone, and the two of us left this place, to get some food. I flicked through the radio channels, and stopped on some radio station playing "Damaged" by Danity Kane.

_You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again_

I sang along to the lyrics, and heard my dad try to sing along with the beat. I burst into laughter, his voice was good, when he didn't hit the high notes. The song ended, and a new one began "FeedBack" by Janet Jackson. Another great song out right now, and my dad actually knows the word.s

"Daddy, you seriously need to stop singing." I seriously told him. "My ears are in pain."

"That hurts Hayden. You hurt my feelings." he commented, slapping his chest with one of his hands.

"Right." I snorted. "You really think you have a good voice don't you?"

He turned into the parking lot, at the local diner, and scanned for a parking space. "Yeah, I made my own CD."

"A rap CD if you recall." I corrected, and he pulled into the free space, right in front of the diner.

"So, I had my own small singing part." he said, taking the key out of the ignition.

We exited the car, bickering about his 'singing' skills. Its rather funny, because the last time we fought about this was before I left for vacation. We were all in the lockeroom, after Randy's match. He had lost that night, and he was bummed out about it. So, Tyler insisted on singing him a song. So, while Randy was sititng on the metal chair, his hands burrowed in his face, we all gathered around the chair. WIth detail, it was Ashley, Tyler, my dad, me, and Chris Jericho. We all busted out singing his theme song. Randy faced up, giving us deathly glares. We were all laughing, and my dad wouldn't stop singing. That's when we all covered our ears because he went to this long note, and to say, I thought I was going to be deaf. In conclusion, Randy slapped my dad on the chest, and the two were close to having a fist fight. Tyler stepped in the middle, laughing his ass off at my dad. He began making fun of him, so I slapped my boyfriend upside the head. That was probably one of the funniest moments I've ever had.

The dumbstruck woman in front of us, sat us at the back of the diner. She handed us two menus, and told us the waiter would be with us any minute. My eyes trailed to all different places on the menu, specifically to the Tuna Wraps proudly pictured on the right. They were calling my name 'Hayden, order me!'

"So what do you think of having?" my dad's voice entered my thoughts, and my eyes met up to his.

"Maybe the Tuna Wraps they look delicious." I commented with a grin.

"You'll need an Altoid after those." he joked. "You're breath will smell fishy."

"Shut up! What are you going to eat?" I asked him, setting my menu down.

"I'm having a T-bone steak, with onion rings." he said in a persuasive voice.

"And you say I'm going to need the Altoid." I scoffed. "You're the one eating onion rings."

"Hello, I'm Robert, I'll be you're waiter for the day." I stared up at the waiter, and saw his face turn starstruck, when his eyes landed on us.

"Oh my god, your the Cenas!" he practically exclaimed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "I'm a big fan.."

My dad smiled, and stuck his hand out. " Nice to meet you, Robert."

He stuck his nose up in the air, and shook my dad's hand briefly. He turned to look at me, and I saw his eyes light up.

"Hayden Cena, I'm a big fan of yours." he said, and I offered my hand. He took it, and lightly kissed my hand.

"That's great to know..nice to meet a sweet fan." I smiled, and he just nodded.

"You're so beautiful in person." he complimented, he's so sweet.

"Thank you Robert." I thanked him, and he took out a pen.

"Alright, enough of acting stupid, what would you two like to drink?" he said, shaking off the feelings.

"Can I have a Rasberry Iced Tea, please?" I answered him, with a grin.

"I'll have a nice Coca Cola."

"Alright, I'll be back." he told us, and he left our sight.

My dad rolled his eyes, and started fooling around with the napkins in front of him. I stared at him awkardly, and ran a hand through my hair.

" Aren't you glad we met a new fan?"

" Don't you mean, am I glad we met a new fan of yours." he corrected, not looking at me.

"Do I sense some jealously coming from the former Champ?" I poked his muscular arm, and he faced me.

" Me? Jealous of you? Please, I'm proud you have fans." he mumbled, playing around with the utensils.

This should me fun, busting my daddy's chops entertains everyone.

" Liar!" I exclaimed in an indoor voice. "Your jealous that the fans like me more than you!"

"No, I'm not!" he argued, like a five year old debated about whether or not they took the last cookie in the bear shaped jar.

"Yeah you are, daddy just admit it." I said with a slight laugh.

"Nope, I'm not envious of your popularity against mine." he sat confident, and Robert came to the table with our drinks in hand.

"Here you go..now, do you Cenas know what you want to order?"

"Robert, can I have the Tuna Wraps, with a side of applesauce please?" I said in a sweet voice, making him want to melt. I have that affect on most people, I can take advantage of it most times. Especially when I'm in trouble, I use my voice, and the dimples to get myself out of trouble.

"Alright, how about you John?" he asked, looking at my dad.

"The T-bone steak, with the side of Onion Rings, thanks Rufus." he told me, shoving the menu in his hands. "Stop checking out my daughter."

"Its Robert, and I'm sorry, she's just so pretty." he gazed at me, and I just smiled.

"Do you want me to FU you on this table?" my dad warned.

"No, sir. I'll be back with your orders soon." Robert stared down to the floor, and took my menu. He sped off, and my dad snickered to himself.

"That was unneccessary. Very immature." I shot at him, disappointed.

"He was looking at you too much. I hate when guys do that." he said, sipping his soda. "He was probably thinking dirty thoughts about you."

"Why does that bother you?" I proclaimed. "Tyler does it all the time, he even says it out loud."

"Tyler is your boyfriend. I'm used to it." he shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, I already threatened him."

"Threatened him with what?" I wondered, cocking my right eyebrow up. I feel like the Rock, when he raises his eyebrow.

"I will not say my plans." he pretended to lock his mouth, and throw away the key.

"Fine be that way, and I'll keep quiet about the things Tyler and I do." I said, folding my arms into my chest.

His eyes widned, and I knew his jaw wanted to drop on the floor. He actually thinks we have done something? This should work out well.

"Hayden, what have you done?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I can't say." I mocked him, doing the same actions he performed.

"I'm serious, if you don't tell me what you did with him, I'll ban you from dating him. Plus, he'll be dead." he urged, his vein is popping out of his neck.

My laughs echoed the whole diner, and I'm suprised the Manager didn't come to yell at us. The way my dad was acting made me want to roll on the floor histerically laughing. His deadly glares were sent to me across the table, and I thought he was going to kill me, just by staring at me.

"Why don't you just ask Tyler, he'll happily tell you." I answered, and he nodded.

"Okay, but be prepared to say a speech for his funeral." he warned, and Robert was now standing in front of us, both plates in his hands.

"Here you go Hayden, and John." he put our food in front of us, and sigh. "Need anything else?"

"Yeah, your opinion on Tyler Orton." my dad said with a serious face.

Robert's face turned from nice, to evil. "He's such an asshole. I don't get how someone could stand him."

Poor Tyler, everyone hates him. I feel so bad for him, he really is a great guy. I've known him for about four years, and I knew that if he were to enter the business, he would play the 'heel' character. Partly because of his ego, and his father's footsteps.

"That's good to know, I don't like him either." my dad commented, and Robert smiled.

"Do you like him Hayden?" Robert aimed for me, putting me on the spot.

I grabbed my snack wrap, and shoved it in my mouth. There I spoke, and he stared at me disgusted. My dad rubbed his hands over his face laughing, and just signaled Robert to go. I took a long sip of Iced Tea, and gasped for air.

"You are the meanest father in the world." I shook my head at him, and he smirked.

"That has been my goal for a while now." he sarcastically said, biting into a piece of steak.

"Now, I lost a fan because of you." I groaned, finishing up my last Tuna Wrap.

"I doubt it, he keeps staring at you from the counter over there." he said, sending daggers at the poor guy.

"Dad, stop, you're probably scaring him." I suggested.

"Sure." my dad mumbled. "So, did Ashley tell you the color of the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Oh yeah, a light blue." I smiled, thinking about it. "I can't wait for the Wedding!"

"Me either, soon, she'll be my wife." he grinned at the thought of it. "She's great, isn't she?"

"Of course, I love Ashley." I nodded, and soon a vibration came from my jeans.

I took out my cellphone, flipped it open, and read the text message sent to me : _Hey baby, I miss you. What are you doing? Ty. _

My fingers clicked fastly, and sent a reply to the message: _aww, i miss you too Ty. I'm with my dad, we were just speaking about you._

I put my phone in my pocket, and noticed Robert was back at the table, talking with my dad. I turned to look at him, and he held a pen and paper right in my face.

"Can I have your autograph? I really am a big fan of yours, even if you eat like a pig." he explained, and I took his paper, signed my name with a heart.

"Uh thanks...there you go, it was nice meeting you." I said with another million dollar smile.

"Same here, Bye Cenas!" he waved,walking away from us. My dad put the money on the table, along with the tip. We left the diner, and entered the car once again. I strapped my seatbelt on, and we drove off.

"So now where are we going?" I curiously questioned.

"We're meeting Randy and Tyler at some ice skating rink." he answered, stopping at the red light. He went through the radio channels, and stopped on "Sensual Seduction" by Snoop Dogg. Oh, I hope he doesn' start rapping this song.

"I thought they were at their photoshoot?"

"They were, Randy called me, he said they were finished. So, he decided to go Ice Skating. He wants us there with him, so they don't look like two huge idiots."

I nodded, and tapped my fingers to the beat. " Oh."

We drove for about twenty minutes, and finally made it to the Ice Skating Rink. The two of us entered, and bought tickets to enter. I got some skates, and waited for him to tie his. Who knew he didn't know how to lace up skates. After five minutes of patiently waiting, we searched for the Ortons.

"Lets just go into the rink." I figured, and he nodded.

My dad and I went to the rink, and skated next to each other for sometime. I raced him to the end of the other side, and as we raced, I bumped into a huge back, knocking me to the floor.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." he offered his hand, and I gladly accepted it. When I saw his face, I shook my head.

"You idiot, Randy we've been looking for you everywhere!" I shouted, grabbing his hand. " Dad I found him!"

My dad stopped in the middle of the ice, where we were standing, and grinned at his bud.

"Man, where have you been?" my dad asked, and the two left my sight.

A sigh came through my lips, and I started skating by myself. This should be fun, having a couple of minutes by myself. I went around twice, just thinking about stuff. The first thing taht came into my mind was my career. I've been here for almost a year, and I was already one of the top divas. The feeling is like no other, and although I'm involved in a love angle with someone much older than me, I have to say it helps build the career. The best thing is, I didn't have to go through bikini contests, and lingerie pillow fights in order to get known. Yeah, I had the advantage of the last name ' Cena'. I'll admit, I thought was going to be in my father's shadow, but I'm not. Everyone knows me for Hayden Cena, yes Cena's girl. But, they know I'm here to wrestle, and satisfy everyone out there. Although I try to stop thinking about Wrestling, its my life pretty much.

All of a sudden, two arms wrapped around my waist, causing a vexing scream to leave my mouth. A familiar laugh was what I heard, that stupid guy.

"Hey baby." he snuggled his head onto my shoulder, and I flipped over to face him.

"What the hell is your problem scaring me like that?" I slapped his arm, and he smirked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to suprise you." he sweetly stated, tightening his grip.

"Good, but next time be careful, I was about to prevent you from having children." I responded, and my hand interlaced with his. We began skating slowly, and talking.

"So how was your day?" he asked me.

"Great, I trained with my dad for four hours, and we went out to eat." I expressed. " And you?"

"Good, I got to pose with dogs. My dad was in the picture too, arguing with the dog."

"Randy really has problems." I teased, shivering. It was cold, damn me for not dressing warmer.

Tyler wrapped an arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer. "Feel warm?"

"Thanks baby." I leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, but he turned slightly, and my lips landed on his.

"Stop it you two!" Randy ordered, and the two men came over to us.

Tyler broke the kiss, and my dad was staring at him strongly.

"Hey John, I've missed you." Tyler said, with a smirk.

"I've been meaning to talk with you Orton." my dad grabbed his arm off of me, dragging him toward him. "Lets take a stroll around the rink."

"Ok?" his voice went higher, and my dad and him started skating together.

Randy smiled at me, and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"So Cena, I heard a guy was hitting on you at the diner." Randy began, with a questionable look.

"My dad tells you everything doesn't he?"

"Yeah, and you really need to teach me the way you bust his chops."

Of course, everyone gets their advice from me. That makes me feel extra special around here.

"So, he told you about the things your son and I have done?"

"Yeah, what has he done to you? I swear I will murder my son for forcing you to do anything!"

Of course, did I forget to tell you? Yeah, Randy acts like he's my father too, although his son is my boyfriend. He too claims I will be his daughter in-law, I just laugh.

"You really want to know?" I rose any eyebrow.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Sorry, what happens between Ty and I, stays between us." I locked my lip, and pretended to throw away the key, just the way I did earlier.

"Your a cruel girl aren't you?"

"Yes, and god damn proud." I cheered, with a huge dimple showing smile.

* * *

okay, i'm deeply deeply sorry for not updating for 20 days! I promise I will have chapters done by this week, I have spring break:

please review, even those who have me on alert! I want to know What **ALL** of you think! Thanks, xooxox michelle


	24. Reid Flair

**Welcome To My Truth **

**Chapter 23: Reid Flair **

**a/n: I have a new poll, I suggest you check it out, and vote!!(:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You readers are amazing, keep em' coming! **

"Alright, so the segment is before his match?" I asked the director.

"Yes, so in about twenty minutes or so, you wing it." he smiled giving me a thumbs up.

"Piece a cake." a friendly grin came across my face, then I turned on my heel, walking away. My high heel boots clicked on the cement floor, and several wrestlers waved at me. This should be a nice night, I've been in a pretty great mood. Yesterday, Tyler and I were discussing the whole situation between my father and him. Remember the ice skating rink? How my father decided to talk with my boyfriend? Well, Tyler decided to say that him and I had confidential information. Daddy wouldn't accept that answer, so he threatened her would kick his ass all over the ice, and I guess Tyler freaked. He said we didn't do anything that would make John upset. He said that he respected me, and wouldn't do anything too bad with me. Other than that, Tyler looked scared as hell when he came back from their little talk. Geez, what will we do with protective fathers these days? Thank god I don't have an older brother.

Entering the Women's Locker room, Ashley was lacing up her wrestling boots. On the other hand, Alexa was trying to pick between two bra tops.

"Which one should I wear Hayden?" she held them up in front of me. "The bright pink, or blue?"

My finger tapped my chin, and pointed to the pink top. "That one, I love the silver lining on it."

"Me too." she simply smiled, and headed to the back of the locker room.

"So, you have a tag team match tonight?"

Ashley stared up at me, and nodded. "Yeah, Alexa and I verse those skanks."

I laughed. "Kelly and Layla?"

"Excuse me, I am no skank." speaking of the devil. I turned my body toward her, to see she was dressed in a short mini pink skirt, and a V-Neck pink bra top.

"Keep believing that honey." I emphasized, receiving a scoff. She came towards me, pushing me lightly.

"Girls." Ashley put in. "Calm down."

"Don't you put your hands on me."

Who the hell does she think she is?

"Aw, I can't give you a light push? Why because your John Cena's daughter." she taunted, giving me another push.

"I said don't put your hands on me." I repeated the words, pushing her back.

"I can do whatever the hell I want." she shoved me again. That was it.

My two hands forced her to the ground, and a loud screech was heard. Stupid bimbo. Officials barged into the room, acting as if their was a huge fight.

"What is going on?" Lance asked staring at the small scene.

"She pushed me to the ground!" Kelly stood up, blaming it all on me.

I let out a sarcastic laugh, and shook my head. "Whatever, just get out of my face, skank."

She left the room, and Ashley was laughing, her face buried into her hands.

"You two have such a heated hate between each other." she brushed her hair, and firmly placed her black skull hat on her neatly straight hair.

"That's because she's such a--"

"I know, just don't mind her. Alright?" the Punk got up, and hugged me. "Wish me luck. Come on Alexa!"

She rushed out of the room, adjusting her curly brunette hair. "See you later Hayden!"

"Good luck girls!" my voice called out, and they disappeared from my sight.

Great, that blonde ruined my attitude for a brief moment. Sighing, I lifted my gym bag that had fallen on the floor, and set it on the bench. On the mirror was the match card. Do I have a match at all? I skimmed down the list, nope. I hate when they do that. Bright side? I get to have a short segment with Cody, is Tyler in it?

I took out my makeup bag, and applied a bit more eyeliner. Next, the pink lip gloss, and some concealer. My hair was kept down, and straight. I guess I looked nice for the segment. My lips allowed a satisfied sigh to escape, and I adjusted my crème colored top.

The door shut behind me, and I waited near Cody's locker room. The show had already started, and about two matches and a promo had passed.

"You ready Hayden?" the director said from behind.

"Of course." I nodded, and took a deep breath.

"In 5,4,3,2,1!" he counted down, and the cameras rolled.

Knocking on the door, I heard Cody's voice signal for me to go in. My hand twisted the knob, and my body entered the room. The crowd was most likely going crazy right now, they always do.

I saw Cody sitting on the bench, lacing up his boots. He glanced up at me, and grinned surprised.

"Hey Cody." I greeted him.

"Hey, what's up?" he sat patiently, waiting for my answer.

"..I wanted to say thanks for helping last week and all." I said all at once.

"No problem, I couldn't just watch one of the top divas get hurt." he smirked, standing up. "Plus it was your return."

My fingers combed my brunette locks, staring up at him.

"I guess, Tyler is such a jerk." I commented. "Anyway, thanks, uh, I'll see you around."

As I rotated to face the door, his hand grabbed my forearm lightly, catching my attention once more.

"By the way." Cody added with that adorable look. "You look cute today."

My cheeks heated up, damn Cody Rhodes. I stared down to the floor for a small second, and looked up. I leaned up, and kissed his cheek lightly, before I left the lockeroom. The segment finished, and the director prasied my abilities. That sure made my day a bit brighter. Now, what is next in my agenda, absoloutly nothing. Or, maybe I can interfere in that women's match? Hm, that's an option.

I walked down the hallway, and stopped at the certain lockeroom. Does he have a match tonight? I quickly went into the room, and saw him sitting on the couch watching the diva enter the ring.

"Having fun?" I burst into his thoughts. He smiled, opening his arms to me.

I jumped onto the couch, and he hugged me. "Good segment."

"Thanks, I had to wing it."

His eyes grew big, and a small frown played on his lips. "Does Tyler know that?"

"I dunno, I haven't seen him today." I said, as all the divas rallied up in the ring.

"I suggest you tell him that it was scripted."

I rose an eyebrow, and nodded. "Oh yeah, protective."

"In addition, he doesn't like Cody too much." daddy said, as he heard Ashley scream in pain.

Oh damn, Kelly and her stupid chin lock sumbission move. They were winning so far, Alexa looks like she wants to jump into that ring and kill everyone it. She's like me, can't stand losing.

"Should I go out there?"

Daddy shook his head, once Ashley reversed the lock, brining her into a clothesline.

"Don't, not unless someone goes out there to mess with them."

Nodding, we continued watching the match, and Alexa was tagged in, beastly fighting. Punches were everywhere, dropkicks succefully landing, Miz must be proud. He taught her most of her wrestling skills.

"Daddy, what's Ashley doing?" she lifted Kelly up into the FU position right in the center of the ring, meanwhiule theo ther divas were out of the ring.

"My move." he said stunned once she threw her down to the floor.

"Ashley just performed Cena's move!" King screamed with shock. "Did you see that J.R!"

"We know who has been teaching this young lady to wrestle." J.R replied, and the bell rang.

Ashley and Alexa's hands were held up in victory, and the skanks crawled up the ramp telling them off. My dad smirked, proud of himself. I knew that smirk, his 'conceited' smirk.

"You disgust me." I hollered, rolling my eyes.

"What? I'm proud that's all." he folded his arms into his chest, and a familiar voice echoed the television. No way, it can't be. He came down the ramp, wearing jeans, and a black shirt. My eyes grew big, and my heart raced with glee.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed jumping up and down. "Reid! He's on Raw!"

He held his ears, nodding his head."I know that babygirl, calm down."

"Why didn't you tell me he was getting drafted to Raw!"

"Because I knew you would act like this."

I slapped his arm, listening intently to the television. Reid Flair! I haven't spoken to him in the longest time! Him and I were very good friends when he first started training to be a wrestler. He's about a two years older than me, nineteen to be specific. We used to hang out all the time, training and just having fun. When he was sent to Smackdown, I felt so upset. We saw each other occasionally, but we were never able to hang out anymore. But, now, he's on Raw! We'll be on the same brand together, this is great!

"This is amazing." I squealed, and saw Raw go on commercial.

"Yeah, yeah." my dad said, sighing. "I got to go, main event tonight, Me vs Jeff Hardy."

"What!" I yelled. "Again? Why don't you tell me these things!"

"You will overreact and act oddly." he smiled kissing my temple. "See you later baby girl."

"Hope you lose!" I joked, as the door shut. Now, I'm stuck being a bored loser. The light bulb lit up, and a smile curled my lips. My body lifted from the couch, and I left the room. He should be coming through the halls any second right?

Coming down the hall, I fixed my hair, and seeked through the nearly empty hall. There, he is! I walked fastly, passing right through someone who called my name. "Hayden"

"Reid!" I shouted his name, and he stared at me. He smiled, flashing those white teeth.

My arms immediatly wrapped around him for a hug. His arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground a bit.

"I can't believe you're here." I said out loud.

"Yeah, isn't this nice." he responded, and I nodded.

"Definitly, not it can be like old times."

"Yeah, I've miss-"

"What is this?" Tyler's voice boomed into our conversation, uh oh. Reid closed his eyes for a second, and reopened them.

"Tyler." I said, letting go of Reid. "Where have you been?"

He stared at Reid, and then looked at me with hard eyes. "Looks who's here, Reid Flair."

"Isn't that great!" I enthusiastically stated, Tyler glared.

"..right, thanks for ignoring me back there." he told me with an upset look. crap, that was him?

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to." I apologized. "Reid just suprised me that's all."

"...mhm." he plumped his lips together, just like his father did. "come on."

"What?" I confusely asked him, as he grabbed my hand.

"Your dad wants us.." he lied, what the hell?

"he's in a mat-"

"juat come on!" he snapped angrily, dragging me away.

"Talk to you later Reid." I called out, then turned back to Tyler. "What's up your ass?"

"No, the question is what's your problem?" he gritted through his teeth, and we entered his dad's lockeroom.

"I have no problem." My hands were firmly on my hips, and I was in front of Tyler.

"Well, first of all you kissed Cody, second you're hugging Reid, ignoring the fact I'm right there!" he complained, pointing out all those things. What the hell is his problem? I hate when he gets all jealous. Sometimes, it goes too far.

"Damnit it Tyler, that was the segment! It didn't mean anything, and you know that! Second of all, so what if I hugged Reid! He's a good friend of mine, I didn't notice you were there. You don't notice me when you're staring at the diva's chests. Do you see me screaming at you?"

He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. He looked up at me with his green eyes. "Ok, I overreacted."

"Yes you did." I agreed, coming closer to him. His arms wrapped around my waist, and his lips touched mine. We always did find a way to make up. Its not like we usually fight everday, its rare occasions. We sat on the couch, his arms around me, and my head rested on his chest. We werre watching my dad get beat to death by the 'Rainbow Hair Warrior.'

"So, how was your match?" I started, as the show went to commercial.

"Good, I beat 'what's his face's' ass." he proudly answered. My butt vibrated, and I took out my cellphone. Flipping it to the typing board, I smiled.

_Hey, wanna hang out tonight? Reid._

My fingers rapidly typed the answer, and I put my phone back in my pocket. Now, how am I going to tell Tyler.

"Ty, what are you doing tonight?" I bit my bottom lip, and he thought for a second.

"Aren't we going to that club with Miz and Alexa?" he remembered. "Yeah, we're going to the club."

"Ty, I'm only seventeen." I pointed out, and sighed. "You can go if you want, I can make other plans."

"Baby, it won't be fun if you're not there." he pouted his lips to me. I hate that trick.

"I can't.." I neglected ."I'll just hang out with someone else tonight."

He cocked his right eyebrow. "Who?"

"Uh, Reid." I mumbled, and he got up from the couch.

"Didn't we just talk about him?" he rose his voice.

"Tyler, he invited me to hang out. Come on, you have plans too." I stood up.

"Yeah, but I want you with me." he stopped, and nodded. "That's why, fine, go with him."

"Tyler don't be like that!" I said in a dissapointed voice. "I just wanna hang out wih Reid, that isn't bad."

"Whatever Hayden." he ignored me, sitting on the couch. "Be a snobby bitch."

My jaw literally could have dropped to my knees at those words. That hurts, especially coming from your boyfriend. I stroked my hair, and shook my head.

"Fuck you." my voice cracked, and I slammed the door leaving his room. Damn him.

You know what? I'm not going to let him ruin my night. I took my phone out, and clicked on tthe number 5, speedial.

"Hello?" Reid answered.

"Hey, where can I meet you?"

"Hm, the entrance of the catering room."

"Alright see you there." I flipped the phone off,. and shoved it in my pocket.

I'm going to hang out with Reid, no matter what he says.

* * *

What do you think of Reid? And Tyler's sudden outburst? tell me whatcha think!

sorry for the long update! i've been busy, and my laptop broke!

please review, tell me whatcha think!

xoxox michelle.


	25. Kiss & makeup?

**

* * *

**

Welcome To My Truth

**Chapter 25: kiss & makeup?**

**a/n: thanks for all of those who reviewed last chapter!! ya'll rock. **

**p.s. I have a poll up on my page, check it out! and vote!! thanks. **

**enjoy the chapter **

* * *

My heels clicked against the cement sidwalks, and my hand held a chocolate ice cream one. Reid and I were walking down the park path, enjoying the pleasant night.

"So, would you want an arranged marriage, or marry the person you hate?" he asked me, as I looked up at him.

My mind took a second to think, and I made the decision.

"I think I will marry the person I hate, and then murder them that night." he laughed, shaking his head at me.

"That's nice of you. Murder your new husband." Reid joked, as we stopped near a bench.

The two of us had left the arena, but not before I met my dad. He was very confused about the whole thing. His common questions were: "Where's Tyler?" or "Why isn't he with you, is he okay?" I just said he was going to the club with the rest of the gang. He simply nodded, and allowed me to go out with Reid. We had gone to eat some food, which was probably the funniest thing ever. Okay, so the waitress came over to us, and laid her eyes on Reid. I believe she was dumbstruck by his looks, that drool came down the corner of her mouth. He just stared at her, and smiled. That's when she squealed out loud. "Oh my god, you're so cute." By this time, I had my head down on the table, laughing at the whole scenerio. I don't think she liked me very much, either. I mean, she kept giving me death glares and wasn't nice to me at all. When I asked for a refill on my Iced Tea, she snatched the cup from my hand, and rolled her eyes. When she came back, I snapped. "I'm a customer, you don't treat me like that. So I suggest you get some manners, honey." The rest of the dinner she didn't look at me once, I guess she was either ashamed or very angry. Then, Reid and I got in an argument on who would pay the check, after proving good points, he paid. Gurr him.

We got some ice cream at ColdStone Ice Cream, and decided to take a walk around the park nearby. The moon was large, and the bright stars surrounded the sable colored sky. The wind blew gently, allowing cool breezes to hit us.

I took a lick of my ice cream, and stared up at the wonderous sky.

"So, how's little Aiden?" he asked, with a smile.

"Good, in love with WWE." I answered, thinking about the cute boy.

"When's he coming by around here?" the constant question everyone keeps asking me. They adore that little boy, especially Stpehanie McMahon. She believes Aurora and Aiden would make such a cute couple when they're older. For right now, they're just friends.

"I don't know yet." my shoulders shrugged, and I took another lick of ice cream. "How's your dad?"

"Great, he went on vacation with the family, to Dominican Republic." he told me. "Lucky fools."

"Its okay, be happy your on Raw now!" I brightened his mood, and he grinned.

"That's true, and now we get to hang out." he pointed out happily.

"That's totally going to be fun. With Alexa, The Miz, and Ty-yeah." I didn't want to think about him, although he was in my mind the whole time. I felt pretty guilty about coming out with Reid, but he's my friend. He deserves my attention also. I don't understand why Tyler was jealous, nor the reason he doesn't like Reid too much. Maybe it was because of the time I first met Reid. I was fifteen, he was seventeen years old. We were in North Carolina, and Ric had brought his family to the show. I heard his son was preparing to be a wrestler, he was at OVW. I was pretty interested to see how he was, since I also was training to become a diva. Tyler and I were at the canteen, and my dad was with Ric speaking with him. Next to him, was this tall good-looking young guy. My dad called us over, and when I met him, he was so nice to me. The two of us noticed how much we had in common, so Reid and I spent some time together, hanging out. Tyler was always upset about it, that's when I found out they had known each other for quite sometime. Supposably, Reid was an ass to Ty, I don't know if it was true or not, Reid didn't look like he was an ass. Both of the guys debuted pretty much the same time, only on seprate brands. It sucked that he was on a seprate brand, I couldn't hang out with him anymore. Now, I'm just glad he's here again.

"You alright?" he put his hand on my shoulder, his gaze catching mine.

I nodded, shaking the thoughts away, or at least piling them to the back of my mind. "I'm fine."

"You sure? It looks like your kind of distracted." he stated, finishing up his own ice cream.

"No, its nothing." My head went down, and I lifted it back up, when his voice started again.

"You know..you can trust me Hayden. It's not like I'm going to go an share your secrets with anyone."

That was probably one of the nicest thing a person has said to me, if only Tyer heard his words. Maybe, he wouldn't think he was an ass. A smile curled, and he stared at me.

"Your so corny." I punched him lightly on the arm, and he sarcastically widened his mouth.

"That wasn't very nice, Ms. Cena. "

"I never said I was nice, did I?" my eyebrow rose, and I stood up from the seat. "Loser."

"I am no Loser." he declared, and we started to walk back through the path.

"Yes you are, don't deny it."

"If I'm a loser, you must be an extreme loser." he joked.

"Psh, nope. Everyone loves me." I smiled brightly.

"Please, all the ladies adore me. My looks kill everyone." Cocky much?

"Am I laying on the floor dead?"

He shook his head, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Trust me, you know I'm good-looking."

"Mhm, keep thinking that Reid." I rolled my eyes jokingly, and we continued our walk through the park, soon leaving for the hotel.

* * *

**third person - hotelroom.**

Tyler sat on the edge of the couch, watching the match on television. Although his eyes were facing the television, his mind was focusing on his girlfriend. Because of her, he didn't go Clubbin'. Because of her, he was sitting in a hotelroom with her father, and Randy. He wondered why they were at the hotelroom alone also. Simply, the two best friends were here because the divas wanted a 'girls night out'. This left Randy and John, playing video games, and watching random movies, or baseball games. However, they didn't think that Tyler would have ended up with them tonight.

"Ty, you wanna play?" his father smashed into his thoughts.

Tyler stared at him for a brief second, before shaking his head. "No thanks, I'm good."

John set his controller down, and completely turned to face Tyler.

"What's wrong?" he began, his eyebrow cocked. "You usually aren't like this."

"I'm fine." he sighed, picking up his cellphone. He flipped the keyboard open, and it read, no messages.

"Tyler, what's bothering you son?" Randy entered the short conversation that had started, and took a seat next to him. Tyler shook his head, avoiding the question.

"Nothing." short answers is what he gave, and the two men weren't convinced.

"You better tell me what's wrong right now, or I'll kick your ass." The Legend Killer warned with a smirk playing his lips. Tyler wasn't amused, all he wanted to do was find his girlfriend, and apologize for the malevolent words he said to her.

"I called Hayden a snobby bitch." he confessed, moving back on the couch. John got up from the floor, deathly glaring at the Orton. Tyler cringed with fear, he knew how protective John was of his daughter.

"You better be lieing to me." his fists formed in balls, and his jaw clenched.

"Whoa, calm down Cena."Randy backed him away, and stayed in between. "What happend with Hayden? Did you two get in an argument?"

Tyler nodded his head, letting it all out. "Yes, all because of Reid."

John rose an eyebrow,reminiscing a few hours back, when Hayden told him she was going out with Reid. That's when it clicked for him.

"Will you mind explaining, how Reid fits into this." Randy continued with his fatherly ways.

"Pops, you know I don't like the guy. You two also know that I hate how much him and Hayden get along. When she saw him in the hallway, she completely ignored me, and ran into his arms. That's what got me mad. But, then I asked if she wanted to head clubbin''

"She's too young for clubbin' Tyler." John cut in, and Tyler waved his hand.

"Okay, let me finish please." he said. "She said she couldn't go, so I just tried to convince her. Then I found out she was going out to hang with Reid. We got in this fight, about it, and at the end I called her a snobbybitch. Now, I can't help but think what the hell she's doing with him."

John shook his head, and a sigh excaped his lips. "Typical jealously."

"No, I'm not jealous." Tyler argued, completely denying it.

"Just admit it. Your jealous that she wants to hang out with another guy other than you. Come on, its normal you feel that way." Randy gave in his explanation to the feelings Tyler had.

"I'm jealous, okay. But that's because Reid is, I don't know mu-" before he could finish his sentence, Hayden came through the door.

**

* * *

**

first person: Hayden's POV.

Reid and his stupid clumziness. Reaching this floor, he tripped over my foot on accident. I helped him up, and laughed for a few minutes. My dad's gonna kill me, I'm late for curfew. Damnit. I slid my hotel card in, and twisted the knob open, and entered the room. Are you kidding me? Why is he here? I thought he was suppoesd to be clubbin' Great. Maybe I can just give him the cold shoulder.

"Hey daddy, Randy!" I smiled, giving my dad a hug, and the same to Randy. Tyler's eyes were attached to me, and I felt my heart racing.

"How was your night babygirl?" My dad asked me, taking a seat on the floor.

"It was great. We went to get something to eat, then we went to the park and ate some ice cream." I answered, its not like I'm trying to brag or anything.

"Sounds like fun." Randy butted in. "Don't you think Tyler?"

He rolled his eyes, taking his glance away from me. My dad sighed, and got back up from the floor.

"So, me and Randy are going to get some pizza downstairs." John pulled Randy by the arm.

"But, I don't want pizz-"

"Yes you do, now Tyler, Hayden. Whatever you to are disputing about, I suggest you fix it now." he seriously stated, causing me to shake my head. With those last words, they left the room. Great, now its just Tyler and I. Oh the joy. I ran a hand through my hair.

"So, it sounds like you had fun with that asshole." Tyler insulted.

Eyes glaring, anger building, I stared at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Tyler stood up, facing in front of me. Peering up at him, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I lifted my hand up, slapping him right across the face. His arms unwrapped from me, and his hand rubbed the red cheek.

"Don't you dare try to hug me." I waved my finger at him, and he smirked.

"Come over here." he gestured for the couch, and I plopped down next to him. We faced in front of each other, and his hands tried to grab mine.

"Look, you know I don't like Reid too much." he started, great.

"That's nice to know." my tone was sarcastic.

He released a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"What did you say," I rose an eyebrow, looking at him suprised. "Did you just say I'm sorry."

"I was just upset that you wanted to hang out with Reid," he revealed. "I felt blocked out."

Did he really? Now, I feel a tad bit guilty. His big green eyes grew into puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know if I can forgive you," this should be funny.

"C'mon it was just a little fight," he told me, grabbing my hand. "We always get through fights."

"Yeah, but you called me a snobby bitch." I retorted.

"baby, you know I was mad. I say anything when I get angry." he pouted his lips.

"Just shut up," I brought my hands to his face, and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. His arms took a hold of my waist, pulling me closer to him on the couch.

"Well, I see we're no longer upset with each other." Randy's voice bopped in, and we broke the kiss.

Tyler smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "She can never resist me."

"Psh, yeah right." I laughed, and the two men just shook their heads.

* * *

**oh, btw lets go to my page, and vote for a new story plot: lol, its intense three of the plots are tied! lol. yeah, another update! woo- okay, so i want to know what ya think:D I will update. so tell me whatcha think! lol, review! hugs and kisses, michelle**


	26. The Dirty Diva

**Welcome To My Truth**

**Chapter 26: The Dirty Diva. **

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :D**

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hell no, are you crazy! He totally wouldn't win that thing.." Alexa's sentences continued splurging out of her mouth. By now, I was getting tired of debating with her. The topic was about some Boxing match, we were watching earlier. Apparently, Alexa is the whiz of 'boxing'. I don't comprehend how she is, but its her.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" she snapped her fingers, capturing my attention. I nodded, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"You talk too much, sweetie," I joked, receiving a glare. "No wonder Mike wanted a day off from you."

"That's not an appropriate comment to say Ms. Cena," she playfully punched my arm. "So, I forgot to ask you this, how was Monday Night with Reid,"

"Good, Reid and I had a nice time."

"From what I heard, Tyler had a problem with it," she said to me. Great, who's the gossiper in the locker room. Nice to know people were listening to our fight.

"Yeah, but we're over that," The water bottle slid from one hand to the other, and it was stopped by her. "What?"

"You sure," she rose an eyebrow, "You have looked a bit off lately."

"I'm perfectly fine."

Why isn't she convinced? Tyler and I made up the other night, and Reid was hanging out with us too. I bet she's paranoid or something.

"Okay.." before she could continue her sentence, The Punk diva barged into the room, wearing a worried expression.

"Ash, what's wrong," I asked her, as she started to pace. "Ashley?"

Her fingers ran through her blonde streaked hair, and I saw her eyes fill up with tears. Alexa stared at me confusedly, and stood up from the table.

"Ashley, are you alright sweetie," Alexa walked towards her, placing a single hand on her back. She backed away, and shook her head.

"I did something wrong," she said softly, falling to the ground. Now she was worrying me. Ashley was always strong, never the type of person to fall on the floor bawling.

"What did you do?" I asked her, sitting alongside her, and Alexa sat on the opposite side.

"Hayden, you're going to hate me..." she cried, and now more tears streamed down her face.

"What happened?"

"I-I, think I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened, and my hand went over my mouth. Is she serious? Oh my gosh, this is great! Ashley and my dad having a baby! Why would I be upset? I get to have another sibling!

"Ash, I'm not mad, this is great!" I cheered, hugging her tightly.

"No, there is more," she pulled me off, and sniffled. "I don't know if it's John's."

Wait a minute, What? How can it not be my father's. The two of them are happily engaged for nearly a year! I'm deeply confused, why would Ashley do that. My blood ran hot, and there was something keeping me from telling her off, and get angry with her.

"How can it not be my John's," Alexa questioned, placing her hands on her lap, "You two are engaged for christ's sake."

She shook her head, "It was one time thing, I had too many drinks... I'm sorry."

"Ashley, who was it?" I curiously said, my eyebrow cocked up.

"Edge's."

Great, one of my dad's enemies. Good choice Ashley, out of everyone you decide to cheat on my dad with his bitter enemy. Ashley should know that. I shook my head, not believing the situation. How could she do this? How long has she been keeping this from my father and I?

"How long Ashley," Alexa said, I could tell she was also upset.

"Maybe two months ago," she reminisiced, "I don't know."

"When are you going to tell my father," I intruded with a serious voice. She stared at me with her watery blue eyes, with pain.

"I still have to see if I'm pregnant, I don't know Hayden. It could be your father's," she explained, rising from the floor, "It could also be Edge's."

Nodding, I handed her a couple of bucks, and car keys, "Go to the pharmacy. It isn't to far from this hotel."

"Girls, please don't tell anyone," she confided, bringing us closer, "I don't want it to spread."

"Your secret is safe with us," Alexa said, and my head nodded. This was unbelievable. With that, The Dirty Diva left the room. My hands ran through my face, and a sigh came out of me.

"I know," Alexa said, shaking her head at me. "This isn't good."

"Alexa, if she's pregnant," I lowered my voice, "And it isn't my dad's, I seriously won't be able to speak with her the same way."

"Its not her fault though."

"Dude, she got drunk, and had sex with Edge," I snapped visciously, "She knew for two months, and didn't say crap!"

"...yeah. Let's hope that its John's, or not pregnant" She flicked the televsision on, trying to shrug it off.

"Too bad for her, I'm forcing her to tell my father."

Alexa turned to me, with a profound expression written all over her face. "And, how are you going to do that..."

Shrugging simply, my answer came out clearly, "Simple; if she doesn't tell, I will."

And that's a fact. My father deserves to know the truth. I don't want him looking like a total idiot, thinking his fiancee hasn't cheated on him. I know it was an accident, but it bothers me. Why? She's like a mother to me, ever since I was thirteen years old. She helped me out around here, and was the only person I could trust my secrets too. In addition, my father loves her to death. He cares for her so much, and I knew it from the day I saw them together. The fact was, if she does have a baby, and it's Edge's, well I don't think I can look at her the same. I'm not trying to be mean, but I knew just because of that one mistake, my father's heart would be ripped into tiny pieces, and to be honest, mine would too.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

**third person: with the guys' **

The brunette sat back in his seat, drinking an icy Cola. He watched the game in front of him intently, listening to the commentators give their thoughts. He tapped his fingers against the can, and sighed.

"Mike, what are you doing," he said, "You're missing the game, and the Yankees are losing,"

The Miz came out, holding a small velvet box in his hand. Tyler turned to him, raising an eyebrow, at the fact Mike was holding a box.

"Are you going to propose to me?" he joked, when he got closer to him. "Oh, Mike I would love to marry you!"

At that last sentence, two men rushed into the room, "What did you say, son!"

Randy's eyes grew big, and John burst into laughter, as the two other guys did. Randy stared at the scene oddly, and Tyler shook his head immediatly.

"Calm Down pops, I was joking around. Since Mr.Miz has a velvet box," he hinted, and John nodded at the sight.

"What is that for?" Randy said, taking a beer out of the mini refrigerator. John did the same, plopping down next to Tyler. "Who's winning?"

"The Mets," Tyler rapidly answered, and The Miz took a long breathe, before speaking:

"I'm going to ask Alexa to marry me," the three men grew silent, staring at the blonde man. "What do you think?"

None spoke, just stared at him. Until, Tyler's mouth curled into a smile. "That's great! Congradulations!"

Miz laughed happily, nodding, "Thanks, I just hope she says, 'yes'"

"Of course she will," John easily shrugged. "She's in love with you, no doubt about it,"

"Why didn't you consult with me," Randy tucked his hands into his chest, "She's my niece!"

Miz, who was taken back, stared at him worriedly. "I'm sorry, it didn't come to mind, oh god."

Randy's eyes jeered at the Miz as if he were his prey, "Well, aren't you going to ask for my permission?"

"Can I-I have her hand in ma-marriage?" Mike stuttered anxiously, and the three men watched him suffer.

"Well," Randy rubbed his chin with one hand, "I guess so,"

"Really?"

Randy nodded, upon his face held a grin, "Yeah, I mean you love her, and I know you aren't going to hurt her, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Randy patted his back, forcing him to sit next to him, "Now, let's watch the game."

They sat together, yelling at the screen the whole time. Typical males, enjoying the company of a television, and baseball players swinging bats, and catching balls. Little did they know, the drama back at the upstairs hotelroom.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**first person- Hayden**

I bit my fingernails nervously, it was bothering me too much. I needed to know if she was pregnant or not, when will she get back with those stupid tests? God, all she has to do is drive to Rite Aid or Walgreens and pick up some pregnancy tests. It isn't that hard, unless your in her position. Great, now I feel like I'm a heartless bitch.

"Hayden, are you okay?" Alexa asked, slicing up the thoughts.

"No, I'm not."

"Listen, I know it's a lot to take in," she consoled, "But, you have to know Ashley is in more pain, she doesn't know who the father is, and you know she feels horrible,"

"I don't care, she cheated on my dad, he loves her Alexa," I shook my head, "Imagine how he will feel, when he finds out she slep with Edge."

"You still have to support her, and help her. She came to us, not Mickie, or Beth. She came to you, and I."

"I know that, but I just think it isn't right," I had no problem with expressing my feelings toward this.

Through the door came Ashley, with a shopping bag in her hand. I snatched it rapidly, and opened the first five boxes. "Here, go in the bathroom,"

"I don't have to pee."

"Force it, lets go!" I pushed her into the bathroom, and waited impatiently for her to finish. Alexa and I crossed our fingers, praying. After ten minutes of taking five tests altogether, she came out, holding the five sticks in hand. I didn't want to know. If I knew, how will this change.

"Aren't you going to see," she said, and I nodded taking it in my hand.

Sighing, I took each stick, reading the same result, "Your pregnant."

Tears came out of her, and I held in my own. It was true, Ashley Massaro was pregnant. She continued crying, Alexa hugging her.

"It'll be alright," she comforted, "Don't worry."

"Ash, it's going to be fine," I finally let some words out, "Trust me,"

"I do Hayden," she sniffled. "I'm just scared."

"There is nothing to be scared about...you're going to be a great mother."

"I can't keep this baby," she revealed, and my jaw dropped, don't tell me she wants an abortion, "I can't."

"You are not giving up that baby, Ashley. I know you feel hurt, and scared. But, you have to deal with it," I told her straight out, "You have to tell my dad,"

"Tell him what?" she exclaimed with a raspy voice, "What if it isn't his baby Hayden, then what?"

"Then you tell him the truth!" I screamed at her, "You're going to eventually, he has to know Ash, You can't keep it a secret."

Alexa sat there, nodding, "She's right."

Ashley gulped, grabbing her purse, "I can't."

She slammed the door, leaving Alexa and I confused, and myself angry. Why was she doing this? I told her it was going to be fine.Was it really going to be fine? Am I lying to her and myself. There was one thing for sure, Ashley was pregnant, with either Edge's or my father's baby. This sure was messy situation, and I don't even know if I'm prepared for it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Give me the thoughts? About Ashley and her confession. About the engagement? **

**hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review! xoxo michelle. **


	27. Here We Go Again

**Welcome To My Truth**

**Chapter 26: Here we go again.**

**Thanks for the 11 reviews! You guys rock! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :D I update rather quickly didn't I? lol, I was into it. **

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Leaning back on the seat, my head pressed against Tyler's shoulder. This was such a long plane ride, I don't think I can take it anymore. Its been three weeks since I found out Ashley was pregnant. She hasn't said a word to my father, nor Edge about the situation. In fact, the only person in the business, besides Alexa and I, who know is Mr.McMahon. Of course he had to know, she was one his top divas on Raw. He completely understood the ordeal, and decided to keep it confidential. However, he needed a plan to take her off television for nine months due to the pregnancy, so they made one up. Tonight, on Monday Night Raw, she was going to get suspended "indefinitely", once again. The segment is, she's going to run into Mr.McMahon, and he's going to insult her. However, she won't take it, and insult him back. That will result in a "suspension" live on television. The only problem is, no one knows she's going to get suspended, only Alexa, Mr.McMahon and I. To be honest, I wonder what she is going to tell my father, about it. I hope she tells him about the pregnancy, and the fact she had a "one night stand" with Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge.

The plane shook, and my hand gripped tightly around Tyler's. One thing I hate about planes;the shaking. It annoys me, and scares the living daylights out of me. You would think I would get used to it, hell no. Hey, everyone has their fears, I just get to experience mine almost every single week for the past four years. Finally, the trembling stopped, calming me. In the back round, I heard Randy's voice clearly yelling. What the hell is he doing? My body sprang up, and my head popped over the seats, searching for the "Legend Killer". He was sitting next to Mickie. Apparently, they were debating about something. I can totally tell they like each other. Ever since, Torrie broke up with him, a little less than a year ago, Randy wasn't able to look at anyone. He was very upset that the blonde diva broke his heart, after everything he did for her. You wanna know what she told him? She said that she couldn't see him as a boyfriend anymore, and to her, she only sees him as a friend. What a bullshit of a lie, right? Randy sure thought it was. After a while, Randy got over the break up, and I guess laid his eyes on a much better girl, Mickie James. And I'm sure, she has the "hots" for him too. I'm a girl, I notice these things.

"What's going on?" One of the Flight Attendant's asked, making her way over to the noisy bunch.

"Nothing Ms," he smiled, "We were just talking that's all."

"Keep it down," she warned, "There are others on this plane. Please be respectful."

"No problem, our apologies." Mickie said, pinching Randy on the arm, causing him to yelp. The Flight Attendant rolled her eyes, and continued down the aisle. A quiet chuckle escaped my lips, and watched them continue their arguing much more silently. I sat back on my seat, and saw Tyler begin to wake up. He rubbed his eyes, and a small yawn left his mouth. He turned to me, and grinned;

"Hey baby,"

"Have a good nap?" I asked, smoothing out his messy brunette hair.

"Yes I did," he nodded, clearing his throat, "Did you get any sleep?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Well, why not?"

"There was to much turbulation, and your dad and Mickie are fighting."

Tyler rolled his eyes, and looked to the back of him, "Shut up you two!"

They stared at Randy's son, and flipped him off, "That's not nice, Mickie and pops,"

"Turn around Tyler," Randy ordered him, "Seriously."

"Fine." Tyler turned around, with a satisfied smirk. My head shook, and he shrugged his shoulders. A smile crept my lips, and I took a hold of his hand. Softly, I rubbed his knuckles, and he wrapped his opposite arm around me.

"What is the agenda for tonight," he asked me, "Are you hanging out with Reid?"

Is that sarcasm, or seriousness. I don't know, but it really should be seriousness. You see, I tried getting Reid and Tyler to become friends, and the three of us have spent some time together. To tell you the truth, they probably have more fun with each other than I have with any of them alone. Things work out in strange ways, don't they? Then again, I have this feeling Tyler still has a part of him that doesn't like Reid.

"I dunno," I shrugged, taking out my cell phone. "Maybe."

"Oh."

Nodding, I let go of his hand, and checked if I had any new messages. The light blinked, signaling I had one new text message. I clicked it open, and read;

_Hayden, what are you doing tonight? Besides Raw of course, wanna hang out? -Reid_

I don't know if I should hang out with him, maybe Tyler could tag along? Would he want to? I stared at Tyler, who was in deep thought.

"You okay?" I caressed his cheek with my hand, and a nod came from him.

"Yeah."

"Okay," I said, and my lips kissed his cheek. My head fell to his shoulder, as I took out my I-Pod. The earbuds were placed in my ears, and I skimmed through the list of songs. What am I in the mood to listen to, hm. Ah, this song. I absoloutly love it, I pressed play, and let the rhythm flow through my ears. The song "California" by Phantom Planet, was one of my favorites. Tyler's hand rested on my knee, from the corner of my eye, I noticed him staring at me. Why does he always do that, stare at me, with those intense green eyes.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw.**

My hair fell below my shoulders, and a dab of black eyeliner would finish up my look. Here we go, for another Monday Night Raw. I put the eyeliner down, and smiled. It was time to go out there and kick some ass. I wonder what will happen tonight, with Ashley, Tyler, and everything else. I haven't seen any of them since the ride to the hotel. My dad and I went a separate way than Ashley, and Tyler. He told me Ashley was acting a bit off with him, he asked me if I knew anything. I said no.

"Hayden, get to the gorilla position," the crew manager said, as he opened the creak of the door.

I took one last look at myself, "Be right there!"

I exited the room, and strutted down the hall. A Camera met me, most likely recording me as I got ready for the match. Finally, I reached the gorilla position, and waited for my music to blare through the big speakers. I wonder what was going to happen tonight, whether I would have a confrontation with Tyler, or speak with Cody again. It would be an interesting night indeed. Cracking my neck, Eve came out first. Her annoying, preppy song blasted the arena, ew. I remember when she used to be pretty nice, until she met Maria, what a bad choice.

The arena grew silent, with the exception of the few screams, and brief chants surrounding. Here we go;

_oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(so) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

The theme exploded throughout the arena, and the crowd jumped to their feet. It's always great to have people cheer for you. I came through the curtains, with a huge smile. I waved to them, running down the ramp slapping the fan's hands, and pointing to them. I eyed Eve, who seemed to be more interested at the guy sitting at the commentator's table. Wait a minute, Tyler? What the hell is he doing out here? Not that I don't want him here, but I don't know what's going to happen. Sliding into the ring, I climbed up to the turnbuckles, pointing out the fans, in each section. I jumped off of the the turnbuckle, to be met with Eve's face. She glowered me, and I smirked.

"Okay, ready girls," the referee asked, and I nodded, so did Eve. "Ring the bell!"

_Ding Ding Ding! _

The match began, and we stood toe to toe. She tried to intimidate me, but she knew it wouldn't work. No one can intimidate me. We grappled each other, as I tried taking control, however, she put me in a sleeping headlock in the middle of the ring. The referee stood in front of me, as I tried getting out of it. The Crowd chanted some cheer, and I began using my strength, lifting her muscular arms off my head. When I did, she kicked my abdomen two straight times, sending my arms to hold it. Damn, what is with me today? She lifted me up, and performed a body slam. Pain shot to my back, as I crumpled up. My eyes squeezed shut, as I gasped for some air. She continued her beating, laying over me, sending punches to my face. The ref finally got her off, and she smirked. Reaching for the red ropes, I began lifting myself up. Eve came over to me, latching onto my tangled brown locks. She screamed in my ears "Take that!" She kneed my face, and this time, I heard something crack, shit. I heard the crowd boo her, and she did her personal dancing taunt.

Eve took a hold of me once more, and this time, I retaliated, slapping her in the face. She stepped back, holding her face. I toppled her to ground, and planted forearm punches. She screamed with pain, and the ref pulled me back. I ran a hand through my hair, and grabbed Eve, throwing her to the turnbuckle. I kicked her several times, and did a Monkey Flip on her to the center of the ring. The arena cheered, as I went up for the turnbuckle. I lifted my hands up, and threw myself on her, performing the Lous Thez Press. I pinned her, only to get a 2 count. Damn it! Gasping for some air, I wiped some sweat off my head with the back of my hand, and stood up. Eve regained her composure, and punched my stomach. She leaned against the ropes for some agility, and was about to clothesline me, when I dropkicked her to the floor. My legs shook, I was getting tired. I gripped her hair, and did a spinning DDT, right in the middle of the ring, my second finisher. Pinning her, it felt like he was counting so slow. 1...2...3!! _Ding Ding Ding_

"Your Winner, Hayden Cena!" Lilian announced my name. The fans screamed with delight, at the results. Breathing heavy, the referee held my hand in victory. A smile came across my face, as I pointed to the fans. I got up on the turnbuckle, celebrating my tough victory. I'll tell you, Eve is a very good competitor, trust me, you would have never known.

As I came off the turnbuckle, I rotated toward the entrance of the ring, to be clutched by someone. Heart racing, voice screaming, I struggled to get out of the grip. _Boom!_ I fell to the ground motionlessly, and heard the boos, and song of a familiar wrestler. My head pounded with pain as I held onto it. My eyes squinted open, to see Tyler deathly glaring at my body. He came closer, about to do more damage, when I heard the sound of another theme.

Cody rushed into the ring, about to take on Tyler, when Ty rolled out of the ring fast like a cheetah. Cody stared at him, and looked back at me. He knelt down, his face inches closer to mine. He placed a hand on my hair, smoothing it.

"Hayden, are you ok?" he asked me, as I began to get up. I nodded, holding my head.

"Yeah, I think so."

I sat up in the center of the ring, as he was kneeling on his knees, meeting my level. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm, thank you." I thanked him with a smile. He stared at me, his blue eyes locking with mine. That's when I leaned in, kissing his lips lightly. Taken back, Cody released the kiss, only to grin at me. With no rush, he returned the kiss again, and the crowd "oohed" us. I pulled back, after a short second, and immediately left the ring, with a smile. Take that. The camera followed me, as I licked my lips. I went through the curtain, and saw Alexa standing there with a shocked expression.

"You..you..kissed Cody!" she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!"

"I know," I laughed, as I linked arms with her, and we went down the hall.

"Was that part of the thing?"

"No," I shook my head, and we made a turn, "I did on purpose."

"Tyler is going to murder you," Alexa told me, when we entered the empty Women's Locker room. Immediately, I grabbed a towel, and went to see my refelction. Makeup was smeared, an my hair was everywhere. It looks like I just got out of bed.

"Oh well," I shrugged, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alrighty."

I went into the locker room bathroom, and began taking a nice, soothing shower. I washed my hair with some coconut shampoo and conditioner, and finished off washing my body and face. I turned the faucet off, and grabbed my black towel, wrapping it around my wet body. Walking back to the main locker room, I saw Alexa reading the latest WWE magazine. I rummaged through my bag, pulling out some ripped jeans, and a neon green tanktop, along with a white long sleeved sweatshirt, with small green polka dots splattered on them. I went back to the bathroom, changed into my undergarments, and slipped on the clothes I picked out. Finally, I left the bathroom, and went over to the vanity in the locker room, and began working on my hair, and makeup. I blow dried my wet hair, and wore part of it back. Applying a touch of black eyeliner, and concealer, I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Alexa offered, standing up, and she answered the door, "Oh hey, Ty...you want Hayden...oh...okay..calm down!"

He barged into the locker room, and I felt worry rush through my body. He had an angry expression on, and he came closer to me, and grabbed the hairbrush I had in my hand, and threw it to the wall.

"Uh, I'm going to go," Alexa hurried out of the room, leaving us alone. I stared at Tyler puzzled;

"What's your problem?"

"No, what's your problem!" he yelled, "That wasn't part of the script,"

Sarcastically, I laughed; "Oh, and executing your finisher on me was? Yeah right, I went to Mr.McMahon to get details, and he told me all I had was a match,"

"Don't you remember in that little head of yours, that we also have the made up things! Mr.McMahon told me to make an impact on Raw, and it needed to be related to the storyline we were in," he explained with anger.

"Really? So your impact was to hurt your girlfriend!" I screamed, he was really getting me mad.

"I needed to do something Hayden, geez, you never get it," he said shaking his head.

"Excuse me? What don't I get? The part where you hurt your girlfriend, or the part where you have the audacity to barge into the Women's locker room, and act as if I did something,"

"Oh, but you did do something," he pointed his finger at me, " You fucking kissed Cody, which wasn't supposed to happen yet."

"My bad, I just wanted to make an impact," I mocked him, turning on my heel, however, he grabbed my shoulder, turning me. "Don't touch me."

"You shouldn't have kissed him," he gritted through his teeth, "You are acting so immature."

"Me!" I shouted "There you go again, blaming it on me!"

"Yeah, because its always your fault!"

"What is my fault? Huh? What is it, that I always do wrong!"

Tyler ran a hand through his hair, huffing; "Three Mondays ago, you ditched me to hang out with a guy, Reid! This week, you decide to kiss a different guy, Cody. Oh and before I forget, your supposed to hang out with a guy tonight too, Reid! Your acting like you have no boyfriend. As if I am painted on a wall! You, Hayden, are such a heartless bitch."

Here we go again, him and his stupid remarks. Oh, and of course he has to bring up three weeks ago! I can't believe him. If he couldn't make it any worse, he called me a heartless bitch.

"You know what, Tyler. I think you are the immature selfish jerk." I shot at him, pushing him with my two hands. "Seriously, your such an asshole,"

"Great, all because I care with who my girlfriend hangs out with, and does with guys, I'm an asshole! " he sighed, and yelled at the same time. "Shit Hayden."

"No, your an asshole because you act like one when you know they are just my friends, and Cody's kiss was payback for your fucking actions!" I screamed, as I paced up and down the room, "Why Tyler? Why do you always act so stupid, and fucked up when I'm with them! Huh? I never act like that when you talk with the divas!" I felt tears want to fall from my eyes, another fight.

"You want to know why I fucking act like that? Why I get upset with you? Why I barge into random rooms to scream like this?!" he shouted once more, as he came closer, only to be pushed by me.

"Yeah, I wanna know," I screamed aggravated, and he stared at me with those same intense green eyes.

"Because I love you!" he said, in a lower, but loud voice, " I love you Hayden."

My jaw slunk down to the floor, speechless I was. He sighed, stroking his hair again. I stared at him, confused, and he waited for me to say something,

"Well..."

I looked around, and my heart palpitated. I grabbed my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. Tyler, held my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. He waited for an answer.

"I gotta go.." I raced out of the locker room, and went the opposite way, toward my dad's locker room.

This was something I couldn't believe; Tyler Orton was in love with me.

* * *

**well, Tyler confessed the love he had for his girlfriend!**

**tell me whatyou think, about the fight? the 'I love You' , or the kiss? **

**Hit me with some reviews:D**

**xoxo Michelle. **


	28. True Colors

**Welcome To My Truth**

**Chapter 28: True Colors.**

**Thanks for the 18 reviews! You guys rock! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :D thanks for the 19 reviews! Ya'll rock!**

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I've gotten twenty seven missed calls, and thirty text messages. All from Tyler. I haven't called, or replied to any of them. I haven't seen him since Monday Night. I don't know why, but the words he expressed toward me, gave me this effect. An effect I actually like, but at the same time, it keeps my mind racing through thoughts. Like, whether he said it in the heat of the moment. For example, what if he didn't mean it? What if he just said it so we could stop arguing. Or, if he really did mean the words, "I love you,". We had been together for over a year, but none of us, dared to say those three beloved words. Tyler did, Monday Night. To tell you the truth, when he said those words, aghast ran through my whole body. I don't know why. Maybe the fact that, Tyler and I had known each other for so long, and those words and feelings never seemed to matter. Then again, we were together, liked each other since we were the mere age of fourteen. Its confusing, like a puzzle. I have to put the pieces together.

Slipping on my black flip flops, exposing my gold toenails, I took a hold of my body fitted zip up sweatshirt, and placed it on. My dad sat in the living room, staring at me, as I entered the room. He flicked the mute button on the television, and gave me a look.

"Where are you going?" he began, as I shoved my cellphone in my pocket.

"Uh, for a walk... around this town," I answered, "Is that okay?"

"We need to talk Hayden," he seriously stated, patting the seat next to him, "Come on."

Great, time for a father-daughter talk. Who knows what topics this man will bring up while we speak. Usually, the serious talks turn into some funny ones. But, I wasn't in the mood to speak with him, but he's going to force me. That's what he always does. My dad has this way of forcing you to speak with him, and tell you what's going on. I wonder why he can't get Ashley to fess up. I bet she has this way of ignoring him, and keeping the secret. Which reminds me, she really needs to say something, or I'll do it for her.

"Okay.." I sat next to him, and ran a hand through my curly brunette hair.

"You're not yourself, Hayden. What's going on? You barely speak, and you always ignore your phonecalls," he said, "Tyler has been asking about you when we go to our training sessions, he tells me for you to call him. When I tell you to, he says you never do. Are you two still in a fight?"

I didn't answer, my eyes landed to carpeted floor.

"Talk to me babygirl," he continued, "What's going on?"

"Well, what if I told you, someone expressed their feelings toward me strongly," I hinted, and he rose an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Like?"

"Daddy, Tyler told me he loved me."

His eyes widened, and I knew he was going through the same reaction I first went through. Then, out of nowhere, a smile lifted upon his lips.

"Finally!" He raised his hands up, and sighed. What the hell? That was not the reaction I expected a father to have. Especially mine.

"What?"

"Tyler, after keeping those feelings to himself, not very well may I add, finally told you he loved you!"

"Dad? How can you be so calm about this?"

"Well, I noticed he's liked you since the day he met you. Randy told me," my dad revealed, "He cares so much for you Hayden."

"I know," I mumbled, staring down at the floor, "I just, it caught me off guard."

"Something like that should catch you off guard."

Nodding, I sighed, "I feel so bitchy right now,"

"It's alright Hayden," he said, "I suggest, you talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. A sigh escaped my lips, as I thought of Tyler's feelings. The deep feelings he through out onto the table, they caught me out of the blue. What else was I supposed to do? I guess running away from it was pretty cowardly, and I regret it. Then again, I needed time to think about those three sacred words. I think I've had enough time, and my head is still a little quizzical, but I know that I have the right words on my mind.

"Dad, I'm heading out for to take a walk," I stood up from the couch, and grabbed the hotel key, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, if I'm not here, I'm with Ash." he said, as he stretched out his arms on the couch.

Ashley. She's dissapointed me. That young woman hasn't said one word to my dad, and I'm this close to telling him. I have dropped several hints, but my dad isn't so smart in common sense. Kind of comical, but right now, I can't laugh at that. He needed to know, before she starts growing. I'm going to have to talk to her, once again. Or, I should let her do it on her own time, and mind my own business. I hate these stupid sticky messes, it looks like I'm always in the middle of them.

Stepping out of the room, I strutted down the hallway, noticing that it was pretty silent. Most were in their hotel rooms, others probably in the dining room. Reaching the elevator, I clicked the button, patiently waiting for the two doors to open. When they did, I was met my The Legend Killer, and the former pyscho. Great, I wonder if Randy knows about the "I love you" thing. He most likely does, Tyler tels him everything.

"Hey, Hayden!" Mickie hugged me, once I came into the large elevator. Randy cleared his throat, as he stared at me. I waved at him, with a tiny smile.

"Randy! What's up?"

"No, What's up with you?"

He knows.

"Nothing." I quickly answered, turning back to Mickie, who had a confused expression.

"So, Hayden, how have you been?" she asked me with that spunky grin she always had. That's the good thing about Mickie, she carried a positive attitude all the time. I remember when I lost my match against Beth Phoenix. She practically broke my arm, when she put me in a Chicken Wing kind of thing. I was crying my eyes out, frustrated. See, I never could beat the "Glamazon". I trained, and worked so hard, Mickie helped me. She told me, not to give up, and to believe in myself. She said, Beth would get knocked off her high horse, and that I would beat her eventually. Guess what, I did. In a hard fought match, I beat the "Glamazon." I cried then too. Mickie was proud of me. To tell you the truth, Mickie is a role model for me. She has that energetic, lovable, tough personality, and the positive attitude. I want to be as good as her, and I could get there, I just know it.

"I've been good, you know training with my dad and stuff."

She nodded, "That's great! I talked to Vince Monday, he told me we may be getting placed in a tag team match together, against Kelly and Melina."

"Really?" I was suprised, and happy all at once. "That's gonna be great!"

"Yeah, we're totally going to kick some butt'" she smiled. From the corner of my eye, I saw Randy staring at her, he totally wants her.

"So, Randy what are you staring at?" I took his out of his trance, as he shook his head.

"uh,nothing," he answered, "Tyler's been looking for you."

Great, another way to make me feel guilty.

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's been wondering why you haven't been answering his phone calls. You know, he's worried."

"Oh."

He barely laughed, shaking his head, "Is that all you're going to say Hayden? Oh? Come on, he confessed something very deep to you, and you've been ignoring him through the whole week,"

"Randy!" I snapped, " I know, okay. I feel bad for what I did. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are." he snorted, as Mickie slapped him upside the head. "OW!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mickie warned, "Leave her alone, its Tyler and Hayden's business, not yours."

Randy stood their silent, and the elevator opened. I stepped out, not saying a word to Randy, and a goodbye to Mickie. I left the hotel, and stepped out to be met with a refreshing cool wind slapping my face. The sun brightened the day, along with the bright blue sky, full of fluffy clouds. I wonder if I could climb up onto a cloud, and hide there, resting. They sure do look like a good place to clear your thoughts.

I walked down the sidewalk, admiring the different stores, and places the town had to offer. Its nice to take a break from training, and just walk around one of the towns your visiting. My eyes noticed a park, with swings, slides, see saws, and a path. Hm, what if I went back to being seven years old? I crossed the street, and found myself standing in the middle of a nearly empty park. The only people here, were three kids with their crazed mother. I'm guessing there leaving, since the kids won't stop fussing. Meanwhile, their mother is trying to pry them off the see saw. Poor children, no, poor mother.

My butt met the swing seat, and I began rocking on it. My mind was still on the words, and other important things. I don't understand why life has to be so complicated sometimes. I mean, why can't it be easy, live your life, with no problems, or anything that would bother you. Everything drives my mind crazy, and most days it makes me wanna give up. But, I'm a Cena. We don't give up, its not in our vocabulary. We don't give up, we fight through the obstacles and get through it. I can't say that the words Tyler said are an obstacle. The fact that I ran away like a chicken is. I think I hurt his feelings, which makes me feel like a horrible, heartless girlfriend.

"Hayden.." a voice said my name, causing me to turn my head. What? Why is he here?

"Hey, Reid." I replied, and he took a seat on the opposite swing. He smiled, stroking his blonde hair.

"Whatcha been up to?" he asked me, "Anything new?"

A lot is new. Ashley's pregnant. Randy likes Mickie. Tyler said "I Love you."

"No, not really."

"Oh, that's cool," he nodded, "I was wondering, want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

I stared down at the ground, is he asking me out? No, he can't be. He perfectly knows I have a boyfriend.

"Uh-, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I -uh.. have other plans." I stuttered, nodding my head.

"Come on, Hayden, its one dinner." Reid nudged me, "Tyler won't mind."

"Reid, I can't." I repeated, as he locked his eyes with me. He stared at me, and placed his hand over mine.

"Please," he rubbed my hand softly, "It'll be fun."

No answer came from me, it was silent for a brief moment.

"You look cute today."

What the hell did he just say? I look cute today? Okay, what is up with Reid. He never compliments me like that.

"Thanks." I thanked him, meeting his eyes once again. He kept his hand on mine, and I felt him pull on my swing chain, closer to him. What is he doing? Confusely, I stared at him, and he smirked.

"Reid, what are you doi-" he cut me off, pressing his lips over mine, gently. My eyes shut slowly, and I felt my arms touch his shoulders. What the hell? I'm kissing Reid! What am I doing! My eyes sprung open, and I tried tugging away from him.

"Well, it's nice to know your feelings Hayden," a familiar voice said, and the lip lock broke. There, standing right in front of us, was Tyler. His green eyes full of hurt, and I could see he wanted to murder Reid.

"Tyler, I-he- that kiss didn't mean anything!" I exclaimed, getting up from the swing, "He kissed me! I didn't want anything to do with him."

Reid was silent, clearing his throat. Tyler took a good look at me, and back at Reid.

"Why are you messing around with my girlfriend?" Tyler said through gritted teeth, "You know she's mine."

Reid smirked, as he got up from the swing. Tyler got closer to him, sizing him up.

"Dude, you're not good enough for her. You're old news, she can't resist me. She wanted that kiss."

What the hell? Reid? Is this the sweet Reid I've been friends with for sometime?

"I doubt that, I don't think she goes for bleach blonde assholes, who actually think they can get a girl like her." Tyler shot back.

"Yeah right, I bet she's with you only becuase your a top superstar. Or, she may be forced." Reid continued, "She'd rather be with me, in bed, outside of bed."

That was it, I stepped in, slapping Reid right across the face. He stepped back, holding his hand stained face.

"I don't know who you are, but you have the most dirtiest, wrong mind! I sure as hell don't want to be with someone like you!" I screamed, and he glared at me.

"Really? Well, you're with Tyler, someone way worse than me."

"Tyler is a much better person than you will ever be. He cares for me, and knows how to treat a lady right," I explained with a high voice, "Want to know something else Reid? I love this boy, more than you can ever imagine!"

There you go, I admited it. I love Tyler. Whoa, look at Reid's face. I don't think he believes it.

"You're making a bad choice Hayden, you really are." he shook his head, as Tyler stepped in front of him.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend again, or you will get an your ass kicked." he warned, before Reid left scoffing under his breath.

Tyler stared at me for a moment, and I tried avoiding the eye contact. We hadn't talked in a while, and it was pretty weird seeing him now, after this scene. As I looked up at the sky, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I rotated around, to face him. He had a small smirk on his face. His irritating smirk, I can never get enough if it.

"I'm sorry Tyler," I apologized, as I hugged him tightly, "I really am. I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

"No your not," he disagreed, hugging me back. "Your the best, girlfriend in the world."

Aw.

"No I'm not, I kissed Cody for revenge, which was stupid. I fought with you, for a stupid reason. And I ran off like an idiot, when you told me your feelings."

"Its okay, I understand why you did those things. I'm just happy, you're talking to me."

"Yeah, and I ignored you for the whole week," I remembered, as I stared up at him. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay baby," he laughed, as we started walking uip the path, "Lets forget about this scene, and everything else."

We crossed the street, and I stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk, "Everything? Well, I may have to argue with that."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"How can I forget that you love me?" I proudly said with a grin, "That makes me feel so special, the same way it should make you feel special that I love you too."

He smiled, pulling me closer to him, "I love you, even if you are an idiot sometimes."

"Thank you." I giggled, and we started walking again, "By the way, I love you too."

"I know."

"Yeah, you do."

Finally, I admitted it. It sure took a lot of time to do so, and it makes me feel happier than ever. Now, one problem is solved, the next one, Ashley. Great, this should be good.

**xoxoxoxo**

**They made up! wooo- happy? lol! Tell me whatcha think! Reid?Hayden's confession?**

**Hit me with some reviews! hugs and kisses, Michelle**


	29. From the bottom of her heart

****

Welcome To My Truth

**Chapter 29: From the bottom of her heart **

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! **

**enjoy the chapter :D**

**oxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"You have to admit, this Monday Night Raw, was much better than last week's." I commented, as Tyler and I sat across from each other. We were at a Local Diner, waiting for some lunch.

"Duh, you didn't kiss Cody, like you did two weeks ago," he said, "But, you're dad beat the shit out of me. Not fun."

A chuckle escaped my lips, as he grabbed my hands with his, "Don't forget, he kicked Cody's ass too."

"That's what happens when you mess with Cena's daughter," Tyler pointed out, with a smile.

"Yep," I grinned, "So, excited for Christmas?"

It was the middle of December, and I couldn't help but think about Christmas. Time had gone so fast, no one actually really noticed. With everything going on at Raw, and some of the drama, you can't really tell when time leaves. I didn't, mostly because of the drama between Tyler and I, along with Ashley. She's been distant with my dad, and he seems to notice. He doesn't comprehend, why she's acting the way she is, I don't either. I mean, of course, she's pregnant, but that doesn't mean, move away from thos who love you deeply, especially my dad. Anyway, she told me she would tell him soon, I'm still waiting.

"Yes I am, I have the perfect gift for you."

My eyebrow rose, the perfect gift? "Like?"

He zipped his mouth, shaking his head, "I'm not saying."

"Why not?" I pouted my lips, "Please? How about a hint."

"Nope, it'll ruin the suprise." he spoke, as the Waiter brought us our food. The scent of the grilled cheese and chicken sandwich filled my nostrils, mmm. I took one half, and took a huge bite out of it. Tyler stared at me oddly, and shook his head.

"What?" I said, swallowing the chewed up food. "Do you have a problem with my eating skills?"

A chuckle came out of him, and he continued eating a much healthier lunch than me. A Caesar Salad. I guess he's trying to get healthier, after all, he eats so much junk food. Try sitting in the living room, while five men, Tyler, Randy, John, Jeff, and Chris fight over cheese doodles, Monster Energy Drinks, popcorn, potato chips, and much more. It's disgusting!

"Did you get anything for your dad?" he continued, "I did."

"Uh, no not yet," I replied, "What did you get?"

"I got him this really nice sweatshirt from PacSun, and some new pumps. My dad got him a book."

Of course, clothes. And a book? My dad doesn't have time to read books? Then again, what type of book is it? I can make a safe bet that it's either about cars, or a Playboy "Girl's Next Door." picture book. I hope the book is about cars, and not women in their early twenties exposing their bodies.

"That's interesting."

"Yep."

"Ty," I started, taking a sip of my Iced Tea, "What if I told you I knew something,"

"Like?"

"Pregnancy." I mumbled, causin his eyes to widen. Monster went all over the Caesar Salad, ew! He wiped his mouth, confusely, he rose an eyebrow.

"Are-uh-no! You-can't-can?" he stammered, trying to figure it out, "Are you preg-"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed in an indoor voice.

His expression went from tense, to relieved, "Good."

He took a moment to himself, until realizing I hadn't told him who was pregnant. "Who is?"

My eyes trailed down to the finished plate of food. I think he deserves to know, after all I tell him everything. Except for a few things, which won't be discussed. I took a long breath, and lifted my eyes back to lock them with Tyler's

"Ashley."

"Ashley? Massaro?"

Simply, I nodded, "Mhm."

Tyler smiled brightly, "That's great! You must be happy, another sibling."

Yeah right. I don't even know if the baby is my father's. Let alone my sibling. He should know this informtion too.

"Tyler, she doesn't know if the baby is my dad's."

"What do you mean?" he asked, now puzzled.

"Well, she told Alexa and I, that she had a one night stand with Edge."

"What?!" he angrily yelled, "How could she do that? Slut!"

"Calm down!" I hushed him, "Don't say that word, it was a mistake."

"Hayden, she cheated on her fiancee, you're dad! With Edge!"

"I know. Trust me, I was upset and frustrated when she told me this. But, there is nothing we can do. She needs our support, she feels regret. But, you have to remember that baby could be my dad's."

He nodded, and paid the check. We exited the Diner, and began walking back to the Hotel. He interlaced his hand with my own, and our discussion continued.

"Does John know?"

My head shook, and from his expression, I knew he didn't like what I had told him.

"She told me, she was going to tell him today. I don't know if she will though," I pointed out, "I hope she does. He deserves to know the truth."

"Hell yeah, he does. You're dad is so in love with her, it'll crush him to know she cheated, and possibly pregnant with the Rated R Superstar's baby."

"All I know is, if she doesn't say anything, I will. Now, I'll race you to that Ice Cream shop!"

"Deal!"

**xoxoxoxo**

**Third** **POV..**

**At Randy's hotelroom. **

"Randy and Mickie sitting in a tree f-u-c-" John sang, only to be interrupted by the "Legend Killer" himself.

"Shut the hell up, dude."

John rolled his eyes, skimming through the latest WWE magazine, specifically reading the Divas Section. "She does look good here,"

"Who? Mickie?" Randy burst out, as he slipped on a beige shirt.

"No, Ash." he said, his eyes glued on the page, "Micks does too."

Randy stood silent, taking a seat on the couch, grabbing a can of Coke. He was thinking about the brunette, she was always on his mind. He didn't understand why, he never saw anything in her several years ago. Then again, he was fixed on the Boise Belle, Torrie. Now, all that Blonde was for him, is a skank. Conversely, Mickie is an educated, talented, polite WWE Diva. He had been falling for her, and he wondered if she felt the same way. They did spend some time together, hanging out, sharing laughs.

"Are you listening to me?" John's voice doze into Randy's mind.

"What?" he questioned, turning to his best friend, "Repeat what you were saying please?"

"Mickie is coming over."

Randy's face brightened, and he stood up immediatly, "Really? When? Now? Later?"

"Stop asking so many questions you love sick puppy," John shot at him, "She's coming with Ash, in about five minutes."

Randy rolled his eyes at the previous comment, and nodded, acting natural, "Cool."

"You can act all happy if you want, jumping off the walls. It's okay with me, I like watching you, act all googly for her. "

"You're not funny Cena,"

John expressed a dimple showing smile, "I believe I am, thank you very much."

"Psh, and people say I'm cocky?" Randy continued, flicking through the television channels.

"That's because you are," he retorted, as he got up from his seat, once he heard a knock on the door. Randy straightened himself out, concentrating on the television, when in reality he was impatiently waiting to see Mickie enter the room.

"Hey Ash," John kissed her cheek, and went over to Mickie, side hugging her, "Hey Micks. Randy, Mickie's here, you've been waiting oh-so impatiently to see her."

Randy felt heat rise up from his neck, to his face, turning it a deep red. He stood up, and stared down at her, "Hi Mickie."

"Hey Rands," she gave him a grin, and arched her right eyebrow, "I've seen you've missed me?"

He forced his eyes to roll, "John's full of shit."

"So you haven't missed me?" she pouted her lips, weakening the former WWE Champion. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and nodded.

"Let's just hangout ok?" he changed the subject, and took a seat on the couch with her, "So, how was your day?"

"Great, Ash and I went shopping for Christmas presents, and stuff."

"That's cool." he felt an uncomfortable silence try to slip through the cracks, however, Ashley started talking.

"So, I was thinking, why don't we all have like a Christmas party?" she began, "It'd be great spending it all together?"

"Yeah, totally! Oh, and have someone dress up like Santa Clause!" Mickie excitedly stated, to recieve some strange looks. "What? It's Christmas, and although we're too old for Santa, why can't we act young again?"

"Uh, Micks, where will we find a Santa?" Ashley asked, until, she turned to The Dr. Of Thuganomics. He immediately shook his head at her, only to get all of them to nod.

"No, I will not be Santa Clause."

"Why not? C'mon it'll be loads of fun!" persuaded the Dirty Diva, with an ecstatic grin.

"Yeah, John, being Santa would be fun." Randy mocked, with a smirk.

"Then you be Santa, Orton." John commented, picking him to be the Jolly Ole' Man.

"Nah, I'm good." he said in full relaxion, "I'd rather be myself, and not a fat old guy." Mickie gasped, slapping Randy on the head, "OWW!"

"Don't say that about Santa, he's such a nice man."

"Mickie, he isn't rea-"

"Shut up!"

He shut his mouth, staring at the diva, who burst into laughter a few seconds later. There she goes again, with her spunky smile, making him fall head over heels for her. He kept his gaze on her, until she noticed him staring at her. She locked his eyes with her, and both kept their trance on each other.

"Hello, earth to the two lovebirds?" Ashley snapped her fingers, and broke their trance.

"Oh sorry, what happened?" Randy shook of the feeling, and gave the blonde diva his full attention.

"I was wondering, if you two can.. take a walk or something?" she offered the idea, "I have to speak with John alone."

"Yeah, sure." the Former Women's Champion stated, grabbing Randy's hand, "Let's go."

The both of them exited the hotel room, leaving John and Ashley alone. He sighed, sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her down on his lap. She could feel her heart palpitating rapidly, as John planted kisses down her neck. Though it felt nice, she grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her.

"So, what do we need to talk about?"

She bit her bottom lip, and gulped. "Well- I-uh.."

"Just tell me, Ash." he said, as he stroked her loose locks, "What is it?"

Tears welled up in her piercing blue eyes, and she sniffled, holding back the tears. John seemed to notice her random reaction, and peered at her with worried eyes.

"What's going on, Ash? You're scaring me, baby, what's wrong?"

"John, you know that week, when you were gone," she slowly began, as he nodded, "Well, I went out with the girls. And, things got a little crazy,"

"How crazy?"

"I slept with Edge, while we were drunk." she confessed, as his jaw dropped to the floor. Those blue eyes of his didn't stare at her with love, instead with anger and pain.

"What?" he got off the seat, practically knocking her on the floor, but she kept her composure. "No..You're kidding me right?"

"I'm sorry John," she cried, and the tears fell from her cheeks.

He chuckled disabelieved, banging his fist against the table, "How could you do this Ash! We're fucking engaged! I can't believe this."

She stood there silent, only soft sobs escaping her lips, "There's more."

He widened his eyes, tilting his head, "More?"

"I'm pregnant."

He stood there, shaking his head, and began pacing up and down the room. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His fiancee slept with Edge, and is pregant?

"Is he the father?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she stepped closer to him, "I don't know. It could be yours too."

"That's great! There's a fifty-fifty chance, we possibly may have a baby!" he sarcastically acted as if he were excited. "I can't believe you Ash."

"Look, I know I made a mistake! If I could, I would go back and erase what I did, but I can't. I love you to death and you know that."

"I don't know anymore," he sighed, running a hand through his army cut hair, "I think you should go."

"What? John, please, can't we talk about this." she pleaded, and he only shook his head,

"No, I need to be alone." he calmely told her, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I really am," she said, reaching for the doorknob, "I want this to be your baby."

"Me too."

With that, the former Playboy Cover girl left the hotel room. John took a moment, and let out a loud, frustratin yell, banging his fists on the table once more.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hayden's POV. **

"Daddy?" I started, coming through the door, with Tyler. When I walked in, there was my dad, slamming his fists continuously on the table. What the hell is going on? Why is he slamming his fists?

"John, stop it!" Tyler said, grabbing my father's fists, only to be pushed away.

"Calm down!" I exclaimed, as he took a few deep breathes. There, I noticed his eyes were a bit swollen, and the pain in them. Oh no. I think I know what's going on.

"What happened?" I asked with a convincing quizzical stare.

"She cheated on me Hayden." he explained, "She's pregnant too."

Oh god, she told him, and his reaction is worse than I thought.

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry." I hugged him, and he returned it.

"I thought she cared for me," he mumbled, "I can't believe it."

"She does care for you, daddy."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes she does!" I argued, and he took a seat next to Tyler. Good, Ty, keep your mouth shut. I was afraid he would blurt out "Oh, I already knew that!" or something.

"I feel betrayed."

"Not as worse as she does. Ashley feels heartbroken, regret, and horrible, all at the same time. She regets it, who knows, that baby may be yours."

My dad nodded, hugging me once more, "I hope so, but I don't think I can forgive her, yet."

"I understand that." I told him, as he got up again, "I think I'm heading out for a walk, get some fresh air."

"Ok."

He left the room, his head hanging low. I feel so bad for him right now, he has to take in so much. I'm just happy Ashley told him already, after making him wait so long. I hope she's alright too. This must be one of those rough patches couples go through. Knowing them, they can get through it. I hope.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me closer. A smile came across my face, as I leaned into Tyler.

"I feel bad for him," I said, "And Ash too."

"Same here, it'll be okay though." Tyler adviced, kissing my lips lightly.

"I know." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

Everything will be okay, they just have to believe. I have faith in it, I always have.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**chapter twenty nine , done! wooo- great! **

**so hit me up with some reviews, all of you who read! thank you.**

**tell me what you think? about everything. i won't go into specifics. **

**xoxox, michelle:D btw, i have a poll, check it out and vote!**


	30. Love in the cold air

**Welcome To My Truth**

**Chapter 30:** **Love in the cold air**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! **

**enjoy the chapter :D**

**oxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Alexa, how about this?" I asked her, holding up the blue polo shirt, "For Mike?"

She stuck her tongue out disapprovingly, "Nah, he's not into that type of style."

I stuck the shirt into some random pile of shirts, and continued looking through the clothes. This was taking forever, I still couldn't find a nice present for Mike. I had found presents for my other loved ones. I still needed Mike's gift, and Tyler's gifts. I hate shopping for guys, it's so hard. I was trying to shop for my dad the other day, and it was so hard! I ended up getting him some cologne, this really nice shirt, and a diamond watch. I know he'll like it, he's always liked my presents.

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow_

Tyler's theme song blasted through the store. Damn! My stupid cellphone. I flipped the modern phone open, and began speaking;

"Hey baby, what's up?"

_"Hey Hayden, how's shopping?"_

"No, Ty I am not going to tell you what I am getting for you."

_"Damn, why not?!"_

"Because you didn't tell me, so why should I tell you?"

_"Well, first off, mine is probably much better."_

"What?! Yeah right, mine will be so much nicer."

_"I beg to differ, you will immediatly fall in love with your gift." _

"Is it a puppy? I would totally love you forever if it was a puppy."

_"Uh no? Anyway, when are you done with your shopping spree?"_

"Hm, maybe in an hour or so, why?"

_"I want to hang out this afternoon, you know take you out."_

"Aw, that would be nice, I'll text you when I get home."

_"Alright, baby, I'll see you later."_

"Yes, you will. Love you,"

_"Love you more,"_

With that, I snapped my phone shut, and threw it back into my oversized purse. Turning to Alexa, she had a huge smile on her face. Great, she was eavesdropping on my conversation.

"Shut up, and let's continue."

"I'm sorry," she awed, as we exited the store, "You two are just so adorable."

"I know we are, now let's go to that store," I pointed to the vintage store across from us, "Maybe they'll have cuter shirts."

**THIRD POV**

Ashley sat in Mickie's hotel room, eating a box of chocolates. She had been down since the day she told John about the pregnancy. The Dirty Diva wasn't acting her normal self, and everyone seemed to notice. The secret as still kept among the whole roster, except for a few people. Such as, her close friend, Mickie.

"Ash, put the chocolates down," Mickie ordered her, as she clipped in her hoop earring, "We're going out."

She shook her head, without a verbal answer. Mickie sighed half annoyed at her best friend. She didn't like the fact she was too depressed, to hang out, and have a good time.

"Look, Ash, you really need to stop moping around," the bubbly diva stated, "It's not good for your health, nor the baby's."

Ashley nodded, and her eyes began to well up with tears, "I'm sorry."

Mickie sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You made a mistake Ash. Everyone makes mistakes. You told John the truth, he still loves you. All you need to do is give him his space,"

"I have given him enough space! He hasn't called or anything. I don't even think he wants to be with me anymore."

"I doubt that, sweetie. He loves you to death, he would never give up on you."

"I think he did, Micks. I really do think he did,"

Ashley had convinced herself John would not longer want to be with her. She thought he had losen all hope toward her. The Dirty Diva was sorry for waht she did, it was a drunken mistake. It could have happened to anybody, but why her? She hadn't done anything wrong before, but now, it was as if this one night stand completely tore her life apart.

"Everything wil be okay, trust me." Mickie comforted. She didn't like the fact, her best friend cheated on her fiancee. However, she knew Ashley regretted every second of it. Although, there was a fifty-fifty chance the baby could be Edge's, Mickie kept her hopes high for it to be John's. She knew John still loved Ash, he couldn't deny it.

She also knew, John was deeply hurt.

--

**At the gym.**

"So, I was with Mickie, and I tried asking her out on a date, but-"

"You chickened out," John grinned, as he lifted up some weights, "Nice dude."

"No I didn't! She left before I could even ask," Randy defended himself, "I wonder if she even likes me."

"She probably does, if you want I'll ask Ash-, uh Hayden to ask her."

Randy rose an eyebrow, setting his weights down, "You were going to say Ashley weren't you?"

"Nah man," John denied it, trying to change the subject, "What time is that Christmas party next week?"

"At 7, I think, is Ashley going?" Randy asked him curiously.

"I don't know."

"Well you should know, she's your date isn't she."

"No, you know who her date should be? Adam."

Randy laughed, shaking his head, "I can't believe you dude,"

"What are you talking about?" the Chain Gang Soldier stated with slight confusment.

"Your acting like such a douche bag."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," The Legend Killer told him, "Your girlfriend is going through the hardest time in her life, and all you do is make smart jokes about her!"

"Randy she fucking cheated on me! She's pregnant! Who knows, that baby could be Adam's."

"So what? You know she didn't purposely sleep with him. It's not like she said 'Hey, Adam, wanna have sex, and get me pregnant?' She loves you, and all you do is treat her like shit."

"She lied for a long time, she could have told me the day after it happened," John reasoned, boarding the running machine, "She's a bitch."

"No, she's the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with."

John didn't say a word. He knew Randy was saying the truth, but he still couldn't forget that his fiancee had cheated on him. He wanted that baby to be his, moreover for them to be a happy family.

"Come on, let's go to the ring." Randy suggested, as the two men left the main gym, and entered the ring room.

"One on One, or practice?" John questioned, sliding through the ropes.

"One on One." he smirked, "So I can kick your ass."

"We'll see about that."

And the two men began grappling onto each other.

--

**First POV. **

**Hayden's. **

"Damn, I'm wooped!" I sighed, throwing the bags onto the floor, and my body to the couch. It was a long day of shopping. We had been out since nine o' clock this monring, buying presents. I had gotten the perfect gift for Tyler, and a great gift for the Miz. Alexa did too, but she had to pick hers up a two days before Christmas.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing the emptiness of the hotelroom, "Did they all go out Christmas Shopping?"

"Who knows." Alexa laughed, flicking on the television.

She surfed the channels, and stopped on "Keeping Up With The Kardashians." This was such a great show. My favorite was Kim, because of her spunky attitude. Then again, she sometimes gets too annoying. Standing up from my seat, I went over to the fridge, and grabbed two cans of Coke. Alexa took one, and I got back into my seat comfortably.

"Damn, do you think Rob is hot? Because he I do!" Alexa drooled over Rob Kardashian like a dog.

"He's okay, not too good-looking."

"You must be blind Hayden!" she commented, turning back to television, "He's so smexy!"

"Smexy? Don't you mean Sexy?"

"No Smexy!" she said, in her own vocabulary. I don't get this girl sometimes. She always makes up her own vocabulary, and sayings. She should publish a dictionary or something, called "Alexa Orton's Dictionary: Fabulous New Words" That would totally make money.

"What time is Tyler picking you up?" she asked me, "Soon?"

I nodded, "Yeah, like in twenty minutes or so."

"Go and get ready then!"

"But, I don't want too," I pouted my lips, "I'm too tired."

"You have to look ultra fabulous for your man though," she smiled, "Hurry, and get ready!"

"Finnee!" I groaned, standing up from the seat.

Making my way into the bedroom, I shut the door and began undressing myself. Hm, what should I wear? Rummaging through my clothes, I took out some jeans, a beige long sleeve shirt, with a small V-Neck, and a white tank top to go under it. Once I slipped everything on, I took out my dark brown fluffy boots, and put them over my jeans. It's mighty cold outside, thank god I love dressing warm. I stood in front of the mirror, prepared to apply my makeup. Some black eyeliner, concealer, and a touch of eyeshadow will do. Once I finished that, I straightened my hair, parting it. Staring at my reflection, a small grin appeared on my face.

Exiting the room, there I saw Tyler and Alexa speaking quietly.

"What are you two talking about?"

There heads snapped towards me, and both grinned, "Oh nothing, you ready to leave baby?"

A nod came out of me, and I grabbed my jacket, scarf, and gloves. "See you later Alexa."

"Have fun, honey." she told me, before I dissapeared from her sight.

Tyler interlaced his hand with my own, as we walked down the corridor, and into the elevator.

"So where are we going?" I questioned with a puzzled look.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking we could head to the park, and play in the snow?"

That is so much fun! I haven't played in the snow in such a long time!

"Oh my gosh, Ty that's great!" I squealed slightly, "Are we walking there?"

He simply nodded, and we exited the hotel room. Closely, we walked next to each other, admiring the beautiful snow layer the previous sheets. Once we entered the park, it was time to fool around.

He separated from me mischeviously. I think I know what he's up to. Snowballs. That's what all the typical guys do, when they play out in the snow. I gathered some snowballs of my own, and hid to behind me.

Tyler held his out freely, aiming it to me, "Catch!"

The ball hit against my jacket hardly, and he started laughing like a total idiot. I don't see why guys find so much humor in hitting someone with just one little snowball.

"TAKE THIS!" I threw both snowballs at the same time, causing them to hit his head. Oh my gosh, that must have hurt. He held his head, mumbling curse words under his breath. Running over to him, I placed my hand on where he got hit;

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't think my aim was so bad."

"It's fine, you have a bad ass arm though," he complimented, "Did you play softball when you were younger?"

"Uh, no," I answered, rubbing the spot, "Are you sure you're alright?"

He laughed, "I'm perfectly okay, don't worry."

Good, I hate when I hurt people. I mean I do it for a living. I just feel bad hitting them with lke hard objects or something. Tyler knew that. Once, I had been palying soccer with him, and he was in goal. So, I kicked the ball toward it, and it didn't make it in. Instead, it hit him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the floor, holding his manhood in pain. I felt so bad for days! He told me it wasn't a big deal. I thought it was personally. Like, what if that one hit kept him from having children or something? That would have been on my concscience for the rest of my life!

"Let's just relax,"

He pulled me to sit down next to him, under the huge tree. It was such a beautiful afternoon. I hate the cold, but love the way it looks during Christmas time. Especially now, since Christmas is so close. I love the snow, and how the snowflakes are all different.

"This is great," I softly said, as Tyler kept his arm around me, "Isn't it such an admiring image?"

"Yes it is." He came closer to me, his face inches away. His hand touched the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "How romantic would it be, to kiss someone twice as beautiful, under the snow?"

"Very,"

His cold lips, touched mine softly, and the sparks flew as always. An amazing picture to take. The snow gently falling, and a wonderful couple kissing under the snowy trees. Once, we released, it was a comfortable silence, and we enjoyed the tranquility. Until, Alexa decided to ruin it for us. Where the hel did she come from? We're like two blocks away from the hotel!

"Come on! Stop making out!" She called out," John got us all hot chocolate! He wants you two in the hotel room now!"

"Fine Alexa!" Tyler answered, "We'll be there in a couple of seconds."

She nodded, leaving Tyler and I alone. He looked back at me, and smirked. He stood up from the floor, and offered his hand. Gladly taking it, I got up, almost slipping again.

"Baby," I sweetly started, "Could you carry me?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I don't feel like walking over there."

"Alright, hop on my back, lazy ass." He accepted, and I jumped on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Thank you, baby."

"It's what I do."

**--**

**hope you liked the chappie! Please review and tell me waht you think!**

**check out my new story; "Letters To A Soldier" **

**xoxo Michelle**


	31. Women's Championship Match

****

Welcome To My Truth

**Chapter 31: Women's Championship Match.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! **

**enjoy the chapter :D**

**oxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I don't know which wrestling gear to wear," I sighed, talking to Alexa, "Help me please?"

Alexa tapped her chin, examining the four outifts spread across the bench. "How about that black one,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I love the sparkles on it," she smiled combing her hair, "When's your match?"

"Hm, I think after the tag team match. You don't think this top doesn't show too much cleavage?"

"Not at all," she shook her head, "Just get dressed, it says you have an interview with Todd."

"What? Where?"

"On the television. Hurry it up, it's after this commercial."

"Alright," I told her, and immediately, I started changing out of my clothes, and into my wrestling gear. It consisted of black shorts, with silver sparkles engraved on the sides with my initials. The top was black also, with silver sparkles on straps and below the bra-line. After lacing my boots, I began working on my hair. I kept it straight, and simply brushed it. My makeup was black eyeliner, gray eyeshadow, sable mascara, and concealer.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later..." I stated, grabbing my hoodie.

"Good luck girl!"

I exited the room, and started down the corridor. Okay, two minutes before my interview. I hate rushing, just for this interview.

"Hayden..." someone called my name, however, I didn't take a look.

"I can't talk!" I simply yelled, rotating to the left corner of the hall.

There, I saw Todd holding a microphone, prepared to introduce me. The camera men counted him off, and he began speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome at this time, Hayden Cena,"

A huge smile came across my face, as I stood alongside Todd.

"Hey Todd, what's up?" I asked, "Anything new? Girlfriends? Boyfriends?"

I love winging the interviews.

He shook his head, adjusting his glasses, "I'm not gay, and I'm single."

"Good for you," I playfully slapped his shoulder, "now, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well," he began, "tonight you have a match against Maria for the Women's Championship. How do you feel entering this match?"

"Confident. You know, I have not been Champion yet, an I know I can be a good one. I've proven myself in this company, not by prancing in a bikini, cough Maria cough. However, I worked my ass off since the age of fifteen. No, I wasn't the best at the beginning, no one is. I became great enough though, enough to become Women's Champion."

"Are you afraid of any interruptions. Such as Tyler Orton? He's been on your case for several weeks now, as a matter of fact, since your return."

A slight laugh left my lips, "I'm not worried at all about him. He doesn't scare me anymore. He better not interfere with my match, because if he does," I stared at the camera, "he's screwed."

With that, the camera shut off at the serious side of me. Todd grinned, shaking my hand.

"Good luck Hayden."

"Thanks Todd," I told him, "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings when I said if you had boyfriends."

"It's fine, your dad is meaner." he responded, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I waved at him, before turning on my heel, heading to the gorilla position. As I reached it, there stood the Women's Champion. You would have never thought she would be the Champ. Believe it or not, she was a good diva. A tough one too. I can beat her though, I know I can.

"Excited?" she questioned, "You know, to fight for the belt?"

"Yes I am."

"Yeah, I won't go too hard on you," she scoffed, "we wouldn't want you to get hurt now."

"Excuse me?" I said a bit offended, "You better bring it your all. I sure as hell am, and you wouldn't want to lose that belt because you didn't try your best to beat me."

She ran a hand through her long reddish hair, "Trust me Hayden, you really don't know what your getting yourself into."

"Yes I do."

"No, you really don't." she shook her head, and soon you heard her theme song hit the arena, "See you out there."

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath, cracking my neck and wrists. Here we go, my music will start, and then there I am.

Waiting patiently for it, I jumped up and down pumped. My theme song blared through the speakers, and out from the curtain I came. The crowd went crazy as I smiled, running down the ramp slapping some of the fans' hands. Maria stared at me with deadly eyes, like I was her prey. I slid into the ring, and went onto the top turnbuckle. I lifted the sweatshirt off, revealing my wrestling top, and threw the sweatshirt into the fans.

There, I stood toe to toe with Maria. The ref separated us, holding the Women's Belt. He showed it off to each of the sections, and handed it to Lilian Garcia.

"Lets go ladies, let's have a clean fight," he instructed us, "Ring the bell!"

**DING DING DING!**

And so the match began, the two of us stood their for some seconds simply staring at each other.

"You think your so tough?" she laughed, pushing me a bit, "Do you really think your so tough?"

Once again, she pushed me harder, causing me to fall on the ground. A huff escaped my lips, as I got up again. This time, I slapped her in the face, making her go back. My hands connected to her face with punches. Throwing her to the turnbuckle, she flew to the other side, my forearm clotheslining her. She fell to the floor, immediately getting up again.

A smirk played across my face, as she shook her head. Maria came closer to me, punching me in the stomach. Conversely, I kicked her in the stomach, lifting her up in a suplex. She held her back, yelping in pain. Again, I punched her in the face as many times as I could, until the ref made me get off. He held me back, giving Maria enough time to regain her composure. The ref got out of our way, as I took her by the hair, ready to perform a DDT. Maria countered it, pulling me into a facebuster. OUCH! My face hit the ground hard, my nose bending. I held my nose, sprawling into a tiny ball. Maria pulled my hair, grabbing my chin and pulling it down.

"AAAHH!!" I screamed in pain. Maria pulled tighter, screaming also.

"REF GET HER OFF!"

"Give up Hayden?" he asked me, "Give up?"

"NO!"

"Okay." he stated, as Maria continued agonizing my face.

She let go, throwing my face to the ground once more. I could feel myself go weak, and eyes close. No, Hayden you can't give up. This is for the belt, something you've wanted for as long as you could remember.

The red-head scooped me up, holding me by the hair, "Take this!"

She grabbed my throat, lifting me up! I strangled my way out, pushing her to the turnbuckles. She held her back, as I rammed into her stomach a couple of times. The fans cheered while I began fighting back. I climbed onto the turnbuckle, punching her a couple of times. I grabbed her, throwing her into a Monkey Flip.

_"Hayden's coming back J.R."_

_"Indeed King, she really want's that belt!"_

Taking a hold of Maria, I perfomed a Head Scissors flip, and she laid unconcious on the mat. Taking heavy breathes, I wobbled up the top turnbuckle and screamed. My Haydenizer. That's all I need to win this match. Here it goes! I jumped off the turnbuckle, and onto Maria. She countered the flip, pinning me into a small package. Oh hell no! Her legs are on the ropes! Ref, can't you frikkin' see it! I can from the screen!

**1...2...3!! DING DING DING!.**

Maria let go of me, rolling out of the ring with a huge smile.

"Here's your winner, and still the WWE Women's Champion, Maria!" Lilian declared to the arena and millions watching at home.

Are you fucking kidding me? Pulling on my hair, I stared at the replay. How didn't I counter that? It was so easy. This can't be happening, my dream just slipped through my fingers like grains of sand. I got up, running my hands through my hair. Exiting the ring, I walked up the ramp, my head sunk down. My song came on, and I looked up staring at everyone. Then, I went through the curtain, with a huge yell leaving my lips.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Tears wanted to leave my eyes, but no, they will not. I'm a sore loser yes, but I won't cry about it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the loser," Tyler Orton started. Great the cameras are still on.

I stopped standing in front of him. He placed his hands on his waist, looking me up and down.

"Love the outfit," he complimented with a smirk, "Too bad you lost."

"Shut the hell up." I told him, about to make my way past. On the other hand, he held me back.

"Nope, is that how you treat me?" he slightly said, "Come on, you know we're meant to be."

Laughing, I shook my head, "Hell no! I have my interests on someone else thank you very much."

"Who is that?" he rose an eyebrow, tapping his chin, "Oh yeah, that loser. Cody Rhodes?"

I stayed silent just rolling my eyes at him, "No he's not."

"I'm more of man he is," he continued, "You know you can't resist me."

"Yes I can, you my friend, can't resist me."

"I know I can't" he retorted, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, "And you think I hate you."

The cameras went off, as the tension between Tyler and I built for the show. I stared up at him, and he scooped me up for a hug.

"Sorry about your loss."

"Baby, I tried so hard!" I complained, "For nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing, be happy your in contention for that title. Your going to have other chances, don't worry baby,"

"Okay." I mumbled, as the two of us walked back to the lockeroom area.

Tyler stopped me, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips, "Meet me here after the show okay?"

"Yep."

I entered my father's lockeroom, to see him tying his sneakers. Carefully, I took a seat on the metal chair, capturing his attention.

"Hey babygirl," he grinned looking up at me, "Great job in your match."

"Sure," I sighed, adjusting my bra top, "I lost."

"Well, you win some you lose some."

"I just wanted that belt."

"You'll get that belt," he said with no hesitation, "I know you will."

"I was wondering...can we go to the gym tomorrow...so.."

"So, I can help you counter small package pins?" he chuckled getting up from the couch.

"Yes! If I knew how to do that, I probably would have won!"

"I know, tomorrow morning okay?"

"Perfect." I smiled, kissing his cheek, "Good luck in your match."

With a wink, my dad left the room. Great, now I have to kill sometime by myself. Hm, maybe I should go get ready? Yeah, that's a good idea.

**--**

**Women's Lockeroom. **

The Women's Lockeroom was occupied by Mickie, Melina, Me, and Ashley. Speaking of Ashley, my father and her have tried to sort everything out. My dad won't talk to her like she used to. She still feels guilty about everything. On a side note, we're going to found out the sex of the baby during Christmas break. Maybe this could be a great christmas present for my dad. He still loves her, and she still loves him. I just wish they would talk more, and forget that she slept with Edge. Then again, what if it's his baby? It's hard to forget your girlfriend slept with your enemy,when the baby is his.

Grabbing my hairbrush, I combed my hair once more, before applying some hairspray. I grabbed the pink lipgloss, and put a dab on.

"Hayden," Ashley started, "Ty's here."

"Alright." I took all my things, and said bye to all of the women. I shut the door behind me, and met Tyler. He smiled, pecking me on the lips.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes I am, Mr. Orton."

"Good," he took my hand, and we ran outside to the parking lot, and jumped into his car.

"Where are we going?" I questioned when he pulled out of the lot.

"To my favorite place."

"Great," I giggled, "To the Pizzeria it is!"

"You know you love it." he smirked, "Just like you love me."

"Right Tyler," I flicked through the radio stations, "The same way you love my music taste."

"NOOO!" he groaned, when his ears heard "Love Is Gone." by David Gueletta.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "You know you love it!"

"I hate you!"

"Aw!" I squealed, "I love you too!"

**--**

**There's a chapter! Sorry for the lack of updates!**

**Good note, I get out of school Wed. More updates!**

**This story will end at the end of June, or beginning of July. **

**Hit me up with some reviews, even those who alert!**

**xoxo, Michelle.**


	32. Christmas Party

**Welcome To My Truth**

**Chapter 32: Christmas party.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! **

**enjoy the chapter :D**

**--**

"Daddy, when's Mama coming?" I asked anxiously, as I fixed up the bag of Christmas presents.

"Soon I'm guessing," he shrugged, "the party starts at seven, she still has a half hour to get here."

"Where is it?"

"Randy's house remember?"

A chuckle escaped my lips, "Oh yeah, how cool, we're spending Christmas night at Randy's."

"Yep," my dad nodded, _"_who bought you that shirt?"

I stared down at the V-neck top I was wearing. It was cute for a special night out.

"I did?"

He was about to say something, until the doorbell rang. My mom! I ran to the door, and flung it open. There standing in front of me was Gavin, my mom, and little Aiden. He was the first to jump on me with hugs.

"Sis!" he chanted, "I missed you!"

Aw, he's so adorable! I've missed him so much. He's grown a bit since the last time I saw him. I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Hey babe, I've missed you too."

He smiled brightly, as I carried him into the kitchen. He reached for the fridge, asking for some water. I grabbed a water bottle, and put some of the water in a sippie cup.

I set him down, and grabbed his hand. In the living room, the three adults sat catching up. Smiling, I took a seat, placing Aiden on my lap.

"So, good job on your match last week," Gavin commented, "Are you still number one contender for the belt?"

"I don't know, I think I have another match against Beth Phoenix," I remembered, "And then I'll face Maria again."

"That's good. How about your little lovefest with Cody and Tyler?" he asked with a smile, "John, I see your in that too."

He agreed, with a sigh leaving his lips, "Yep, those two guys are annoying as hell"

My mom chuckled, she knew Tyler quite well. She thought he was such a sweetheart. She understands why we're together.

"Tyler Orton sucks!" Aiden pouted his lips angrily, "He hurt my sis."

"I'm not hurt anymore," I assured him, "I'm all better now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I was sad when you got hurt."

I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He was so adorable. Everytime something would happen to me on Raw and I would come home to my mom's, Aiden would be like "Are you okay sis?" It was the cutest thing ever! I always assured him that I was fine, he would ask me twice just in case.

"Aiden, would you like to give your sister her present?" Gavin said holding a wrapped medium box in his hand. Aiden nodded, jumping off my lap. My mom smiled, and watched her son hand me the gift.

"Thank you bro," I thanked him, shaking the box, "What is it?"

"Well if you wanna find out, you have to open it," my mom rolled her eyes, "I hope you like it."

I ripped up the nice wrapping paper, and noticed it may be a clothing article. Hm, I love clothes. My mom knows my taste, so this must be good. I opened the box, and saw something better. Inside this box was a whole wrestling outfit. It was gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cute," I squealed, holding up the top. It was a light shade of purple that cut in a V-neck, which began the silver lace corset design. The shorts were the same color, the only difference was it didn't have any lace, only silver lettering in the back, "HC". I can't wait to wear this Monday Nights and Paper Views!

"Thank you," I got up, giving my mother a hug, then Gavin, and lastly Aiden.

My dad simply smiled, shaking his head, "I hate these outfits."

"What? Why?" My mom said confusely, until she realized something, "Oh gosh John, please, she's seventeen."

"I don't care whether she's seventeen or twenty five," he debated, "It's too tight, and shows too much of her body."

My mom rolled her eyes, and didn't seem to agree. "She's not going to walk around town in that outfit. She's wearing it just to kick ass in the ring."

"Ooooohh Mommy said a bad word!" Aiden pointed out with a slight chuckle. My mom covered her mouth, and shrugged.

"Yes Aiden Mommy said a bad word, and you can't repeat those things okay?" I told him, only to receive the "Suck it" gesture.

"Aiden!" My mom shrieked, "Stop impersonating DX."

He smiled a toothy grin, running back to sip water from his cup. My mom ran a hand through her hair, obviously a bit stressed out.

"Lord give me strength," she muttered, "John, do you know how much things this child impersonates?"

My dad laughed as he watched Aiden dance like Jeff Hardy.

"Has he ever done the 'You Can't See Me' taunt?" my dad questioned, "Aiden, do my 'You Can't See Me'"

Aiden did what he was told, and wagged his hand in front of his face exclaiming "You Can't See Me!"

My mom huffed with frustration, "Just wait until he sees his favorite superstars tonight."

"No, wait until he sees Tyler," I whispered softly to the three adults, "Aiden hates him!"

Gavin nodded, "Hayden, when Tyler did his move on you, Aiden was ready to jump into the television and kick his ass."

"Oh, I can't wait..." I muttered, standing up from the couch. Quickly, I went over to the Christmas tree, and got Gavin, My mom, and Aiden's presents. I handed each present to them, and watched as they opened it.

"Mommy!" Aiden happily cheered, "A whole WWE wrestling figures, and the new ring that talks like J.R and King!"

I knew he would love it.

"Honey this is beautiful," my mom smiled, as she held up the oversized Coach purse I bought her, "Thank you."

"Dude, this is the best cologne ever and these shirts are so nice," Gavin grinned opening the cologne, "Thank you!"

My dad opened up the present they had handed him, "Season tickets? To the Red Sox games? Sweet! Thank you."

My dad winked at me, and all of a sudden Randy's theme began to play.

"Excuse me," my dad said and he picked up his cell, "Hey. Here with Gavin, Gianna, Hayden, and Aiden. What? Okay, god. We'll be there in five, alright? Bye Orton."

My dad shoved the phone in his back pocket. He got up from the couch, and straightened out his shirt.

"Alright, are you all ready to go?"

I nodded, stroking my hair nicely. The five of us left the house, and enterd the Escalade. Here we go, time to party!

--

**Third Person**

Ashley brushed her hair, staring at her growing stomach that was hidden by a gorgeous dark blue dress. It was Christmas, and she had just gotten back from her Family's house. She was planning on staying there for the whole week, however, she forgot about the party. The punk didn't know whether she wanted to go or not. She knew he was going to be there, and that's what kind of scared me. Of course they had talked, but it didn't make much of a difference. He was supposed to go find out the sex of the baby with her, but she didn't tell him when it was. John had been calling her the whole week, trying to find out when they would go to the doctor, she ignored the car. Ashley knew what she did was wrong, but knowing the fact that baby may be Adam's still killed her. She did find out the sex of the baby, and it did make her happy.

"Ashley, are you ready?" Mickie asked, picking up her small black purse.

"I look like I'm hiding a small balloon," she pouted, "I look disgusting."

"You look amazing," the former pyscho commented, "C'mon we're already late."

"You just want to go because Randy's there," she wiggled her eyebrows, "You two are so cute!"

Mickie rolled her eyes, and helped Ashley with her necklace.

"Shut up, we're just good friends."

"Yeah right, you two flirt so much."

"No we don't," she denied, "We're close that's all."

"Micks you totally like him," Ashley smiled, grabbing her own purse, "Don't lie."

The brunette put her head down, and looked back up with a smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well to the girls, I bet the guys notice Randy likes you."

"Do you think he really likes me?"

"Duh! How couldn't he like you!"

"I don't know," Mickie shrugged, "Let's go Ms. Massaro."

Ashley didn't move, as her mind went back to her fiancee, if she could even call him that anymore.

"Ash, you need to talk to him," she came into her thoughts, "He still loves you."

"I don't know," she said softly, "He's going to kill me."

"No he's not," Mickie chuckled, "If he tries to, I'll kill him myself. It's Christmas, c'mon you have to be happy!"

Ashley nodded, as the two made their way out of the room. They were prepared to have a great time.

--

**First Person (Hayden's POV) **

"Jeff, dance!" Candice giggled loudly over the music, "C'mon baby!"

Jeff ran a hand through his neatly straightened hair, and nodded. He moved his arms, trying to dance "cool" as possible to the beat of the music. Aw, he looks so adorable when he tries!

"Hardy your great!" I screamed, "Do your entrance dance!"

He nodded, lifting his hands up and popping his stomach like he usually did every Monday Night. Let me tell you, no one can do it like him. Where's my brother? He loves this dance. Scanning around, I spotted my brother playing with Aurora, Paul and Stephanie's daughter. Aw, they would make such a cute pairing. My brother always did have a soft spot for her. They met last year, when I brought Aiden on tour with me for a week. Luckily, Aurora was there too, so my brother and her could play.

I walked toward the drink table, and poured some Coke into a large purple cup. I sat at the side, watching everyone having a blast. I wonder where my family went? They all disappeared once we got here. My dad left with Orton, my mom with Lilian, and Gavin, followed my dad. I love when they leave me by myself. I took long sip, before seeing who had entered the house. Ashley and Mickie. I stared deeply at them, and saw a small smile on Ashley's visage. She looked like she was hiding something. I wish Alexa was here, but she went to spend her Christmas with Mike's family. She's so far away! I miss her already.

"Hey baby," a voice yelled over the loud rock music, "What are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

I stared up to meet those baby blue eyes I always drown in.

"Tyler, long time no see," I grinned, "How's your Christmas?"

He shrugged, "It was good. It would have been great if we spent it together."

"We can now, it's still Christmas dumbass."

I stood up from my seat, and leaned up for a kiss on the cheek. He hugged me, peering down at me.

"So, how was your Grandparents' house?"

"It was nice, I saw my Uncles," I replied, "They wanna kick your ass."

Tyler muttered a cure under his breath and smirked.

"That's great, first your brother..." he trailed off thinking of my little brother, "Where is Aiden?"

I pointed to the other side of the room. He sighed in relief, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Thank god, the word going around is he's planning on kicking my ass."

"Yeah," I nodded, "He hates the fact you beat me up several weeks ago."

"It's part of my job. Though I hate doing that to you, it's business."

A simple laugh came out of me, he was unbelievable. He was afraid of a four year old. Then again, it's Aiden. Everyone should be afraid of Aiden if you hurt anyone who is part of his family.

"Hey, I still need to give you your present," Tyler reminded, "Want it now?"

Oh yeah, he didn't give me my present when I had given him his. Before I had gone to West Newbury, I gave Tyler his present because he wanted it so bad. I wanted mine, but he didn't budge for the puppy dog eyes or pout. So here I am, getting askedto see my present. I nodded with no hesitation, as he led me out of the party room. Now, we were in his living room, where the Christmas tree was standing. Finally, I get to find out what he bought me.

Tyler went to the tree, and took out the small wrapped box. He held it in his palm, signaling me to take it, "Merry Christmas Hayden."

I grabbed the box, and ripped off the wrapping paper off, there in my hand I held a velvet box. Okay, this is jewelery. Opening it, I saw the most beautiful piece of jewelery. It was a diamond ring. A heart one in specific detail, standing proudly in the socket. Oh my gosh, Tyler.

I stared at it with disabelief. I looked at Tyler with a smile, I could feel tears well up in my eyes. He took the ring out of the box, and held it between the pad of his thumb and index finger.

"I promise that even through the ups and downs our lives take us, I'll always stay by your side because I love you." He stated, "Accept my promise ring?"

I covered my mouth with my right hand, and I knew tears had fallen from my eyes. This was too perfect.

"Of course!" I answered, and he slipped the ring through my ring finger. Leaning up, I kissed his lips fervidly.

"I love you Ty, your present was better than the one I gave you" I leaned my forehead against his, "Thank you baby."

"I love you too Hayden," he sweetly said, "Your present was great, a scrapbook of us and our memories. To add, those dog tags are classic."

This commitment, I knew would last for a lifetime. Tyler and I, we have something so special, no one could ever tear it apart. Reid tried, he failed. Roxy tried, she failed, but that was before we were together. Those two are good examples on how Ty and I stayed together through the rough times. Yes, our relationship isn't perfect, but who's is?

"Come on," I tugged on his hand, "They're probably wondering where we are."

He agreed, "Yeah, we can't miss this party."

With that, Ty and I made our way back to the party, to see Ashley and my dad in the center of the dance floor. No they weren't fighting. Instead, they were dancing. Hm, I wonder if they made up. Well they must have if they're dancing.

"Sis!" Aiden's voice screamed, "Get away, It's Tyler!"

Tyler backed up a bit, noticing he had caught the four year old's attention.

"You hurt my sis," Aiden formed fists, getting closer to Tyler, "You get a can of whoop ass."

Tyler laughed, shaking his head, "I'm sorry buddy."

Aiden shook his head, as he started punching Tyler's legs. This was fun to watch! Poor Tyler, getting beat up by a four year old.

"Hayden help me!" Tyler yelped in pain, "My leg!"

I took Aiden in my arms, holding him back.

"Mom!" I saw my mother speaking with Mickie James, "Mom! Your son is out of control."

I walked over to her, interrupting her conversation.

"Mom, here's Aiden," I handed him over, "He was beating up my boyfriend."

My mom didn't say anything, except take my left hand.

"What is that diamond sitting on your finger?" she asked looking back up at me.

"Tyler gave it to me," I brightly smiled with a small squeal, "A promise ring."

"It's gorgeous," Mickie complimented, "Tyler has good taste."

"Yes he does," My mom approved, "He's a great guy."

"No he's not! He's a scaredy cat." Aiden stuck his tongue out, "He should suck it!"

"Aiden, you're going to get a time out if you don't watch your mouth," she warned, "Got it?"

He just nodded.

"Good."

"Micks, do you know the sex of Ashley's baby?" I questioned, only to receive a shaken head.

"Nope, she won't tell me yet."

"Alright," I said, "My dad and her made up?"

"He asked her to dance," she grinned, "I'm guessing he wanted to make up."

"Aw!" I awed at the sight, "I really hope they start talking again."

"Me too," Mickie agreed, only to be pulled into the dance floor by Randy Orton, "Randy, what the hell?"

"I want to dance with you," he swayed with the music, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Mickie was lost in his arms, they're meant to be.

This Christmas Party was amazing so far. Ashley and My dad may hit it off again. Mickie and Randy are close to becoming a couple. Aiden is learning more Wrestling words, and is ready to whoop my boyfriend's ass. Speaking of my boyfriend, he gave me a promise ring. This couldn't be any better. I must say, this is probably the best Christmas ever.

"Hayden!" my dad called out, "It's a girl!"

And, the icing on the cake, Ashley's baby is a girl. I really do hope that baby girl is my dad's.

--

**Well there's a chapter! I hope you liked it,**  
**Sorry for the delayed update! I promise I will update it more often.  
Hit me up with some reviews?!  
xoxo Michelle**


	33. New Years Eve

**Welcome To My Truth**

**Chapter 33: New Years Eve.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! **

**enjoy the chapter :D**

**--**

**One:** Get ready for The New Years Eve Party  
**Two:** Meet Alexa at The New Years Eve Party  
**Three:** Have fun at The New Years Eve Party.

**Main Focus:** The New Years Eve Party!

Yes, this week has been full of parties. The first being the Christmas Party, and the last one being the New Years Ever Party! Yes, this whole week has been full of parties. Along with parties, I've also been training. Of course they gave us this winter break, however, I really need to train in order to gain that Women's Championship. That's my main focus right now, ever since I lost against Maria, I can't help but think I need to beat her. Maybe second time will be a charm.

Sadly, my mother wasn't going to be here for this party. My mom, Gavin, and little Aiden went to celebrate New Year's Eve with Gavin's side of the family. I had spent New Year's Eve with them last year, so it was my father's turn. I'm happy I got to spend Christmas with both of my parents, it was heart-warming. That was the best Christmas ever. I was excited for this party, Tyler told me something big was going to happen. I tried getting it out of him, but it didn't work.

"Hayden!" Alexa's voice echoed the room, and she came through the door.

"Hey Lex what's up?"

She pointed at her hair with a pout, "My hair!"

Oh my gosh. She looks like a troll doll.

"What did you do?"

"I dunno, I tried some loose curls, and it went all wrong!"

"Umm..okay," I offered a smile, "Why don't you straighten it?"

"I tried, it didn't work."

"Oh, um, put it up?"

She shook her head, throwing herself onto my bed.

"I hate putting my hair up, the party is in two hours!"

As I opened my mouth to speak, Tyler walked through the door with no shirt on? This day is just getting odder by the second.

"What are you doing here?" I asked staring at him, what amazing rock hard abs. "With no shirt on?"

He turned, and laughter jolted out of him. He pointed at his cousin, only to receive deathly glared from her.

"Ha ha! What happened to you? You look like a troll!"

Well, Tyler and I have similar thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up," Alexa seethed, "This hair will be fixed, unlike your face."

He dramatically slapped his hand against his chest, "That hurt! Wait...no it didn't. I have an awesome looking face."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed all of my hair supplies, and set them in my bathroom.

I turned to Tyler, and stared at him up and down. He smirked, grabbing my eyesight.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here and with no shirt on?"

He flexed his arms, with a conceited smirk. Tyler.

"I was training with my dad and yours down at the basement. We just finished, so I decided to pay you a visit before I leave."

"Great," I pushed him toward the door, "You saw me, now go."

"Not until you give me a kiss!"

He puckered his lips obnoxiously, and I softly kissed his lips. His green eyes flickered open, and a smirk was playing.

"Love you. I'll see you two later," he stated, disappearing through the door. Until, his head popped up once more, "Alexa, I hope you don't go the party with your hair that way. You'll scare the guests troll doll."

She screamed, racing the door, but he was already gone. He was good at getting under her skin.

"Alright, let's work on the hair," I calmed her down, and led her into the bathroom. She sat on a chair, leaning her head back into the shower. I washed her hair with some shampoo and conditioner, and brushed it, leaving it damp.

"So, are you excited for the party?" I asked her, as I blow dried her hair.

She nodded, "Yeah, Mike told me he has something to tell me."

"Really? Like..."

"He wouldn't say, I hope he isn't breaking up with me."

"Lexa, he would never break up with you. He's so in love with you."

She smiled at the thought.

"I guess you're right..."

"Psh, honey I'm always right."

Alexa burst into laughter, staring at her reflection. Her hair no longer looked like a troll, instead, it was neatly straightened.

"Do you want it like this, or a couple of curls?" I asked.

"Uh, some curls," she decided skimming through the latest WWE magazine, "Damn Hayden, you look great in this picture."

It was me in a black polka dot bathing suit, holding a water gun. It was one of those question articles. I was set to do them for the next five WWE magazines.

"My girlfriend wants me to shave all of my body hair, but guys think it's gay. Should I make my girlfriend happy, or stay with my male pride?" Alexa read the question, and then the answer.

"Well, body hair on men is kinda disgusting. I don't get why guys think they look good in it. Arm hair is fine, and I guess some leg hair is too. I can't stand hair on the chest, back, and any other place. If you really do love your girlfriend, but want to stick with your male pride compromise. Tell her you'll shave the areas she would like to see clean, but you want to stay with some hair that you believe won't make you look 'gay'"

That question was pretty easy to answer.

"Wow, Hayden, do you make Tyler shave?"

Maybe.

"Do you see hair on his chest or back?"

She shook her head.

"Neither do I," I shrugged, "I didn't tell him to shave his chest or back, I guess he did it on his own."

"He probably read the article."

"Or stared at the picture."

"True."

--  
**Third Person**

"Micks, I look like a whale." Ashley complained, looking into the full length mirror.

"Stop it, you're pregnant Ashley," Mickie clipped on her earrings, "You look beautiful."

"Whatever..." she mumbled, ruffling her hair, "Four more months to go."

"You know what would be funny.. if your baby is born on John's birthday."

Ashley smiled at the sound of his name. They had gotten on good terms, after all, they are in love. This was just one of their many obstacles. Luckily, they made it through this tough one.

"That would be a great present," she agreed, "Unless...it's Ada-"

"No, it won't be his."

Ashley stayed silent for a moment, fixing herself up for the party. She word a short simply black dress, with some silver heels. Her hair was in soft curls, a part of it clipped up in the front. Her makeup was subtle, some black eyeliner, mascara, concealer, and a touch of lip gloss. She looked stunning.

"How are things going for you and the Legend Killer?"

Mickie blushed, a smile appearing on her face.

"Good, he's such a sweetheart."

"Has he asked you..."

"Not really, he did say he wanted me to be his date tonight."

Ashley squealed in happiness, "That's so cute!"

"I know," Mickie confidently replied, "How do I look?"

She twirled around, showing off her gold dress that cut above her knees. The straps were thin, and she wore gold heels to match. Her hair was straight, laying on her back. Overall, the former psycho was beautiful.

"Gorgeous, Randy's gonna need a cold shower..."

Mickie rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Let's get going."

"Time to party...with no alcohol!"

"For you at least..." Mickie snorted, and a glare was sent toward her. "Well, pregnant women can't drink!"

"I know that... coke for me.

--

"Why do we always throw these outrageous parties?" Randy asked his best friend.

"Uh, because their fun, and it's a special occasion."

"Ken always makes an idiot of himself," Randy chuckled, "Remember a few days ago, climbing onto the table and.."

"Don't remind me."

"But.."

"Shut it Orton."

"Fine.." Randy groaned, adjusting his shirt, "Lilian's house right?"

"Yep, Alexa knows that right?"

"I think so...I'm pretty sure she does."

"Good, because I told Hayden she's driving her."

Randy nodded, checking himself out. John stared at him, amused. Now he knew where Tyler gets his attitude from.

"You disgust me," John told him.

"Like you don't do the same thing."

"Actually..." he smirked, "I do."

"Exactly."

**--  
First Person (Hayden)**

"Lilian!" We yelled, as we gave her a group hug. Once she let go, she took a good look at us.

"You girls look beautiful!"

"Look who's talking," I commented, "I love your dress."

She twirled around, "Thank you, if you would like, enter the party room, people are in there already."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No sweetie, I have the caterers and crew."

"Alright..."

Alexa and I interlaced arms, and entered the party room. Damn, it looked amazing! The lights were dimmed, a rainbow disco ball flashing, a DJ, and some of the WWE superstars were catching up in certain tables. There, I saw Mike with John Morrison and Melina.

Alexa touched her perfect hair, and took deep breathes.

"Do I look fine?"

"Yes, now go and talk with him."

"Alright," she nodded, and made her way to his table. They all looked at her, and I saw his eyes light up. They were too cute for each other.

There, I spotted my dad and Randy sitting at a table with the guys. Casually, I made my way over there, and their attention was on me.

"Hey daddy, and everyone," I smiled, and took a seat next to Paul a.k.a. Triple H.

"Babygirl, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." I sweetly smiled, "So what are we talking about here?"

"Guy stuff..." Shawn stated after taking a sipf of his beer.

"Right... meaning I should leave?"

"No sweetheart, you can stay." Shawn convinced, "After all, we are doing karoke together later right?"

He did enjoy karoke.

"Yes Shawn. Like we do every year."

He grinned, "Good."

As we started getting into a deeper conversation, a certain diva came to the table.

"Hey..." she waved at all of us, "Having fun?"

My dad nodded, patting his lap.

"Wanna sit babe?"

Ashley nodded, and she took a seat on my father's lap. She rubbed her stomach, leaning her head back against my dad's shoulder.

"So, how's the baby?"

"She's good, kicking a bit."

"A future Diva!" Shawn interrupted, "That's exciting."

Shawn and his random thoughts. You gotta love him. I remember when I first met him, he was always the comedian. He made me laugh whenever I was upset. Trust me, spend a day with Shawn Michaels, your bound to never want to leave his side. That's why Triple H formed the alliance "DX". At least, that's what I think.

The party was going to great if he kept up his good spirits.

--

"Tyler!" the crowd chanted at the guy who was in the middle of the dance floor. He was in a dance battle with John Morrison. Apparently, John isn't one of the best dancers out there. Tyler is though, kinda shocking. I mean I have never seen my boyfriend break dance before!

I smiled as he won the battle, and he asked for his next competitor. That's when Melina stepped in, and she took off her heels.

"Bring it!" she screamed, and a hip hop beat aroused the party room. She began with her sultry spanish moves, and Tyler started his own, bringing his own new moves. This was fun to watch, especially when Meline was getting owned. It lasted about two minutes, and Melina had given up.

The clock was ticking, and it was about three minutes before it struck 12:00. The music was kicking, and Lilian and her crew were handing out champagne to each of the guests, along with grapes. The myth with the grapes is, once it strikes 12, you eat each grape as you make a wish on it. I knew exactly what I was going to wish for.

"Are you all ready, it's less than a minute before the New Year!" the DJ announced, as everyone joined together. I stood alongisde my dad, and Ashley. Tyler had his hand on mine and I held the champagne and grapes in one hand. This year was going to be over, and a new clean one would start. I was excited and nervous at the same time. This was the same feeling every year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,...1!!" We all chanted, and the yells began of "Happy New Year!!"

Tyler placed his lips on mine... our New Years Kiss. When he let go, he hugged me tightly.

"I love you baby," he whispered, "You're the best."

"I love you too Ty."

He smiled, and we went in separate ways searching for some people.

We clicked glasses, and hugs were sent all around. My dad latched onto me, saying a few words in my ear.

"Don't change babygirl, I love you. You're the best daughter."

"I love you daddy."

I hugged all the divas, except one. Where was Alexa? I searched the room, and found her in the middle of the dance floor with Mike. She was hugging him tightly, tears falling from her eyes. When she released, she held her hand, and sitting on her ring finger was a huge diamond. Oh my god, he proposed!

I ran over to her, and she nodded, "I'm getting married!"

"Congratulations!"

"I can't believe it!" she cried, "Oh my gosh!"

This was indeed a great New Years. Especially for Alexa, she was proposed to! I didn't expect that to come! Holy shit, Tyler knew! Ugh, I'm going to kill him! Wait, I won't start the New Year that way.

Instead, we'll all start it celebrating. I'll save the killing for the next day.

**--  
Well, there's another chappie!  
Please Review(:  
BTW. I have a new poll up for my next fic, please vote!**

xoxo, Michelle


	34. Turning Heel?

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 34: Turning Heel?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing. **

**a/n: I have a pretty good idea on how I'm going to end this story. Depending on how much computer time I have, it'll be done by the end of July, or middle of August. **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**--**

The rain patted against the window shield as we drove through the barely empty streets. It was such an awful day in Raleigh, North Carolina. Luckily, we would be inside a huge arena for most of the night. Now that I think about it, I feel really bad for those fans who have to wait outside for the the doors to open. That must really stink, standing with their huge posters impatiently waiting to enter the arena. If you think about it, t waiting is worth while.

My dad's fingers tapped against the steering wheel before he turned to change the music. When he found a descent song, the comfortable silence was no longer lurking around.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart_

"I love this song...it's so cute." I commented, silently muttering the lyrics. He smiled, turning onto the next corner.

"Cute?"

"Yeah, haven't you seen the video? Although the guy isn't easy on the eyes, it's still great."

"Oh yeah? What's it about?"

"Daddy just listen to the lyrics."

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye_

"The guy wants Juliet to sneak out," he said, "What kind of guy is that? She needs to tell her parents she's heading out. I'm guessing he's the bad boy?"

To refrain from rolling my blue eyes, I took a deep breath, and kept my patience.

"Just forget it."

"Now, it has my interest, tell me please?"

"Fine," I sighed, "They are forbidden to be together, and the guy really wants to be with her, and so does she. The father doesn't approve, and then at the end the mother let's them be because thy are in love."

"oohhhh." he smiled, showing off the same dimples I have, "I get it now."

"Nice."

"I want to see the video now."

"I'll show it to you... on Youtube or something."

He stopped the car, and took the keys out. We exited the car, and grabbed our wrestling bags. My dad and I entered the arena, and everyone greeted us with warm smiles and waves. I love the fact I get along with everyone. Hm, maybe not everyone. There are a few people who I would rather keep my distance from.

"Hayden," Candice rushed over to me, "Vince wants to see you."

I looked at my dad, and then back at Candice. Quickly, I handed him my wrestling bag and made my way to Vince's office. My fist pounded against the door gently, and his voice signaled for me to come inside.

He had a smile on his face once his eyes saw me. I waved, and entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat Hayden," he took off his glaces, and neatly folded his hands together, "I've been watching the storyline we have placed you in, and I must say good job. Now, we're planning on ending it soon. We are still going to do the triple threat match with you being the special referee. However, you are not going to be a face anymore. At New Years Revolution, you will turn into a heel, setting yourself on Tyler's side."

A heel? I've never been a heel before.

"So, I'm helping Tyler win the belt?"

"That's right... since the romance with Cody and yourself has been heating up, and your relationship with your father, it's a great time for you to turn on them."

"I've never been heel before Mr. McMahon."

"Well, Hayden it's always great to try something new. Please do me a favor. Don't tell you're father or Cody who is going to win that belt."

How can I not tell my dad?! This is just great.

"Um, can I tell him that I'm turning heel?"

"Yes, just don't tell him when," he instructed me, "It was nice seeing you."

"Thank you, see you later."

With that, I left the room allowing a huge sigh to escape my lips. A heel? I guess that could be fun, being bitchy and everything. I just don't know how it would be if all or the majority of the fans hate me because of the way I'm portrayed.

I opened my dad's locker room door, and noticed he was getting his wrestling gear out.

"Hey!"

He turned around, and smiled.

"What did Vince say?"

"He told me I was turning into a heel soon."

My dad's eyes widened and in a few seconds laughter jolted out of him. I don't get it.

"What's so funny?"

He pointed at me, and continued laughing.

"You...a...heel...ha ha!"

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head at him. Does he actually think I can't pull off being a heel?

"Thanks dad, you are so supportive."

He stopped laughing, and pulled me into a side hug.

"I'm always supportive of you Hayden," he continued, "It's just weird how you're going to be mean on live television. It's hard to see you like that."

"I know, since I am such a good person!"

He smiled, and released from the hug, "Yes you are."

"Okay now it's getting corny," I giggled as the door opened, it was Jeff. His hair was a different color from the last time I saw him, which was last Monday. This man dyes his hair way too much. Now I know why some of the divas go to him when they need hair dye tips. The color of the week, a bright orange and blondish color. It was nice shade for him. Although next week, it'll probably be green or something. He always surprises us with his odd colors.

"Hey Hardy," my dad greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Uh... we have a tag match tonight," he answered, "You and I vs. Jericho and Tyler."

Damn, that's a great match to watch.

"Oh right, it's the main event right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to discuss our game plan strategy."

As they began talking about their strategies, I silently grabbed my bag and left the room. Then, I made my way into the Women's Locker room. I set my things into my usual locker, right next to Mickie and Alexa. Hanging on the mirror was the schedule for the night. My match was the second one of the night, and then a promo later that night. Hm, it's a tag team match, Mickie and I vs. Kelly Kelly and Maria.

"Where's Mickie?" I questioned, as Beth shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, I thought-" she stopped when Mickie entered the room with a smile on her face, "Never mind."

She ruffled her brunette hair and then she scanned the Match Card.

"Hayden! We're in a match together! We're gonna kick their asses."

"Of course we are, that's what we do."

She nodded, and took out her wrestling gear.

"What color do you wanna wear," she tapped her chin, "How about blue?"

"Sure."

I slipped on my black shorts with the blue sparkles embroidered on the side, along with a blue bra top that matched. Lacing my boots, Kelly Kelly entered the locker room. Her hair was messy, along with her clothes. What the hell happened to her? She licked her lips, and a smug smirk proudly shined on her face. She went over to check out the match card. She twirled around, and faced us.

"So I'm versing Mickie and Hayden," she began, "Which reminds me, Micks how is your relationship with Randy going?"

Mickie stared at her confused, "Fine. Why would you care?"

Kelly giggled, running a hand through her blond locks.

"Since you're good friends with him, and will most likely see him before me tonight. Can you tell him that last night was amazing, and so was a few minutes ago when we found each other in the hallway."

The brunette's eyes grew big and she burned holes into Kelly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy and I are just..." she trailed off, "You shouldn't care."

With that, Kelly left into the bathroom. Mickie took deep breathes before shaking her head.

"Is she serious?"

I hope not.

"I don't think so. You know Randy likes you a lot. He wouldn't sink so low."

"I guess you're right," Mickie adjusted her top, "I shouldn't listen to Ms. Blondie."

We continued getting ready, allowing time to pass. We didn't even notice Kelly Kelly and Maria had left to the gorilla position. Finishing up my makeup, I brushed my straight hair and stared at my reflection. I looked fine, all nice and sweet. I wonder who I will team up with when I'm heel. I gotta tell Mickie the news, but I can't!

"C'mon Hayden, our match is next."

She snapped me out of my trance, and the both of us walked out of the room. We reached the gorilla position and patiently waited for Mickie's theme music to begin. Kelly and Maria were already in the ring, patiently waiting for us.

Mickie's music blasted through the arena, immediately causing the fans to cheer. Both of us went through the curtain, the adrenaline building up. I smiled, doing my usual thing. Mickie's bright smile enlightened the room, however, when she saw Kelly, it faded away. Her face showed determination and a tad bit of anger. We entered the ring, and Lilian finished announcing our names. The ref stood in the middle, and gave us a couple of seconds to decide who would go in first.

"I will," Mickie offered, "I'll tag you in once I get her in a grapple."

"Kick her ass girl."

"Don't worry I will."

The bell rang, and the match began. Mickie vs. Maria. Both grappled, Maria taking her into a strong headlock. Mickie reversed it, punching her in the face. She threw her to the ropes, and clotheslined her twice. Rapidly, Maria stood up, and shoved Mickie to the floor. Taking this chance, Maria toppled onto her, throwing successful lefts and rights. _Come on Mickie._ The former Playboy Cover Girl wrapped her arms around Mick's ankle and pulled it back.

"AH!" Mickie yelped in pain, "NO REF GET HER OFF!"

"IT HURTS MICKIE DOESN'T IT!" Maria put the pressure on, "SUBMIT!"

"NOT A CHANCE," Mickie countered the move, rolling her into a small package. Kelly entered the ring, kicking Mickie on the back. I ran into the ring, spearing Kelly to the mat. The ref tried breaking us up, but we had fallen out of the ring. Kelly broke loose, and went back to her assigned spot. I did the same, and held my hand out.

"Tag me in Mickie!"

She held her face, as she crawled toward me. Maria made the tag quicker, allowing Kelly to be legally in. She grabbed Mickie by the hair, and executed a strong suplex.

"AHH!" she screamed again, flinching in pain. We're getting killed here.

Kelly smiled, throwing her into the turnbuckle. Mickie fell to the third one, her eyes barely open. She breathed heavy as Kelly rammed her feet into her lower section. She pulled her into the middle, and pinned her. 1,2... KICK OUT! I thought we had lost for a second. Kelly screamed in anger, and pulled Mickie up from the floor. Mickie kicked her in the stomach, and clotheslined her to the floor. She hit my hand, and I jumped into the ring.

I tackled her to the floor, throwing forearm punches. Kelly screamed, raking my eyes with her hands. OUCH! I held my eyes, and felt her grab onto me. I elbowed her on the face, and lifted her up for a Tornado DDT. Here we go. As I was about to execute my move, I felt Kelly reverse it, and kneed me on the nose. AH!

1,2...3!! DING DING DING!

Kelly's music blared through the arena, and the ref lifted her hand up in victory. Wait What? Oh crap, she rolled me up and I didn't even notice. Another loss.

"Your winners Kelly Kelly and Maria!"

I lifted my head up, and so the pair wear huge smiles as they walked up the ramp. Mickie helped me up, and pulled me into a side hug.

"It's okay...we'll get them next time."

"Sure."

Next time, I'll most likely be teaming up with your enemy.

We entered backstage, and got some water bottles. Oh great, I have a segment up next. Ugh. With who? Cody. I guess he could lift my spirits up.

"I'll see you later," I told her, "I have a promo up next."

"Okay. Bye!"

I entered the medical room, and waited for Cody to come in. The doctor examined my nose, and gave me some ice. I guess he's coming when it starts shooting. The camera men set themselves up, and counted me down. I don't even know what to say, except I'm pissed off.

We were on the air.

Pacing up and down the hallway, I bumped into Cody. He eyed me and smiled.

"Hey Hayden, is your nose okay? I saw the match."

I nodded, and set the ice down, "It's a little banged up. thanks your asking."

"No problem, to make you feel better, why don't we go get ice cream after Raw?"

A smile lit up on my face.

"Really? Uh, that would be cool Code."

"Sweet. I'll see you then, I have a match," he stated. He was about to leave the medical room. However, he hesitated and looked at me.

"What?" I said with a small laugh, "Are you okay?"

His lips fell onto mine for a gentle kiss. After a few seconds, he released from the kiss.

"Good luck," I wished him blowing him a small kiss.

The segment ended, and it focused on the upcoming match. Although I'm with Tyler, I'm going to let you in on a small secret. Cody is a great kisser. I feel guity sincde I have an awesome boyfriend. But, Cody can kiss.

I took my ice, and left the medical room. I took a seat on some metal boxes, and took sometime to think about everything. This loss, the PPV, the Women's Championship, turning heel. I need to talk with someone. Taking out my cellphone, I dialed the seven numbers.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Hello?"_

"Mom, it's Hayden."

_"Honey, is your nose alright?"_

"Yes mom...but, I feel stupid."

_"Why honey?"_

"Well, because I lost my match."

_"Sweetie, it's no big deal. You're already great."_

"Still, I hate losing and how am I supposed to be Champion material when I'm losing matches."

_"You are Champion material, you just have to work harder."_

"I am working hard."

_"Work harder, just try your best."_

"Thanks mom."

_"No problem sweetie, just ice that nose please."_

"I will, and I need to tell you something."

_"What is it?"_

"I'm turning heel in the next PPV."

_"Oh my gosh, I can not see you being a heel."_

"That's what daddy said."

_"Well, you're going to have to speak with Aiden about this. He loves seeing you as the nice girl."_

"I know, he'll understand. He's my number one fan."

_"That's true! Aiden will love you no matter what."_

"Yeah, listen I have to go, I'll talk to you later?"

_"Of course, I love you sweetheart."_

"I love you too Mom."

Then, I flipped my phone off and smiled. My mom always knew how to make me feel better. I guess Mothers have the gift.

"Hayden!" Beth called out, "Come watch this match!"

I ran over to the television screen, and noticed the main event was occurring. My dad and Tyler were brawling it out. Oh god, that was a hard punch. The match went on for a couple of more minutes, until Tyler went for his finisher.

In three seconds, the rock music blared through the speakers. And two hands were up. Who's you ask?

Tyler and Jericho's.

My boyfriend grabbed the microphone, and took a breath.

"Since we won," he smirked, "I get to pick the special referee for our triple threat match John."

_"Who is gonna be?" J.R snickered to his partner._

_"I don't know!" King answered._

"I have given it a lot of thought, and the special referee is...Hayden Cena!"

That's when the gasps of shock were heard. Of course it was no surprise to me, but for everyone else, shocking. I was the one who would name the Champion. Yes, a difficult job, it could be either my dad, Tyler, or Cody's belt. Technically, I'm fixing it.

"Cena's daughter!" King exclaimed, "Cody's girlfriend!"

"He's such an aweful man," J.R commented, "I can't believe this!"

Tyler's music played once more, and he and Jericho left through the curtain.

"I can't believe you're the ref!" Beth slapped my arm playfully, "What are you going to do?!"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "It's tough."

And to tell you the truth, it kinda was tough. I couldn't tell my dad or Cody I would betray them. This was so much pressure. Thank you Mr. McMahon and myself.

**--  
There's another chapter!  
Please review(:**

And, if you haven't taken my poll, please do so!  
xoxo, Michelle


	35. Six year old, Lilia

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 35: Six year old, Lilia.**

**a/n: The poll on my page has been officially closed. To see the winner, just go to my page. After you read this chapter (:  
btw. i don't know exactly when this story is going to end. maybe in the summer, and possibly next year. let's see how things go  
I'm gonna try and update as much as I can. I'm working on a new fic also(: it'll be up soon. **

**thank you to those 12 reviewers! You guys rock!**

**--**

It's the day before New Years Revolution and I'm not exactly feeling well. No, it's not the 'cold' and 'sneezing' kind of sickness. More like when your stomach churns because you're super nervous for something. That's how I feel. Nervous. And the day hasn't even come yet. I haven't told Tyler that I would be helping him. I believe Mr. McMahon told him already. However, Tyler hasn't mentioned anything.

Ever since Monday Night, my dad and Cody have been sucking up, so has Tyler. I guess they think that if they suck up, they'll have me cheat for them. I made it clear though, I would be a fair special referee. They understood completely. What they don't know is, I lied. Maybe Tyler knew, but the my father and Cody don't. It does make me feel horrible, but it's my job. I would help Tyler win that belt, and both of us would be the new top 'heel' couple of the WWE. I don't think it'll be like Edge and Lita's relationship. There is no way in hell we're going to have sex in the a ring. That's simply inappropriate and gross.

I stepped out of the bathroom, just as I finished getting dressed and ready. Today I had an autograph signing with Paul a.k.a Triple H. I popped a piece of Stride gum in my mouth, and shoved my cellphone into my back pocket.

"Dad, I'm about to leave," I said, and there I saw Tyler and his dad sitting in the main room. My eyebrow rose, and I stared at the television. They were playing one of the WWE games on the ps3. Tyler looked u at me and smirked.

"You look hot, where are you heading to?"

"An autograph signing," I answered, "I'll see you in a bit."

He nodded, and gave me a kiss on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too," I grinned, and saw Randy make a disgusted face, "Stop it Rands."

Tyler turned to his dad, and shook his head;

"At least I have a girlfriend. You haven't come close to asking Mickie to become yours yet."

Randy glared at his son, who simply smirked. Well, that kind of is true. Randy really does like Mickie, but he keeps missing his chance to ask her to be his girlfriend. They would make such a cute couple, and for once, I think Randy has found someone who will really love him.

After a few seconds, I left the hotel room, and boarded my dad's car. As I began making my way to Best Buy, I blasted the music, which was "Disturbia" by Rihanna. I remember when I first danced this, it was with Mickie and Alexa. We were formed in our own little group backstage, and everyone saw us act like complete idiots.

My dad was meeting up with Ashley today. They were going to the doctor to check up on the baby's status. They don't know who's the father yet. She has told Adam that the baby might be his. Surprisingly, he said if it was his, he would help take care of it. Although he may not like my dad, I can see them at least get along for the baby's sake and Ashley's.

I parked the car in the private parking space, and exited the car. Quickly, I rushed through the back door and saw the huge line of fans waiting there already. Do they get here early! I love autograph signings. Meeting my fans is the best thing, and interacting with them. Yes my left hand does get sore after signing so many things, but it's worth the pain.

Paul was sitting there, already signing autographs. I waved to the fans, who began cheering loudly for me. A smile flashed on my face, as I took a seat next to Paul. He turned to me and grinned;

"Hey Hayden, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much," I sighed happily, and grabbed a sharpie marker, "Just here, signing autographs."

"Funny, me too."

The woman in front of me was with her teenage daughter. She wore a huge smile, and patiently waited for me to sign.

"You are an amazing wrestler Hayden," she complimented, "Really, you truly are."

"Thank you honey, what's your name?"

"Treise Inclan," she nervously said, "Your dad is cool too."

"I know, he definitely is, here you go... it was nice meeting you. Want a picture?"

She nodded, and we posed for a picture. Once that was done, the next person in line came. The same routine continued, however with different words. This was definitely going to be a long fun autograph signing.

**--  
Third POV.**

"How about Yoanna for a baby girl name?" Ashley asked reading through the baby name book, "Do you like it?"

John shook his head, "Not really."

"Um okay, hm, how about Jayla?"

"That's a cute name," he smiled, and he grabbed her hand, "Or, Audrie?"

Ashley formed a lopsided grin, and shook her head.

"This is more difficult than I thought..."

"Yep," he checked his watch, "When is this doctor going to call us in?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This baby has been kicking so much lately."

"Is that normal?" John became worried, "Thank god we're here."

"John , I believe it's normal," she giggled, "don't worry, she just likes playing."

He kissed her hand softly and smiled. They stood in the silence, enjoying being alongside of each other. Both were once again happy with each other. Their relationship did go through the rough patch, but it was fine. No relationship is perfect, it has it's flaws. Each of them understood that, and they were willing to live in the imperfect relationship as long as their love and happiness was still there.

"Ms. Ashley Massaro," the nurse broke the silence, "The doctor would like to see you."

They stood up and entered through the door. She went into the room, and lay down on the bed like usual.

"Now this doctor is going to take like an hour to come in here..." John ran a hand through his short brunette hair.

"Is that right John?" Doctor. Riley entered the room with a smile, "I'm here aren't I?"

"Sorry."

"It's no problem," she continued, and turned to Ashley, "So how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, but she won't stop kicking."

"Oh okay, she's probably playing around, how long has she been kicking?"

"Well just for today, but she has been kicking a lot lately."

"That's interesting, uh, let me check that out."

Doctor. Riley took out the blue gel, and Ashley lifted up her band tee. The Doctor splattered the gel on her stomach, and rubbed it with the tool. Her baby daughter appeared on the screen, and Doctor. Riley examined it for a few moments.

"Well..."

John could sense that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Doc?"

"Oh nothing, she's healthy, nothing seems to be wrong... she's just fooling with you."

John sigh in relief, and fooled around with Ashley's hair.

"That's great, so what else is there doc?"

"Ashley you are due... around the beginning of April," she informed the couple, "Everything seems to be running smoothly, so you have nothing to worry about."

The doctor wiped the gel off of her stomach, and allowed Ashley to sit up. They discussed a few more things, and off they were.

"John, I have a bad feeling about this," she gulped, rubbing her stomach, "I feel like something is wrong."

"Babe, there's nothing wrong with the baby," he comforted, "Doctor. Reily say everything was fine. Everything is great."

"Still..."

"No, don't think about the negative."

"But..."

"But we're going to Friendly's and getting ourselves their famous Fribbles."

Ashley smiled brightly and her mood lightened up.

"Sweet, I love their fribbles, Chocolate is the best."

"No, Strawberry is."

"Psh yeah right."

And the couple was off to Friendly's, bickering about which Fribble flavour was better. Chocolate or Strawberry?

--  
**First POV**

"Triple H, smile big!" I teased, as we finished off a picture with some guy. I swear I was going to become blind by all the flashes. We shook his hand, and he was off.

"I want to cut my hand off," I told him, and he chuckled.

"Why? It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me Paul?"

"No, I don't feel any pain whatsoever."

"Yeah right, you must feel pain."

"No, I don't.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to see a little girl with her mother standing in front of me. She gave a toothy grin. Well, maybe not a toothy one because she was missing two front teeth. Then again, she does have other teeth. Stop it Hayden!

She looked about six years old and a little short for her age. Her blonde locks fell below her shoulder, and her bangs barely covered her big green eyes which stared up at me.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Lilia," she greeted, she was too cute.

"Really? That's such a pretty name. You know, I have a friend, she has a name similar to yours, do you know who she is?"

"Lilian Garcia!" she answered brightly, "She's a great singer!"

"I know, she also cooks very good."

"Really?"

"Yes," I smiled, and handed her the signed picture, "Would you like me to sign anything else?"

"Yes please," She held a pink book decorated with orange flowers, "This."

"Where would you like me to sign it?"

"In the middle," Lilia pointed, and I did as I was told.

"What is this book?" I am a curious person.

"It's full of all my memories!" She opened the book, revealing pictures of herself and family. With her small index finger, she pointed a certain picture.

"That's my mommy, daddy, my sis, Tiffany, and me at Walt Disney World."

"Aw, that's so great! Is your sister a wrestling fan?"

"She used to be..." she looked down at the picture, "I think she still is."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Because..."

"Lilia, let's just take the picture of you and Hayden." The little girl hushed her mother, who buried her face into her hands.

"My daddy and sister are in heaven," she answered, "they went to heaven in August."

My heart dropped, and so did my smile. This little girl's father and sister had died.

"Trust me, they are in a better place now Lilia," I informed her.

"My sis thought you were great."

I smiled at the thought. Her sister must have gotten Lilia into wrestling.

"My daddy loved your daddy."

"Yeah, I can see why," I smiled, "Let's take a picture, so you can put it in your memory book."

She nodded fastly, and I allowed her to jump on my lap. We smiled big, and her mother, along with the WWE photographer captured this memory. Lilia hugged my neck tightly, and in return, I kissed her cheek.

"You are so nice Hayden," she softly said, "Not mean like Beth Phoenix."

That's when it hit me. Lilia would see me on television as a heel. Mean just like Beth Phoenix. I was going to crush her.

"Thank you Lilia, you are nice too, such a beautiful girl."

She nodded, and jumped off my lap, her mother grabbed her hand.

"I hope to see you soon," I waved to her, and she waved back.

"Me too Hayden! Thank you!"

With that, Lilia disappeared with her mother through the automatic sliding doors. She had a huge impact on me. She was sweet, kind, and made me feel special. I was her role model in a way, her hero.

"That little girl did like you a lot." Paul burst into my thoughts.

"Yes, she did."

The autograph signing ended after a few more minutes. I was glad, partly because my hand hurt and so did my head. I was thinking way too much, Lilia's words were touching. I was nice, not mean. I didn't want her to see me mean. There was nothing I could do about it though.

Before I left, I stopped and spoke with the WWE photographer.

"When you develop those pictures, can you give me the one with Lilia tomorrow?"

"No problem Ms. Cena."

"Thank you so much."

I exited Best Buy, and boarded the car once more. I never thought I was a hero to a little girl. Who knows how many girls I am adored by. It makes me feel even more bad about turning heel.

There was only one thing I could do: pray that Lilia and everyone else wouldn't hate me forever after the change.

--  
**I hope you liked the chapter!  
Please Review(:  
And the poll is closed, so go and take a look at the winner  
love, Michelle**


	36. New Year Revolution

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 36: New Years Revolution.  
btw. the draft never occurred. **

**Thank-you for the 12 reviews! **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**--**

"At least I get to where this cute referee outfit," I giggled, as I sat in the Women's Locker room. Alongside me was Alexa, Mickie and Beth.

The outfit was some black pants, and a black and white striped wrestling top with the WWE symbol on the far left. It was similar to Trish Stratus' referee outfit. I've never worn a special referee outfit, so I wonder what it'll look like.

The WWE Championship match was second to last, so I had about one hour to get into this outfit. The show already started, and three matches were done. I have a segment and interview tonight too. The segment is with Cody, and then I have an interview with some new diva where Tyler will come and interrupt. Anyway, this new diva supposed to be debuting tonight, and then she's coming to Raw. I heard she was young too, about twenty-three years old. I can't wait to meet her.

"So, Are you excited girls?" I asked, "for the match..."

"Which one?" Beth rose an eyebrow.

"The Women's Championship Battle Royal?" I told her as I took off my tee, revealing a black bra, "It sucks I can't be apart of it."

"Yeah, you're like the only one not participating," Mickie frowned, "the match is going to be intense..."

Beth faced her with a serious face. Oh god. Alexa did the same, now forming a triangular shape between the three.

"Fair game out there?" Beth told her "...you know I don't care if we're friends right?"

"It's every woman for herself," Alexa intervened, "we're still friends after this... no sore losers?"

"Definitely," Mickie nodded, and took a seat on the bench.

"Look who we have here," Maria entered the locker room, her belt resting on her shoulder, "A couple of challengers."

"Duh Maria! We're in a battle royal tonight."

The red head rolled her eyes, and wore a confident smirk;

"Don't worry, you guys are already losers."

Angrily, Beth went toward her, "Is that so?"

Maria took a step back, and reached for the knob. It was obvious she was scared. Beth does that to people, intimidate them. It just so happens it scares the living shit out of Maria.

"Whatever Beth, you just watch..." her voice trailed off, and she disappeared into the hallway.

The Glamazon chuckled, and continued lacing up her white boots.

"Poor Maria, she's losing her title tonight."

The divas nodded in agreement, and changed the subject to the latest gossip going around in the locker room.

"So, did you hear, Kelly is dating with Reid..."

Wait a minute? Reid Flair? That couldn't be possible. He never liked Kelly, he thought she was an 'air-head slut' and a 'waste of space'. To be honest, he was too good for her. Even though he tried ruining my relationship with Tyler, Reid was a nice guy. He apologized to me within a few days after that accident. He told me he did have feelings for me, and that he was sorry for trying to break up my relationship. So, Reid and I are on good-terms. We still talk, and there are times when a group of us go out.

"Are you serious? Since when?" I questioned trying to get more details.

"I think it was last Wednesday. They were at a club, and they were getting friendly...soon, Reid asked her to be his girlfriend. Personally, I think it was a little too soon. But..."

"Shocking," I mumbled, adjusting the 'special referee top', "He never liked Kelly."

"He does now," Mickie chuckled with amusement, "They make a cute couple."

I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking. Like I stated before, Reid deserves so much better, but it's his decision. I don't know why he didn't tell me sooner, I just talked to him a couple days ago. I guess he forgot to tell me the news.

Walking to the mirror, I took out my makeup bag, along with hair products. I applied sable black eyeliner, mascara, a touch of gray eyeshadow, concealer, and a dab of lipgloss. Then, I began working on my brunette locks. It wasn't too difficult. I just straightened my hair, and with clips I formed a small stylish bump to keep my bangs away from my eyes.

"How do I look?" I twirled around with a bright smile.

"Gorgeous," the girls complimented, "Very professional too."

"Thanks," I checked the watch, and sighed, "I have my segment up next."

"Good luck!"

"Thank you girls..."

With that, I exited the locker room, and went to the empty hallway. The camera crew was set, and Cody was there already. He wore a smirk and waved.

"Hayden, hey."

I waved back, and stood across from him, "Cody..." And the cameras began rolling... we're live!

"Are you excited for tonight?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, you know, since, we're..." he pointed to the both of us, and came closer to me.

"mhm," a nod came from me, "look, Code.. I know we're together and stuff, but I can't..."

"Hayden, I'm not asking you to, I understand completely. The last thing I wanna do is lose you because of a stupid WWE Championship Match."

Aw, how sweet. He's going to be such a great boyfriend for some lucky girl one day. Wait, I am his 'girlfriend', technically on television. Off-screen, I have the best boyfriend ever, no one could top him.

A smile lifted upon my lips, and I reached out for his hand. His opposite hand caressed my cheek softly.

"I really do care for you Hayden, you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

My eyes fell to the floor, and the guilt rushed through my body. Although this relationship was fake, it still had an effect on me. Cody didn't know I would be betraying him, neither did my father. Ugh.

With his right hand, he cupped my chin, causing me to look right back at him. His blue eyes locked with my own, and he leaned in for a soft kiss to the lips. I bet the fas are going wild.

Our lips parted, and we just stared into each other's eyes. The cameras faded out, and once they did, a huge chuckle escaped from my lips.

"Whoa, well Code, good-luck in your match," I told him with a grin.

He pulled me into a hug, "Thanks Hayden, have fun being Ref."

"Hell no, that's going to be hell."

"Oh yeah," he tapped his chin, "You have your father, your good friend who is also your 'on-screen boyfriend' and your 'on screen enemy' who is your real boyfriend, that is pretty tough. I wouldn't like to be in your position."

"Cody, that didn't help..."

"I know, sorry.. look, it'll be fine, just don't think about it too hard."

"Okay, thank you."

"Well, I have to warm up, so I'll see you in the ring later."

"Alright, bye.."

He went down the hallway, and went into some room. Hm, next thing I have is an interview. Which is, after the Divas' Championship match. Crap, that's very soon. Quickly, I rushed to the locker room, and studied the monitor. The divas had already begun fighting, and there was still five divas in the ring. They started with seven, meaning two had been eliminated. Maria was still there, so was Kelly. So were my girls, Micks, Alexa, and Beth.

Uh Oh, Melina's hanging off the top rope. Beth is punching her furiously, she really wants that belt. At the other side of the ring was Maria, who was getting brutally beaten by Mickie. Alexa was on the floor, trying to regain her breath. Kelly was on the bottom turnbuckle, breathing heavy also. I studied the divas carefully, whoever was going to win this match, definitely was going to verse me for the belt.

_"Look, Melina has been eliminated by Beth!" _

_"She's on a roll! " _

Leaning back on the chair, I intently watched the match, and Maria pushed Mickie to the ropes, causing her to get eliminated. Damn it. The girls left were Alexa, Beth, Kelly, and the Women's Champion.

"Hey Hayden," someone said as they entered the Women's Locker room.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" I hugged her tightly, and allowed her to take a seat next to me.

"Well, I didn't feel like staying home, I just decided to come here, and spend time with everyone, you know, before I leave for maternity permanently."

"It's great to have you here, how's the baby girl?"

She rubbed her belly, and smiled; "Fine, John and I went for the check-up yesterday remember?"

"Oh yeah, does he know you're here?"

"No, he's going to kill me if he finds out."

"I doubt it, your his good-luck charm." Ah, I shouldn't have said that. Because, my dad isn't going to win that belt.

"Yeah--" Just as she was about to answer me, the bell rung, and Alexa's music blasted through the television. Oh my gosh! She's Women's Champion! Ashley and I turned to the T.V and yelped.

"Oh my gosh, Alexa is Women's Champ!" I screamed with happiness, "Amazing!"

"You do know what this means right?" Ashley calmed us down with her serious tone, "You want that belt..."

"I have to get through her."

So, in order to get that Women's Championship, I have to go through my best friend. It's not going to be a easy task.

--

"Hi, I'm Bianca Romero, and with me now is the special referee for the WWE Championship Match, Hayden!"

Appearing alongside the new diva, a small smile overcame across my visage.

"So Hayden, how do you feel coming into this match as the Special Referee? You know, since you have two people you care about and someone who you don't like very much..."

"First of all, it's nice to meet a new diva, welcome. Second, I understand the fact that being a special referee is a difficult job. Especially if you have your father, your boyfriend, and enemy all together. Trust me, it's not easy for me. Like I told them before, I'm going to be fair and call the shots fair. I'm not going to favour anyone nor will I treat..."

"Hayden, Hayden, Hayden, can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" Tyler walked over, and stood at the other side of Bianca. He stared at her up and down and smirked.

"Well, hello Bianca, it's nice to see a new beautiful diva on the roster," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she giggled, "I don't think Hayden understands that she really should..."

"I was interviewing her," Bianca defended, "she was doing anything wrong.."

"Babe, Hayden's going to help her little boyfriend win, so he can keep his belt. Or, she probably will stay loyal to her old father, she's gonna screw me over."

My eyes burned holes into him, and my head shook;

"You're so lucky I'm a good-hearted, nice person Tyler. Because if I wasn't, you totally wouldn't have a fair chance in this match."

"So what you're saying is if you were a bitch, the match wouldn't be fair for me?"

Just as I was about to answer, his rock music blared through the speakers, and he just winked to Bianca. She giggled, her face turning red. This was it, the match would begin once I enter that ring.

"Good-luck Hayden," Bianca smiled, "It's really nice to meet you."

"Thanks."

Bianca was a pretty girl. Her layered blonde hair barely reached her shoulders, and her big brown eyes were outlined in dark eyeliner. She was quite tall too, killer legs, and curvy body. No wonder they picked her, she's like a barbie doll.

Reaching the gorilla position, I waited for the music to start.

_(Oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

That's my cue. There I was, coming through the curtain, cheers surrounding me. That's probably the last time I'll here those.

_--  
Third Person  
twenty minutes into the match._

_"King, Cody has the upper hand here, look, he just knocked Tyler out of the ring!" _

_"Hayden has started the count for him."_

Without breath, Tyler reached for the canvas, and climbed through the bottom rope. He lay on the mat, barely noticing Cody and John beating the hell out of each other. Technically, John kicking Cody's ass.

"Dad, get off him!" Hayden screamed, trying to pry him off. However, he refused and continued nailing Cody with punches.

"1,2,3,4..." she counted off, and that's when he went back.

"The next time you disobey, I'm disqualifying you," she told him, and he simply nodded.

John went over to Cody, and pulled him into a suplex. BANG! Cody got up quickly, and was met by a shoulder block. And then another...that's when John set himself up for the five knuckle shuffle.

Hayden stood back, and intently watched her father do one of his signature moves.

_"J.R, King looks concerned for Cody."_

_"Well, it is her boyfriend. You've seen how close those two have gotten. John disapproves of it." _

_'"This has been John's second attempt for the F-U."_

John lifted Cody up on his shoulders, and yelled. Just as he lifted him up, Tyler struck him from behind with a hard kick to the groin. John fell back, and Hayden acted as if she didn't see anything. Now, all three men were on the mat.

He held his groin, meanwhile, Cody began regaining his composure.

_"One...Two...three..." Hayden called out for the three, "four...five..."_

Cody was the first to get up. He glanced at Hayden and smiled. He turned to see that the two men were still on the floor. Cody went over to Hayden, and placed his forehead against hers. She knew this would be the perfect time to betray him.

So, her lips met with his for the second sweet kiss of the night.

_"Look at this! Hayden kissed Cody! In the middle of the match, King!"_

Her knee met with his manhood, and that's when the whole arena gasped. His eyes bulged out, and his hands went down to his manhood. She smirked, and stared at him fall.

John and Tyler were up, in one of the turnbuckles. exchanging punches. Hayden, went in between, trying to break them up.

"Stop!" she screamed, "Or..."

Tyler managed to slip out of the ring, and held his jaw. John glared at him, and held onto the ropes. He was distracted, and she knew this would be the perfect time to betray her own father.

"I'm so sorry daddy..." she mumbled, and approached him from behind. Her arms went to his shoulders, and BOOM! She executed her own finisher. John collapsed on the mat, flinching in pain.

_"She just knocked out both of the men!" _

All of a sudden, Cody's arm latched onto her shoulder, flipping her to face him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled angrily, "I thought this was a fair match!"

She shook her head, "You're no longer Champ Cody."

Tyler struck him from behind with a metal chair right to his skull. Hayden shrugged, and Tyler motioned to the top rope.

"Should I?"

"Do it!" Tyler nodded, and she rushed to the turnbuckle. Then, she finished Cody off with the Haydenizer. Tyler smirked, and pinned him quickly.

"1...2...3!!" Hayden counted fairly, and the bell rung_._

_"I can't believe this.." J.R said with shock, "She just turned her back on her own father and boyfriend."_

Tyler grabbed the WWE belt, and Hayden smiled brightly. The younger Orton, took her in his arms, and kissed her passionately in front of the WWE nation.

_"They were together all along!" King finished off, "Ladies and gentlemen, Hayden Cena helped Tyler win the WWE belt." _

His music played, and the couple left the ring, and noticed two men staring at them shocked. Her father especially.

One thing was for sure, she had a lot of explaining to do. And that was all going to happen, Monday Night.

_--  
_**Well, there you go! Hayden turned heel!  
What do you think? lol.  
Review please(:  
thank you.  
Hugs and kisses, Michelle**


	37. And the insults begin

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 37: And the insults begin.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, you guys are simply amazing. Keep em' coming! **

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**-- **

After the match, my dad nor Cody talked to me. I was in my dad's locker-room, and he gave me the cold shoulder. It sucked. He knew I was going to turn heel, so he shouldn't be _that _mad. Then again, I did cost his match for the WWE Championship. He's so angry that last night, he didn't let me in the hotel-room. So, I had to stay with Randy and Tyler. Randy was proud of me, so was Tyler.

I wasn't proud of myself too much. I mean, I did play the part well, but I hurt my father and Cody. Two of my best friends. My dad won't even look at me. We went to eat breakfast with him, Ashley, Mickie, Randy, Jeff, Candice, Tyler, and myself this morning. Ashley seemed to understand, so did Mickie, Jeff, Candice, and most of the roster. Some were shocked, so I don't know what they'll say to me tonight.

Two arms wrapped around my waist, holding me securely. His face buried into my curly hair, and he spoke softly;

"You should really stop using that Coconut Shampoo."

"Why, it smells great," I answered slightly confused.

"Exactly, and it always turns me on."

Oh my gosh.

"Then why should I stop using it if the shampoo turns you on?"

I flipped over, and stared up at him. He had a twinkle in his green eyes, he's too cute.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Way to change the subject.

"Kinda," I honestly said, "I'm kicking the show off."

"You're gonna do great baby," he grinned, and gave me a kiss on the nose.

"A little lower," I giggled, "My lips are a little lower."

"Let me try that again," he then kissed my lips softly, "Bulls-eye!"

I stifled a giggle, and tried escaping his grip. I had to begin preparing for the show.

"Baby, I have to go get ready, let go please?"

"Fine." He released his grip, and kissed my cheek, "Am I supposed to go out with you tonight?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I think I'm going out with you for your match."

"Oh, okay," he nodded, and turned toward the door, "I'm going to find my Jeff and the guys, see ya in a bit?"

"Yep."

He left the locker-room, leaving me all alone. I hate being alone most times, but it helps me gather my thoughts together. I still can't believe I haven't spoken with my father since last night. It sucks since I'm so damn close to him. I wonder if he's coming out tonight, I think Cody is. At least we get to interact.

I rummaged through my bag, looking for a cute outfit to wear. I'm not in action tonight, at least I don't think I am. Mr. McMahon didn't say I was. On the other hand, he loves surprising me.

Taking out a black tank-top with the words 'Cena' on the front, and a silver peace symbol on the back. I designed the tank-top, I was in the 'peace' kind of mood. To go along with the tank-top, I grabbed a pair of ripped denim jeans, and my black Ed Hardy sneakers. I locked the door, and changed into the outfit. I glanced at the time, it was 8:45.

Quickly, I fixed my curly locks, making a stylish bump in the front. My hand reached for the black eyeliner, and I began applying it. In addition, I added some light eyeshadow, concealer, and a dab of lip gloss. Jewelery? My promise ring, the necklace my father gave me, the bracelet Tyler gave me when I was fourteen, along with some other bracelets.

My eyes met the reflection in the mirror, and a small smile lifted upon my lips. I look so great outside, but feel gross inside. See, it's cool to play heel, but I didn't want to become my dad and Cody's enemy. Mr. McMahon really did fuck my emotions. I wonder how Lilia is, did she watch New Years Revolution? If she didn't, well, she's in for a suckish start to her favorite television show.

_Knock Knock!_

I rushed to the door, unlocking it. There stood one of the crew members with a worried look.

"Hayden, you have two minutes!"

"Thanks hon," I smiled, and went passed him. I quickly moved to the gorilla position, and heard the pyros set off. I stood in the gorilla position regaining the breath I lost. My heart was pounding, I could hear it.

My music hit through the speakers, and it was my cue. But, I didn't move. I couldn't move at all. It was like I was glued to the floor.

"Hayden!" The crew member screamed, "Get out there now!"

My head snapped, and a deep breath came out of me. Here we go.

I stepped through the curtain, and saw the fans, some booing, obviously they watched New Years Revolution. The others were cheering me, as if they didn't have a clue that I was a heel. I kept a serious 'bitchy' face, and walked down the ramp. I entered the ring, and grabbed a mic from one of the crew members. I took a second, and paced up and down the ring. My eyes roamed around the crowd, there were on fire tonight.

Time to speak Hayden, c'mon.

"Well...I get to kick off the show tonight," I began with a subtle smirk, "Great isn't it? To see me, at the beginning of the show."

A mixed reaction.

"I understand that people want an explanation for my actions," I began, "for those of you who do not know what I'm talking about, take a look at this clip. I can assure you that it's probably one of the best things I have ever done.

The clip began playing, causing the memories to flood back.

_So, her lips met with his for the second sweet kiss of the night._

_"Look at this! Hayden kissed Cody! In the middle of the match, King!"_

_Her knee met with his manhood, and that's when the whole arena gasped. His eyes bulged out, and his hands went down to his manhood. She smirked, and stared at him fall._

_John and Tyler were up, in one of the turnbuckles. exchanging punches. Hayden, went in between, trying to break them up._

_"Stop!" she screamed, "Or..."_

_Tyler managed to slip out of the ring, and held his jaw. John glared at him, and held onto the ropes. He was distracted, and she knew this would be the perfect time to betray her own father._

_"I'm so sorry daddy..." she mumbled, and approached him from behind. Her arms went to his shoulders, and BOOM! She executed her own finisher. John collapsed on the mat, flinching in pain._

_"She just knocked out both of the men!" _

Then, she finished Cody off with the Haydenizer. Tyler smirked, and pinned him quickly.

_"1...2...3!!" Hayden counted fairly, and the bell rung._

_"I can't believe this.." J.R said with shock, "She just turned her back on her own father and boyfriend."_

_Tyler grabbed the WWE belt, and Hayden smiled brightly. The younger Orton, took her in his arms, and kissed her passionately in front of the WWE nation._

_"They were together all along!" King finished off, "Ladies and gentlemen, Hayden Cena helped Tyler win the WWE belt." _

The clip stopped and the arena gasped with shock. Great, and that's when the boos started.

"I know it looks bad," I smirked, walking up and down, "But it really isn't. Sure, I turned my back on my dad, but hey, I never said I was the nice 'daddy's little girl'. My dad needed a rude awakening. He still thinks he can be WWE Champion. Then, you have Cody. I mean, yeah he was a sweet guy. But, let's face it, all he really has is worthless talent. I don't even know how he became Champ. Trust me, Cody wasn't the best boyfriend around. He wasn't there to support me when I lost my match for the Women's Belt. Cody was simply a cocky asshole."

The crowd booed, and that's when the "Hayden sucks' chants begin.

"I do not suck," I rolled my eyes, "My dad and Cody do thank you very much. You know who else doesn't suck? Tyler Orton. He is a true person, and one of the best wrestlers in the business. At first, I wasn't into him, I mean he was a jerk to me! Then, he stopped me in the hallway after Raw, and apologized for his rudeness. He, deserved to be WWE Champion. So we discussed it over dinner. We made up this phenomenal plan that fooled both my father and Cody. Not to mention all of you. You idiots actually believed that I..."

Just as I was about to continue my sentence, my father's theme music sparked through through the arena. Uh Oh. I looked up at the ramp, and he wore a serious face. I glared at him, keeping myself in character. In reality, I just wanted to run over to him and give him a huge hug.

He slid into the ring, and went over to grab a microphone. I was the first to speak.

"What the hell are you doing out here dad? This is my time..."

"Shut the hell up Hayden!"

The arena roared.

"Excuse me? First of all, you have no reason to be out here and interrupting my talking time. Second, I thought you weren't here? I thought you were too depressed to come out here."

He grinned, showing off the same dimples I have.

"Hayden, sweetheart. What has gotten into you? You were such a sweet young woman. I didn't do anything to you. Now, you're just being so arrogant. I'm not depressed, I'm pissed off. Specifically with you, and your so called 'boyfriend'."

I folded my arms, and waited for him to continue.

"You cost me my title match. My _own_ daughter cost me my title match. Out of all the people, _you _turned your back on me. All I did was try to help you with your guy situation, and win the title that's rightfully mine."

"Dad, you put your big nose into my business. You should have backed off. You don't deserve that title, you're old news dad."

"Oh Burn!" he sarcastically said, "You really are full of yourself. That Mini- Orton sure has gotten into your brain. Has he gotten into your pants too?"

UGH! I can't believe he just said that!

"Very funny," I scoffed, "I didn't help you so what? You'll get another shot at the title, maybe not Tyler's, you could try and find a partner...for the Tag Team divison?"

My dad stared at me and shook his head with disbelief; "You really are a selfish, ungrateful--"

Cody's music hit, and he came through the same curtain with a serious face. Oh gosh, I get to get insulted even more. He entered the ring, a microphone already in hand.

"Let me finish that sentence for you John," he held his hand up, and pointed at me, "Bitch!"

The arena filled with laughter and 'oohs'

"Whatever Cody, you have no business being out here."

"Hell yes I do. You cost me my title, and tried to humiliate John and I last night..."

"Tyler deserves that belt more than the both of you. So what? I played with your heart, it was fun while it lasted. I dumped you, get over it."

I smiled, and twirled a strand of my hair.

"I thought you were cool Hayden, you really have changed. You've let all your fans down, by joining the alliance with that dumbass."

Great, here comes the guilt trip.

I stayed silent, and shot glares at both of them.

"Dad, I was living in your stupid shadow."

"No you really weren't," he shook his head, "You made yourself in this company. Now, you're wasting it."

Are you kidding me? Well, I guess it's time to announce my challenge.

"Oh please. I am not wasting my talent. In fact, I'm challenging the new Women's Champion for a match next week on Raw. How about that, Alexa Gage?"

"She'll kick your ass!" both men simultaneously stated, until my best friend's music started. Now, she stood on the ramp, her belt on her shoulder, and a microphone.

"I accept your challenge, and like Cody and John said, I will kick your ass."

The two men laughed, and rose a thumbs up at the Women's Champion, who went back to the backstage area. I turned around, and saw both men staring at me.

"Well, I don't see the point in standing with you two scumbags..." I said, before throwing the microphone on the mat.

"Good, I really wouldn't want to catch your bitch disease." Cody fired at me. Okay, that's it.

I looked up at him, and rose my hand up slapping him on the cheek. He stumbled back, and rubbed his cheek. Smirking, I turned on my heel, and exited the ring. I blew a kiss to each of them, and heard the boos crash. My theme music hit, and I walked up the ramp and went behind the curtain. That was bad. They threw so much insults at me, and I bet they meant it.

Quickly, I turned a corner, and hid behind some boxes. I dug my face into my hands, trying not to have a meltdown.

"Hayden, are you alright girl?" Alexa's voice entered my thoughts, "Hayden?"

Glancing up, I saw her standing there with a concerned look.

"Hey, I'm fine," I merely grinned, "Good job, for insulting me out there!"

A laugh came out of her, she knew about the challenge beforehand. So, we discussed the whole thing before it started .

"No problem. But, my insult wasn't like John's and Cody's."

"Don't remind me please. I bet they meant everything Lex."

"Are you crazy?! Your dad would never say things like that to you. Cody's just mad, he doesn't mean it."

I didn't say anything.

"Look, if you want, you can stay at my hotel room tonight?"

Just as I was about to answer, someone came from behind. Two hands covered Alexa's eyes, mouthing me to stay quiet.

"Guess who?" his voice went to husky and low.

"Oh gosh, hm, my awesome super hot boyfriend?" she guessed, and he groaned.

"How did you know?!" Mike uncovered his hands from her eyes, and wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"Because I know you too well baby."

He pouted his lip; "That's not fair then."

"Why not?"

"That means I can never fool you, and it's funny when you're so gullible."

"Well, that's not nice is it?" her arms twined around his neck, "I mean, you wouldn't want me to have a heart attack and die from you're crazy pranks."

They are too cute. I sat back watching their little 'lovey-dovey' flirting.

"No, because I really need you to be there on our wedding day."

"Yeah, you kinda need the Bride in order to have a wedding," she giggled before kissing his lips softly.

He groaned softly, and backed her up against the wall. Well, I better go, they're going to makeout until his match time.

"I'll see later you lovebirds."

I doubt that they heard me. No one ever really listened to me anymore.

**--  
Third POV**

"That was some fucked up words dude," Randy commented as he taped his wrists.

John rolled his eyes and sighed; "I know."

"Calling her ungrateful, and selfish? Tisk Tisk John..."

"Shut up Randy!"

Randy busted a chuckle.

"Calm down dude, I was busting your chops."

"Was she okay last night?" he asked all of a sudden, "I mean, I didn't let her in my hotel room."

"She was pissed and upset man. That was messed up, seriously. She's your daughter. She told you beforehand that she would be turning heel."

"She didn't tell me that she would be turning heel in my match!"

"You say she's selfish? Look at you."

"What are you talking about?"

"All you care about is that belt. Dude, you held it like so many times. You should be concerned about your daughter. You treated her like shit, all because of that belt."

John looked away, and realized what Randy was saying is true. All he cared about was the belt. He hurt his daughter's feelings, and not once did he notice that. The guilt rushed through his body quicker than his blood did.

"I should go apologize to her," he stood up from his seat, "Where could she be?"

"Not here," Randy read the message on his phone, "she's gone."

"What?"

"Look at this," he handed him his cell, displaying the text message.

_Hayden totally left me. She came into the room, and told me she couldn't come to the ring with me.  
Then, she went through the back exit. Dad, she's gone. I don't know where she went. Please tell John.  
Can you tell Mr. McMahon I went searching for her? Cover for me please. _

_-Tyler._

John couldn't believe it, his daughter left.

Hayden did the only thing she could do, run away from her problems. Literally.

--  
**There's a chapter:  
I'll try and update it before I go to Virginia for Vaca.  
please review(:  
xoxo, Michelle**


	38. My Guardian Angel

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 39: My Guardian Angel**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!  
****  
A/N: It's going to start off with the third POV again. **

**--**

"Where the hell is she!" Vince yelled with anger, "Why would she leave?! She knows she has to be here for Tyler's match! Where is he too?"

Randy squeezed his eyes shut, and took a breath; "Look, she's upset with this whole 'heel' angle, and last night. Tyler can't be here, he's searching for her."

Mr. McMahon rubbed his temples, and groaned inwardly.

"Fine, tell Jeff to be ready for tonight, he's taking Tyler's place."

Randy nodded, "Will do sir."

Then, he made his way to the door, but Vince stopped him.

"I hope you find Hayden. She plays a damn good bitch and she's just a sweetheart."

Randy smiled and gave him a nod; "Couldn't agree with you more."

Then, the Legend Killer left the office. Quickly, he went to find Jeff Hardy. As he jogged down the halls, he bumped into a certain diva. She stopped him, placing both of her hands on his chest.

"Micks, I can't talk right now.."

She rose an eyebrow; "What's going on?"

"Do you know where Jeff is?"

"I think at the canteen," she pointed to the opposite room, "Rands, what's going on?"

"It's Hayden."

She widened her eyes, and her heart dropped.

"What happened to Hayden, Randy!"

He a hand through his short brunette hair.

"She ran away Micks. I don't know why, but she did."

Mickie took a deep breath, and muttered a curse under her breath. She knew why Hayden ran away. It was all the things that Cody and John said. And, the other conversation that occurred in the Women's Locker room. She remembered listening to her crying in the bathroom stall, speaking on the phone.

--  
**Flashback**- **Earlier  
First POV (Hayden's)**

Entering the Women's Locker room, I saw most of the divas preparing for their matches. I smiled at them, and they did the same. At least they understand.

"Hey, Mickie can you pass me my purse please?"

"Yep," she took my purse, and handed it to me. I set it down on the bench, and rummaged for my cellphone. Once I found it, I left for the bathroom, and locked myself in a stall. I wonder if my mom is watching RAW. She probably is with my brother and Gavin. I really need to talk to her. She's the only parent I have right now.

I dialed the number, and waited for the answer.

**Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...**

_"Hello?"_

"Mommy?"

_"Hayden? sweetheart, are you okay?"_

"No."

_"I saw you last night, and tonight."_

That's how she begins.

"What did you think?"

_"That was...shocking."_

I put my head down and took several breaths.

"He won't talk to me."

_"Don't worry sweetie, Cody will talk to you eventually."_

"No, daddy and Cody won't speak to me. Dad, wouldn't let me in the hotel room last night," I started crying, "He was beyond pissed. Cody just ignored me, and gave me dirty looks. Mom, I hate it! I don't wanna be heel."

_"Honey, calm down. Look, they're just angry because you didn't tell them beforehand." _

"I couldn't tell them beforehand! Vince said to keep it a surprise!"

_"Then, you should tell that to your father and Cody. They'll understand."_

"No they won't," I sobbed, "You saw how they said those insults to me earlier tonight. It was bad."

"He's your father Hayden. He's not going to stay mad at you forever. Neither is Cody, he's one of your closest friends."

"I can't do this mom, how's Aiden taking it?"

"Uhm..."

He was angry with me too. I just know it.

"Mom, can I talk to Aiden?"

"Fine..."

I heard arguing in the background and Aiden's voice screaming "NO! I HATE HER! SHE'S MEAN NOW!"

That's when the tears rushed down faster. My own little brother didn't like me. All because of this stupid storyline. I shut the phone, and threw it on the floor. i burrowed my face into my hands, allowing more tears to fall effortlessly. Although it had only been a day that my father hadn't talked to her, it still hurt. Just the fact that he said those words to me, hurt me even more. It also made me angry, he knew I was turning heel.

I checked the time, and noticed there would only be two matches taking place before Tyler's. I don't want to go out there with him. So, there is only one thing I can do; tell him.

**--  
Third POV.**

"The last time I saw her was in the locker room," Mickie admitted as she bit her bottom lip, "She was crying and speaking with someone on the phone."

"Thanks so much Micks, I gotta go."

"No, I'll go tell Jeff he has the main even tonight," she stopped him, "You just go and try to find Hayden."

Randy looked down at her, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She smiled to herself, and her face lit up.

"Thanks Mickie," he smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, just please find her. I'll look around the arena just in case."

He nodded and both parted ways. He smiled to himself, he had just kissed Mickie. Now all he had to do was ask her to be his girlfriend. Not hard right? For him it was. But, that would be in the back of his mind for right now. The first thing on his mind was Hayden. He knew she was upset with the whole 'heel' thing. Last night, when she slept over at his and Tyler's hotel room, he noticed how quiet she was. Hayden wasn't acting like her normal self.

As he went through the hallway, he spotted John speaking on the phone. He rose an eyebrow, and stood in front of him.

"Who is that?" he mouthed out, and John stuck his hand up.

"Gianna, look..." he stopped his sentence and rolled his eyes, "you know what...let me fucking talk...we're going to find her okay...don't worry...bye."

John shut his phone and shoved it in his back pocket. He let out an upset sigh; "Hayden called her mom. She's pissed at me."

"Wait, did you call Gianna or did she call you?"

"I called her to tell her that Hayden ran away... and she flipped."

"Well," Randy shrugged, "That's her daughter dude, she doesn't want to know she ran away."

"I know," John adjusted his black hat, and took out his car keys, "Have you spoken with Tyler?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "He's still searching for her."

"Alright, let's go. We'll search through downtown."

"John, be realistic."

"I am," John nodded and they exited the arena, "She's a damn fast runner."

**--  
First POV. (Hayden)**

My legs dangled as I sat on the hardwood path. The moon shined brightly, illuminating the ocean. The stars surrounded the moons, showing off the many patterns they create. My cheeks were tear-stained and my body felt pretty weak. It's hard to clear your mind off when you feel like all of this is your fault. I went to see Tyler and I told him I wasn't going to go to the ring with him. He was confused, and I just left the room without saying anything else. I've never run away like this before. You know what scares me the most? I don't want to drift apart from my father and little brother because of this 'heel' angle.

My earphones blasted; "Counting Stars" by Sugarcult and I shut my eyes.

_Counting stars wishing I was okay  
Crashing down was my biggest mistake  
I never ever ever meant to hurt you  
I only did what I had to  
Counting stars again._

A hand covered my shut eyes, catching me off guard. Holy shit, who is that? With my hands, I touched the hands that were over mine.

My earphones were still on, I could barely hear a word from this 'mystery person'. There hands uncovered my eyes, and they took off my earphones. I turned around quickly to find no one. The wind slapped against my face, and my eyes examined the dark boardwalk. No one is here besides me. Oh my gosh. My heart raced, and I could feel goosebumps pop up all over my body.

I heard my name being called, but I didn't see anyone there. My heart stopped, and my throat became dry. My eyes fell to the ocean, and I kept them there. I don't know what it was. Maybe a ghost, demon, angel. I bet it's out to get me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" a familiar male voice yelled, "Do you know how far we are?!"

Oh no, they found me. I kept staring down at the ocean, ignoring their complaints.

"Are you listening to me?!" They continued their rant, "You have everyone worried!"

Why is he even talking to me?

"Answer me Hayden," That's it.

I peered up to notice he was already two feet away from me.

"Why are you here?"

"Because," he sighed, "I heard you ran away. So I went out looking for you too."

"Look, I'm sorry but I really don't feel like talking right now."

He took a seat next to me, "Too bad, you're going to talk because I've walked who knows how many miles just to find you. That's how much of a good person am."

"I thought you had a match or something."

"I had it before I found out you ran away."

"Oh."

"Now," he grabbed my hand, "Tell Uncle Shawn your problems."

I ran a hand through my messed up hair, and sighed; "Everything."

"Everything? Well that narrows it down," he laughed, "No really, what's going on Hayden?"

"I don't want to be a heel."

He gave me a look, and nodded; "Is that all?"

"Shawn, everyone hates me because I'm a stupid heel."

"Princess, I don't hate you, no one does," he began with a sincere face, "Tyler doesn't hate you right? He loves you. Mickie doesn't hate you, Randy doesn't, your father doesn't..."

"That's where you're wrong HBK," I cut him off, "You saw how he insulted me earlier tonight."

He let out a small chuckle, this is not a great time to laugh!

"Hayden, you are too smart to actually believe that all the things he said was true."

"But.."

"But, I call Chris Jericho a son of a bitch, but I don't mean it. Cody and your dad said those things the same way you insulted them. Did you mean the words you said to them earlier tonight?"

"No."

"Exactly, they didn't either. And for them, it was probably in the heat of the moment. Both are mad because you cost them the title."

"Yes, that's why my dad didn't allow me in the hotel room last night Shawn."

"What? He did that? I'm going to kick John's ass the next time I see that. What an ass."

I smiled a bit, and looked away for a moment.

"Hayden you do great in what you do. John and Cody will forgive you sooner or later. They can't stay mad at you forever."

"My brother can though," I remembered the thought of my brother yelling through the phone, "He hates me now."

"Why? Because you turned heel? Look, he's four years old. Once you talk to him, he'll understand. He still too young to understand that WWE is mostly scripted."

"I guess, it's just he didn't want to talk to me on the phone, and it hurt."

"I understand baby cakes," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Just stick it out. You can't run away from your problems Hayden. You have to deal with them. Being a heel isn't so bad. It's actually fun, I enjoy it."

"Thanks Shawn," I smiled and pulled him into a hug, "You're the best Uncle ever."

"I try," he snorted as we released, "C'mon, let's go find Tyler."

"Did he run away too?"

"No, he's looking in the park like an idiot," he chuckled as we began walking to the exit of the boardwalk, "We both came walking, after all, I wasn't going to let that idiot walk alone."

"That's harsh," I commented with a smile, "Wait, how long were you here for?"

"Eh, I dunno, once I called your name."

Then, it wasn't him.

"Okay," I nodded, and we made our way to the neighborhood park. There, I saw Tyler looking up a slide, screaming my name. He looks so adorable. I feel bad for making him worry.

"Hey son, she's over here!" Shawn called out as Tyler looked up at us. His eyes lit up, and he sprinted over to us. His arms wrapped around me tightly. Ouch, I'm going to suffocate!

"Why the fuck would you do that Hayden!" He yelled, after pulling away from our hug, "You worried me, and everyone else in the roster!"

"I just needed time to think Tyler," I answered, twining my arms around his neck, "Alone time."

"Can't you do that in like a bathroom or something? Do you really have to walk miles away," he rambled, "Vince is going to kill both of us! I can't believe you would do that! I understand you don't, I-'

My lips crashed onto his, finally shutting him up. It only took one second for him to kiss back. His arms were around my waist, and I heard Shawn awe like a little girl.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Your forgiven," Tyler smirked, "I was just worried."

"Let's go walk back to the arena, and surprise your dad and everyone else."

Oh the joy, he's most likely going to kill me. I bet the whole roster will too.

**--  
Hotel. **

"Do you have any idea on how worried we were?!" My dad walked up and down in front of me as I sat on the couch. Randy was next to me, so was Mickie, Tyler, Miz, Alexa, and Shawn.

"I know dad," I said with all honesty, "Like I said, I needed time to think! You hurt my feelings."

My dad stayed silent, and did that normal habit of his; he adjusted his hat. When I got back to the arena, all the roster approached me with yells of 'Are you crazy?!' and 'Hayden, what is up with you!' They forgave me though with tons of hugs. I apologized to Mr. McMahon and he told me not to run away like that again. He asked me if I wanted to continue being a heel, I said yes. Now, here I am, sitting in this hotel room with my father and the rest of the gang. When my dad saw me, he gave me a huge hug. Then, a glare and we immediately came here. Everyone else just joined.

"Hayden, I know what I said was messed up, and I apologize for my words, but you can't go off running away. You could seriously get hurt and you have us all worried and scared."

I looked down and nodded.

"I thought you hated me okay? You were so mad about your belt..."

"Babygirl, I know I acted like a huge douche last night and today, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that way if I knew how bad it would affect you."

"I'm sorry for running away. I can't apologize for my actions of last night, or the words I said today because they were part of my 'heel angle'"

My dad nodded; "I understand that."

"Hayden," Alexa stated, "If you ever scare us that way again, I swear I will kick your ass inside the ring and out."

I laughed and gave her a nod. I stood up from the couch, and looked at all the people who stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry guys, it will definitely not happen again," they nodded understanding, "now, who wants a hug?!"

Everyone leaped off of where they were and instead of having a single hug. It ended up being a group hug. These were always fun and loving. I could feel the love in the room, and that's the feeling I adore.

I guess running away from my problems wasn't the best idea. There was one thing bothering me though, who the hell covered my eyes and took my earphones off?

I have one theory; my guardian angel.

**--  
Hope you liked the Chapter  
Please review(: all of you!! lol**

**And, this is probably the last chapter that will be up. Since I'm going on Vacation August 9- August 17  
xoxo, Michelle!**


	39. A Surprise Guest

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 39: Surprise Guest.  
****a/n: Apparently, my goal to finish this story in this Summer didn't come true.**

**Thank you - Ghostwriter626, RKO.I.F., super G, ChainGangShorty54, justkimmy, JeffandJerichos girl, and csimiamigirl73.  
You reviewers are awesome!**

**Enjoy the Chapter...**

**--**

Two months have passed since the whole 'runaway' incident. Things have been going a lot better inside the ring and out. Being heel hasn't been so bad. I'm actually enjoying being a bitch to all of the divas. I've had two wins over the WWE Champion, Alexa. She's had some wins over me too. Our rivalry on television has heated up, and the fans are more toward her. Cody is on her side, sometimes ringside. He still hasn't been on great terms with me. I still don't understand why he's acting that way. Seriously, I think he should get over it. Everyone else did. I guess he's a tough cookie.

Wrapping a scarf around my neck, I grabbed my coat and put it on. I have a training session today with my dad, Randy and Tyler. They told me someone special was coming. I don't even know who this 'suprise' guest is. That kinda makes me a bit more nervous, what if it's Mr. McMahon? I've only trained in front of him twice, and those training sessions didn't go well. The first time, I almost broke my leg from jumping off the top rope. It was so scary and embarrassing. In addition, the second time he saw me train I almost broke Alexa's wrist. I twisted her arm wrong and performed a move on it. He said it was alright, I just had to be careful with the moves I perform.

My dad came through the kitchen door with a tee shirt and shorts. I really don't know how he doesn't get sick.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?"

He stared down, and shrugged her shoulders; "Why not?"

My head shook, as I grabbed my gym bag. He did the same, only he grabbed his gym bag and car keys.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," I nodded making my way out of the hotel-room, "are Tyler and Rands meeting us there, or are they riding with us?"

"We're riding with you," Randy spoke from behind, "Hey guys."

I turned around and smiled, "Hi, Rands and Ty."

"Hey babe," Tyler yawned before rubbing his eyes, "I'm so tired."

Rolling my eyes, we began making our way out of the hotel, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have been watching that Fresh Prince marathon."

"Hey! Those are barely on, and I wasn't going to miss the marathon."

I guess he's just a big fan Will Smith. Once, he made me sit through this whole Will Smith movie marathon. I like Will Smith, he's a cool actor and stuff. Once we reached the car, I sat in the back with Tyler, meanwhile my dad and Randy sat in the front. They flicked through the radio channels, yet they didn't find anything easy on the ears.

"Can I control the radio?" I asked with sweetness in my voice.

"NO!" Tyler demanded, "Her music is so..."

"So?" I looked at him with a glare in my eye, "Say it..."

He chuckled nervously, "Never mind."

"Exactly," I kissed his cheek and allowed myself to look for a descent song. After a few seconds of searching, I stopped on "Riot" by Sugarcult.

"At least this is a good song," Randy pointed out, "John, is our special guest at the gym already?"

He nodded, "Yep."

I hate when they don't tell me surprises. It keeps me wondering, and sometimes I blow it over proportion. Like, what if I think it's Channing Tatum or something? And it ends up being Shane McMahon! I really don't know who it could be, I just have my fingers crossed that it's someone nice.

**--  
Third POV**.

He was coming over today and she was a bit nervous. The baby was kicking all day, probably because of the nerves. She brushed her streaked blonde hair, and placed it in a messy bun. She stared at the clock, ticking away. Before she plopped onto the couch, the pregnant diva placed some fresh fruit into a bowl. Her favorite fruit? Apples.

She nibbled on the first piece and flicked through the channels. Nothing interesting was on television. So, she settled for the Tyra Banks Show. Today's Topic: Dealing with Motherhood. How irony always seemed to follow her. All she needed was one month, and then she would be a mother. It excited her and frightened her all at the same time. Her main worries? Whether she'd be a great mother. Then, there was the whole father thing.

And, the old saying "Speaking of the devil" took place just a few moments after her thoughts. Quickly, she stood up and answered the door. Standing there, with flowers in his hands was Adam.

"Hey Ash," he grinned, "You look fantastic."

Nervously, she bit her bottom lip; "Uhm, thanks. Come in."

He did as he was told, and handed her the flowers; "I always knew Sunflowers were your favorites."

She smiled and took a whiff of the flowers.

"Thanks Adam, want a drink or something?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, then, I'll be right back."

Ashley left to the kitchen, and took out a vase. How did he know those were her favorite flowers? She never told him. Or did she? The diva put them in a vase setting them on the kitchen table. Then, she walked back into the room casually. Both took a seat on the leather couch. He grinned staring at her huge belly.

"So, how's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen Ash, you do know I want to be part of this baby's life right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't know who the father is. I understand that. What we did was a mistake. But, if it turns out the baby is mine, I will help you take care of it. I want her to know who her father is."

She awed inside, and kept a small smile on her face.

"That means a lot," she cleared her throat, "What if the baby isn't yours?"

"Then, she can call me Uncle Adam," he smiled with confidence. In amusement, she laughed at the comment.

"Definitely, so we're on good terms?"

"How could we not be Ash!" he laughed, "We've always been on good terms."

Clearly embarrassed, she hid her face in her cold hands. Then, she looked up; "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Have you decided on a name?"

She shook her head, "There are so many choices, it's hard to pick."

"Hm, how about Kimberley?"

"Thought about it, didn't like it."

"Fine," he rubbed his chin, "Do you want like a sweet girlie name, or like edgy?"

"I don't know, maybe both?"

He smiled, and began reciting names off the top of his head. She knew this would go on for quite sometime. After all, she was a picky person.

**--  
Hayden's POV.**

"Stop it Tyler!" I screamed in annoyance, "You are acting like such a baby."

He smirked proudly, "Well, I'm just trying to have fun."

Sometimes, this eighteen year old acts as if he were ten. It's cute, but annoying all at once. My dad and Randy left us in the middle of the ring. They said that they ahd to go get the special guest. I tried getting it out of Tyler. It didn't work, I bet he doesn't know.

"Can I practice my dropkick on you Ty?" I asked, pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"Oh sure," he nodded, and we stood in the center of the ring, "Ready?"

I nodded, and bounced off the ropes, aiming for his chest. Then, he fell to the ground, so did I.

"Good dropkick Hayden," a woman's voice complimented. My face lit up, I knew exactly who it was.

Standing up, I stared at the Seven Times Women's Champion. Obviously, you all need to know who she is.

"TRISHY!" I jumped out of the ring, and gave her a huge hug, "Oh my gosh!"

Giggling, she hugged me back. I hadn't seen her for so long!

"It's nice to see you too," we released from the hug, as we entered the ring, "You are simply gorgeous."

"Thanks," I blushed a bit, "I still can't believe you're here!"

"Well, believe it," she showed off her pearly whites, "Aw, is that Tyler over there?"

He nodded, "Hey Trish, how's it going?'

"Great and you?"

He tilted his head, and took a seat on the top turnbuckle.

"Life's treating me well."

"That's nice to here," she grinned happily, "Well, I'm here to train you today. Both of your idiotic, childish parents went to Dave & Busters."

Of course, they've always wanted to go there. And they finally got their chance to. At least I don't have to hear my dad mumbling bad comments about my dropkicks and other stuff.

"I'm so happy you're here," I smiled again, "Now, I need help with..."

"Submission moves?"

"How did you know?"

She ran a hand through her straight blonde hair, "Your dad told me."

Typical.

"Sweet! Girl on Girl submission moves!" Tyler howled, only to be replied with glares, "I'm a guy, we think about those things."

"Just shut up," I told him with a cheesy smile, "Love you."

"Sure you do," he mumbled like a five year old.

"I swear you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!" Trish squealed, "Okay, Hayden, let's try a figure four neck lock."

Nodding, I took her into the lock, and she began speaking from the uncomfortable position.

"You need to apply more pressure on your opponent," she reversed the move, "They don't get out of it quickly."

"Can I try it again?"

She nodded and I locked her up, applying more pressure to her upper body and head, "Ow, that hurts!"

"It has to hurt," I loosened the pressure, "That way you can tap out."

Once again, she reversed the move, and took me into a side headlock, "Not unless I make you tap out."

"Wait!" Tyler yelled in a hyperactive voice,"How about you both in a submission match. Whoever taps out wins."

"Good idea," we simutaniously said and she let go of me.

We stood face to face with smirks plastered on our faces.

"Bring everything you have," she said with confidence.

"I always do."

And then, Tyler officially began the match. Trish Stratus vs. Hayden Cena. Who wouldn't want to see that on live television?

**--  
Sorry for the long delay!  
Anyway, where are my reviewers! lol.  
I love you guys, so keep reviewing.**

**btw, I have a new fic, "It's A Sister Thing". Check it out, and tell me what you think?!**

**xoxo, Michelle**


	40. The Diva who's in trouble

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 40: The Diva who's in trouble. **

**Thanks for the reviews, you reviewers rock**

**A/N: And if you haven't already, check out my new Wrestling Fic - "It's A Sister Thing" A Jeff/OC fic!**

**-**

"Mickie James!" Alexa said through the microphone, "She's my partner."

I held my breath and released it in a second, "Really? That psycho is your partner? Be careful, she might fall in love with you."

She glared at me, and the hyper music blasted through the speakers. I turned around, and saw Mickie standing there with a serious look on her face. A microphone in hand, she exclaimed: "I am not a psycho, you better watch your mouth Cena."

"Oh really," I smirked and went closer to the ropes, "What are you going to do if I don't James?"

She pursed her lips, and the crowd tonight gave her the biggest pop. It was usually the case, since Mickie was one of the top divas.

"I'll kick your ass like you're father should have done." She said with confidence in her tone. I held in the laughter, and kept a serious face on. The crowd oohed, and I just nodded.

"Well, you girls have big competition tonight," I said walking around in the ring. I was currently alone since Mickie and Alexa were at the top of the ramp, "Since, my ankle is still a bit sore, Mr. McMahon allowed me to pick your opponents for tonight. Don't worry though, my ankle will be better by Wrestlemania, Alexa. That way, I can kick your ass then."

She glared at me, ready to come at me in the ring. However, I stopped her.

"Whoa, calm down there sweetheart. I would save that energy up for tonight," I told her with a smile, "Because, you're going to be versing, my good friends... you know what, it was supposed to be a surprise. So, I won't ruin it. I suggest you prepare because those girls will rip your heads off."

The two divas glanced at each other, and back at me. My theme music hit, and the I exited the ring. I walked up the ramp, with no one behind me. I brought the microphone to my lips as I was close to reaching them; "If either of you touch me right now, Alexa your belt is gone and Mickie, don't think you'll be wrestling in this ring again."

I love being a heel. It's so much fun, although I don't like insulting my friends. they understand though, since they insult me too. The show went off, and the crowd was booing heavily. I took a sigh, and let out some laughs. The two divas came from behind the curtains, and came over to hug me. I giggled as we released from a group hug.

"So, who are these mystery partners?" Alexa asked with curiosity.

It's better keeping it a secret, that's what Mr. McMahon said. So, I guess I'll keep his word on it.

"Uhm, you'll see," I said taking a few steps back, "Listen, I'm going to go see Tyler, we have a segment in a few."

Alexa's smile faded and she shrugged turning to Mickie. They discussed things alone, and I turned toward the locker rooms. One thing bad about being a heel is hiding secrets from your best friends. They think my ankle isn't in good condition. When in reality, it's in perfect shape. The divas they're versing are probably one of the toughest ones. My dad told me not to worry about things, except I was really the one who picked their partners. I needed to think of strategies for my Women's Championship match was in a week. Wrestlemania baby! I was so excited, this Wrestlemania should be the best. I'm going to try so hard to win that belt. Yes, I feel bad for taking it from Alexa, but it's been my dream to become Champion. And not to sound selfish, but she already had her chance at the belt.

Quietly, I entered the locker-room. Tyler must be in the bathroom or something. I hid behind the couch, and patiently waited for him to come out. After about five minutes of waiting, the bathroom door creaked open, revealing my boyfriend. He was singing to himself, and too busy to realize I was behind the couch hiding. As he approached the couch to grab his bag, I popped out; "BOO!"

He jumped back getting caught off guard. I let out a huge laughs, and they soon became uncontrollable. He shot daggers at me, shaking his head at me. I pointed at him, and continued laughing.

"You...haha...got...haha...hilarious!" I spoke in between laughter and he came closer to me. He rolled his eyes, and went back to his bag. After regaining my breath, I went over to him and hooked my arms around his waist. He stared down at me, and didn't say a word.

"I so needed to tape that," I giggled, fooling around with his hair, "Your face was priceless."

"You're such a nice girlfriend," he sarcastically said, "I almost had a heart attack."

"Don't over exaggerate, it wasn't that bad."

Just as he was going to say something, the camera crew entered the room and made us get in our positions. I went to the corner, and the cameras were on. Tyler began taping his wrists up, and then his eyes landed to the door, and that was my cue.

"Hey baby," he smirked as I appeared in front of him with a grin.

"Hey," I said, "So are you ready for tonight?"

"I got this in the bag, you know I can beat Kofi Kingston in three seconds."

"Do you want me to go out there with you?" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "You know, I can be some help."

"I think I can handle it," he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "You just go out there later, and make an impression. Alexa doesn't know what's coming to her next week. We're going to be the 'golden' couple."

"Of course we are," I giggled, "You're going to stay Champion, and I'm going to win that belt right off of that little no talent..."

"Ssh," he hushed me, "Save that energy okay?"

"I know, so good luck on your match."

He kissed my lips softly, and the cameras faded it out as the music for the next match began. The Camera crew told us it was done, but we kept kissing. So they wouldn't bother us, they just left us in the room, making out. It wasn't long until one of our parents came into interrupt.

"Whoa, sorry to bother," Randy covered his eyes, "Wait, weren't you just? Never mind... Hayden I need your help."

"Okay," I unwrapped my arms from Tyler, but he held onto me, not letting me go, "Tell your son to get off of me."

"Tyler Orton," his dad warned, "Get your hands off of her, I'm trying to have a descent conversation with her."

Tyler groaned kissing my shoulder; "Fine, make it quick though."

Randy refrained from rolling his eyes, and continued; "Where should I take Mickie out tonight? I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I don't where I should take her."

Aw, that is so adorable. Finally he's making his move, and asking my fellow best friend to be his.

"Hm, we're not near a beach right?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, then, um, how about a park? Like go on the swings or something, and like talk with her. Then, when it's the right time there, ask her.."

He tilted his head and pursed his lips together.

"That sounds like a good plan."

"I know," A smile came across me, "I'm just good like that."

Randy smiled, and gave me a hug; "Thanks, and for curiosity, who are the mystery partners?"

"I'm not saying!" Why is everyone trying to figure it out. Mr. McMahon, Me, and the two divas are the only ones who know. No one else, not even Tyler, and I tell him everything.

"Fine," he said as he made his way to the door, "Thanks again, and go back to whatever you were doing."

He left the locker-room, leaving Tyler and I alone. My boyfriend turned to me, and pointed to the couch. We turned the television on, and sat down as we watched RAW. He draped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"I swear D-Lo's head is like a bobble head!" I commented pointing at him, "And it looks like Santino has a caterpillar on his face."

Tyler chuckled; "I know, I've tried to make him shave it off, he won't listen to me."

I looked over at him, and interlaced our fingers together. He looked so adorable today. I had this funny feeling inside my stomach and in my heart. Inside, I felt like something bad was going to happen tonight. I don't know what, but I know I'm going to be extra careful when I'm out there.

* * *

**Third POV.**

John had off tonight, so he decided not to go to Raw. Instead, he was going to pay a visit to his fiance, Ashley. He had bought a ticket to fly over to Florida for two days. After all, Vince did appreciate the fact that John was taking such good care of her. He gave John some time off after the birth of their baby, which was due in a month. That's partly why he wasn't in one of the big matches at WrestleMania this year. Even though he would have liked to been, he would rather be with Ashley.

He parked the car in the driveway, and noticed the house was dark. She was most likely sleeping or watching RAW upstairs. He took out the roses he had bought, and his bag. Quietly, he entered the house and shut the door. He could hear her singing upstairs to herself. She had the hosue to herself, so it wasn't a surprise that she would be singing louder than usual.

John placed his bags down, and crept up the stairs. He could hear the song she was singing, he liked that song too. He knew the lyrics to the song, so, as he reached the room, he began singing it.

_Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love_

He entered the room, continuing to sing the lyrics. Ashley, confused by the voice, turned around and saw John standing their with roses in his hands, and his lips moving as he sang the lyrics. Ashley covered her mouth, completely shocked. She turned the music down, and immediately went over to hug him. He returned it proudly, and they fell into a kiss. She giggled when they released from the kiss.

"Nice singing babe," she commented, "I didn't know you..."

"Liked this song? Yeah..."

The two took seat on their bed, holding hands the whole time. He had given her the flowers, and she set them on the dresser.

"What are you doing here?"

"Vince gave me the night off," he explained, "I'm not booked for a lot of things, so I'll be visiting often, you know, since the baby is due next month. Ashley nodded, and bit her bottom lip. She had a rush of guilt through her body.

"Uhm, John," she ran a hand through her short blond hair, "I need to tell you something..."

"What's up?"

She sighed and squeezed his hand; "Uhm... Adam..."

"Adam what?"

"He came to visit me the other day."

John arched an eyebrow, trying to maintain his composure. He didn't like Adam too much, but he had to deal with him sometimes.

"Oh, and..."

"And, he's going to be in the delivery room with me." she rambled and that's when John's blue eyes grew bigger. He adjusted his hat, and shook his head.

"W-what?"

"I said..."

"I know what you said," he stopped her, as he stood up from the bed, "I just don't...why? I thought I was going to be in there with you."

"You are, it's just he wants to be there too."

"Ash, only two people can be in there. You promised your mom that she would be in there with you."

Ashley cursed under her breath, and rubbed her large stomach, it was beginning to hurt.

"Then...but...Adam..."

John knew what was coming and he didn't like it. He let out an upset laugh, and raised his arms up.

"Are you kidding me Ashley? You're actually going to let him go in there, instead of me?"

She shook her head, and then tilted it; "No, John, it's just he deserves to be there too."

"I'm your fiancee!"

"And there's a big chance that he could be the father!" She yelled and she could feel the pain in her stomach become sharper.

"There's a big chance that the baby could be mine too! Look, it's not my fucking fault you decided to bang him!" John let out those words all at once. Then, he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Ash-"

And then she fell to the floor. She yelped in pain, holding onto her stomach. John knelt down panicked.

"My stomach!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "John!! It hurts! AH!"

"Baby, calm down." he lifted her up, "We're heading to the hospital."

But, before she could say anything else, she fainted in his arms. And that's when he really started to panic.

* * *

**Hayden POV**

This time, I stood on the ramp, staring at the two divas. They concentrated at the front, and my devious face.

"So, I bet your very excited to see you're oppenents," I said through the mic. the crowd cheered this time, they were excited to see who would come through the curtains, "Well, I want diva number one to come out. Her name?"

I paused, and the familiar music of The Glamazon blared through the speakers; "The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

She came through the curtains, and gave me a hug. She stood alongside me, and waited for her partner to come out.

"Her partner? Well, it took me some time to figure out who it could be. So, I decided to go far to find this person," I began, "So, can the second diva please come out?"

The laugh of a certain SmackDown Diva blasted through the Raw speakers for the first time. The crowd gasped staring at Nattie Neidhart.

"So, these are your oppenants. Natalya and Beth.. have fun!"

The two divas slipped into the ring, and I went backstage, where a camera would be watching me watch the match. I took a seat on the couch with a water bottle in hand. The Match began: Beth vs. Alexa.

As it was getting a little into the match, two men ran into the room. I stared up at them confused.

"What the hell?" I said, "I'm getting filmed here guys."

"Hayden," Randy came through the door out of breath, "Ashley's in trouble."

"WHAT!" I yelled in worry, "HOW? WHAT? ISN'T MY DAD WITH HER?!"

Randy nodded, and pulled me out of the room; "Let's go, we're heading to the airport, Tyler has your things."

"But, I have to do the promo..." I said as he dragged me out of the locker room.

"Vince has it covered, Natalya is going to take your place for tonight, at the end..." Randy explained, "We have to get to the airport."

"What happened Randy!" I could feel my heart race, and goosebumps sprung up from my skin.

"I'll explain on the way..."

"TELL ME NOW!"

As we went into the parking lot, he threw me into the backseat, and already inside was Tyler. He was on the phone, speaking with someone. I don't know who, but he was mumbling. Once he got off, he looked back at me.

"She was complaining of a stomach pain, and fainted." he revealed taking my hand, "John rushed her to the hospital. We haven't heard anything yet."

I nodded and I could feel this sudden spark in my stomach. I knew something bad was going to happen. But, I didn't think it would involve Ashley. I just prayed to God she was alright. Because if she wasn't, all of us will feel that pain and guilt. Then, I remembered one person to call; Adam.

**--  
Well, here's the chapter!  
Tell me what you think!  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW(:  
I love hearing from everyone, lol  
Xoxo, Michelle.**


	41. Kylie Nicole Cena

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 41: Kylie Nicole Cena.**

**Thanks to : Jeff Hardy Is Rad, R.K.O.I.F, Chaingangshorty54, Ghostwriter626, SuperG, Justkimmy, 68 Stones from a broken heart  
I love you reviewers ! Thanks so much.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**--**

I hate hospitals. The smell of them, the poor sick people surrounding, and the fact that the Doctors don't say shit to you. I've been sitting here for about an hour, and none of the Doctors have said anything to us. That makes me even more concerned about the situation. I haven't spoken to my father nor Adam. He didn't answer his phone when I called him, I did leave him a message though. He should get here, I gave him the directions and everything. I know he really cares for Ashley, as a friend, nothing else. At least I don't think so. He knows that she's crazy in love with my father, and that she just wants to be good friends with him.

Randy was trying to figure out the updates on Ashley. He had to go down the hall in order to see the receptionist, leaving Tyler and myself alone in the waiting room. He was currently playing some game on his phone, and me, well, I'm here worrying.

"Baby," I began glancing at him, and he looked up at me.

"Yeah?" he paused his game, giving me his full attention.

"I'm scared," I confessed, "What if something bad happened, what if..."

"Don't say the negative Hayden," he took my hand with his, "just think of the positive okay? Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have a feeling," he took a strand of my hair, tucking it behind my ear, "everything is going to be okay."

I always could count on Tyler to make me feel better. He was good at that sort of thing. He always knew what to say when I'm down. It's been like that ever since we were fourteen. I remember the first time we met, it was pretty funny. Partly because he left once he asked who I was. After that, all he did was be a flirt machine. Everytime I think of those old times, all I could do is laugh. We were best friends, wait, we still are best friends. And that's what makes me think of the positive.

Randy appeared from the other side of the hall, a serious look on his face. He sighed, and took a seat in front of us.

"She's..."

"She's what?" I nibbled on my bottom lip staring at him with intense eyes.

Just as he was about to speak, Alexa, Mickie, and Mike appeared from the entrance. They rushed to us, and the first to speak: Mickie.

"Where is she? What happened? Someone answer me please," she rambled, and Randy pulled her down next to him.

"She was complaining of sharp pains in her stomach, then fainted..." I explained, "So, my dad rushed her to the hospital. And they haven't said anything about it."

"How could they not say anything about it?!" Alexa exclaimed in an in-door voice, "That's not right."

"I know," I agreed, as they took seats near us, "What happened in the match?"

Alexa and Mickie gave me cold looks, and shook their heads. I knew what was coming.

"You didn't prepare us for a hellacious match Hayden," Mickie began, "Then, a beat down from Nattie?"

I stared at the floor, and back at them; "Sorry."

"That's all?" Alexa laughed in a sarcastic voice, "Sorry? You could have warned us."

"No," I shook my head, "I couldn't. Wrestlemania is this Sunday, Alexa. It's important to me, and I needed a good strategy..."

"and that was getting us beaten by two powerful monster women?" the Former Women's Champion interrupted.

"Vince and I talked about it, he offered up the idea. I accepted."

Alexa inhaled a breath, and released it. She lifted her bag up, and took out the Women's Belt. It was shiny, and it was calling my name.

"This is important to me too," she said in a serious tone, "I'm Women's Champion, on top of all the other divas.. even you. I understand where your coming from. You're trying to weaken me. Nice try Hayden. But, it takes a lot more to weaken me. You're my best friend, out of the ring. Inside that ring, you're just another competitor I'm going to take down."

Those are some strong words, but she's right. We are best friends outside that four sided ring, but inside, we are tough competitors. I'm against her, she's against me. She's the Women's Champion, I'm the number one contender.

"I agree with you," I nodded as everyone else was silent, "You're the Women's Champion Alexa. You have to stay strong, I get it. What you don't get is, you don't intimidate me one bit. I've worked hard to become number one contender. I've tried winning that belt against Maria, and lost. Since then, I've become stronger and more focused than ever. You see me in that ring every Monday night, fighting harder than I do the previous Monday. Expect the Unexpected from me Alexa. I may not be able to weaken you quickly, but you sure as hell won't take me down."

She gave me a look, obviously impressed. She stuck her hand out, "May the better woman win."

I gladly shook her hand; "Yes, may the better woman win."

After a short silence, Tyler yelled "Score!", causing everyone in the waiting room to stare at us. How embarrassing is that? His face turned a light pink, and he released a couple of laughs. I told him to be quiet, and he just stuck his tongue out at me. Meanwhile, I took a glance at Randy. He was talking with Mickie, you can so tell that she likes him a lot. Alexa and Mike were talking quietly to each other, I think about the Wedding. And, myself? I'm here thinking about everything. That's what I do, think.

"Randy," I took him out of the conversation he was in, "What's going on with Ashley?"

"Oh yeah," he said, as he grabbed all of our attention, "She's has to go through emergency labor."

**--  
Third POV.**

She lay back on the bed, breathing heavy. Sweat fell from her face, tears to match. She was in deep pain, and the Doctors had just told her she was in need for Emergency Labor. John was right beside her, no one else. He had his hand attached to hers, while he just stared at the wall. He was scared, and worried about the situation.

The Doctor entered the Hospital room, a bunch of nurses behind him. He took a seat in front of her. She sat up, and tried to wipe the sweat from her face. She felt too weak.

"Okay, Ashley, we need you to push," he instructed, "I know this is going to be difficult. So, I'm going to count to three, and that's when I want you to start pushing."

"John," she could feel herself become more nervous, "Help me please."

"Just squeeze my hand Ash, I'm right here by your side," he told her kissing her forehead, "I love you."

She grinned slightly, and felt a pain rush through her body.

"Ashley, 1...2...3... Push!"

She squeezed onto John's hand, and pushed as hard as she could. It felt so painful, tears began falling from her eyes as she screamed. The Doctor along with John continued to motivate her as she pushed.

"One more Push Ashley!" The Doctor said, "Push!"

"C'mon Baby, you can do it." John told her, his hand was numb.

She pushed harder than she did before, "AAHHHH!!"

And then, the Doctor stopped, and the Dirty Diva could feel a sudden relief. However, the one sound she was waiting for didn't appear. It was silent, with the exception of her heavy breathing, and the Doctor talking to the Nurses. There were no infant cries. He held the baby in his hand, and took it over to the baby table. they placed the oxygen on the small mouth.

"What's her name?" John asked, "Did you pick?"

Ashley nodded; "Kylie Nicole Cena."

John smiled; "I love it."

She formed a smile on her face, and his lips fell onto hers. The Doctor took off his mask, and looked over at the engaged couple. His face was full of regret.

"Ms. Massaro..." he started, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she looked at him confused, "Sorry for what?"

"It was a still-birth," he announced, "I'm so sorry. You're daughter didn't come out alive."

Ashley could feel her heart shatter to pieces. John couldn't believe it either, his face was blank with shock.

"No." she shook her, "Doctor.. no!"

"I'm so sorry Ms. Massaro, Mr. Cena."

Her tears flew down her face, and more sobs escaped from her lips; "No, this can't..."

The Doctor explained to them the procedure, and how this still-birth could have occurred. Ashley couldn't listen no longer. After eight months of moodswings, baby kicks, which proved her baby was alive, and great times picking out clothes and names.

Her daughter; Kylie Nicole Cena, died before she entered the world.

**--  
Hayden POV.**

"Why aren't we allowed to see her?" I said in an annoyed tone at the receptionist. She wasn't a nice woman.

"Because, you aren't allowed Ms. Cena." She repeated through gritted teeth, "I'll let you know when you can see her."

Rolling my eyes, I turned on my heel, and walked back to the waiting room. I hate receptionists. Some of them are so mean. Especially at the hotels, they don't like the WWE too much. Probably because we switch our rooms a lot.

I entered the Waiting Room, and I saw Mickie and Alexa in tears. Randy, Tyler, and Mike had their heads down. Okay? What's going on? My dad was standing in front of them.

"Daddy?" I walked toward him, and he turned to face me. He had pain showing in his eyes, and I could tell something was wrong.

"Hayden..." he began, his voice cracked, "Ashley had a still-birth."

"What?" I didn't understand what he was saying.

"The baby wasn't born alive." Mickie explained through her sobs.

My eyes widened, and I could feel the tears burn behind my eyes. This can't be true! Ashley couldn't have had a still-birth. She was so happy.. the baby was healthy, I don't get this.

"No," I shook my head, and tears began to fall, "Daddy, no. The baby was healthy."

"I know," he put his head down, and I began to cry a bit harder. Then, Tyler stood up, and pulled me into a hug. I knew something bad was going to happen. My gut informed me this before-hand. I didn't think it was this bad.

We stood in silence, and I tried to let the thought sink into my mind.

"I got here as soon as Hayden called me," Adam rushed through the halls, and his face turned serious once he saw all of us, "What's going on?"

My dad stared at him, this time with a soft look; "Ashley had a still-birth."

And, he just looked at us; "What? How? I thought the baby was healthy?"

"We all thought that," I cried, "I'm so sorry Adam."

He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Can I see Ashley?" he asked, his voice also cracked. I knew he cared about the baby too.

"Go ahead, it's room 113, " my dad allowed him, "Talk to her, she's...shocked and won't say anything."

Adam didn't say anything, instead, he ran down the hall, looking for the room. My dad sighed, and took a seat. His hands covered his face, I knew this was hard. The hardest part of this?

The baby was part of all of lives. We helped Ashley through everything. Each of us took part, we were excited for her to come. All of us didn't expect for this to happen.

"Dad," I cleared my throat, "What did she name the baby?"

"Kylie Nicole Cena."

Kylie Nicole Cena. A beautiful name. It must have taken Ashley forever to pick out a name. That was one of her favorite parts of being pregnant. Picking out a baby name and clothes. She was ecstatic to become a mother, and now, it's like her dreams have been crushed.

And to make matters worse; We still don't know who Kylie's real father is.

I guess it wasn't meant to be known. I don't think it would have mattered. Adam and my dad would have taken care of Kylie as their own daughter.

I thought I was going to have a baby sister. I was waiting for another Cena to come.

Kylie Nicole Cena is still my sister, she has been since the day I found out Ashley was pregnant. And to know that I won't be able to do her hair, play Barbies, talk about boys, or have those sister talks, is just horrible feeling.

I never want to feel this way again. I don't think any of us do, especially Ashley.

**--  
I want to see you all review please(:  
I miss those reviewers who haven't reviewed me in a while!  
Tell me what you think, ask questions, ideas, anything.**

xoxo, Michelle


	42. We'll get through this

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 41: We'll get through this. **

**Thanks to : RKO.I.F, csimiamigirl73, Ghostwriter626, ChainGangShorty54, Jeff Hardy Is Rad, Band G33k, Sonib89, justkimmy,xAttitudex, WWEAngel, 68 stones from a broken heart, and fanficfreak1234. You reviewers rock! **

**A/N: I have a new story up "Our Own Destiny". Check it out! It's kind of like this, since it involves Randy's niece, and Jeff Hardy's son. So, if you like this story, I bet you would like "Our Own Destiny"!**

**--  
**

When you lose someone that's dear to you, it's hard to get over it. I lost a sister. Ashley, Adam, and my dad lost a daughter. I don't know how that feels, but I do know how it feels to lose a sister. What hurts me the most is, I never got to see her. It sucks a lot, and I know it's going to take some time to move on. Tyler has lifted my spirits up though. He's taken me to training sessions, in order to prepare me for Sunday. And, we've gone out together for dinner and stuff. It's been really nice, but at the same time, I couldn't stop thinking about the tragedy. It's stuck in my head like one of those catchy pop songs.

I was still in Tampa, along with my dad, Randy, Tyler, Alexa, Mickie, Adam and Mike. We all decided to stay with Ashley because she needed us here with her. She enjoys our company. We're all our little family, and that's the way we like it. We are all here for Ashley, to make her feel better, and secure.

Placing my hair up in a high messy bun, I grabbed my cell, and inspected if there were any missed calls. _None. _That's cool. I applied a bit of eyeliner, and stared at my reflection. I looked quite nice today.

"Hey," Mickie interrupted my thoughts as she entered my room, "Have you seen Randy?"

I shook my head; "Uhm, no. Why?"

"Because he said we were going out today for lunch," she blushed staring down at her french-manicured nails.

Finally, Randy asked her out. He's liked her as more than a friend for such a long time. She's like him that way too. Those two always flirt, and everyone could tell they had strong feelings for each other.

"Aw, that's so cute!" I squealed, as I walked toward her, "So, are you excited?"

"Obviously," she said in a soft voice, "He's the sweetest guy ever Hayden. I mean, I've never actually liked a guy_ this_ much, he's different."

I smiled brightly, allowing a sigh to escape my lips. She ran a hand through her caramel coloured locks.

"So, what's been up with Tyler and yourself?"

"We're good," I shrugged, "As always."

She took a seat on my bed, and took a moment to herself.

"I remember when he annoyed you," she started, reminiscing about the past, "He would always flirt with you, and you hated it!"

"I know," A chuckle got out of me, and I stared down at my finger, "It's kinda hard to believe we're actually, you know, the way we are today."

"Everyone had a feeling you two would become a couple. Moreover, soul mates."

Really? That's interesting. I just heard that from a couple of the divas, and from Randy. He told me my dad and himself made a bet about Tyler and I. Randy won the bet, my dad had a feeling he would.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two got married," she said in a serious tone, "I can totally see that. Mr. and Mrs. Orton."

"He told me that he was going to marry me like two years ago."

The Brunette awed, getting up from the bed; "He's too cute. I believe he takes after his father."

"Indeed."

**

* * *

**

**Third POV.**

This new WWE Diva wanted to make an impact on the roster. She didn't get to on her debut. All she did was stand in front of a camera, with a microphone in her hand, and interview some Superstars. That's not what she came for. In fact, she came to get some retribution. Retribution from a certain diva she didn't like so much. Of course, she first needed a plan. And she did create it, and had gotten it approved by Mr. McMahon.

Now, she needed another diva to form an alliance with. She would take on this diva alone, but she had a feeling another diva would go out and help her. Therefore, she tried to choose wisely. However, she there were no 'face' divas that were strong enough to be with her. She was left with one diva: Eve. This diva wasn't one of the best, but it work for her.

Currently, Eve stood at the end of a dark hall, patiently waiting for young woman.

"Hey," the petite diva arrived, "Remember me?"

"Of course I know you," Eve playfully rolled her eyes, "Bianca right?"

"Yes," the blonde allowed her hoodie to fall onto her shoulders, "We've met before."

"I know," the brunnette nodded, folding her arms into her chest, "So, what do you want?"

Bianca rubbed her hands together, as she stared at former Diva Search Winner.

"I need your help," she began, "There's one diva on this roster who thinks she's the shit. One diva who thinks she can overpower me."

"Wait," Eve put her hand up, "You haven't even wrestled yet.. so how would this_ 'mystery'_ diva think she can overpower you?"

Bianca squeezed her eyes shut, and took in a deep breath. She bit her tongue, ignoring Eve's comment.

"Whatever, look, I've studied Hayden for quite some time..."

"Hayden? Hayden Cena? Why would you want to mess with her?"

She shut her eyes again, and that was proof that she was getting annoyed.

"Because she's a...you know what? I just want to prove myself."

Eve nodded, pursing her lips. She understood where Bianca was coming from. Of course, every new diva wanted to show what they got. On the other hand ,she did not quite understand why she would want to pick a fight with Hayden. She was by far, one of the top divas of the roster. And for Bianca to try and take her was impressive.

"So, what's your plan? I'm in."

An evil smile lifted upon Bianca's face and the two began strutting away from the dead end.

"Well, it's going to take place right after Wrestlemania..."

And she continued speaking, Eve took in all the information. Little did she know, Bianca was an _old_ friend of Hayden's. Well, an old _rival_ would be a better description.

* * *

The Dirty Diva's blue eyes peered up at the beige colored ceiling. It was the only thing that seemed to be color in her eyes. Everything was a blur to her. It was like this was a huge nightmare. She tried to believe that her daughter didn't die during her pregnancy. However, the Doctor's words kept repeating her thoughts.

_"It was a still-birth," he announced, "I'm so sorry. You're daughter didn't come out alive."_

And each time she heard them, the more it killed her. Doctors say it's rare for a still-birth to occur. Ashley felt like she was the unlucky one, she was the one person in a million who had a still-birth. Although everyone was here with her, trying their best to make her feel better, she still didn't feel well. The one thing that bothered her the most? The fact that she never got to hold her daughter in her arms. That's what she wanted the most. To be able to have her baby in her hands once she was born.

It didn't happen. She didn't get to. Nor did she ever get to find out who the father of the baby was. It didn't matter to her though. Both men had agreed on being the father. That was one of her bright-sides, which turned into a gray-side. In her eyes, everything turned colorless.

She heard footsteps come toward the door, which was followed by the noise of the knob twisting. Her eyes were still on the wall. The person entered the room, a cup of orange juice in hand.

"Hey baby," It was John, "How you feeling?"

She didn't answer. It was like the words were stuck in her throat.

"Ash, you need to talk please," he pleaded, setting the orange juice down, "I'm hurting too, so is everyone else.. c'mon."

Nothing.

He crawled up on the bed, sitting right in front of her. He took her left hand, and played around with her fingers. His eyes landed on the diamond ring sitting on her finger. They had been engaged for some time, but had never spoken about the Wedding once the pregnancy news came. Si

"Ash," he began, "I think we should start finishing up the Wedding again.."

Then, her eyes, fell onto him. She opened her mouth, ready to speak. But, no words came out.

"Look, I know your sad about this, I am too. Kylie was important to me too, and to the rest of us. We have to try our best, and move on..."

"I can't," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "I can't."

With the pad of his thumb, John wiped the tears away. It was no use, more tears trickled down her peach colored cheeks. John saw her pain, as her sobs became louder. She pulled her legs together, wrapping her arms around them. Her face fell onto her knees, as she continued crying.

"I don't understand..." she sniffled, "I didn't do anything to deserve this..."

John leaned in closer, pulling her into a hug. Her arms fell loosely and her face buried into his chest.

"I know babe, this isn't fair, but... we're going to have to move on. I'm not saying you need to be happy right now, or next week. We need to take this one step at a time. I'm going to be here for you, and so is everyone else."

"I love you," she cried in a soft sob, "This is just so hard."

"I know it's hard Ash," he gripped her tightly, "I love you too."

* * *

**First POV**

"I'm seriously craving a milkshake," I groaned as Tyler wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I was sitting on the couch, in the living room, along with the rest of the gang. Well, it was really Adam, Mike, Alexa, Tyler and I. My dad and Ash were upstairs, while the other loverbirds when out for their lunch date.

"No, Mike, I really want a pale blue," Alexa complained, as Mike rolled his eyes, "I don't want outragious colors."

"But I want to express my style through the groomsmen"

Oh god, they're disagreeing about their Wedding stuff. This usually happens every day, when they decide to make early decisions.

"I hate the color lime green, it's too bright," she continued, "I want pale blue for the bridesmaids, so that means the groomsmen need to wear a matching color for their tie and..."

"Can't the girls wear hot pink then?"

"No," she shook her head, "I hate bright colors!"

"You have no creative mind," he commented rolling his eyes, "I don't want to do this right now."

"Whatever."

Tyler snorted as he stared at the young couple. So did Adam, he found them hilarious.

"Ty," I said with the sweetest voice possible, "Can we go to Carvel and get some milkshakes?"

"Fine," he groaned, as we stood up from the couch, "Let's go. Adam, want to come with us."

He shook his head; " No thanks, I'm enjoying myself right now...they make me laugh."

"Alright," Tyler pulled on my hand, and we left the house. We boarded my dad's car, I got to drive. He turned the radio on, and the song playing was "Lolli Lolli" He danced in his seat, trying to rap the lyrics. He looked too cute. I held in my laughter, and pulled up into the parking lot. I exited the car, and he did too.

As we entered the shop, a teenage girl stared at us. Her eyes widened once she recongized us.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "IT'S...IT'S... TYLER ORTON!"

Wow, she totally forgot about me. She ran over to him, squealing in happiness. He smirked, staring down at her. She looked to be about fifteen years old.

"I love you so much, you are the hottest guy ever, and the best wrestler ever," she rambled, "I love the way you come down the ramp, and your smirk! I have a million posters of you on my wall, and you should see my computer background. It's you!"

One word: Fangirl.

Instead of listening to the fangirl, I ordered a Chocolate milkshake and a Vanilla one. I paid for it myself, and when I turned around, there were five other girls crowding around him. He glanced at me with worried eyes. I had one idea pop into my mind. And it involved my 'heel' persona. I walked over to them

"Excuse me fangirls, can you leave my boyfriend alone? He's not interested in fifteen year old girls." I said harshly. the five girls scoffed, and one of them came over to me.

"You're just a hit and run. He's going to screw you, then leave you..."

"Who's he gonna leave me for? Don't tell me.. you?" I laughed, keeping my attitude on.

"Most likely."

"Sorry, he's not interested," I smirked, "Go back to wherever you came from, and gossip about the latest hook-up. Got it? Good."

The girl shook her head, and in her hand, was a Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream.

"Alexa is so going to kick your ass Sunday," Out of nowhere, she shoved the ice cream into my chest, "Take that bitch."

Gasping, I held in the anger. Now that was mean! She left Carvel, not before giving my boyfriend her number. He came to me, with napkins in one hand.

"That was a moment to remember," he helped me wipe off the ice cream, "They were seriously about to tackle me."

"I can tell," I giggled, "That girl is probably your biggest fan Ty. She seriously thinks you two are actually going to be together."

"Poor girl," he smirked, as we took a seat at a table, "She doesn't understand you're the only one for me."

"How can she? She's a fangirl."

He nodded, leaning his face closer to mine. His lips fell onto mine for a soft kiss. I heard gasps coming from outside. Want to take a guess? It was the fan-girls. And that certain one, glared at me, as if she were saying "He's mine"

Too bad, these girls don't know, Tyler and I are inseparable.

**--  
I sure hope you review again(:  
They're greatly appreciated.**

You better check out my new story! Lol.  
Xoxo, Michelle


	43. WrestleMania

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 42: WrestleMania.  
****Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys are great!  
****--  
**

"fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven," I counted softly, as I continued my crunches. My dad told me not to overwork myself, but it's hard not to. It's Sunday, WrestleMania was tonight. After waiting many months, it's finally here. The biggest event of the year. The event that could change my rank in this industry.

"You shouldn't work too hard," Ashley entered my thoughts, as she walked into the training room, "If you do, you're not going to have that much energy tonight."

I stopped my sit-ups, and sat on the floor, breathing heavy.

"It helps me relax," I responded, grabbing my water bottle, "Crunches."

She took a seat on the bench, and adjusted her messy bun.

"You just have to concentrate," she began, "Don't let her intimidate you."

I nodded, getting up from the floor. Grabbing my towel, I wiped my face, neck, and stomach. I've been working out since eleven in the morning, and it's already two. I don't know, but working out before a PPV makes me calm. It also makes me feel a bit more energized.

"Hayden!" I heard my father calling me from downstairs.

"Let's go," Ashley held her hand out, and I gladly took it. She helped me up, and the two of us made our way downstairs. As we reached the bottom, in my sight, was none other than, my family.

My eyes widened, as my mother's eyes connected with my own. They actually made it!

"Mom," I smiled brightly, as I made my way towards her. She gave me a warm hug, and when she released, she took a good look at me. From the corner of the eye, I saw Ashley with a smile. She stared at us, and then over to Aiden, who was in my dad's arms. Then, I saw Gavin, he was standing right next to us.

"Give me a hug Gav," I giggled, extending my arms out to him. We hugged, and once I released, my dad came over to me, Aiden was in his arms. He had an angry face on, as he looked at me. Oh no, he's angry with me...again. I wonder what I did now.

"Aiden," I said in a sing-song voice, "Hey babe."

He looked away, burying his face into my dad's shoulder. He smirked, and I took a hold of Aiden's little hand. However, he pulled away.

"Aiden, are you mad at your older sister?" I asked in a sad voice, "What did I do?"

He lifted his head back up, and gave me a look; "You had two men beat up Mickie and Alexa."

What's he talking about?

"Who? I didn't have men beat them up."

Everyone was listening to the conversation now, obviously interested about the subject.

"Beth Phoenix and Natalya." Oh gosh.

I held in my laughter, but one person let it out freely. Wanna guess who that was? Yeah, my dad. He was cracking up in endless laughter, his face turning beat red . All of us stared at him like he was crazy, and I tried to start speaking with Aiden again.

"They aren't men," I told him, "And, it was a tag-team. I thought they could use competition."

"They look like men," Aiden snorted, as he lifted his hands up, and did Beth Phoenix's signature pose. Aw, he looks so cute.

"I'm sorry then, I didn't mean to hurt them. I really didn't. They're still my best friends."

He nodded, pouting his lip out; "Fine."

"Can I have a hug now?"

He nodded, opening his arms. Gladly, I took him from m father, hugging the four-year-old tightly. He was so adorable, even with his witty comments. When he's older, I bet Aiden is going to have a witty comeback for anything.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I asked him, as his arms wrapped around my neck.

He nodded; "Yes! I get to go to WrestleMania! Front row!"

I know every WWE kid fan dreams of that. Luckily, my brothers dream can come true. Hell, my brother knows almost all the WWE wrestlers and divas. He's a lucky boy.

"I'm fighting tonight Aiden." I told him, "You know that right?"

"Yes, you're fighting Alexa," he answered, "I don't know who I want to win."

My smile turned upside down, "But, I'm your sister. You should want me to win."

"So? You're mean to the divas, and you're with Tyler. You were mean to Cody, and everyone else."

He's never going to let that go. I can't wait until he fully understands the WWE. Then again, it's kind of fun to see him react this way. Aiden jumped out of my arms, once he heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, he answered the door with a smile. However, it faded away when he saw someone he disliked.

"Hey Aiden," Tyler greeted, "Long time no see!"

My brother crunched his face together, and formed fists. Tyler's grin went to a frown when he noticed Aiden wasn't in the mood for a friendly greeting. He shifted a bit, trying to make his way through the door. Aiden moved in his way each time he tried. Randy made it through in no problem. For some reason, Aiden likes him.

"You're not getting through me," Aiden seriously stated, "You and me, in match right now."

Everyone oohed, including me. My little brother is tough, that's the way he should be. Tyler let out a laugh, which wasn't a good idea. Aiden moved closer to him, and punched him right in the abdomen. Tyler flinched back, jaw dropping from this action.

"That was mean!"

"You're a mean person," Aiden stuck his tongue out, "C'mon try and hit me!"

"That's enough Aiden," my mother grabbed him, only to have him try to escape her grip, "Stop it, or you won't go to WrestleMania."

Then, he stopped. Obviously, this little boy wants to go to WrestleMania. We all went to the living room and sat down just to chat. Tyler sat alongside me, his arms draped over my shoulder. Aiden's eyes were on the lollipop my mother had given him. She knew it would easily distract him from causing any more trouble.

"You're birthday's coming up," Tyler whispered in my ear, "Two weeks right?"

Oh yes indeed. I totally forgot about my birthday. I know, that's sad. I have a good excuse though. I've had so much on my mind, with WrestleMania, promos, drama, and the loss. There's no time to think about my birthday.

"I know," I whispered back, "And, you know what else is in two weeks?"

He gave me a look, before taking a second to think.

"Our two year anniversary," he answered interlacing my hand with his, "How could I forget?"

I didn't say anything, instead, I kissed his cheek, and rested my head on his shoulder. This family had a lot of catching up to do, within the latest news and gossip. It's just hours before WrestleMania, I'm super excited. Nothing will kill this mood.

* * *

**Third POV.**

Her mind was set on one thing only. And that was to keep her Women's Championship. She had worked so hard for it, fighting off so many divas. Now, she was risking it all on the biggest stage of them all: WrestleMania. Out of all her Women's Championship matches, this one felt different. This championship match was involving herself and her best friend, Hayden Cena. The daughter of John Cena, one of the greatest superstars in the ear. Alexa didn't feel intimidated, she did, conversely, feel nervous.

It is her best friend she would be versing, the one girl who always was behind her in every match she was in. Now, she was fighting against her, for the gold. The gold every diva strives for. Alexa had it in her hands, and she knows this isn't the time to give it up. As much as it would pain her to defeat Hayden, she knew it would happen.

There was this feeling inside of her telling her, she would beat Hayden, and retain her title. She loved that title, it symbolised her position as a WWE Diva. Her position? Alexa is on top of all the other divas. There was one diva below her, who is so close to taking that away, Hayden. Alexa knew she would do anything to keep her belt, even if it mean injuring her best friend to know end. Once they enter that four-sided ring, they are no longer friends. They are competitors, fighting for the prize. And that is: The WWE Women's Title.

Alexa walked down the hallway, holding her belt in one hand, and a water bottle in the other. She had gotten early to the arena, along with her fiancee and others. She needed sometime to think about the situation, and the strategies she needed to use. The Women's Champion studied Hayden for the past month, taking notice of her strengths and weaknesses. The information sunk in her brain, helping her create the perfect strategy, that's what she calls it.

"Babe," Mike snapped her out of her thoughts, "You alright?"

"Oh," she glanced at him and nodded, "I'm fine, just thinking about tonight."

"Don't worry," he stopped her in the hall, right near the catering room, "You're going to kick her ass."

Alexa nodded; "I know."

"You just have to forget she's your best friend. Right now, Hayden is just the diva who wants to take your gold. She's nothing else to you."

Mike tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, before kissing her temple. She grinned weakly, wrapping her arm around his waist. He always knew what to say, especially when it involved kicking someones ass. They entered the catering, taking a table to themselves. Mike noticed the free subs at the other side, and didn't hesitate to go get one for each of them. She sat down, placing her belt on the table.

"Hey, Alexa," She glanced up to see a petite blonde standing in front of her.

"Hey Bianca, what's up?"

"Oh," she ran a hand through her curly blonde locks, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted any help tonight? I can always go ringside with you..."

Alexa rose an eyebrow, shaking her head; "No thanks, I'll be fine. I can do this on my own."

Bianca bit her tongue, trying to stay in her 'fake' character.

"Oh alright, I just wanted to see, because I heard Hayden's going to have Beth by her side."

"What?" Alexa's eyebrows knitted, unaware of Bianca's words, "Seriously?"

Bianca nodded; "Yeah, I overheard her talking with Tyler. She said she might have Beth by her side, just in case it gets hectic for her."

"Wow, what a-" she held her breath, "Never mind. Look, I don't need your help, I can take them on if Beth decides to go with Hayden."

"Okay, I'm just warning you. If I see it getting hard for you, remember, I'll come in a flash."

"Thanks Bianca," Alexa smiled and the blonde went over to the other side of the catering room joining one of the other superstars.

Alexa shook her head quite dissapointed. She couldn't believe Hayden would actually want to bring someone out with her. Yes, she knew Hayden was a heel, but she thought that she would at least have it be one-on-one. Now, it was on. Alexa was more determined and focused to beat Hayden. **

* * *

**

**First POV (Hayden)**

I can't do this, my stomach hurts. I feel like I'm going to throw up soon, this is such a horrible feeling. I don't want to go out there, this is going to be scary. My match was after the one currently going on. My insides have never churned this way before. My heart pounded so hard, it could just pop out of my chest. Shaking, I paced up and down the corridor. I was so close to the gorilla position, and I knew the match that was going on would be over pretty soon. I was about to go out there and give it my all. For the second time, I was going to compete for the Women's Belt. The belt I've wanted since I started the company. It was the time to fight for it, and I was determined to try and win it again.

Two hands touched my shoulders, causing me to jump. the familiar, cute laughter filled the small area, as I sighed.

"God, Tyler don't do that!"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I didn't mean it."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes, jumping up and down nervously, "My heart is pumping so fast Ty."

"You look great," he complimented, "I love that new outfit."

I had gotten a new wrestling outfit just for this occasion. It was a silver bra top, outlined with light blue, along with silver hip hugger pants with blue lace going down each side. On the back of the pants, it stated Cena. Two parts of my hair were placed in french braids, and the rest fell onto my shoulders. This outfit, and it's details are always going to be on my mind, because of this day.

"Thank you baby," I grinned as my hands touched his, "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be," my father said, and the music of Kofi Kingston blared through the speakers, he won. "You're going to be awesome."

"And what if I'm not?"

"You're going to be," he continued with no hesitation, "Just try your best to win that belt."

All of a sudden, my music blasted through the speakers. Tyler smiled and my father winked.

"Good luck!" they said simultaneously, as I turned on my heel. Oh no, that feeling is becoming worse. It's like I can't breath. There, I came through the curtains, and the adrenaline of the hyped up crowd made me feel a bit better.

Thousands filled the seats, the fireworks lightened the arena even more. The screams grew louder, and my music mixed in with it. This was a moment to remember. The only person in the ring was Lilian, she wore a stunning black dress. J.R and King sat behind her in their announcer's table speaking with the fans at home.

Some were booing me, others were actually cheering for me. I lifted my hand up, and ran down the long ramp, slapping some of the fans hands. The signs all had my name on it, whether it be good or bad. Lilian smiled from afar and I kept that attitude smirk. Sliding into the ring, I stood up and did my usual routine. this was it, Alexa would be next. I stood near the ropes, stretching my arms.

The exuberant sound of music blasted through the speakers, and the chants began. In a few moments, Alexa appeared through the curtains wearing a gold top with matching shorts. Her hair fell in loose, bouncy curls. Her title rested on her waist, as she lifted her hands to the crowd. She smiled brightly, eyeing me from the other side. I put my head up, cracking my neck.

She entered the ring through the black bottom rope, and unbuckled her belt, showing it off to the crowd. Lilian announced her name, and the ref took the belt.

**DING DING DING!**

Alexa moved closer to me, she was taller than I was. I stared up at her, with intense eyes.

"This is it," I said with a sly smirk.

"Get ready to get your ass beat," she commented, and then, the bell rang.

She tried sizing me up, however, I pushed her back. The crowd booed, and she laughed. Shrugging, I got into fighting position, waiting for the grapple. But, she came closer, and slapped me right across the face. Stepping back, holding my right cheek, I let out a smile. She mocked me, which was making this only worse. It's like we're enemies in this ring.

Wasting no time, we grappled, and she took a hold of me in a tight headlock. Trying to pry her arms off, with my body force, I pushed her to the ropes, and she let go throwing me to the opposite ropes. I clotheslined her to the mat, and she instantly got up, only to be put back down with another clothesline from me. I leaped on her, punching her on the face several times.

"Get off her!" The ref warned, "Hayden off!"

I backed away, but, began kicking her gut. She gasped in pain, scrunching up. I lifted my hand up, and the crowd booed. Grabbing her by the hair, I threw her to the third turnbuckle. She held her back, and I kicked her stomach.

"AH!" she yelped, "AH!"

Licking my hand, I slapped her bare chest, three times, causing it to turn red. She held it with one hand, as I grabbed her hair once more. All of a sudden, she reversed the hold, kneeing in the face. Falling to the ground, I held my nose. Holy shit that hurt! Her fists met with my face, and so did her feet. She took a hold of me, and slammed my head on the turnbuckle. Then, she pulled me in for a DDT, no way in hell. I lifted my arms wrapping them around her waist, slamming her onto the mat. I held my face, it was in such pain! Looking over at Alexa, she was regaining her composure.

"Hayden, is your nose fine? Can you continue?" Ref asked.

"Yes!" I yelled, ready to ram into Alexa. I speared her to the ground, she screamed in large pain, immediately I pinned her.

"1...2...!" KICKOUT.

Damnit. Running a hand through my hair, I got up, and climbed up the turnbuckle, maybe this will work. The Haydenizer. The crowd became mutual, as I screamed. I took the risk, jumping toward Alexa's body. All of a sudden, I felt myself getting caught, and put into a small package pin. Oh shit...oh shit.. I hate these pins, oh gosh.

1... I'm gonna lose...2...! YES! I got out of the pin, rolling away from it. Alexa sighed, as the sweat dripped down both of our heads. I looked at her, and dropkicked her out of the ring. She fell on the ground, smacking her face. Quickly, I got up from the mat, and jumped off the ropes, performing a back flip dive. I fell back, my neck almost twisted the wrong way. Our bodies hit perfectly, and I took some breaths. the crowd gasped at the scene, and then, I noticed my nose was bleeding. Oh shit...

My knees were shaking, and I quickly took Alexa's hair, and lifted her up. But, she punched me in the face, and irish whipped me to the stairs. AHH! My back! I fell down, my eyes were shut as I tried to suck the pain in. Alexa spoke to herself, and she took my hair, rolling me back into the ring. Then, when my eyes stared up at the lights, all I saw was Alexa's body come towards mine in form of a star splash. In a simple roll, I moved out of the way, and she landed on the mat rather hard.

Crawling to her, I placed my arm over for the pin.

1...2... KICKOUT!

UGH! A stressed sigh came out of me, and I got up from the mat, leaning on the ropes. My turn. For the second time, I went up to the turnbuckle. Jumping off, Alexa caught me in the air, powerbombing me. AH! No, that's it. She put me in a cradle pin.

1...2...

_It's over, Hayden's done!_

_No, King, look! Hayden..reversed the pin!_

Reversing the pin, I lifted her up from the floor and performed my other move, which was a backcracker. BOOM! she fell to the mat, face first. I fell too, with no more energy. I pulled her into an old school pin, please...

1...2...3!

**DING DING DING!**

I stayed there, regaining all the lost breath I had.

"Your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Hayden Cena!" Lilian announced for the first time. I looked up, and the ref handed me the gold belt. This feeling was like no other. I knelt up, holding the belt against me. My music blared, and then, I saw one person coming down the ramp.

Tears fell from my eyes. He slid into the ring, clapping his hands.

"I won!" I screamed in joy, "Ty I won! I'm Women's Champion!"

He nodded; "Good job baby, I'm so proud of you!"

Crying, I held the title, and Tyler pulled me up into a hug. Our foreheads met, and his arms were around my waist.

"I love you Ty," I cried, "Thank you so much."

"I didn't do anything," he said with a smile, "You won this belt. You alone."

His lips fell onto mine for a sweet kiss, and the crowd was mixed. Releasing from the kiss, I rolled out of the ring with him, and went over to the front row. There standing there with all smiles was my mother, Gavin, and Aiden. He clapped, chanting my name.

"I won!" I said in happiness, crying. My mother hugged me, also crying.

"I'm so proud of you," she said with a smile, "This was awesome!"

Gavin hugged me too, "Amazing Hayden! Congrats."

Next was Aiden. He opened his arms, and I pulled him from his chair into my arms. He touched my belt, hugging me and he kissed my cheek.

"My sister won! Good job Hayden! I really wanted you to win."

"Thank you Aiden, I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile, "It's Johnny!"

He pointed to the ramp, and there was my father. He stood there, clapping with a huge smile. I placed Aiden back with my mom, and walked over to my dad. Tyler was next to me, as I walked up to the mid-ramp, as I stood in front of my father.

"I knew you were going to win," he yelled over the music, "Congradulations baby-girl."

I hugged him, causing the crowd to gasp in the same mixture; "I love you daddy."

"I love you too," he hugged me back, and held my hand up high, "YOU'RE WOMEN'S CHAMPION!"

Smiling, I held the belt high, and saw Alexa just begin to get up, holding her neck. She stared at us, and I just kept my eyes on the crowd. I didn't want to confront her at this moment. I walked up the ramp backwards, showing off the belt. As I stood in the center at the top of the ramp, I lifted the belt up high, and exclaimed:

"I'm you're new Women's Champion!"

Hayden Cena, The Women's Champion. That has such a nice ring to it. This day, is probably the best day of my career. The night I will never forget. The night where I sweat my blood and tears. The night where I, Hayden Cena, became the Women's Champion. No feeling is better than this, and to me, this is the best feeling in the world.

--  
**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have had school, and it's such a pain  
Here's your chapter! I hope you liked it. I worked hard on it, seriously  
So please review, all of you readers and tell me what you think!  
And, who do you picture Hayden and Tyler to look like? Tell me in your review,  
because I'm thinking of making banners for the story, and character pic list.  
xoxo, Michelle.**

BTW - I have a new story "Our Own Destiny" Please check it out.


	44. She's Revealed

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 43: She's revealed. **

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock.  
BTW, I have character pictures up, if you'd like to check those out(:**

--  
**Third POV.**

Her straight blonde hair fell over her face, and her caramel colored eyes were outlined in deep black. Her reflection stared right back at her from the full-length mirror. She was dressed to kill. The black mini skirt showed off her long, clean-shaven legs. The pink halter top just went above her midriff, overall, her outfit looked perfect. Although, she did have a feeling if she wore this, it would get ruined just by one little body slam. She doubted that though. She knew that wouldn't happen. Afterall, her friends had her back.

A knock came from the other side of the wooden door. The new diva glanced at the door, and briefly to the mirror again.

"Coming," she sweetly replied, before turning the knob. And there he stood, wearing a black shirt, and jeans. Yes, he looked good from the neck down. On the other hand, his face wasn't the same. He wore an angry expression, as he stared at her.

"Hey," she greeted with a bright smile, "What brings you here?"

"You," he answered, walking into the locker-room, "What's with your text messages Bianca? Care to explain?"

"I wasn't the one who kept responding to them," she hinted, shutting the door, "Who was the one that said I looked gorgeous in my sparkly gold dress? Oh right, that was _you_."

He sighed, running a hand through his brunette locks. He stared at the blonde, clearly upset with her. She had been bothering him the whole night, meanwhile, he was out celebrating. He had this feeling she was up to no good.

"Look Bianca," he angrily sighed, "That didn't mean anything okay? So, stop texting me. I have a girlfriend, and you of all people, know that."

She inhaled a deep breath, her brown eyes burning into him. She remembered how passionate he was about her. Ever since they were early teenagers, he had the same feelings for her. But, she knew these were much more deeper, and stronger than before.

"But," Bianca stepped closer to him, and he took a step back, "I thought you were really interested in me. I mean, you used to be. Remember?"

He rose an eyebrow, slightly confused at her last comment. _I thought you were really interested in me. I mean, you used to be. Remember? _What was she talking about? He had never met her before, right?

"I've never met you before Bianca," he answered, "You're crazy."

"Really?" she smirked, and bit her bottom lip, "Oh C'mon, how don't you remember me? Don't I look familiar?"

Intently, he stared at her, trying to figure it out. Where had he seen that small nose, or those big brown eyes.

"It's not that hard!" she whined, "You have to remember me!"

That whining was familiar to him. The same whining he knew from several years ago, when Hayden had attacked-wait, no. It couldn't be, could it? She couldn't have decided to be a diva, she despised the wrestling business.

"Wait a minute, Ro-Roxanna?"

A smile lifted upon her pink-glossed lips, and a squeal came through them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Aw," she wrapped her arms around him, "You totally remember me, of course it took you some time, but you remember! No one recongizes me here, but you-"

"What the hell are you doing here Roxanna?" he interrupted her run-on sentence, "I thought you were never coming back again."

She unhooked her arms from him, and began walking around the locker-room. He looked at her, barely believing it was really her. Roxanna, the same girl who he hooked up with. The girl who almost ruined his relationship with Hayden.

"Why did I come back?" she allowed herself to step closer to him once more, and she brought her hand to his cheek, "I came back to see_ you_."

* * *

"No, you're not going to wear that," John shook his head, leaning back against the steel chair, "That's only for my eyes."

The Punk Diva giggled, swinging the mini skirt around her index finger.

"I can finally wear this though," she grinned, "Remember when I was huge, and this couldn't fit through my ass?!"

"That's true," he laughed, taking a sip of his water, "You were pregnant Ash, it's not like you couldn't fit it because you were fat."

She cleared her throat, simply nodding her head. She had just began to get over Kylie. Of course, she was still in her thoughts, but she did need to think of the positive. And, the first thing to do? Try on her clothes, and possibly go and discuss her WWE RAW return to Mr. McMahon. She was excited, and nervous all at the same time.

"So, when do you think Vince will allow me to return?"

"Once you're ready," he answered, "You still have to train, and get in better shape Ash."

With her fingers, she combed through her blonde locks. She couldn't wait to enter the ring, and she had a feeling it would be a long time before she could.

"I know, but I don't wanna wait..." she groaned, taking a seat on the leather couch, "I just want to go out there, and fight again."

John nodded, completely understanding her impatience. He recalled the time he got hurt, and couldn't enter the four-sided ring because of his injury. It killed him, that ring was everything to him.

"Hey you two!" The bouncy voice of a giggly diva entered the locker-room. By her side, was the Legend Killer himself.

"Micks!" Ashley smiled, before waving her toward her, "Look at this cute skirt."

The brunette took a seat next to her best friend, stealing the skirt away from her. She held it up, taking a good look at it.

"Where did you get it? I want one!"

Ashley shrugged, "Some thrift shop, how cute is it?"

"Very," Mickie nodded before turning to the two guys, "Isn't it?"

"It's very sexy" Randy smirked, "Hey Micks, why don't you own one of those?"

She rolled her eyes, glaring at the third-generation superstar.

"So you're not satisfied with _my _wardrobe? Yeah, thanks."

Randy shut his eyes for a brief second, and shook his head; "Of course I am. You look great in anything."

A huge grin came across her lips, "That's better."

"So," John turned to him, "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yes I do," he nodded, cracking his neck, "Against Little Ted, and Cody."

"Those two are so cute," Mickie squealed, "Remember when they were barely on top? Now, look at them!"

"You think everyone's cute," John retorted in a joking matter, causing the Former Women's Champion to shrug.

"No, I just have nice things to say about people," a laugh came from Randy, "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Asshole," she mumbled, looking back to Ashley, "So Ash, we need to talk about your bachelorette party..."

**

* * *

**

First POV  
(Hayden.)

_I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face_

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin',  
treat us like some superstars

Strutting down the ramp, my title rested on my shoulder, as the mixed crowd reacted to my presence. This feeling was like no other, I was the top diva of RAW. I went through all the divas to get here. Last night, my match was hard-earned, and the biggest highlight of my career. Never will I forget that day, never. I'm going to be telling that story to my children, and they'll be telling it to their children.

I entered through the second rope, and took a microphone from one of the crew members. the crowd couldn't calm themselves down. They were too busy trying to outdo each other. It was the Hayden Sucks verses Hayden Rocks chants. I love a mixed reaction.

"Well," I said through the mic, and it was like magic, they all began to calm themselves, "Do you know who's standing in the middle of this ring right now?"

Stopping for a moment, I took a look at the crowd. My mother, Gavin, and Aiden were not in crowd again, they had to leave for Massachusetts because of Gavin's job. I was just happy they got to spend Wrestlemania with me, that was the most important event.

"You're Women's Champion of course! Last night, I became the new Women's Champion by beating Alexa Gage to her end. The feeling of being your Women's Champion is exhilarating, and incredible. The fact that I kicked Alexa's ass is even more great! I mean, all this time she was on her high horse, thinking she would beat me. I warned her throughout all the past weeks, but no. She was convinced she wouldn't lose to me. Newsflash Alexa, you lost. You're not longer Women's Champion. I am! Don't worry though, I promise that I will be the greatest, and a much more better Champion than you."

The crowd was mixed, moreover to the 'hating' side. I was still proud of myself, no matter what the crowd said. Those who support me, I love them all. Those who don't, that's alright too. Everyone has their own opinion, and I respect that.

"So, Tonight..I'm going to celebrate with my baby," I smiled showing off my pearly whites, "First, he's going to beat Mr. Straight-Loser, C.M Punk, and since I have the night-off, I'm going to be right by his si-"

Suddenly, the pop music, "Just Dance" By Lady Gaga blasted through the speakers. Unexpecedly, the crowd cheered for the mystery person. My belt fell to my right hand, as I stared at the ramp. And there, appearing through the curtain was...Bianca. What the hell is she doing out here? A huge smile covered her face, and she slapped a majority of the ringside fans' hands. She stared at me, carefully entering through the third rope. She stood in front of me, obviously taller than me. I stand only at 5'3 and she's about 5'10, plus the high-heels.

"What the hell do you want?" I said staring up at her, "Want to interview me or something? Because if that's all, then just ask your question, and don't waste my time."

She giggled, before viciously grabbing the mic from me.

"Shut up!" she said in her irrating voice, "Gosh Hayden, your so...bitchy!"

Rolling my eyes, I went over to get another microphone.

"Look, Ms. Barbie Bianca, I don't know why you're here trying to insult me, but I suggest you leave this ring now, before you get your ass-kicked by me. Got it?"

Once again, she giggled, and brought the mic to her lips; "That ego of yours isn't going to get you anywhere Hayden. Soon, you're boyfriend is going to turn to me..."

What? Oh hell no.

"Sorry, he doesn't go for trashy whores..."

"Really?" she cocked her left eyebrow, "Then why is he with you?"

The crowd Oohed at the comment, and Bianca smirked. I took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"You know what," I backed up from her, "You're not worth it, okay? So I'm going to be the mature one, and..."

BOOM! Suddenly, her high heel connected with my chin, jamming my teeth together. I fell to the ground, scrunching up. What the hell was that? My eyes looked up, and there I saw two girls beat up against me. Where's my help, seriously?! I kicked back, causing them to stumbled back a bit. However, a third girl joined, holding me back. She held my arms together, and Bianca with Eve began punching me viciously. Then, Bianca kicked me in the gut, sending me down the the mat. The third girl let go, and the trio slid out of the ring. I can't believe it!

Clutching my stomach, I stared at the three divas walking up the ramp together.

It was Bianca, Eve, and... Alexa.

This couldn't be happening, no.

"By the way Hayden," Bianca still had the mic in her hand, "Ask your boyfriend why he kept coming to my locker-room earlier tonight, oh, and before I forget, we have a match next week. You and I in a singles match!"

And with that, her pop music blasted through the speakers, and there I was, lifting myself up from the mat. By now, there were two things running through my mind.

Why was the sudden attack? And, was Tyler actually going to her locker-room? And the first thing to figure out? Tyler.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_!

He better answer this locker-room door. If he doesn't, I swear I'll...

"Hayden?" he said, interrupting my angry thoughts, "Are you okay baby? I saw the attack."

I quickly entered the locker-room, shoving him into the room also. He shut the door, looking at me as if I were crazy. What, did he not hear what Bianca said?!

"Okay, I'm going to cut to the chase Tyler," My hands went over my hips, "Did you go to Bianca's locker-room?"

"W-what? Where did you hear that?"

Oh no, look at his face. That's the guilty face, his green eyes are growing big.

"Just answer the question, did you, or did you not go to the skank's locker-room?"

He combed through his locks with his fingers, and paced back and forth, "Y-yeah."

Breath in... Breath out... Breath in...Breath out.. There must be a rational reason on why he went to her locker-room.

"Why?"

He came closer, and took my hand; "You'll never believe what I found out."

"Oh gosh," I groaned, "Tyler, please don't tell me..."

"Bianca isn't Bianca."

"Of course she's Bianca," I argued, "That's her name Ty."

"No," he shook his head, "That's her stage name, her real name is Roxanna."

"Rox-" No! Roxanna from a couple of years ago. The girl who tried to take Tyler away from me. The girl who I got in a huge fist fight with. No fucking way, she hated the wrestling business. I don't get why she would come back, that's just odd. No wonder she's against me, I never would have expected that.

"How did you find this out?"

"I went to her locker-room," he answered honestly.

"Uh, why did you go there in the first place?"

"I had to resolve something," he told me, without actually saying the truth.

"What?"

"It's no big deal Hayden, okay?"

"If it isn't a big deal, why won't you tell me?"

He sighed, and before he could answer, a crew member barged through the door.

"Tyler, they need you at the interview space now."

"Alright Pete," he nodded, and turned back to me, "Don't worry about it baby, it's nothing."

"Sure," I averted my eyes away, and felt his lips touch mine for a short kiss.

"I'll be back soon," he said, and then he left me alone, in the hotel-room. I guess he's telling me the truth. It's nothing big, right? I know he would never involve himself with Roxanna that way, I mean that would be so wrong.

The television was on, and Punk was cutting a promo, of course, Tyler had to interrupt him. Taking a seat on the couch, I stretched my legs out, and made myself comfortable.

Then, I heard a vibration coming from the leg chair. Sitting up, I glanced over, and saw Tyler's cellphone. Hm. I took it into my possession, and flipped it open. One new message. I clicked the view button, and to my surprise and utter shock, I re-read the text over.

_I'm so excited to see you tonight. Trust me, I'm totally going to wear that cute red lingerie.  
Love Bianca._

**--  
What do you think?  
Please review, and tell me your thoughts!  
and, Wendsday is the one year birthday of this story!  
I never thought it would be such a success!  
xoxo, Michelle**

P.S, I also have character pictures up for this fic, and the others! Check them out!


	45. She's Crazy

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 45: She's crazy.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock.  
BTW, I have character pictures up, if you'd like to check those out(:  
--**

"Do you seriously think this is true?" asked Ashley, holding the phone in one hand.

"Doesn't it seem suspicious," I paced up and down the locker-room, as I rubbed my chin, "I mean, he did tell me he went to her locker-room."

"Yeah, but remember it's_ Roxanna_. Don't forget that she tried to take Tyler away from you four years ago."

How could I forget that? After all, we did get into a huge fist fight, which I proudly won. She tried taking Tyler away from me, and she did succeed. I clearly remember that day, when she decided to screw around with him. Although, Tyler and I weren't an item back then, we were close enough to be that way. He had given me that beautiful bracelet, it's hanging from my wrist right now. Roxanna wanted to ruin everything I had with him. Just because she found an instant attraction with him. Slut.

"I guess," I sighed, running a hand through my brunette locks, "Then why would she send him that? And why would he go to her locker-room?!"

Ashley gently placed the cell-phone on the couch, before turning to me. Her arms went onto my shoulders, as she looked me in the eyes. I could always count on Ashley to be the reasonable one, and the person I could come with my problems. It's been that way ever since I had come to live with my dad.

"Because Roxanna is jealous of your relationship with Tyler. You know he loves you very much, and wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally. He's _your_ man, and nothing is going to change that. So, don't worry about her. If she tries to do anything with him, the only simple thing to do is, kick her ass."

A chuckle escaped my lips, with my two arms, I pulled Ashley into a friendly hug.

"Thanks Ash," I smiled, "Changing the subject, excited for the Wedding?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Only two more weeks Hayden, two more weeks. God, how time goes so fast!"

Fully agreeing, I nodded; "I know Ash, it feels like just yesterday, my dad proposed to you."

"I know," she smiled brightly, but someone interrupted her sentence. Our eyes redirected to the door, where he was standing. My arms crossed together, as I stared at him.

"I'm leave you two alone," Ashley softly said, making her way to the door, "Later guys."

She shut the door behind her, leaving us alone. He stared at me, as I sighed taking his phone in my possession. Opening the text message, he came closer to me.

"_I'm so excited to see you tonight. Trust me, I'm totally going to wear that cute red lingerie. Love, Bianca." _

My blue eyes glanced up at him, as he shifted uncomfortably. He reached out for the phone, however, I pulled it back toward me.

"Care to explain?"

He cleared his throat, as his fingers combed through his messy hair.

"Why were you looking through my phone?"

Is that all he has to say?

"I'm your girlfriend Tyler," I answered sternly.

"That doesn't mean you can look through my phone," he snatched it out of my hands, "Thanks for the privacy."

"What's going on? What are you _not _telling me."

"I don't know anything about that text," he said, looking down at his phone.

"Obviously you don't know about the text. I read it once it was sent to your phone," Rolling my eyes, another sigh came out of me, "I just want the truth Tyler."

"Nothing is going on with Bian-Roxann-whatever her name is, okay?" He shot at me, shaking his head.

This feeling inside of me was telling me otherwise. Something was going on, and he was trying to keep it a secret. I hate when he keeps things from me, especially if it involves someone I'm not too fond of.

"Are you positive Ty?" My hand gripped over his, as I peered up at him. He nodded at me, with no hesitation.

"I'm positive baby," he slowly said in a low voice, "Nothing is going on with her. She probably sent it to the wrong number or something."

"Yeah, that's a possibility."

"Don't worry about her," he took a piece of my hair, twirling it around his finger, "She's crazy."

* * *

**Third POV.**

Twirling a strand of light blonde hair around a slender pale finger, Kelly glanced nervously around the room at the group of two friends. A notebook was in the middle, and a simple black pen next to it. The three divas were trying their hardest to think of a well, thought out plan for Bianca, also known as, Roxanna. None of them knew of her real name. She never had gotten around to tell them. And if they knew who she was, then they would really know why she was out for Tyler.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The former Extreme Expose member questioned unsure, "What are the chances she's actually going to go with your word Eve?"

Eve simply rolled her eyes, "First, we never really were against each other, and if I just apologize for my behavior and attitude toward her, then she'll totally believe me, and eventually give in."

Kelly bit her bottom lip, she wasn't too sure about the plan. Of course she wasn't too fond of Hayden, but she did feel a bit guilty. After all, the couple had been together for so long, and she'd gotten used to their cuteness, and unbreakable relationship. Then again, she wanted to be loyal to her new friend, Bianca. She was the only one who understood her completely, and someone who she had a lot in common with.

"You sure? You know Hayden, she doesn't trust us very much.."

"Kelly, you need to trust our word," Bianca snapped, glancing over at her, "This is going to work out perfectly, got it?"

The blonde simply nodded, taking a seat on the floor, alongside Bianca. With her right hand, she combed through her locks.

"Why do you want Tyler so bad anyway?"

Bianca gave her a look, taking in a deep breath. How couldn't she want Tyler? He was the perfect guy for her. He had the beautiful eyes, body, face, humorous personality, and not to mention, that gorgeous smirk. She had fallen for him the day she shook his hand. And that was nearly four years ago.

"Because, he's right for me, not for Hayden. He deserves so much better."

Eve smiled brightly, patting her best friend's back.

"That's very true. Tyler and you would be really cute."

"I know," Bianca nodded, taking a sip of her Coors Light, "And it's going to happen_ really_ soon."

"So, the plans on for later in the week right?" Kelly asked, "I mean, that's when Ashley's little bacholerette party takes place."

"Of course," The Latina nodded, "It's going to work out perfect."

"Now, all we need is the camera.... " Bianca mumbled, looking up at them, "Who has a video camera?"

* * *

Hand in hand the couple walked out of the elevator, laughing about the latest occurence. He removed his hand from hers, and wrapped his arm around her waist, gripping her tightly. She giggled, before stopping him in the middle of the hall. Her arms lazily fell to her side, as she stared up at his aqua blue eyes.

"Tonight was so much fun," she smiled, "Tomorrow, you and me are hanging out, okay?"

His irresistible smirk came across his face, and he simply nodded.

"Of course Micks, it'll be much more fun than today."

"No," she shook her head, disagreeing, "Nothing will be more fun than tonight. I mean, after putting those fake spiders in your gym bag, and you screaming like a little girl....."

His lips fell onto hers cutting her run-on sentence off. She could feel him smile through the kiss, and his hands travel to her sides. Suddenly, the sound of someones laughter cut them off.

"Can you two get a room?" Cena laughed, walking towards the couple, who had broken the kiss.

"Shut up Cena," Mickie stated, slapping his arm playfully, "Did you leave Ashley behind?"

He shook his head, smirking; "No, she's downstairs at the open buffet. Apparently, they sell the best chocolate pudding at night."

"Typical Ash," the former Psycho rolled her eyes, "But, she does have a point."

Quickly, releasing herself from Randy's arms, she entered the elevator again, and made her way down to the open buffet. John shook his head in disbelief staring a his best friend. The two walked down the hall, and made there way into Randy's hotel room.

"So," John plopped onto the couch, stretching his arms out freely, "I see Mickie and you were very productive."

Randy smiled, handing him a coke from the mini fridge, "Yeah."

He took a seat on the couch, taking hold of the television. After flicking through several channels, he stopped on what every man loves to watch._ "The Girls Next Door."_

"Kendra's the hottest," John snorted, "Don't you agree?"

"Eh, I like Bridget," he commented, and took a sip of his coke, "She's bubbly."

"Good point," he adjusted the cap on his head, "But, Kendra's a tough-ass."

"So? Bridget has that killer smile."

"Oh please, I know Kendra's better."

"Wanna bet? I have a million other reasons why Bridget is better..."

John rolled his eyes, "Well, I have reasons about Kendra that will make your reasons look like scum."

And the two began debating about which Playboy girl was better. That is, until the two WWE divas came into the room, with their chocolate pudding in hand.

**

* * *

First POV. (Hayden)**

I'm her best friend. She's my best friend. I don't see why she would decide to attack me with those other skanks. Then again, Vince might have handed her the idea. But, if he did, why wouldn't she answer my calls, or my texts? I really want to talk to her. She didn't come to congratulate me about the title win. There was something odd about Alexa. Maybe she's just upset that she lost the title.

My fist banged against the wooden door, then, I patiently waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" I heard her voice.

"Room Service," My voice turned into a playful squeaky one.

I heard the door unlock, and open widely. Her eyes met with mine, as I smiled brightly.

"Hey girl!"

She folded her arms into her chest, and she looked me up and down. There was something wrong just by the way she was looking at me.

"What?"

"What's with the attitude?" I honestly remarked, giving her a confused look.

She glanced down at her perfectly manicure nails, and back at me, "I'm just not in the mood to talk with you."

"Did I do something wrong Alexa?"

She sighed impatiently, "I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm having company over."

"Well, Sorry for interrupting you," I sarcastically replied, backing a bit away from the door, "I seriously don't know what's up your ass."

"Wow, you're a great friend," she mumbled angrily.

Of course I'm a great friend. Now, she was pissing me off.

"Seriously, what's your problem?"

"Look," she leaned against the door frame, twirling a piece of her red hair, "I'm in no mood to talk with you, so I suggest_ you_ just leave me alone. Got it?"

Wow.

"Fine," My shoulders shrugged lazily, there was nothing I could do, "When you're ready to talk, just come to me. Because I'm sure as hell not coming to you with this attitude."

With that, she shut the door right in my face, not before letting out an angry sigh. I seriously don't understand why she was upset with me. I mean, she did know I was going to put up a good fight for that belt. I won. She should know that it was a great possibility.

I guess Alexa's just a sore loser. I'm just hoping she'll get over it.

* * *

**Alright, there's another chapter(:  
Please review!  
By the way, I thought of an ending for the story!  
Lol, xoxo, Michelle.**


	46. Secrets are no fun

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 46: Secrets are no fun  
****Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock.  
BTW, I have character pictures up, if you'd like to check those out(:  
--**

"I don't approve," he said flat-out, "No."

Dads. That's all I have to say, dads. They are protective, loving, and sometimes hard to convince. My dad has always been the easygoing type, he's never been too strict with me. If he were ever too strict with me, it would be on the subject we're discussing right now. He strongly disagrees with the outfits I pick. Well, actually, the photographers picked it out. So, techinically, it's not my fault. It was either this outfit, or some ugly looking one.

"It's not even that bad," I rolled my eyes, holding it up against me, "_Every _diva wears these."

"Well," he crossed his arms against his chest, "I don't care. I don't want you to wear that!"

"It's not your decision anyway," I mumbled, putting the two piece down, then, I saw the hardness in his eyes, "It's just a photoshoot."

"I know, but...."

"Hey!" The bubble voice of a certain WWE diva bounced into the hotel room, "How's it going!"

My dad and I turned to her, giving her an odd look.

"How'd you get in here?" My dad asked, "We're the only ones with a key."

Mickie smiled, holding a hotel card key in between her two fingers, "Your fiancee."

"Oh Ashley," I giggled, taking a seat on the bed, "Where is she?"

"The gym." My dad and Mickie simultaneously stated, before letting out a couple laughs.

"So John," Mickie set the card key on the dresser, looking up at my dad, "Excited for the wedding?"

"Yes, nervous too. Time went too fast. I mean-I'm excited and stuff,and can't wait. But, I feel like we didn't have enough time to get everything together."

Who isn't excited for the Wedding? It's nearly in two weeks. Time went so fast, and in a matter of two weeks, Ashley and my dad are officially married. After this Monday, my dad and Ashley are heading back to Tampa. They need to finalize all the Wedding , Randy, Tyler, Mickie, me, and a couple others are arriving two days earlier.

"Okay," I checked my watch, and got up from the bed, "I have to go. I'll see you two later."

My dad nodded, "Don't make any seductive poses please.."

Mickie slapped his arm playfully, "John!"

"I know Micks, he's like that," I grabbed the car keys, my purse, water bottle, and the clothes, "he's crazy."

"HEY!"

However, I wasn't able to hear the ending of the sentence, since I firmly closed the door. Walking down the hallway, I turned to the elevator, and pressed the button. Patiently, I waited for the doors to open. With one of my hands, I searched through my purse, pulling out my cellphone.

No new messages. No missed calls.

I feel special.

Usually, I would have at least three missed calls, or two texts from either Tyler or...Alexa. After Monday Night, I haven't spoken to her since. She hasn't been acting like herself. I don't understand why she's mad at me. I didn't think our rivalry was going to affect our friendship outside of the ring. And if it does, I think it's ridiculous. Being a sore loser isn't the right thing, I really hope she decides to re-think how she's acting, and speak with me again.

"Hayden," a familiar deep voice greeted me. His arm draped over my shoulder. The elevator opened, and the both of us entered. He pressed the button, and the doors closed.

"Long time no see," I smiled, staring up at him, "How are you, Reid?"

"I've been good, congrats on your big win last Sunday."

"Thank you," I nodded, as the elevator doors opened, "Where are you heading to?"

"Date with Kellog."

"Kellog?"

"Kelly," clarified Reid, taking his arm off my shoulder, "I have news to tell her..."

News?

"Oh cool, good luck with that."

"I'll need it," he stated, "have fun at your photoshoot."

"How'd you know?"

He pointed at the outfit in the my hands.

'You would never wear that outside of the ring, unless it was a photoshoot."

Another smile lifted upon my lips, as slowly began to walk away.

"You know me too well Reid, see you later."

And with that, I began walking toward the exit. I wonder what he needs to tell 'kellogs'. Why would you allow your boyfriend to call you that name. When I think of Lellogs, I think of a cereal brand. Or, Frosted Flakes. Hm, I bet his nickname is Read-a-book. The again, I doubt Kelly would call him that corny, silly nickname. After all, I doubt she knows how to read a book.

Entering the car, my over-size shades covered my eyes, and I popped in a mixed Cd. "Poster Princess" by Jet Black Stare was the first song up. The lyrics instantly came through my lips.

_Saw the face of a girl outta place  
Sellin books at the check out line  
By the black tattoo on her back  
She was lookin like the dancin kind_

* * *

**Third Person.**

The blonde curls bounced up and down as Bianca strutted down the hall. She clearly wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone outside of her group. And her group, well, they consisted of only three members, including herself. She could only trust those two with all her secrets and devious plans. However, neither Kelly nor Eve knew about who Bianca really was. She was very secretive about her true persona. Roxanna Perez. No one had a clue she had been the fourteen year old who visited four years ago. And if they did, it was only two people. One being her number one enemy, and the other, the person who she wanted so badly at the moment.

Her small fist pounded against the wooden door, and her right foot impatiently tapped on the rugged floor. The door opened, revealing a half-awake Latina. Bianca pushed her aside, entering the hotel room.

"What's going on?" Eve shut the door behind her, allowing a yawn to escape her lips, "Why are you here so early."

"Eve it's one o'clock in the afternoon," Bianca took a seat on the messy bed, running a hand through her hair, "What,did you have a late night with one of your 'flings'."

The brunette rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips; "No. Can't a girl sleep in on her day off?"

"Sure, whatever- well, I need to tell you something important about..._him_."

"By him, you mean..."

Bianca simply nodded, "Yes! I saw him last night...and, well...we.."

"No way," Eve formed a smile, as Bianca just nodded fastly, "Did you have the camera?"

"No, I wasn't expecting him," she shook her head, "So, I told him to meet me tonight."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'for you, I'll do anything.' I've totally won him over Eve."

Eve screeched in joy, gladly be happy for her friend. She knew Bianca wanted to be with him for quite sometime, and now she had gotten him. However, they still had one problem, getting rid of his other companion.

"What about her," she questioned, "You know how close they are."

Bianca scoffed, checking out her newly manicured nails. She smirked, glancing back up at her friend.

"Don't worry, they'll be done very soon."

The two divas smiled, as they continued to chat. It seemed like there plan was working after all. Little did Eve know, Bianca and this man had already had already hooked up before the plan had even started.

* * *

"AH! STOP IT!" She screamed in between laughter. The two hands trembled against her stomach, as she squirmed on the mat.

"Then say it!"

"NO!"

He continued tickling her, and her laughs become funnier than before. The two had decided to have a training session, and, it became a tickling session after ten minutes.

"I won't stop until you say it!"

"RANDY ORTON IS THE HOTTEST MAN I KNOW!"

He grinned, removing his hands from her stomach. Mickie fell onto the mat, holding her sore stomach. She breathed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Randy, sat on all fours, his face staring down at her.

"See, it was as simple as that."

Her brown eyes rolled, as she sat back up; "Shut up. Your just jealous that I took you down."

"Oh please, I let you take me down with that minor DDT."

"Yeah right," she ran a hand through her messy dark locks, "You just don't want to admit it."

"Fine," he sighed, as his face reached closer to hers, "You took me down, James."

"See, _that _wasn't so hard," she smiled, staring down at his perfect lips. His eyes saw hers travel to his lips, and he knew what she wanted. In fact, he wanted the same thing. He leaned in, his lips falling over hers for a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"I see we're productive," The other Orton's voice broke the kiss, "I thought you were training."

Randy squeezed his eyes shut for a small second, before glaring at his son.

"We were," he answered through gritted teeth, "What are you doing here?"

Tyler entered the ring, and took a seat on top of the turnbuckle. He took his tee-shirt off, throwing it to the bench.

"I wanted to join your training session. I need to work on my grapple moves."

Randy stood up, extending his hand out to Mickie. She gladly accepted, standing alongside the Legend Killer.

"Of course you can join us Tyler," Mickie stated with a bubbly smile, "Here, I'll show you a really great grappling move."

Tyler shrugged, jumping off the turnbuckle. Mickie took him into the middle of the ring.

"Okay, just relax."

He did as he was told, and then, she took him by the head, and did her signature DDT. Of course it wasn't a grapple, but she had a feeling the eighteen year old would be gullible enough to accept her offer.

"What the hell was that?!" Tyler held his neck, staring up at the former Women's Champion.

"First things first, the key is to be cautious."

"I know that now," he said, getting back up, "That was worse than Hayden's DDT."

"Really? I guess I'll have to sharpen her skills. After all, I was the one who taught her that DDT."

Tyler quickly shook his head, "No! Because then she'll want to practice it on me. And..that won't be fun for me."

"So, you're scared of your girlfriend?" Randy chuckled, "Unbelievable, Ty."

Tyler bit his bottom lip. He wasn't scared of his girlfriend. Well, maybe he was. He knew how competitve she was, and how short her temper was for things.

"Aren't you excited to walk down the aisle with her at Ashley's wedding?!" asked Mickie, after taking a sip from her water.

"Yeah."

"She's really excited," she continued, "Have you spoken with her about it?"

"Nah, I've been busy. We haven't seen each other too much. Our schedules are intense. She has photoshoots, and I have...other things."

Mickie just nodded, staring at him quite suspiciously, "Oh, well you must miss her."

And that's what made him even more nervous, he wasn't missing her that much. He had made a mistake, and if she were to find out what it was, he wouldn't be alive. Better yet, if she found out that he actually enjoyed his mistake, and was going back for more, he wouldn't know how bad her reaction would be.

So, he didn't know what to do. He was stuck between telling the truth, or keeping his secret to himself. But, he didn't know someone had other plans for him and his _little _secret.

-----  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter(:  
Please review!  
xoxo, Michelle**

We're getting near the end of the story, hint hint.


	47. Bianca VS Hayden

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 47: Bianca vs. Hayden  
****Gracias for the reviews! You all are amazing, as always(:  
--**

His hand interlaced with my own as we strutted into the large arena. A smile covered my visage, while he rambled away about something silly he committed earlier in the day. As much as I would have love to put my whole attention on his story, there was only one thing stuck in my mind. Bianca. That filthy, ugly-looking blonde. Tonight had finally come. I've been waiting for this night for so long. I would fight her, one on one, in that four-sided ring. Her debut match wasn't going to be pretty. In fact, I know she isn't going to win. After all, I am the Women's Champion.

"Babe," Tyler interrupted my thoughts, squeezing my hand tightly, "Were you paying attention at all?"

"Oh, of course Ty."

He rose an eyebrow, "Fine. What was the last thing I said?"

"You said 'Were you paying attention at all?'" I mimicked, stating his last sentence. He rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

"I mean, before that."

"Babe."

"Hayden, seriously."

"Fine!" I groaned, pouting my bottom lip, "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

He smirked, "I knew it. That's why I stopped talking about it when I saw the evil glare in your blue eyes."

An innocent smile came across my face, as I leaned into him. As we continued down the hall, I spotted curls of blonde hair flow from the mid back of a skinny back. It was _her_.

My blue eyes were on her, I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

"Look at her," I scoffed in a harsh voice, "She's so gross."

Tyler didn't say anything. He just looked at the vexing blonde. There was something about his stare that made me feel curious, and cautious. Then, she turned, spotting us from the other side. She didn't look at me, instead, her eyes fell on Tyler. Both locked eyes, a small grin lifted upon her perfectly glossed lips. A smirk fell on his lips, and she went back to her conversation with the Latina.

"What was that?" I glanced up at him, slightly confused.

He shook his head, allowing a quick sigh to escape his mouth.

"It was nothing," he held my hand, and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently, 'You have a match with her right?"

"Yes, and I am pumped. I'm going to win."

"How are you sure? I mean, it looks like she's in pretty good shape...for wrestling."

What is he saying? Did he just compliment her?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shut his eyes for a brief second, and let out a breath.

"I didn't mean it, in the way your thinking. I was just saying she looks like she's prepared to put on a good fight."

"Well, I'm prepared to kick her ass in a matter of only five minutes. It won't take me that long to start her in-ring career with one loss."

We turned the corner, and Tyler muttered something under his breath. I could barely understand what he said. With a bit of hesitation, he spoke louder.

"She has a good trainer Hayden. Who knows, maybe she can...you know."

I let go of his hand, standing in front of him, with disbelief. Why is he suggesting that she has a chance of beating _me_. Of course she may have a good trainer, but I had the best _trainers._ He was one of them. He was defending Bianca, which caused me to become a little more suspicious than usual.

"It sounds like you want me to lose Tyler."

He shook his head, trying to grab my hand once more. I pulled them back, placing my hands against my hips. He ran a hand through his messy brown locks.

"Just don't underestimate her. I don't want you to lose, you should know that."

"Then stop suggesting that I'm going to."

He lifted his hands up in surrender, "Fine, sorry for expressing my opinion."

Rolling my eyes, I turned on my heel, adjusting the bag on my left shoulder. "I'll see you later."

With that, I walked down the hall, searching for the certain locker-room. Reaching it ,I opened the door, to see Randy and my father. I dropped my bag on the floor, staring at the two men. They were watching last week's tape, reviewing their matches. Both mumbled to each other the mistakes, and suggestions for the next match. They would do this every week, hours before RAW would even start.

"Didn't you win your match last week Rands?"

He turned to me, simply nodding.

"Yeah, I'm trying tp pick out the tactics Punk used. I have a feeling we'll be main eventing the next PPV."

I took a seat, and grabbed my back. Then, I took out my wrestling gear. My mind was now focused on Tyler, and his sudden defensive side toward Bianca's ability to wrestle. I thought he didn't care for her, he said she was crazy. Maybe I'm just over thinking it. After all, Bianca also known as Roxanna, has always wanted Tyler. I know he doesn't want her.

The door opened, and the six foot male entered the locker-room, and shut the door. My blue eyes stared at him, as he threw his own bag on the floor. The two men looked at him, slightly confused.

"Are you okay?" John asked, "You look upset."

Tyler shook his head, and grabbed the water bottle sitting on the table. He took a seat next to me, and sighed. My eyes shifted to my bag, as I took out the rest of the things I would need. His eyes were on me. I could feel it. Taking deep breaths, not once did I look up at him. Suddenly, I felt his cool hand over mine. I didn't look at him.

"Nah, I'm fine." Tyler answered him, his eyes were still on me.

"Why are you staring at her?" Randy chuckled, and my eyes lifted to look at the Legend Killer. His pearly whites were shining, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Because I love her," he sweetly responded.

Aw. Why? Every time I'm sort of upset with him, he always says the sweetest things.

My dad stood up from his seat, walking over the door, "As much as I would love to hear Tyler say he loves my daughter, I have to go see Shad."

Blush covered my cheeks, and I could feel Tyler's hand trace my knuckles. Finally, my blue eyes glanced up at Tyler's. The adorable smirk I loved flashed across his face.

"I love you too."

And, his lips pressed against my own for a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Third POV.**

The blonde curls fell into a high ponytail, and the pink lip gloss she had just applied, tied her look. She tied her shoe-laces, her mind set on the match. It was in minutes, and she had just finished getting ready. She stood up from the bench, and took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Ready girl?" question Eve, as she combed through her luscious brunette locks with her fingers.

Bianca nodded with her usual smile; "Let's go."

Eve smiled, and the two divas linked arms. They walked down the hallway, and placed on there genuine smiles for the crowd. As she stood at the curtain, Bianca took a deep breath. It was her first match, and she was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous for there first RAW match.

"Just breath girl," the Latina said, "It's going to be fine. Trust me, once you feel that adrenaline, you're gonna love it."

"I know, I'm just a bit nervous," she replied, "Is...."

"Hopefully," Eve smirked, rolling her eyes playfully, "He should be out there to support her."

"Great, I'm very close to ruining it Eve."

_I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys?  
I lost my phone_

Her theme blasted through the speakers, and you could hear the mixed crowd chant her name. Bianca took a deep breath, and stepped out through the curtain, Eve by her side. She brightly smiled, twirling around for the fans. She sauntered down the ramp, waving and blowing kisses at the fans. Her blonde hair jumped within every step she took, and touched the mat as she slid into the ring. Lilian's voice was tuned out by Bianca, the only words she heard was her name.

"....Bianca Romero!"

Eve stood by her side, whispering some encouraging words in her ear. Bianca's hands fell to her waist, and she intently stared at the entrance. She was waiting for her to come through the curtain. Along with him. She was ready to tear her to shreds, and lay her eyes on that beautiful face of his. Then again, she could always stare at his face when he dropped by every once in a while in her dreams or from a distance.

'Rockstar' by Prima J blared through the speakers, and now, the majority of the fans were on the Women's Champion side. She came through the curtain, hand in hand with her boyfriend. She smirked, coming down the ramp. Her cold topaz eyes burned holes into the skinny blonde standing in the middle of the ring. Hayden entered through the second rope, Tyler behind her. She turned to the crowd, holding her belt high. She smirked, as Tyler held up his belt too. The Golden Couple was the name the commentators would refer them by. Tyler wrapped his arm around her waist, his breath hitting against her ear.

"Good luck baby."

Then, he took her belt, and gave her a peck on the lips. He slid out of the ring, and took a seat with the commentators, J.R and King. Meanwhile, the two divas squared off in the center of the ring.

Tyler eyed the two divas, one specifically. She had always caught his attention, in a good way and bad way. He couldn't stop thinking about her, mostly because of the situation he had put himself through.

"I'm glad you joined us Tyler." King greeted, as Tyler looked over at him quickly.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It's cool to sit with you two also."

A scream came from the ring, it was Hayden. She had been caught in a vicious submission move, quite similar to Chris Jericho's new one. Tyler shook his head, concentrating on the match. Hayden struggled to get to the rope, however, Bianca had pulled her back into the center.

"It looks like Bianca has a good grip on Hayden," J.R. said, "Oh! A stiff punch by Bianca to the head of the Women's Champion."

Bianca took Hayden by the hair, pulling her up for a couple of forearm punches. Hayden breathe heavily, trying to stand on her two legs. Bianca screamed, taking Hayden's head, and smashed it against the mat.

"She's going for the pin!" King announced in a surprise tone.

"C'mon baby.." Tyler said, staring at the match.

1.....2...KICK OUT!

Bianca sighed, wiping the sweat from the top of her forehead. She stood up, taking a small breather. She looked over at Tyler, and with her index finger, pointed to him. He froze, staring at her with an unknown expression. She twirled around, dancing for the WWE Champion. The crowd roared.

Hayden grabbed the ropes, and saw the vicious blonde pointing at her boyfriend and wink. The anger inside of her grew larger, so she grabbed Bianca from behind, performing a back-breaker. Bianca fell on the mat helpless. Hayden jumped to the top turnbuckle, performing her signature move.

"The Haydenizer King!"

Hayden went for the old-school pin. The ref slid to the mat, and counted.

1...2...3! DING DING DING.

Hayden got up from the mat, much more easily than before. Eve glared at the Champion, taking Bianca out of the ring.

"Your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Hayden Cena!"

Tyler took off the earphones, and slid back into the ring. Hayden turned to him with a smirk. She snatched her belt away from him, and took a mic from one of the crew members. The music stopped as the brunette began to speak.

"Feeling okay there Bianca? Or did I go a little too hard on you. Now that you know how it feels to be in the ring with the Women's Champion, I doubt you'll want to mess with me again."

Bianca glared at Hayden, shaking her head with no amusement. Then, she looked at Tyler, her eyes sparkled once they met with his. This time, Hayden didn't notice. Tyler's arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist protectively. The 'golden couple' held there belts high, showing off there top spot on the roster.

"I told you I could beat her..."

"I know, well done baby."

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, the sound of her music began playing again. She climbed out of the ring, taking his hand into her own. The two strutted up the ramp, and gave the fans a last look at them, before going behind the curtain.

"I have to go see...uh...Vince." Tyler told her with a small smile, "I'll see you later?"

"Okay."

He brushed past her, turning into the corner of the hall. He stopped at the end of that hall, taking several breaths. He couldn't take it any longer. The secret was kiling him, and he knew if he didn't break it off, it would ruin his relationship. As much as it hurt him, he enjoyed it. He knew it was wrong, but there was something about it that made him feel satisfied.

"Stupid blondes," he muttered to himself, "And there seductive ways."

-----  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
PLEASE review(: alll of you of course.  
I miss most of my reviewers!  
Love, Michelle.**

**B.T.W - I have a photobucket account featuring the pictures of the characters in this story such as Hayden, and Tyler! Go check it out!**


	48. Eighteenth Birthday

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 48: Eighteenth Birthday .  
****Gracias for the reviews! You all are amazing, as always.

* * *

Third POV.**

His hands shoved into his pockets as he slowly strutted down the hall. His mind traveled to many possibilities. The truth was still not revealed, and he was planning to keep it that way. He was too scared to tell his lovely girlfriend the truth. He knew she had a short temper, and her feelings toward the blonde. In fact, he was planning on making his girlfriend's birthday a special one. After all, she was turning eighteen. However, first, he had to take care of something. Actually, _someone._

He stopped in front of the certain room, his hand balled into a fist. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips, and gently tapped against the auburn colored wood. He felt his stomach turn in different ways, the feeling he hated. The door creaked open revealing the bouncy blonde. A smile lifted upon her lips once her eyes connected with his.

"Hey! What brings you here at this time?" She greeted, taking his hand into hers. Quickly, she pulled him into the room, and shut the door. He couldn't smile at her.

"Well, I-"

He was cut off by her rosy lips smashing onto his. He tried to resist, but the feeling of her plump lips moving against his like a massage, distracted him. His arms traveled to her waist, and hers snaked around his neck. Suddenly, after realizing what he had been doing, the WWE Champion reluctantly pulled away. She held her swollen lips, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Tyler?"

He nodded, running a hand through his brunette hair, "We need to talk Roxanna."

He was the only one who called her by her real name. He felt there was no reason to call her Bianca when it was just the two of them. He took her hand, and led her to the couch. She took a seat alongside him, and he quickly removed his hand from hers.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore..." He splat out slowly, he could tell her expression went from concerned to shocked.

"Wha-Wh- I thought.."

"Look, I have a girlfriend," He gulped, "A girlfriend I truly do love. I can't keep lying to her this way anymore, what we're doing is wrong."

Roxanna stood up from the seat, "I thought I meant something."

"No," he shook his head, "You didn't. I don't know why I actually involved myself with you..in this way."

She angrily growled inwardly, and launched herself to his lap. He could see the envy in her eyes. Her arms went around his neck, and she began trailing kisses down his jawline. He let in a breath, and with both of his arms, he pushed her off.

"It's done. No one can know about this," he got up, as he peered down at her, "Got it?"

Tears fell from her eyes, "Get the hell out now!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I really shouldn't have fallen for your stupid bimbo acts."

And with that last line, he shut the door behind him, leaving the past. With a huge smile, he walked down the hall, and into his own hotel room. There, he spotted the birthday present that would drive Hayden, head over heels.

* * *

"SSH!" Mickie placed her hand over Randy's lips, "You have to be quiet."

Randy nodded, as his hand lightly touched Mickie's. The two had been hiding behind the couch, as they waited for the Birthday Girl's arrival. They had planned to have the Birthday Party at Mickie's house. They had invited a bunch of the WWE Superstars, and they had invited Hayden's mother, and Gavin. But, they couldn't arrive early enough for the party.

"I don't think it's her," John whispered, from the other side of the room.

Mickie rolled her eyes, keeping the crowd quiet, she felt Randy's hand travel to her waist, pulling her toward him. She bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent any blushing. Suddenly, she felt his hand remove hers from his lips. She stared at him, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"No, I refuse to kiss you at this moment, we're waiting for a Birthday Girl."

A frown lifted upon the Legend Killer's face, his face inches closer to the brunette's. She giggled slightly, here eyes flickering shut. She felt his lips gently touch hers for a slight second. Then, the lights came on, as someone appeared through the door.

"SURPRISE!"

They all screamed at the person standing in the doorway. His smirk grew wider, as the superstars groaned.

"Great, it's only Tyler," Cody Rhodes mumbled, falling back against the steel chair, "Way to make an entrance."

Tyler rolled his eyes, and placed his present on the table with the rest of them. He made his way over to his fiery red cousin. She weakly grinned, adjusting the bump in her hair.

"Where were you?" Alexa asked, crossing her legs together.

He shrugged, "I had to handle something first."

Alexa cocked her right eyebrow, suspicion ran through her body, "Oh really?"

"Yes," He nodded, leaning back against the chair, "Don't worry about it."

"Whatever," Alexa realized the door creak open, and the voice of a Punk try to stall the eighteen year old. Her eyes widened as she pulled her cousin to the back of the couch. He stared at her, and then noticed why she had committed those actions.

"You sure Mickie will let us in like this?" Ashley stuttered, "I mean it is her house."

"Ash, don't worry. She said it was alright, see? She gave me a key. Now move, I'm really thirsty."

And then, the Women's Champion burst through the door.

"SURPRISE!" The WWE family chanted at the stunned Diva. An exuberant smile covered her face, while she stared at the familiar faces. Immediately, the red-head went rushing toward her best friend. Hayden, a little surprised, simply smiled, as she was embraced. The walls were covered with balloons, and a big banner flew across the living room stating "Happy Eighteenth Birthday." The food was all in the kitchen, along with the refreshments. Everyone was scattered everywhere, but all of there eyes were on Hayden.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in her ear, "I was acting like a jealous jerk. Happy Birthday girl."

Hayden smiled, "No problem, you're easily forgiven."

Alexa grinned widely, hugging her once more, before walking to the refreshment table. Now, the music had started playing, and people had begun to dance. Hayden traveled through, saying 'hello' to all of those who decided to share this important birthday with her.

"YOU FOUR!" she yelled through the music, as Ashley, Mickie, John, and Randy stopped dancing to the upbeat music. Mickie grinned, waving at her.

"Surprised much?" Randy smirked, tilting his head a bit.

"Don't you all get sick of surprising me?" she laughed, "I mean, we had one of these four years ago."

"That one was classic," Ashley reminisced, "I remember one of your Uncles came up to me, and asked why I was with John."

Hayden chuckled a bit, before feeling an arm snake around her waist.

"Thank you guys so much," she sincerely told them, "I don't know what I would do without my favorite four."

Her father smiled confidently, "It was all me."

Ashley's jaw dropped, slapping her fiancee across the back of the head; "You little-, it was all Mickie and I. John and Rands just invited people, and got the food!"

"Hey! We still made a contribution!" Randy argued.

"Whatever," Mickie simply scoffed, pulling Randy by the hand, "Dance floor."

He just nodded, following the Richmond Brunette toward the huge living room. Meanwhile, the other two went there separate ways, searching for different people to speak with. Hayden, on the other hand, turned to her side, facing her two year boyfriend.

"Happy birthday baby," he whispered with his crooked smile, "And...Happy Two Year Anniversary."

She gladly remembered their Two Year Anniversary. He had asked her to be his 'official' girlfriend during her Sweet Sixteen. She knew they would be standing together on her eighteenth birthday. Hayden had a feeling the two were meant together.

"I love you," she leaned her forehead against his, "Happy Anniversary."

And then, there lips touched for a sweet kiss. The music swayed, and immediately she pulled him to the floor. The slow song began playing, and the couple danced with the beat. She looked up at him, her beautiful, pearly white smile never escaping her face. It was perfect, the whole night. She had her boyfriend by her side, her best friend, and her whole family with her.

Nothing could ruin her night.

* * *

**First Person. **

My head leaned back, a yawn escaped my lips. This night was like no other. Well, it was one of the best birthdays I had. Everyone was there, well, except for my mother, Gavin, and little Aiden. I wished they could have come. It would have been awesome to spend it with them too. Other than that, the night was great. You should have seen the cake, it was huge. We still have some cake left, I'm excited to eat the leftovers on the plane tomorrow.

Now, I'm here, in this hotel-room, laying back against the bed. My dad went over Randy's hotel room, to speak about Monday's agenda. Tyler would have joined me, but he was asleep. I'm guessing he had a longer day than I had. I can feel my eyes want to close, but I can't stop staring at the item Tyler gave me. It was a captivating beauty. It was a gold, heart locket, necklace. The heart was outlined in small diamonds, and scripted in the back was Hayden & Tyler, with the date we had gotten together. Inside was the cutest picture of us. He has his signature smirk I always adored, and I was kissing his cheek. I loved this present more than any other. Tyler always came up with the most alluring presents.

My head hit against the couch pillow, and I flicked through the channels. As my eyes began to close, the sound of a knock caught my attention. Who could that be? I got up, opening the door. No one. What the hell? My eyes fell to the floor, and there was a small package. A pink letter sitting on the top. Picking it up, I shut the door, and took a seat on the couch again. The pink card read:

_Happy Birthday Hayden. I hope you spend it well. This gift is all you would want, it perfectly shows how much you are adored!  
Love, that special someone(; _

Hm, I wonder who that could be. Maybe it's another gift from Tyler? I opened the box up, and inside was a DVD Disk. Interesting. Luckily, my dad had brought his Playstation two. I slipped the CD in, and pressed the play button. There, I waited for whatever it was to come up. My legs crossed together, and I stared at the screen. The words "A Night With The Champ" popped out, and then it faded into romantic music.

"Oh Gosh Tyler!" Bianca's moan came from the speakers, and then, in the middle of the screen was Tyler and Bianca.

In the worst position of all. My eyes couldn't comprehend the scenes. My heart began beating faster and faster, and all I could feel is a lump in my throat, and tears begin to form.

How could this be? When, Why, How? This couldn't be true, but it was. And, my heart began to shatter into a million pieces. The note in my hands, crumpled up, and a sudden cry came out of me. My eyes could no longer stare at the screen, instead I burrowed my face into the pillow on the couch.

It was Tyler and Bianca, clearly doing what I have never done with Tyler yet.

They were making love.

----  
**Please review!  
Tell me what you think.  
I miss my reviewers damn it! LOL.  
Love, Michelle.**


	49. Your Love Is A Lie

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 49: Your Love is A Lie .**

**Thanks for the reviews, you reviewers are phenomenally great!**_  
_

* * *

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?_

Love. That's all I thought about. Love. How it can betray you, how it can fool you. When you're in love, all you can remember is how the person is around you. The way they wrap their arms around you from behind, the way they place sweet kisses on your lips when you least expect it. Or when they call just to say 'I love you'. When you're in love, you can never recall a time when he looked like he cared for someone else. I was too blind to notice that. If I put a lot of attention, I would have actually noticed my boyfriend was hooking up with another girl.

Why? I don't understand what I did wrong in the relationship. I cared for him, and of course adored him. I thought we were inseparable, that no one could get in between our unconditional love.

I was wrong.

My eyes flickered open, as I felt the plane fully stop to a successful landing. Alongside of me sat my dad. He had began to take his seat belt on, and had his bags over his shoulder. He turned to me, his blue eyes with concern.

"Feel better?"

I tilted my head, "Sorta."

He doesn't know about that tape yet, I was too upset to tell him. I hid my emotions fairly well when he came home that night. I couldn't allow him to see me cry, it would lead to even more pain. My dad hated seeing me sad, and if he knew it was because of Tyler, well, that wouldn't be too good. Although, I really would love to see my dad chomp his head off. I haven't spoken to Tyler since that very day. I didn't answer his calls, or texts. I couldn't bare to talk to him, it was too hard. That would no longer be an option tonight. I had to face him, we were the main couple in the WWE. Partners in crime, my other half. Now, I don't even know if that's even what we are. It was that disgusting blonde. She did it, she ruined my relationship.

_I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone  
_

Standing up from the seat, and leaving the plane, I could feel the bracelet on my left wrist dangle. It was the first present he had given me. It was four years old, the first significance of his love for me. I remember when he had hooked up with Roxanna, behind my back. It sounded so familiar to this situation, except, this one is beyond worse. In fact, it would be the second time he would be with her. There is no more trust left in me, not for him at least.

"Hayden," Mickie's voice jumped into my endless thoughts, "Girl, you don't look so good."

I weakly smiled, as we continued our way out of the airport. I quickly placed my over-size pink outlined glasses on, and sucked in a deep breath.

"Eh, I could be better," I answered, "I think it's just a small bug. No big deal."

Mickie nodded, placing a hand on my forehead, "You have no fever, so that's a good sign."

"Yep," I nodded, as we exited the airport. Luckily, no fans swarmed us like usual. I wish this Monday Night would not even come. Better yet, I wish Bianca and Tyler weren't part of the roster. Then again, I'm prepared to kick Bianca's ass when I see her. I always knew she was up to no good, she's just a plain gross slut.

My bags fell to the the other side of the car, as I took a seat in the passenger seat. Ashley had gone with Mickie, only because the two had an early training session at the arena. This left my father and I alone.

My fingers flickered through the radio stations, and Britney Spears new song, 'Circus' came through the speakers. My dad bopped his head to the beat, a smile spread across his face. Meanwhile, I just glanced at him with a semi-fake grin.

"Vince called me," he began, "He needs to speak with you once you get to the arena."

"Does he always need to have a meeting with me _every_ month?"

My dad just nodded, "Yes. You're the youngest diva on the roster right now, he just wants to see how you're doing, your progress, and so on."

This was the same routine every month, I had to go into Vince's office, tell him how I was doing, he would tell me the future plans, and I would listen and respond. It wasn't anything new to me anymore. Reaching the hotel, my dad parked the rental car, and we exited the car. No fans yet. That's pretty odd. They were usually scattered around the entrance, or parking lot.

I grabbed my bags, and with my free hand, I adjusted my sunglasses. As we entered the hotel, the familiar voice of a certain superstar sang through the halls. A small laugh escaped my lips, and once his eyes set on us, he quickly came over.

"Shalom!"

Rolling my eyes, I waved to the Heartbreak Kid, "Hola, Shawn."

"You were supposed to say Shalom," he chuckled, and took a look at my dad, "Aren't you supposed to be at the arena? I thought you had an early training session."

"No, that's Ash. Her and Mickie had the ring-time. Ashley's just starting to get the ring-rust off, with the help of Mickie..at least."

Shawn nodded, and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Shouldn't you be helping her out too?"

That's true.

"She didn't want my help."

"Let me guess, you yell at her too much."

My dad rose an eyebrow, and shook his head, "No I don't."

"I bet you do, I see the temper you have."

Another good point. I remember when my dad used to scream at me when he got too frustrated. I doubt he yelled at Ashley though, she'll just yell at him twice as bad.

"I would love to stay and tell you how I don't yell at my lovely girlfriend, so if you'll excuse us, we're heading to the hotel-room."

Shawn gave us the thumbs up and placed the ear-buds on, and began dancing to whatever music was flowing through. That was the only bright moment of my day. Shawn always knew the way to make people smile. We entered the elevator, and went into the hotel-room. I allowed my bags to fall to the floor, ignoring the huge thump it made. I plopped onto the couch, a sigh escaped my lips.

My dad took a seat next to me, his arms extended out. Shifting a bit, my head hit against his chest, his arms wrapped around me in a comforting gesture. The thought of Tyler came into my mind, and that image I saw popped into my mind. The tears wanted to fall from my eyes, and I don't know if I can control it anymore. The guilt was sort of eating inside of me, I really did want to tell him, and he was going to find out. My dad went through the television channels, and stopped on MTV.

"Dad," I mumbled, "I need to tell you something."

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

He nodded, "What is it?"

I bit my quivering bottom lip, and the tears began to well up in my eyes. He noticed it in no more than five seconds.

"Hayden, what's wrong?"

Then, one tear escaped my eye, and with the pad of my thumb, I quickly wiped it away.

"I-I," I stuttered, and I couldn't say it, "Let me show you."

I crawled off the couch, and plugged in the PS2, and I took the DVD out of my purse. I pressed the play button, and burrowed my head into my hands. The sound of Bianca's moaning, and Tyler's panting came through the speakers. My dad gasped, and immediately, turned the television off. The tears ran down, and I sniffled trying to hold them back.

"Who gave you that Hayden?" My dad demanded, "What cold hearted person gave you this."

"I-I, don't know."

He came over to me, wrapping his arms around me once more. I turned to him, and the tears stained his shirt. He rubbed my back smoothly, I knew he had felt the way I felt. Except, I felt ten times worse.

"I can't believe he did that," he gritted through his teeth, "I'm going to kill him."

I lifted my head up, and wiped the tears away. I couldn't let him do anything to Tyler yet. I needed to confront him first.

"You can't."

"Yes I can, I'll surprise him from behind. There is no way he's going to get away with it."

By now, I was out of his arms, and he was ready to leave the hotel-room. He's in his 'protective father' mode. Now, I think it's 'protective father' mode doubled, no, tripled. I lifted myself up from the ground, and pulled his arm.

"No, I need to talk to Tyler first."

He let out a breath; "Look, he hurt you Hayden. I can't let him get away with that."

"You don't have to," I said in a calm voice, "I'll handle it. Okay?"

"Then can I kick his ass."asked my dad, with a questionable tone.

"If you find it necessary."

* * *

**Third POV.**

Her caramel brown eyes stared at the other side of the hall with fury. She watched her enter Mr. McMahon's office. She was her number one enemy. She had taken away the one thing she adored: The WWE Champion. Bianca had thought she had a great grip on him, but she was wrong. He stopped seeing her, calling her back, he didn't want to see her ever again. She really did think he was actually falling in love with her. her main goal: to take him away from his girlfriend. Too bad, her mission had failed. Now, she was trying her best to get over it, after all, she could always go behind her best friend's back, and sleep with her boyfriend, Reid. That was her next mission, to take Reid from the infamous Kelly Kelly.

She strutted down the opposite hall, a water bottle in one hand. Her ponytail jumped within each step she took, a small grin spread across her face. She spotted one certain person, she had been dying to tell them about the latest news.

"Eve!"

The Latina turned around, she had been speaking with Cody Rhodes. Bianca ran over, and checked Cody up and down. She remembered when he was new to the company, and never liked her. He was always on Hayden's side.

"Hey Cody," she greeted, "Nice to see your flirting with my best friend."

He rose an eyebrow, and looked at Eve. Blush crept up her face, a smile never left her lips.

"You know what," he touched Eve's arm lightly, "I'll see you later tonight okay?"

"Definitely," Eve responded, as he turned, and walked down the hall, "What is your problem Bianca?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I have to tell you something."

"What did you do now?"

"Well, you know how Tyler decided to stop our late night rendez-vous. So, I decided to end it with...well..revenge."

"Don't tell me you..."

"Yep," she laughed, "So now, none of them will be happy."

Eve crossed her arms, "I can't believe you would do that."

"You're not proud of me?"

"No! That is so low, I didn't actually think you would give it to her."

"Too bad," she bit her bottom lip, an evil glare on her face, "It was a great way to celebrate her birthday."

* * *

Hayden left the office, tissues crumpled in her left hand. Mr. McMahon had thrown her a huge curve-ball of an offer, and after thinking about it, she accepted. This would give her a great break from the drama caused in her life. Moreover, she wouldn't have to deal with people such as Bianca until she had come back. She had explained to Mr. McMahon about the whole situation, and he had understood. He knew the decision would be in best interests for both of them. She would no longer be involved in a storyline with him. Tonight, would be her last night.

Out of nowhere, two arms wrapped around her waist from behind, lips near her ear.

"Hayden," he kissed her neck, "Where were you?"

She knew those arms were no longer safe, and the touch wasn't the same after what she had witnessed.

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when she fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?_

He flipped her around, and his lips touched hers. The pain came back into her body, and she resisted the urge of wrapping her arms around his neck. As he tried to deepen the kiss, the Women's Champion pulled away. He stared at her with an abashed face. She grabbed his hand, and looked away. She led him down the hall, and into a place where no one could find them. This was it. He smirked, pulling her into his arms.

Tyler began kissing her neck, and trailed up to her lips. However, she could feel the tears well up again. It was her crying day. But, she stopped herself.

"Don't kiss me," she demanded in a harsh voice, "Don't hug me, don't wrap your arms around me."

"Baby, what's going on?" he asked, slightly more confused. He noticed her odd behavior toward him, and it concerned him.

She held the necklace that he had placed on her the day of the party. The third symbol of their love. To her, it no longer meant anything.

"You should know what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't. Care to explain to me, please?"

She stopped, and ran a hand through her brown hair. She reached inside her purse, and pulled out the DVD. She held it in front of his face, and his blue eyes grew big. Now, he knew what she was talking about. And this made his stomach squirm. He didn't think she would find out, and now he felt everything crash on him. He had hurt her, he could see it in her topaz eyes. His head fell down, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hayden," he apologized, reaching for her hand, "It's not what you think."

She bit her lip, and glanced away from him. She couldn't bare to look at him.

_So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late  
It's too late _

"It's exactly what I think Tyler. You cheated on me, you lied to me. How could you do this?! I thought you loved me."

"I do," he stared at her with pleading eyes, "You know I do. I love you so much Hayden."

She shook her head, "Stop! Stop lying to me Tyler. If you loved me, you wouldn't have hooked up with Bianca. This is the second time, you've done this to me."

He sighed, and his fingers combed through his hair. He knew this day would come, but, he didn't think it would be so soon.

"I'm sorry," he reached for her, forcefully pulling her into his arms, "I really tried so hard to resist her Hayden, and I did. I promise, this will never happen again."

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

Now, the tears fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes, and pulled off the necklace on her neck, took off the promise ring, and unclasped the charm bracelet.

"Go to hell," she whispered, a tear falling simutaniously, "It will never happen again, because it's over."

Then, she twirled around, sobs coming out of her mouth. Tyler leaned against the wall, and slipped down to the floor. He ran his hands through his face, he couldn't believe the words she had said. It was over.

_But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie.  
It's nothing but a lie.  
You're nothing but a lie._

---  
**Please review(:  
xoxo, Michelle**


	50. Adios, Monday Night Raw

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 50: Adios, Monday Night Raw.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You all rock, and so as a Christmas Present, here's the next chapter.  
Enjoy...**

----

Adjusting the purple top, I checked myself in the mirror, a frown played across my face. My fingers touched the soft waves in my hair, and I no longer saw a ring glimmering. Instead, it was a naked finger. My wrist did not have a charm bracelet dangling, and my neck no longer held a beautiful heart locket. All of that jewelery, symbols of love, did not mean anything to me. I have been crying the whole day, and I'm trying my hardest not to let a sob escape my lips. He's not worth it, that's all I keep telling myself. No one knows about the break-up..yet. After tonight, I didn't have to face him every single day. Right?

"Hayden," The crew member's head popped through the door crack he created, "Your match is up next."

I smiled, grabbing my Championship belt off the bench, "Alright. Thanks."

Quickly, I passed through him, and strutted down the hall, a fake smile across my face. Superstars lounged around the hall, all staring at me. It was like they knew something was wrong, or maybe, I was just paranoid. The camera followed me, and I turned the corner, toward the gorilla position. This match would be great, I would make it torturous for this diva. If only I could just choke her to death.

A sigh left my lips, as I reached the gorilla position. She wasn't here yet, I bet she's surprised about this sudden match. Mostly because she was supposed to have a tag match with Kelly. Never did she expect to have a re-match. This would be the last time I would stand in this certain gorilla position until the next time I come back. As sad as it was, I'm relieved. All the drama would fade away, and maybe, everything would become better again. That's all I want, for everything to be okay.

"Hayden," The sound of a certain man's voice approached me, "Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about?" I grinned, trying to seem enthusiastic.

He shook his head, pulling me into a hug; "I'm so sorry."

Oh god.

"Reid, what are you talking about?" I questioned, "What's going on?"

He bit his bottom lip, his arms wrapped around my waist, "When I see him, I swear I'm going to kick his ass."

Now, I know what's going on.

My eyes averted to the floor, and another sigh came out of me.

"Who told you?"

"Well," he ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I sorta overheard John talking to Ashley about it..I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Great.

"Oh," Sighing, I looked back up at him. His blue eyes were full of concern, "I'm fine."

He shook his head, "No you're not Hayden."

"Please, Reid."

"I told you he's an asshole."

"That helps so much," I sarcastically commented, removing my arms from his chest, "Look, I have a match up next...."

As if on cue, Bianca appeared next to us, her eyes meeting with mine for an annoyed glare. The anger rushed through my veins, as I locked eyes with her. Reid instantly noticed, and his arms tightened around me. Bianca snorted, as she rolled her eyes.

"What happened to Kelly, Reid? Did you get tired of her?"

"Yeah I did. All she causes is drama. I think she takes after you."

Bianca adjusted her yellow top, and looked over at me, "So, I heard you _adored _the birthday present I gave you."

I can't take it.

"Bianca, you are a filthy, disgusting SLUT!" I exclaimed, jumping toward her. Luckily, I landed right on her, and my fists connected to her face. I wasn't going to wait for the match. Hell no. At any given chance I was going to jump on this whore. She yelped in pain, as I continued releasing my anger through physicality. Reid reached over for me, trying to pull me away. My music had began, and Lilian was waiting for me to appear through the curtain. I stood up, flattening my hair. Smirking, I stared down at Bianca. Her nose was bleeding, what a great way to appear through the curtain.

"By the way, it's a No Disqualification match, bitch."

With that, I came through the curtain, holding my title up high. The crowd was mixed, as usual. Tyler was still in my mind, I knew he would be watching this match. Sliding into the ring, I did my usual poses, and handed the belt to the crew member. The arena went silent, with those chants continuing. Suddenly, Bianca's music blasted, and she appeared through the curtain, holding her nose. Wait until she gets into this ring, it's going to be hell. She won't be able to touch me at all. It's an easy win. This is pure payback.

She came into the ring, her eyes showing fear. I stood in front of her, she was taller than me. However, that wouldn't be a problem. The bell rang, and she just shook her head at me. Bianca raised her hand, and pointed to herself.

"I satisfied your boyfriend, Hayden. There is no need to be jealous....it's not my fault you couldn't give him his needs."

Then, she pushed me. A smile came across my face, as I quickly got up from the mat. She tried to hover over me, only the strong hand connecting to her cheek made her fall back. This match would be hellacious. She got up, and pushed me again. This time, she landed punches on me, and grabbed me into her arms. Oh shit. She lifted me up, throwing me into a huge spine-buster. AH. No, she will not take over. I stared up, and she was waving her hands in the air, as a sort of taunt. With my right arm, I grabbed her ankle, pulling her down onto the mat.

Instantly, I leaped onto her, picking up where I left off. The ref motioned for me to stop, however, I continued landing successful punches on her. Then, I got up, and slid out of the ring. Searching under the mat, I pulled out a beautiful steel chair. Bianca was on the mat, trying her best to regain her composure. Her caramel brown eyes saw the chair, and she screamed. I hit it on the mat, and went closer to her.

She tried to back away, but it ended with her back against the turnbuckles. I took in a breath, and slapped the chair against her face. The crowd gasped.

"That's for ruining my relationship," I screamed, then I hit her again, "This is for the hot coffee you spilled on me four years ago!"

Yes, I'm going to get revenge on _everything_ she did to me.

She layed motionless on the mat, it was over. I could just pin her, and get it down with. I threw the chair out of the ring, and climbed up to the top turnbuckle. The arena was going crazy, now the majority of the fans were on my side. I performed the Haydenizer, and I could feel the memories flood back. I remember how Tyler taught me the front flip, how to perform a head-scissors. Stop it, Hayden.

Peering down at Bianca, the blood seeped down her chin, as it bled profusely from her nose. I rolled her up into a backslide pin, and the ref counted.

1....2.....3! DING DING!

I lifted myself up with no problem, my music played. The crowd was going insane, as Lilian announced me victorious. I held the title up proud and high, and smiled to all the fans. Bianca was getting attended by the paramedics. I rolled out of the ring, and walked up the ramp. Stopping, I stared at the scene in front of me. The four-sided ring, the arena full of people, the commentators speaking to the fans at home, and the sound of my music blaring through the speakers.

Goodbye, Monday Night Raw.

* * *

**Third POV.**

It was like nothing they've ever seen. Well, for John and Randy that was. They had never seen Hayden release so much passion, and anger in one match. It almost shocked them. John knew the reason why she had requested the match, however, Randy had the slightest idea. It took John all it had, not to tell Randy what had happened. After all, Hayden did tell him to wait until Tyler told his father.

Randy leaned back against the chair, shaking his head. He was in disbelief at the astounding performance of his son's _ex_-girlfriend.

"I bet Tyler is so proud of her right now," Randy smirked, as he took a glance at his best friend, "She did awesome."

_Knock, Knock._

Cena got up from the chair, and opened the door. His blood fired up, as he stared at the man in front of him.

"What do you want?"

Tyler sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry John."

"You should be sorry. Thanks for breaking my daughter's heart."

"Look," He responded, "It was a complete misunderstanding."

"What was?" Randy popped his head in between, "Fill me in."

John angrily glared at Tyler, and then looked back at Randy, "Tell your father, go ahead."

"What's going on?" Randy, now serious, stared at the two, "Tyler."

John moved aside, allowing Tyler to enter the room. John sighed, and checked the time.

"I have to go," he announced, "I'll deal with you later."

John left the two alone in the locker-room. It was silent, Tyler was lost in words. He didn't know how he would explain the whole situation to his father. He knew how Randy felt about Hayden. She was like a daughter to him, and to find this out, would make him angry.

"Dad," he began, "I did something, that I regret."

Randy nodded, "Get to the point Tyler."

"I," he stopped, taking a huge breath, "I went behind Hayden's back, and hooked up with Bianca."

The Legend Killer's eyes grew large, as he stared at his son.

"What?!"

"There's more," Tyler gulped, "There was a tape, a sex tape, of Bianca and me. Somehow, Hayden got a hold of it. And, it's over Dad."

Tyler could feel the sadness rush up him, as if he wanted to cry.

Randy shook his head, obviously disappointed and angry all at once.

"You really are a_ fucking_ idiot," he laughed in an upset manner, "Hayden is the one girl who has loved you so much, and has done so much for you. I can't believe you would go off and do something so stupid. What? Were you pissed off Hayden wouldn't have sex with you? Is that it Tyler? She's the type of girl who's actually patient, and wants to wait for the right time. You're an asshole."

"I deserve that."

"You screwed up big time Tyler," Randy ran a hand through his hair, "She's the one girl who I really did think you would end up with for the rest of your life. I thought you loved her."

"Dad, I do," Tyler confessed, "I love her so much. You know that."

"I don't know," he shook his head, "Do you really? Because if you did, you wouldn't have fucked a whore."

"I'm speaking the truth. Hayden is special to me, she's everything I could ever ask for. I love her, dad. And now, I ruined it," Tyler slunk against the wall, "I feel horrible. I hate this. I'm such a jerk, a disappointment to the 'Orton' name."

Randy sighed, as he approached his son, "I suggest you find a way to fix this, because if you love her the way you say you do, you're not going to give up on her."

"I never said I was," Tyler said, "I'm not letting her throw away our relationship that easily."

"No, she didn't. You did." Randy corrected, "You ruined it Ty, by letting Bianca seduce you."

Tyler sighed, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Hayden's going to do what every girl out there does."

"And that is?"

"Listen to her heart."

----  
**Please review(:  
Hope you liked it!  
xoxo, Michelle.**


	51. Breakup Blues

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 51: The break-up blues.  
--**

"Ash," I said in a heavy breath, "I think this is too tight."

The blond ran a hand through her curly locks, "No, don't even say that. We got that fitted for you just last week."

I guess I gained some weight from all that chocolate ice cream.

"Is there a scale around here?" I sighed, holding onto my stomach, "Get this off, it hurts."

Quickly, Mickie unzipped the dress, allowing me to step out of it. Don't get me wrong, the Bride's Maid dress was beautiful. She had changed her mind and went with a golden color. It rested right above the knees, in a Tutu way, and it had no straps. Across the abdomen rested a black sash. It was way better than the blue dresses she had picked a few months ago. To match the beautiful dress, she had picked black open-toe heels. Overall, we looked awesome. Now, all I had to do was fit into this dress.

"Go to the bathroom," Ashley instructed, "There should be a scale in the closet. Hayden, I doubt you gained weight."

"I don't," I snorted, making my to the bathroom. I opened the closet, and took out the metallic colored weighing device. Taking it to the main room, I placed it on the ground, and got on it. It turned on, and in less than five seconds it informed me, my current weight.

"Yep, I gained some pounds."

This is just great. Can't life get any better?

"You sure?" The spunky brunette asked, "Maybe, it's an error."

I doubt that.

"I've been eating like an animal. So, it's not a surprise."

Ashley pouted her lip, she knew exactly why I had been eating like a pig. She came over to me, wrapping a supporting arm around me. Mickie tilted her head, realizing what had been going on. A majority of my friends had found out about the whole 'Cheating Scandal'. Most of the divas did, with the exception of a couple. However, everyone knew Tyler and I were no longer together. All I heard were the common questions; 'Why?' 'Did you break up with him, or did he break up with you?' I didn't bother to answer with no more than three words: Because we did.

Not all the guys handled that well. Especially Randy. He immediately called me upon finding out about the break-up, and the reason. He was very comforting, along with my dad. He hadn't gotten the chance to 'attack' Tyler. Ashley wouldn't let him, and every time he had the chance, Tyler would easily run away. I haven't seen him since that Monday. He hasn't called me, or tried to talk to me. I didn't attend Last Monday's RAW. Neither did my dad. We were too busy getting everything prepared for the Wedding. The time had gone so fast, the Wedding was in Forty-Eight hours.

It was like I didn't exist to him. I guess that's the best way possible to get over the whole thing.

However, Tomorrow night would be different. It was the rehearsal dinner, and that meant, seeing Tyler.

That was going to be hell.

* * *

_Tyler POV._

Watching old tapes definitely isn't helping me at all. Just seeing the way she was so happy makes me feel even worse. I was so happy, too. But, if I was so happy, why did I go off, and fuck a whore?

The answer, I simply don't know.

Trust me, I was satisfied with the way Hayden was with me. I didn't care if we hadn't had sex. In fact, it would have been great to lose our virginity to each other. Now, I can't fulfill that.

I lost my virginity to Roxanna.

I'm stupid, a pig, a man-whore. No, not a man-whore. I was loyal to her, well, until Roxanna came back. That wasn't my fault though, it was her fault. She seduced me, I just fell for it. I mean, what man wouldn't fall for a gorgeous blond in skimpy red lingerie?

But, I should have known better than any other man that she was manipulative. I should have known she had wanted me ever since we were fourteen. I was one of the many reasons why she was envious of my girlfriend.

Correction: _Ex-_girlfriend.

And, I'm her _Ex_-boyfriend. That sounds so wrong. I'm meant to be her, loving boyfriend, who would do anything for her.

Hell, I fell in love with her from just speaking to her the first day I met her. All those memories we shared, like our first kiss.

_"Come on Ty, for real? Why do you always do this?"_

_Quickly, I replied. Her blue eyes locked with my green ones, "Because it's you." _

_"Okay?" _

_"You make me feel weird, I don't often get this feeling. I really don't try this hard with girls..but for you, I've busted my ass."_

She was silent.

_"And, I know you don't like me very much, but I like you a lot."_

_" Are you serious?"_

_"More than ever."_

_She leaned in, and with no hesitation, our lips swept together._

Why? Why did I give that all up because of that disgusting blond?

Because I'm an idiot.

And now, I have to face her tomorrow. That will be my chance, to explain everything to her.

Hopefully, she will listen.

* * *

_Hayden POV._

"You little cheater," I commented, throwing the controller lightly on the ground, "I can never play with you."

"That's not true! You just don't know how to play well," he replied, going through the Exhibition Menu once more.

"Right," I rolled my eyes, before grabbing my water bottle, "Well. Break time is over, I have to get back up there."

My dad frowned, "One more match, please?"

"Ashley is going to kill me if I don't get up there."

"She won't mind, please?"

"Shouldn't you be at the tuxedo fitting?"

He averted his eyes to the ground, "Well-, I sorta forgot about it. All my guys have plans, and stuff."

"Dad!"

"What?! It's an honest mistake."

There was only one thing I could do about this. My dad was very absent-minded sometimes.

"ASSSSHHHHLEEEYY!!!"

My dad's eyes widened, as he shut the PS2 off, and hid it before Ashley could see. He shook his head at me, and laid down on the couch. He shut his eyes, as Ashley fully descended down the stairs. Her arms fell to her hips, as she stared at me.

"What?"

"Isn't my dad supposed to be at a tuxedo fitting?"

She nodded, her eyes meeting to the couch. An 'awe' came out of her, as she approached my dad.

"He looks so cute, doesn't he? Poor babe, he has been working all day. You know, preparing the last minute things and all."

You have to be kidding me?!

"N-no. He was playing video games," I told her, while she lightly kissed him on the lips, "Ash!"

"SSH! Let him sleep, okay? Now, let's get you upstairs. We have to take those measurements for the dress."

My eyes glared over to my dad. He opened one eye, a smirk coming across his face.

I can never win.

----  
**Please Review.  
Happy New Year!  
Xoxo, Michelle.**


	52. Wedding Rehearsal

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 52: Wedding Rehearsal.  
---**

The constant rhythm of the current song playing sang into my ears. The beat just makes me want to get up and dance. Too bad I'm in the car. I would try to get up and dance, but that wouldn't end up too well. So, I just sat back, and hummed to the beat. My eyes wandered to the many different stores surrounding this Tampa neighborhood. I hadn't really gotten to notice the varieties of clothing stores there were. I need to come and shop here more often. The dark sky was quite admirable, with it's different shapes of stars, and the crescent moon encircled by the alluring stars. Then, the car stopped moving, and in front of us, was the Church. Great. The day had finally come. No, not the Wedding. But, the horrific Wedding Rehearsal. I wasn't excited at all, in fact, I was planning on leaving, once my part of it was done.

Inwardly groaning, I opened the car door, and made my way out. I shoved my cellphone into my back pocket, and followed my dad and Ashley's tracks. They were in front of me, debating about some small issue involving the seats. My dad held the door open for me, and his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"It'll be fine," he said, "Okay?"

No it won't.

"Mhm," I averted my eyes to the polished marble floor, "Can I leave once I walk down that aisle?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Take the car, and go to Carvel," A small smile cracked upon my face, "I'll get you a shake if you want."

He shook his head, as we reached the front of the church. I would be here tomorrow, standing right near the priest.

"Not going to happen."

Rolling my eyes, I took a seat in the second row, "Whatever, dad."

He chuckled, before turning his attention to Ashley. Her family had arrived earlier than us, they were very nice people. Especially her brother, Ronny. He's one of those comical guys, who are always there to make you smile. I met him at a previous Paper-view, when Ashley had the chance for the Women's Belt, in her own hometown. I got along with him well, we had a great time together. My dad's family was here too, they were having a conversation with one of Ashley's hometown friends.

My Uncle's were all in a small group, playing with cards. The rehearsal hadn't started yet, we were still waiting on a couple of people.

"Hayden!" Mike called out from a distance, "Hayden!"

Turning my head, I saw Alexa and her fiancee, Mike, at the beginning of the aisle. Smiling, I waved for them to come and take a seat with me. Both linked arms, and walked down the aisle playfully. Alexa giggled, as the 'Chick Magnet' grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around. She demanded for him to put her down. It wasn't that threatening, considering the fact she was laughing. He did though, allowing himself to kiss her lips. They were too cute. My Uncle's awed, causing the couple to turn a deep red.

"Hey girl," she smiled, taking a seat on Mike's lap, "How are you?"

"I'm great," I replied, as she frowned, "I really am."

"Do you want me to slap Tyler again when he gets here?"

Alexa had found out about the whole situation last week. I had told her when she noticed Tyler had been acting a bit off. She immediately took charge, and slapped Tyler in the face, along with giving her opinion to him. She was on my side, she thought what Tyler did was very shitty. Mike had spoken with Tyler, but I have the slightest idea of what he said. I really didn't want to know either.

"That will _not_happen," The voice of an irritating woman snapped. It was the Wedding Planner. She was so annoying, I don't even know why they decided to hire her. Her name is Tawny. She's in her early thirties, married, two kids. She was at least five-foot-six, and her body structure was thin. Her blond hair barely fell to her shoulders, and her bangs were angled. Her glasses covered her sea-weed colored eyes. She was a nagger.

"Sorry, Tawny." Alexa apologized, as Tawny formed a smile.

"Good, because we wouldn't want a wrestling match going on in the middle of the church."

I nodded, biting my lip softly. Then, the sound of that voice, I really didn't want to hear yet. He was clearly in a great mood, and the laughter filled the Church. Alexa stood up from her Mike's lap, and instantly went to her Uncle. Everyone exchanged some hugs, and hello's to the Legend Killer, and his son.

Quickly, I took my cell-phone out of my bag, and surfed through my contact list. I couldn't just sit here, and act completely dazed. So, I decided to text someone. My mother, she was supposed to be coming out for the Wedding. They were arriving later tonight, they were going to miss the rehearsal. Aiden already knew what he was going to do. So, he didn't need the rehearsal time.

_Hey mom. _

_Hey, sweetie, what's up?_

_Oh, nothing. At the Wedding Rehearsal._

_That's awesome, having fun?_

_Eh, sure._

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing, I'm fine._

_You sure?_

_Positive. _

"Come On! It's Time, to line up!" Tawny yelled, her eyes briefly set on me. I shoved my cell phone into my pocket, and lifted myself up from the seat. This was the one thing I feared, anod now, because of Tawny, it's going to become true. Everyone was lined up, my Uncle's waved at me, and Boog told me we would talk later. Ronny pushed me slightly, and I pushed him too. Tawny yelled at me. I made my way to the back, he wasn't there. Thank god.

I shouldn't have thought that. Because there he is, standing at the other side. Tawny pointed to me, as she began to order him. He nodded, and before he could catch me, I peered down to my nails. He stood next to me, a sigh coming out of his lips. My lips pursed together, I couldn't bear to look at him. It was the first time I had seen him in nearly two weeks.

Alexa looked at me from several people down, she smiled. I weakly grinned, and I heard the music begin. The first pair went off, marching to the beat of the slow music. Ashley was watching intently, she looked pretty content.

"Hayden, Tyler!" Tawny came over to us, her nose crinkling, "Link arms, now!"

Ugh.

After so long, my eyes connected with his. My arm linked with his, and my eyes directed themselves to a different place. He didn't look like his usual self. The music continued, and we were next. Then, we were the center of attention, walking down the aisle step by step.

I didn't smile, I just couldn't.

"Hayden." He whispered in my ear, in a sneaky manner.

Chills tingled down my spine, I hadn't heard his voice in two weeks.

I didn't answer him.

"I miss you." He continued, in that same whisper.

"No," I managed to say, and we finally reached the end of the aisle. Instantly, I pulled away from his arm, and walked up to where I was supposed to stand. I felt a lump in my throat, this was too hard.

Ashley strutted down the aisle, her father next to her. She had a huge smile on her face, it would be even bigger tomorrow. Tyler kept his eyes on me, and I just shook my head. The priest went over what would happen, and everything. It was done, once he told us, that would be all. Everyone began talking, and I, well, walked up the aisle, and away from everyone. If I only my dad gave me his car keys. I would be gone in an instant. That was my plan, which can not be fulfilled. My eyes wandered through the Church, searching for a place to be.

I turned the corner, and leaned against the wall, no one can find me here. My hands covered my face, as I sighed.

"We need to talk," His voice interrupted the silence. My hands fell down, my eyes locking with his, "Please, I really do need to explain."

"There is nothing to explain," I sharply answered, "You cheated, that's it."

He gritted his teeth, and he stood in front of me. I stared up at him, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I did cheat," he nodded, "And I am not proud of it. It wasn't supposed to happen, I_ hate_ her. I failed, okay? I fell for her stupid manipulative ways. But, that sex tape, it was a mistake. That was the only time I actually did that with her. That was the night I went to tell her to leave me alone. She made me feel horrible, pouring out this sob story..."

"Sure," I mumbled, stopping his sentence.

"Can I finish please?"

"Whatever."

"I tried to explain to her that everything would be alright. She gave me a drink, coke. I guess she put alcohol in it, I didn't know. I got drunk, and she ended up taking advantage of that. I would never want to hurt you. Hayden, you mean everything to me, it's been that way for four years. I-"

This was too much. I don't even know if I can believe him. It sounded reasonable, it was typical Roxanna. But, he did hook up with her nonetheless, before the sex tape.

"Tyler," my voice cracked, no, I can't cry, "You hurt me, don't you understand that? I _never_ thought you would cheat on me, especially with _her_."

He gulped slightly, his hand came up to my cheek. His finger wiped away the tear that had incidentally fallen from my eye. His touch felt so great against my skin, I missed him so much.

"I love you," he seriously stated, "And I made a mistake. I'm not perfect Hayden, and I know in my life, I'm probably going to make so much more. I don't want my biggest mistake to be losing you. I need you in my life Hayden."

"You made that mistake," I nodded, "You lost me."

He shook his head, his two hands cupping my face.

"I know you miss me too, you can't deny that. You know you still love me, as much as I love you."

My topaz eyes were connected with his, the tension was strong. He was serious, and I knew he was telling the truth. I miss him, and still love him with all my heart. With his hand, he brought his face closer, our foreheads were touching.

"I can't," I whispered, his hands touched my hips, "it's not going to work."

"Stop saying that," he told me, "We're meant to be together."

My eyes shut for a second, there were so many thoughts going through my mind.

"You were interested in her Tyler. You hooked up with her, when you weren't drunk. You lied to me, and made me think....."

"I love you," he cut my sentence off, "Can't we just make it in the past?"

Once more, I shook my head, stepping away from him.

"It's too late."

----  
**Please Review(:  
The story is coming to an end very, very soon.  
xoxo, Michelle.**


	53. Wedding Bells

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 53: Wedding Bells  
--**

"Ashley, you look beautiful," I complimented, "The dress is fantastic."

She twirled around, studying each angle of the her wedding dress. It was snow white, strapless, with a short train behind it. She had added her own style, with the black sash around her waist. The veil fell right above her face, covering her glowing eyes. She was excited, and nervous all at once. I was too.

"Thank you," she stuttered, as she turned to me, "Oddly enough, I don't have _cold feet_."

Stifling out a giggle, I adjusted the black slash around my own bride's maid dress. Staring into the mirror, I touched the curls at the end of my brunette locks, they were perfect. My blue eyes were outlined in a deep black, the peachy eye shadow making them look a tad brighter. Overall, I cleaned up nicely also. However, inside of me, it was all a mess. I tried my best to hide it, and I was quite successful. Everyone knew how much the whole situation bummed me out. However, tonight, wouldn't be a problem, because I won't let it take my spirits down.

Yes, I have to hold onto his arm, but, that would only be for a minute. I wouldn't have to talk to him. All I had to do was smile, and slowly walk down the aisle. After that, we were apart. The reception won't be bad either. In fact, I could always go to a different table, and not see him through the whole party. Yes, that is my plan. After all, tonight may possibly be the last time I see him.

"I'm really excited for the reception," I smiled brightly, applying a bit more lip gloss.

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you would actually be dreading that."

"No, why would I?"

"Oh no," she bit her bottom lip.

"What Ash?"

"Well, at the reception, you have to dance."

"Obviously," I laughed, "I'm going to dance all night! Of course, I'll bring a pair of flats, it'll be easier!"

She shook her head, as the other bride's maids began to file into the room, "Yeah. But, the bride's maids and the groomsmen, well, they have to perform a dance together."

No.

"I can pick one of my Uncle's right?"

She shook her head once more.

"ASH!" I whined, pouting my lower lip, "Why?! Like, can't we pass that?"

"It's a tradition," Mickie joined in, "All marriages basically do that. Whoever your paired with to go down the aisle, is the person you dance with."

Sighing, I averted my eyes to the floor.

"That's just fantastic."

* * *

_Tyler POV. _

"I'm freaking out," John puffed his cheek, releasing a deep breath, "She's going to leave me at the alter."

What an idiot. Does he seriously believe Ashley would actually leave him at the alter. I seriously doubt that.

"You're an idiot," I mumbled under my breath.

He turned around, his eyes growing hard. He still wasn't on great terms with me. Although, I apologized numerous times, he's still upset with me. I'm just glad he's speaking with me. Even if it means, hearing those sarcastic, witty remarks full of attitude.

"_I'm_ the idiot? I suggest you look in the mirror, over there."

I should have seen that comment coming. All the men were silent, especially his brothers. They were ready to kill me. That was the case last night. When they find out about the whole 'cheating' scandal, they chased me down all the way to the highway. I had no choice but to hide behind one of the poles. They just went back to the Church, muttering swears. Now, I'm surprised they can contain themselves from attacking me.

"Can we please not fight," My dad interrupted, his hands fixing the tie on his shirt, "Today is supposed to be a happy day."

John nodded, "You're right. Except, my feet are as cold as ice."

"Bro," Matt went over to his brother, resting his elbow on John's shoulder, "You're marrying a great woman with an awesome personality. Not to mention, she's _hot_."

He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his short brown hair, "I know, she's too good for me."

"John," Randy stepped in, "She loves you. We all know that. Alright? So stop freaking out... Can someone help me with this stupid tie?!"

"Here," I grabbed my dad's tie, and quickly assembled it perfectly. He smirked, as I stepped aside.

"Thanks Tyler, you look good."

"I wish I felt the same way."

"Don't let her get you down," he told me, "You tried. Let her be, Ty."

I couldn't let her be. There was no way, I would allow her to forget our relationship with just one simple snap. We were more than that. In her eyes, I could see she still loved me. I know she misses me. But, I miss her ten times more.

"That's not possible." I simply answered, before hearing the head man announce the last minute warning.

In a short matter of time, she would be linked on my arm. Maybe, by the end of the night, she will be in my arms.

* * *

_Hayden POV._

Here we go. This is the moment Ashley and my dad have been waiting for, their Wedding. Time has gone so fast, I didn't think this Wedding would be here so fast. Ashley was behind all of us, breathing in several breathes. Her father was speaking soothing words to her, I could tell she wanted to cry. In a happy way - of course.

My partner was alongside me, speaking with the man in front of him. Capturing Alexa's attention was rather difficult. Everyone was standing up straight, arms linked, and were prepared to enter through. Tawny was near the door, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She was speaking to the the flower girl, Liana. She was Ashley's close friend's daughters. I could tell my brother had a little crush on her, he kept staring at her with beaming eyes. He looked adorable, too.

The official music played, and I could feel my body begin to tense up a bit. I couldn't allow myself to ruin this day for Ashley. All I need is a huge, pearly white smile, and make it down the aisle. That's not that difficult. My eyes trailed up to see Tyler sigh. He licked his bottom lip, and extended his arm out. My arm entered the loop, and I could feel his hand try to grasp mine.

My eyes quickly glanced at Ashley, she was beautiful. I was so happy she would be my step-mother, she would officially be part of the family.

The couples went down the aisle, one by one, marching to beat of the music. It was our turn after the sixth couple. My glossed lips curved into a smile, and we slowly walked down the aisle. All the eyes were on us, smiles covering each of the guests' faces. My mother sat right up front, her camera in hand. Gavin, smirked, his arm wrapped around my mother's shoulder.

This time, Tyler didn't speak a word. Last night, must have ended everything permanently.

That was easier than I thought.

I went to my place, standing right next to Mickie. She smiled at me, and the sound of the piano playing the certain Wedding March came through the church. Everyone stood up, rotating to the entrance. Ashley, her father holding her arm, walked down the aisle. She was beautiful, her eyes displayed the perfect amount of happiness. Flashes hit all at different times, it was a perfect picture moment. Her father was tearing, as they reached the end of the aisle. My father smiled, his dimples clearly showing.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do, along with my wife." Her father answered. He lifted the veil up, placing a kiss on her cheek.

My dad, took Ashley's hand, and the couple stood in front of the Priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together here at the sight of God, to join this Man and Woman in Holy Matrimony....."

And so the ceremony began, the couple read their vows, it almost drove me to tears, it was so touching. Then, they did the rings.

In a matter of a half and hour, they were announced Mr. and Mrs. Cena.

* * *

_---  
_Please Review.  
The next chapter, is, the **Second** to **LAST** Chapter.  
xoxo, Michelle


	54. Wedding Bells Part two

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 54: Wedding Bells, Pt. 2**

**A/N: This is the edited version, because the other one didn't upload correctly. Thank you Dragulyn Satona for pointint that out for me!**  
--

"Please Welcome, Mickie James and Randy Orton!" the DJ had announced, as the two came through the curtains together.

Ashley didn't tell me they would announce us too. I just thought we would go out there, and dance. That's it.

Instead of linking arms with Tyler, I was currently speaking with Alexa. My turn wasn't until five pairs.

"I swear, I don't think I will be able to top this Wedding," she laughed.

"When is it?"

"New Years Eve, of next year."

"Will I be the _maid of honor_?" I hopefully asked, receiving a positive answer, "That's so exciting!"

She nodded, before grabbing onto Mike's arm, "See you out there!"

Sighing, I went back to my spot, the same time Tyler did. He glanced at me, my eyes averted to a different area.

"You..." He started, but stopped himself.

Shaking my head, I peered up at him, "Whatever."

Tawny was patrolling the lines, and she eyed me. My arm linked with Tyler's, hopefully for the last time. I could hear the cheers and hollers from the other side of the curtains.

"Please Welcome Hayden Cena and Tyler Orton!"

And, we appeared through the curtain, our smiles much bigger than before. The spotlight hit us, as we walked toward where the other pairs went. Then, the drum-roll began.

"This couple is the top one at this whole party. Please raise your voices high, and give this couple a great show of compassion. Please Welcome, Mr. John Cena, and Mrs. Ashley Cena!"

They appeared through the curtain, and it was like we were in at Wrestlemania. Everyone was going insane, cheering for the newlywed couple. My father had never looked so happy, actually he has. The day he picked me up from the airport, four years ago. Okay, that's besides the point.

Of course, our dance was up first. Ashley and my dad wouldn't join us, their first dance was last. Tyler and I faced each other, his hand touched my lower back, and my hand rested on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, a hopeful smile on his face.

My blue eyes burned holes into him, therefore, his smile disappeared.

The song began, it was a slow rhythmic, almost like a ball-room waltz. He led, his eyes were on me the whole time. I bit my bottom lip, trying to avoid any awkwardness. The only sound you could hear was the music, and the occasional 'AW!'

I had to admit, Tyler did look gorgeous. He barely wore suits, and when he did, I would always tell him he looked so cute. Now, it is like I am afraid to say it. My feelings for him are supposed to fade away, because of all the anger and pain he has caused me. There was still that anger in me, and just looking at him, made me feel the urge of smacking him.

"Hayden," he said my name, grabbing me out of the trance I had created. I have a new talent: Dancing, without paying attention.

I didn't say anything.

"Have you thought about last night?"

Nada.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

Negative.

Then, as the music slowly faded, and the thunder of claps filled the huge party room, and Tyler kept his arm around me.

"Let go," I sharply stated, as my arms tried to pry his off of me. With just a bit of hesitation, he let go of me, and I quickly escaped the dance floor.

The chorus of Awes continued. I took a bow, and move to the other side of the room. I missed him, and still loved him. I can't deny it. My eyes traveled to the dance floor, and noticed Ashley and her father dancing to the traditional, father/daughter dance. It was so adorable. I knew, one day, my father and I would dance that very song, on the day of my Wedding. Who knows when that will be. Lastly, my father and new step-mother stepped into the center of the dance floor, and got into there positions.

I knew exactly what there song was: _Won't Let You Fall by Fergie_. It was the first song they ever danced to. I thought that was pretty romantic. The night would be lively, and I knew once the major dances were done, everyone would set out to the dance floor.

Taking a seat at one of the tables, I took off the heels, and placed on my gold flats. Alexa had already reached the dance floor, dancing with Mickie, Maria, and the other divas. The guys were already diving into the food, and I could see from a distance, the huge cake they had gotten. It was calling my name, it looked delicious.

"HAYDEN!" My mother called from the Dance floor, "Come Dance?!"

I shook my head, "Not yet!"

She simply nodded, her arms wrapped around Gavin's neck. Aiden was at the little kids' table, talking with Aurora and Liana. My brother was putting on his charm, the two girls were laughing. It was so cute!

"Hey," I felt a light tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see Cody.

"Cody, what's up?!" I asked, as he took a seat next to me.

"Nothing, I was just on the dance floor," he smirked, "Why aren't you out there?"

"I don't like the song," It was a simple answer.

"Oh, I see. By the way, you look very beautiful."

"I've heard that once or twice," I giggled, "So, are you having fun so far?"

He nodded, "Of course. This is the party of the year, well, I guess.. Wedding of the year."

"Wait until Alexa and Mike's Wedding."

He took a sip of his drink, and held his hand out, "C'mon, let's get on the dance floor."

"Code.."

He just tugged my hand, and led me to the floor. In no time, the two of us, along with many others, swayed to the upbeat music playing.

This was much more enjoyable than the previous dance.

* * *

"Ready.. One, Two, Three!" Ashley screamed, before throwing the bouquet. The lucky catcher: Ms. Mickie James. She would be the next to get married. I have a feeling it will be with a certain Legend Killer. The reception, over-all was awesome. The downside? My feet were killing me. I had danced so much, and walked table to table, that I just had to take a seat for a half and hour.

Everything was done. We had eaten that delicious chocolate cake, and my father did the most bothersome thing. Well, it is a tradition, but I think it was bothersome. With his teeth, he pulled off Ashley's garter, and flung it to the single men. Jeffery caught it, which was pretty neat. He did his dance, entertaining the others. He would be the next to get married also, I just wonder to who.

"Dad," he had taken the seat across from me, "Dad."

He looked over at me, and smiled.

"Yes, babygirl?"

"How are ya?" I asked with a hint of laughter, "I haven't seen you since our entrance, and well, since the last dance we did together."

He smiled, "I'm having a great time, Are you okay?"

"You can say that."

"Good, and I just wanted to thank you," he continued, "For helping me out whenever Ashley and I had a problem. If it wasn't for your advice, who knows what could have happened."

As I was about to answer, someone stopped me.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice created a silence, "I need to make a speech."

My eyes glanced at the dance floor. The only person standing there was Tyler, a mic in his hand.

What the hell?

"Okay, so, we are all here to witness the happiness of the Newlyweds. However, before this awesome Wedding, the couple was in denial about there feelings. John and Ashley met in 2005, that's when Ashley won the Diva Search. The two hit it off great, they clicked instantly, and ended up becoming the best of friends. My dad, could tell John had developed feelings for Ashley. He never stopped talking about her, and even talked about her in his sleep..."

The crowd laughed.

"But, John denied it, and said he had no feelings for her in that way. Ashley was the same way, she was stubborn. She didn't admit to her feelings, although you could tell she truly wanted to rip John's clothes off. After denying their feelings for so long, the two decided to let it all out, and confess their unconditional love for each other. It was corny, and romantic all at once. Of course, this couple didn't go through their relationship all smiles. They had fights, and have gone through the common obstacles. Relationships are _not_ perfect, therefore, they needed to work through the huge obstacle, and get over it. The fighting, and obstacles only made this couple _stronger_, and closer than ever. Sometimes, in order for a relationship to work, you need to realize that it can't be perfect. John and Ashley understood that, and the love they shared for each other never stopped. They were _meant to be_ together, and that was all that mattered. If they still had that _same unconditional love _for each other, then, they could get through anything. Both made mistakes, and admitted to it. _No one_ is perfect, and if you really_ love_ that certain person, then you would forgive them for the mistakes. John and Ashley, I'm glad you two have overcome all the obstacles, and still managed to get married. I guess, the love you two shared was enough to keep the relationship intact. You both are awesome, and I hope the future holds great things for the both of you. Maybe, I'll have the same luck you two had..."

I knew exactly who he was directing his statements to. And, I must say, it was one of the best speeches I have ever heard.

From the way he spoke, and the look in his green eyes, I could tell he was speaking from the heart.

He gave the Mic back to the DJ, and the sound of music blared through the speakers. However, it wasn't just some random song, it was _our _song. _That's When I Love You By Aslyn_, played, and the couples went up to dance.

I sat back, shaking my head in amazement. He was in the middle of the dance floor alone. My dad motioned for me to go over there, he knew I really did want to. On the contrary, I wasn't going to give iether of them the satisfaction. Instead, I grabbed the Pina Colada sitting on the table, and took a huge sip of it. The music was going rather slowly, and suddenly, a hand stuck out in front of me.

Tyler's fingers combed through his brown locks, "It's_ our_ song."

"I know," I told him, staring at him with a weak grin.

"Dance with me," he bit his lip, "Please."

I looked down at his hand, then back up at him. There was nothing else to do, I couldn't resist the offer. Avoiding him wasn't working out to my best advantage. My hand touched his, and he led me to the dance floor. We were in the same position as before. His eyes locked on me, as I tilted my head in slight annoyance. We swayed to the music, and the lyrics sank through my mind.

__

Here's my promise made tonight  
You can count "on" me for life  
That's when i love you

"I'm really sorry," he told me, "I know you said it won't make a difference, bu-"

"You were right," I interrupted his sentence, "People do make mistakes. And, I know you made one, you're only human. But, it doesn't cover the fact that you cheated on me. You're a jerk, an asshole, a lint-licker, every word that describes _scum_ in the dictionary..."

He simply nodded, and tightened his grip on my hand. The pain came through my stomach once more, this dance was different. It wasn't forced, instead, it was his idea. He wanted to come up here, and try to speak with me again.

"I know, I deserve that. Hayden, I _truly_ am sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I love you..."

This is going to hurt.

"I know," I started, my hand reached for his left cheek, "But, I think we need to just stay _friends_."

"Friends?"

"Exactly," I nodded, "Tyler, I don't know if I can ever trust you, and I feel like if I let you back into my life in that way again, you're going to hurt me. I don't want to get hurt again, especially by you. If we stay friends, we can move on with our lives, and really find the person we're actually meant to be with. Because, as of that night you first began having for romantic rendez-vous' with Roxanna, it proved we really aren't meant to be together. It proved there was something missing in our relationship. We're just two people who thought we would end up together forever because of our past history, and parents' friendship. Friendship is the best way out of this, I can be your friend, best friend even. I just can't be your girlfriend."

"You're wrong, Hayden," he shook his head, not accepting my solid explanation.

Then, he pulled me off the dance floor, and led me to the outside of the party room. Suddenly, I found myself standing outside, in the mid-humid weather. It was dark, and the only light was the street light, and the stars above.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If it weren't for being so young, I would ask you to marry me right now. Everything that has happened to us is for a reason. And that is, to see if our relationship is strong enough to handle these situations. We're meant to be together. We've liked each other since we were fourteen Hayden."

"Ty, this isn't a fairytale, nor a love movie. We're not going to be the two childhood friends who magically fall in love through their lifetime, and get married. This is real life, and in real life, people screw up, and love, well, it's not what it's made out to be in the movies. In love, you get hurt, and it just fucking sucks. When love is over with someone, then, you need to move on. Our love is out Tyler. You know it, I know it. It's over, Ty."

"No, it's not. You're denying your feelings Hayden. I get this isn't a love movie, but why can't it be a fairytale happy ending? Our fairytale happy ending, where we get married, have kids, and grow old together? That was the plan, and I want to go through with that plan.... I know it's going to be hard, but I want to work on it. I need you in my life Hayden..."

The tears fell from my eyes, partly from the pain, and because of the things he was saying. I knew that was the plan, I had thought about it several times. Everyone said we were going to get married, it was pretty much a done deal.

"Tyler, we just can't. It's not going to work out...."

"You love me don't you?"

I continued crying, the mascara ran down my cheeks like bullets.

"Say it..." he continued, "Tell me the truth, do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you." I sobbed, and with the pad of his thumb, he wiped away a couple of the tears. He brought me into his arms, as my hands rested on his chest.

"Then, we can get through this. I love you too, and I know, with that, we can get through anything."

"That's not the point," I continued, "It's just not going to work Tyler. Love isn't enough to keep us together."

"Give me one reason why," he demanded, "Because, I can't think of any."

"Because...." I let go of his grip, and now, I was no longer in his arms, "I've been traded to Smackdown."

And the music stopped, and that's when, I believe, I crushed his world.

---  
**Please Review :D  
The next chapter, is the LAST Chapter.  
Xoxo, Michelle.**


	55. Welcome To Smackdown

**Welcome To My Truth  
Chapter 55: Welcome To Smackdown.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of those who supported this story, and the reviewers and readers who have gone through this long journey with me.  
For the last time, Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Third POV.**

Real men never cry, that was a simple statement. He guessed he wasn't a real man, for, he actually cried that Saturday Night. No one knew about it, besides him. He didn't want anyone to think he was a little sissy. Of course, he didn't care any longer, after all, his mind only concentrated on that one girl. The one girl who he had fell in love with from their first encounter, their first great time, and their first kiss. All the memories of them together just streamed back into his mind like a movie. He could remember almost all the memorable times they had together. His heart was shattered into pieces, and he knew, it would stay that way. He thought she would follow her heart - well - she did. Her heart led her to a different adventure. An adventure that wouldn't include him, for once.

"Ty," he heard the subtle voice of a certain diva, "Hey, Ty?"

He lifted his hood up, and stared at the petite red-head. Her hands fell to her hips, and her head tilted to the side.

"Oh, hey. Mike is with my dad, getting food...."

"I know," she took a seat next to him, "I wanted to talk with you."

He simply nodded, his hands fooling around with a golden chain, "Okay."

"I know, you're upset," she began, "I think I know how you feel...."

"No," he shook his head, and his green eyes met with her caramel brown ones, "I highly doubt that."

She shrugged slightly, "Look, when your heart is broken, the only thing you can do, is to try and move on. I know it'll be hard, but...."

"Alexa," he stopped her sentence, placing the chain into the black fuzzy box, "I would rather not talk about this, thank you for trying, I do appreciate it."

She swallowed thickly, and quickly stood up from the seat, "Did you say goodbye?"

"Alexa...."

"Tyler..."

"I haven't seen her since Saturday."

"Can I just give you one little piece of advice," she said in as serious tone, "I promise it will be the last one."

"Go for it." He rolled his eyes, and shoved a piece of jewelry in a black velvet square box.

"Head to the airport, in two hours or so...and say your good-byes."

He bit his bottom lip, staring down at the third piece of jewelry he had. She was right. He needed to see her, and speak with her for one last time.

If not, he would regret it.

* * *

_First POV._

"....and who am I going to go shopping with? Oh god! How am I going to live without those amazing brownies you make?!"

Typical Mickie James. Her attitude toward my departure from the brand was pretty funny. She would miss me terribly, especially my chocolate chip brownies. I would miss her terribly also, she was a close friend of mine. She always helped me with my wrestling moves, and I could always go to her for advice. Now, I have no one to get advice from. My dad won't be there, nor will Ashley.

"I'll give Ashley the recipe," I giggled, shoving my toiletries into my huge purse.

"No! It won't be the same, and plus, Ashley isn't the best baker...."

"HEY!" The voice of the newlywed appeared from the opposite room, "I make the best _carrot cake_."

The former psycho rolled her eyes, making a gagging sound. Another giggle left my lips, as I finished up my last minute packing. The next time I would be in this house, would be during the Christmas Break most likely, and other holidays. It was quite sad to think, I would no longer come back here during the week, like I usually would do.

"Carrot cake sucks," Mickie stated, her finger twirling a strand of brown hair, "Right Hayden?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea what you're talking about, carrot cake is great."

"Are we ready girls?" My father's voice boomed into the room, "We need to get to the airport."

I nodded, holding up my two bags, "Here daddy, take my bags please?"

Mickie and Ashley, on the other hand, pushed past my dad, rushing toward the car. Obviously one of them wanted Shot gun. Little did they know, I would be the one to get shot gun. After all, it is my last day with them, for now. My insides felt broken, and my stomach was a bit queasy. I hadn't heard from him since Saturday. He was really upset, and after our dance, he hadn't spoken to me. It was quite heart-breaking for me also. That night, I cried like a baby. I promised myself I would no longer cry, but every time I promise that, it usually doesn't work out.

My dad exited the house, and I trailed behind him. Mickie and Ashley took a seat in the back, and I entered through the passenger door. He turned the car on, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Music, please?!" Mickie hummed a familiar tone, "Hayden.."

"Oh right," I flicked through the channels, and stopped on the upbeat tune,_ 'StarStrukk'._ Immediately, the singing began, and my dad was ready to stop the car and run far from us. This memory was going to stay in my mind, just like the one I can never forget.

* * *

_Flashback- Four years Ago. _

_"Well, someone spread a rumor about me." I hinted, taking a sip of my Iced Tea. _

_He rose an eyebrow and laughed nervously, "Really?"_

_"Yeah, they said You and I were a couple!" I burst out laughing at the thought._

_He did the same, but his laugh was a nervous one._

_"Is that bad?" he asked, with slight confusion. _

_"Yes, I mean, I don't like people spreading ugly rumors about me." I continued._

_"But Tyler and Hayden sounds so perfect together!" He told me, with that infectious smirk. _

_I gave a disgusted look, however, it was on the playful side._

_"Yeah, and that's like My dad and Melina together, which is gross." I compared, shrugging my shoulders._

_He frowned at my comment, and bit his bottom lip. I couldn't tell whether his thought was a perverted, or stupid. He stood up from the table, and came closer to me. He leaned his closer and whispered in my ear, "Trust me, one day you're going to be mine."_

* * *

_End of Flashback._

And, he was right. I had become his, and it was one of the happiest moves I made. Now, everything is over, and sadness reeks at every place I enter. His face, attitude, and everything about him is permanently tattooed to my mind. Although I try so hard to get away from those thoughts, I can't help by remember the many memories that made us become a couple.

"Let's go," My dad's voice interrupted my thoughts, and soon, I found myself leaving the car. The Airport wasn't as full, and we went through the secret entrance. I wasn't in the mood to get mobbed my fans. Today, was the last time I would be in an airport with my dad, Ashley, and Mickie. Well - going to a WWE event, that is. My glasses lifted up from my face, and I placed them into my purse.

The noise of the airport filled through my ears, and many people crowded the Airport Security Checkmarks. Quickly, I went through each, with the three beside me. They would be taking a plane also, just to a different WWE event.

Puffing my cheeks, and letting out a breath, I took a seat by a near-by bench. My father was speaking on his cell, Ashley and Mickie were grabbing some snacks from the stand in front of their terminal. My eyes wandered through the Airport, and I spotted the SmackDown Superstars. I don't know how I'm going to get used to my new brand. It was going to be difficult, and I know I will be brand-sick. Brand-sick? Yes, that means missing your old brand. I would miss RAW so much, and the people there. I had said Good-Bye to all of them at the Wedding, and we did share some cries.

There was one good-bye I needed, and that person wasn't here.

Grabbing my cell-phone, I flipped through the contacts, and saw the one name that was written in my heart; Tyler. With my thumbs, I typed him a message, and sent it to him. I couldn't bare to talk to him on the phone, it would cause me more pain.

_Tyler, I just wanted to say good-bye, and hopefully, I will be able to see you at one of the PPVS. If not, well, good luck. I know you will tear the house down at RAW, even if I'm not by your side. _

_--Hayden. _

"Hayden! Do you want Oreos?!" Ashley yelled from the other side, "Or Cheetos?"

"Oreos!"

She smiled, and continued picking out snacks. My eyes stared at the time, in less than fifteen minutes, I will be entering a plane, and making my way to a new place. My dad smirked, as he shoved his cell-phone into his pocket. Instead of speaking with me, he went over to a strange man. This man was covered in baggy black clothes, a beard covering his face, and dark glasses. That's odd.

Suddenly, I felt a gold chain wrap around my neck, and the sight of a gold heart laid on my chest. Turning around, his green eyes met with mine. He was here, and my heart leaped up in the air.

"Tyler," I whispered, he took a seat right next to me, "What are you doing here?"

His fingers ran through his brown hair, and he stayed silent for just a moment. He took out his cell-phone, and frowned at the sight of the text message.

"It would have been better if you called, not sent me a lame text."

Wow.

"I thought...it was better through text. It's not like you cared, Tyler."

His eyes grew big, and he shook his head with ab it of disappointment, "Not care? What are you talking about?! I care a lot. I can't actually believe this is happening, I don't want it to. Look, I apologize for ignoring you the rest of the night, but, it was hard to let it all sink in."

"I know," I sighed, playing around with some strands of straight brunette hair, "Sorry for texting you...but...why are you here?"

"I needed to see you before you left. When is your flight leaving?"

"Soon."

"Okay," he took in a breath, "Then I'll make it quick."

No, I don't want him to make it quick.

"Alright."

"I'm going to miss you very much, I wish you wouldn't be going. Trust me, if I could, I would travel back in time, and change the fact that I committed such horrible mistakes..."

"No," I stopped him right there, "I'm glad you did that. Because, it showed me that we're better off...being..."

"_Friends_," he choked out, the idea to him wasn't great, "I want you to keep these. It was for a purpose, and they were meant for you."

He handed me two boxes, one with the promise ring, and the other, with the charm bracelet he had given me for my fourteenth birthday. These were my favorite pieces of jewelery.

I smiled, taking out the charm bracelet. He took it into his hands, and clipped it on my left wrist. It shined brightly, and the simple charm that read our initials stood out proudly.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Hayden. You're my best friend, and now, I'm losing you..."

"That's not true. We will still see each other at PPVs."

"It's not the same," he shook his head, and grabbed my hand, "I love you, and maybe, one day, we can become a_ couple_ again."

Deep down, that's all I really wanted. For everything to be back the way it was. I wanted to be Tyler's girlfriend, and I wanted him to grab me into his arms, and kiss me passionately. Then again, that was in my mind. And right now, I'm living in reality.

"Flight 115 to St. Peters-burg, it's time to board," The Flight Woman stated. I stood up from the bench, and Tyler did the same.

"That's my flight..."

He nodded, and grasped my hand once more, "Good luck, and kick ass. I know you'll defend that Women's Championship, and show those girls what you're made of."

The tears wanted to come down, but there was no chance I would let it happen.

"I love you," I told him, "Do me a favor, please?"

"Anything."

I never thought these words would come out of my lips.

"Get over me, and find a new girl to share your love with," I shut my eyes, and opened them back up, "Please?"

His lips kissed my cheek softly, and breathed against my ear, "That's hard to do, when you're in love with someone that also loves you back."

My dad, the strange man, Ashley and Mickie waited by the terminal, watching Tyler and I. He was right, I still loved him. But it wasn't going to work out, I was working hard to get over it. He needed to do the same.

"Bye Tyler." I kissed his cheek, and embraced him in a hug.

"Later, _Cutie_." He smirked. It was the same smirk he greeted me with the first day I met him.

And then, I turned away, and approached the four adults. The strange man took off his clothes, revealing himself to be Randy. He hugged me tightly, spinning me around.

"I'm so going to miss you Lil' Cena," he smirked, "You better give it your all, and use the moves I taught you."

"I know Rands," I smiled brightly, kissing his cheek, "Take care of Mickie alright? If I find out you hurt her, I will come back, and kick your ass."

He wrapped an arm around Mickie, "Don't worry, I doubt I'll hurt her."

Ashley came over to me, and hugged me. She whispered comforting words in my ear, like, 'I'll miss you', and 'Take Care of yourself.'

"Love you Ash," I let go of her hug, "Have fun on your honeymoon, next week."

"I will."

The last person waiting for me, was my father. Instead, he took my bag, and we walked toward the entrance of the plane. It was only the two of us, and I saw the tears well up in his eyes. I could feel them well up in my eyes also. I stared at him, and he did the same. It was a long journey with him. We had gone through so much, and I knew, that all those disagreements happened for a reason. They made us closer, and I knew that, if I had never met him, my life wouldn't be this great.

My father was indeed my hero, and I knew that he would be the one I missed the most. He had done so much for me, even when I hated him. He never gave up on me, and never stopped loving me.

"I love you daddy," I let out a sob, and opened my arms toward him, "Thank you so much."

"No," he brought me into a long hug, "Thank you for giving me the chance Hayden. I knew I wouldn't be the best father in the world, but I'm glad you didn't give up on me. I love you baby girl."

"You are the best dad in the world," I told him, wiping away the tears that had fallen from my eyes, "You've taught me so much, thank you, for everything you have done for me. You don't know how much I appreciate everything."

He nodded, and we released from our hug. The last call was made, and now, I was close to leaving. I saw everyone near the entrance of the terminal, watching me.

And to think, I hated this place at first. To think, I hated the man in front of me. To think, Tyler annoyed me because of his flirtatious ways. Everything has changed, and now, I'm changing my path.

"I love you," I told him, before kissing his cheek, "See you soon."

"I love you too baby girl, " he smiled, "Good luck."

And with one last wave to the group, I turned on my heel, and entered the plane entrance. Behind me was the past. The past I cared for so much, and have learned so much from.

Entering the plane, I took a seat, and saw the SmackDown Superstars settle there things. I smiled at them, and the person next to me was quite familiar. What was he doing here? I thought he was staying on RAW?

"Hayden," he smirked, running a hand through his colored locks, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," I told him with a huge grin, "Are you Jeffery?"

"Hell yeah!"

Suddenly, the General Manager, Vickie Guerrero, stood in front of the plane, her eyes on Jeff and I.

"Everyone, can I get your attention?"

The Superstars nodded, some whispering to each other.

"You all already know Mr. Hardy. So, I would like you to give a warm welcome, to our New Smackdown Diva," she smiled at me, "Hayden Cena."

Everyone chanted a warm welcome, and Vickie approached me, a friendly smile showing across her face.

"Welcome To your new home, Smackdown."

And then, I smiled, my hand shaking hers, "I'm glad to be part of the family."

It is my time to explore a different show, and start making new friends. So far, it was off to a great start.

SmackDown was my new home, and it was for the best.

**---  
THE END.  
Thank you for all of those reviewers and readers who stayed with me through everything!  
It's over, and I can't help but feel happy and sad all at once! This story was like my baby!  
For the last time, all you readers, please review.  
xoxo, Michelle**


End file.
